The Empire Of Uzushiogakure : The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness
by Kudo Shiho - The Inspirer
Summary: Having experienced the war from a young age, Naruto Uzumaki turns himself into a unique kind of a pacifist and perfectionist. He built a village that offers peace to the people without taking anything in return. WARNING : Alternate universe, Harem, Older Naruto, neutral/grey Naruto, Godlike Naruto, Non-centric plot, Elements From One Piece, etc... Chapter 17 is updated and Expanded
1. Prologue, Part 1

**_This story was inspired by three different stories, 'New dawn' by scarface101,_** __ _'_ **La familia Donquixote** ** _' by silvers D . HEI ( it's in Spanish but if you understood Google's crappy translation you will find that it's a very good story ) , and 'The village of chakra' by killapanda666._**

 ** _WARNING: Alternate universe, Older Naruto, neutral/grey Naruto, Godlike Naruto, Mass harem, OOCness and OC's, One piece (elements, concepts, paralleled situations)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Of course I don't own either Naruto or One piece or any_** __other anime ** _._**

 _ **The Empire of Uzushiogakure : The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**_

 **Chapter One : Prologue: Part I :**

 _ **A Year Before The Kyuubi Attack…..**_

 _Six years old Naruto Uzumaki was not your average child. He is the son of the yellow flash, Minato Namikaze, and the former Kunoishi, the red death, Kushina Uzumaki. But that was not what made him different. Two years ago, he lived through and experienced the third ninja war. The experience caused him to have a trauma which changed his view of the world and his ideals. He slowly became more mature, more focused, and his way of thinking became sharper and more analytical, he turned himself into a perfectionist. Training most of the time and being determined to perfect and use every Jutsu or lesson to its limits, no matter how weak or useless they seemed to be, so he could protect his family and his village. His parents were worried for a while about this change of personality, until they realized that Naruto only has this mental state when he is training. Outside of his training time, he is still their cheerful, kindhearted and fun-loving child._

 _Naruto created his own views and ideals during the war, ideals which will seem foreign and close to impossible to the people of his era. His view of peace was not through understanding nor through power and force. His idea of peace was more selfish and self-centered, as he believes in peace through tolerance. He believes that only a fool will think about bringing peace to the world at large. One cannot bring peace unless the people have the same ideals, views and morals as him. He wants peace for only himself, his family and his village. As long as they all have the same ideals, then their home and village will be at peace, while also tolerating other villages without trying to change them or attack them unless they attacked first. That is the only way for the five villages to coexist in his opinion._

 _That ideal was not his alone, as others who were close to him and heard of his view of peace also adopted it as theirs. His adopted brother, Kabuto Namikaze, was the first one to believe in his idea of peace. Kabuto was found by Kushina a year before the war when she was returning from a mission, in the ruins of a village that was destroyed by a battle. He had no memory of either his past or his own name. Kushina, being the kind woman she is, offered to take him with her back to Konoha since his situation reminded her of what she felt when her home village was destroyed. And when Minato asked her about him, she flatly told him that they were going to adopt him as their second son whether he liked it or not, Minato was of course unsure at first, but after Naruto insisted that he always wanted a brother the same age as him to play and train with, and after Kushina told him about what exactly happened to Kabuto, he immediately agreed. He didn't want the child to feel the loneliness he felt in the orphanage when he was young. Naruto and Kabuto became fast friends and their relationship developed through the years to the point that they truly thought of each other as brothers. Kabuto also grew to like Kushina and Minato for their kindness and for how they cared about him just as much as they did to his brother. He started calling them Oka-san and Otou-san after only a few months from when he first met them. Unlike Naruto, who is cheerful and smiling most of the time, Kabuto is -almost- always smirking and his personality is somewhat taunting and sarcastic._

 _His father and mother also shared his ideals. Kushina had asked Naruto about his dreams and goals one day while he was training, his answer had completely changed her mindset and made her question both her ninja carrier and the ninja system's proficiency..._

 _ **Flash back….**_

 _Kushina was watching her beloved son, Naruto train hardly in mastering the tree walking exercise. He unlocked his Chakra since the tender age of four, just before the third ninja war by a few months. She was very proud of his quick improvement and his above average intelligence, but she was worried for his mental state since he started training harder and started to mature more quickly than the normal children of his age after the war started and after his father left to participate in it. So she thought about asking him about it to make sure that he's okay._

 _"Naruto-kun." She called out to get his attention. He stopped his climbing and glanced at her with uninterested eyes. He was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring down his forehead._

 _"Hai, Kaa-san. " He replied quietly._

 _"I noticed that you're taking your training much more seriously and_ _vigorously_ _than before. I just want to ask, what motivates you, Sochi-kun? What's driving you to train this hard? Is it a dream you want to realize, or is it a goal you want to accomplish? Or maybe it's something else, perhaps? " She asked with a sad tone at the end._

 _'What has the horrors of war done to you, Sochi?'_

 _Naruto took a moment to consider his answer before responding..._

 _"I want to be the strongest, Kaa-san. So I can protect you, my family and those who are close to me." He answered with determination and convention. Kushina smiled softly when she heard his answer._

 _"So, you want to bring peace to the world like your Tou-san? " She asked and was surprised when he shook his head 'no'._

 _"That is not my desire. I do want peace, but I only desire it for myself and my people. Bringing peace to a world of people whose mindsets are all about violence is foolish. I believe in peace through sharing the same ideals and through tolerance. If we all have the same views and morals, then we will have peace, and by tolerating others without provoking them, along with having the_ _necessary power to scare and repel them should they deem our peace a threat, That is the true way to peace in my opinion."_

 _'So you became a different kind of a pacifist than_ _Mi_ _koto's child, eh Naruto? ' Kushina thought sadly._

 _"But, isn't that a little bit of a selfish and isolated thinking? " She asked with a confused expression. Naruto shook his head again and smiled at her brightly._

 _"No its not, Kaa-san. One cannot bring peace by forcing others to accept his views. You need to give them the chance to decide for themselves. If they truly desire peace, then they will consider what you're saying, and they will surely take a look at the peace you have created, it's their choice after that if they want to be like you or not. "_

 _Kushina was shocked by that answer and began to seriously consider it._

 _'That's actually a highly plausible idea. To be neutral, powerful and maintain your peace. It's also way more realistic and possible than Jiraiya's fairytale-like dream of world wide peace' she thought with awe and amazement of her son's shrewd thinking. She smiled at Naruto a smile filled with pride, understanding and acceptance._

 _"I see. Well, you managed to convince me of your ideal, Sochi. I just want you to know that I will support you in creating your own 'bubble' of peace." she said with a cheerful smile, walking up to him and ruffling his hair affectionately._

" _Kaa-san!" He whined, which made her laugh softly at how he changed so quickly from a mature and prodigious young man to a normal child in mere seconds._

 _"That's enough training for today, young man. Go inside and take a shower because dinner will be ready when you get out. Don't forget to bring Kabuto-kun along with you downstairs, alright? " She asked. Naruto pouted at the abrupt ending of his training, but he didn't object and walked alongside his mother back to the house anyway._

 _"Kaa-san… " He started quietly while staring at the ground, causing her to look at him questionably._

 _"... Is Tou-san strong enough to come back?" he asked with a shaking voice. Kushina smiled at him reassuringly and held his smaller hand tighter._

 _"Don't worry yourself, Naruto-kun. Your father is strong, stronger than most, and I am sure he will come back to us. You don't have to worry, alright?" She asked. He looked at her with hopeful and slightly moist eyes and nodded vigorously. Kushina just eye smiled at him._

 _'What strange sons do I have. One trains to be the strongest, along with having his own foreign yet ingenious view of peace. While the other shares the same view but tends to be more knowledgeable than powerful by burying himself in books.' She thought with amusement while looking down at Naruto, who was happily grinning from ear to ear while swinging both of their hands._

 _'But, I won't have it any other way.'_

 _ **Flashback end.**_

After that talk with Naruto, her way of thinking became more open-minded, critical and analytical about her career as a Kunoichi and if what Shinobi do is really the right thing. She remembered seeing ninja's of Konoha watching Kabuto's village when it was ruined and she asked the Hokage about it under the pretense that they maybe were from Danzo's root Anbu. The Hokage denied their relevance to Danzo and told her that he ordered those ninjas to initiate the spark of war between Kabuto's village and the other village. Kushina was horrified by the revelation and angrily demanded an explanation, the Hokage told her to understand that it was for the benefit of Konoha, that Kabuto's village was a part of Rice country and that it was rich with minerals and crops, which made Rice country indirectly cause a shortage of Konoha's incomes and its funds, so they needed to be eliminated for Konoha to continue to prosper. Kushina left the office feeling disgusted by what Konoha had done to the innocent people of both Kabuto's village and the other village, not to mention that they were the main reason Kabuto lost his family. She immediately applied Naruto's ideal of tolerance to the situation, which made her realize that Konoha didn't tolerate the rivalry of Rice country, they didn't tolerate the existence of Kabuto's village, so they eliminated it with the excuse that it was for the betterment of Konoha, just like her village was destroyed for the betterment of the other villages. She started doubting whether if the history she was taught at the Konoha academy is what truly happened, whether the people Konoha described as heroes were really heroes and if Konoha really didn't have a hand in the destruction of her village. The more she looked at it from Naruto's view, the more her faith in Konoha lessened and her pride of being a Kunoichi dampened. Her home village had the same ideal as her son, they lived in an isolated peace while tolerating and being neutral to the other villages, but the other villages couldn't tolerate them and ruthlessly wiped them out. She now understood why Naruto wanted power, he wanted it so that what happened to Uzushiogakure won't happen to him.

A week after her talk with the Hokage, Kushina resigned from being an active Kunoichi. The shocking news made some question her loyalty to the Village, while others regarded her as a coward and a disgrace, but she didn't care about what they thought, not one bit. When Minato finally confronted her about it, she told him that she no longer feels pride in being a ninja and that she now completely despises the Shinobi system. Minato demanded to know her reasons and she told him about her meeting with the Hokage, Naruto's idea of peace and that she now wanted peace only for her family and no one else.

Minato was shocked and disgusted by what Konoha had done. He was also interested in his son's idea of peace through isolation, tolerance and defense. He, like Kushina, tried looking at the shinobi system from Naruto's prospective and came to the conclusion that Naruto's peace is more effective than peace through intimidation or understanding. His new critical instead of accepting view created a rift between him and his former mentor Jiraiya, whose idea of peace was just through understanding without changing or adding anything to the obviously anti-peaceful Shinobi system. Their arguments escalated to the point that Jiraiya told Minato that he became ashamed of being his teacher and that he - Minato- lost the way to be a true ninja. He also admitted in a fit of rage that he brought Minato to Konoha and trained him just because he fitted the description of the 'child of prophecy'. Minato of course got angry and kicked Jiraiya out of his house after formally thanking him for his teachings and cutting all ties with him. That accident made Minato realize that Jiraiya and Konoha as a whole are not different from other Shinobi villages, Jiraiya brought him to Konoha not out of kindness but for the benefit of himself and Konoha, they don't value life and had the nerve to preach for peace, **but** only if they were the strongest. Just like every other Shinobi village.

However, what was left of his faith in the validity of the 'Will of Fire' got completely destroyed a few months after the third Shinobi war, when the council ordered his presence as a clan head to discuss a matter that concerned his adopted son, Kabuto...

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Minato was in the council room along with the other clan heads and the civilian council. The Hokage was sitting in the front, along with Danzo and the elders, who were standing on either side of him._

 _"I called you here today to discuss our situation after the war and the possible methods for rebuilding the Village and restoring it to its original state." the Hokage said._

 _"But before getting to that, I want to discuss the situation regarding the boy you have living in your home, Minato." He said while looking at Minato, who was staring at him with suspicion and distrust._

 _"What about my son? " Minato asked in a neutral voice._

 _"Your son? " Asked the Inuzuka clan head, Kagura with bewilderment._

 _"Yes, my son. Kushina and I adopted him into our clan." He answered._

 _"Why didn't you tell us that you adopted him?" Hiashi asked with a barely noticeable frown. Minato just glanced at him with a raised eyebrow._

 _"It was a clan matter, so I believe that it doesn't concern any of you." He responded coolly. Most of the clan heads were annoyed by his casual dismissal of their opinion on the matter, especially Kagura, Fugaku and Hiashi. Though Minato just ignored their stares and turned his gaze back to the Hokage._

 _"As a matter of fact, Hokage-sama. I remember Kushina telling me what really happened the night she found little Kabuto. " Minato stated with a cold tone, staring directly at the Hokage, who sighed before speaking._

 _"You have to understand, Minato. It had to be done. I'm not saying that it was right, but I just want you to understand that our intention was for Konoha to continue to prosper." The Hokage replied with a sad tone._

 _Minato clenched his fists in rage and silently stared at them._

 _'Understand? You have done the most evil of things and you just want me to understand and forgive? Is this Konoha' s will of fire? Is this your idea of peace through understanding, Jiraiya? Committing evil and just giving your justification while expecting others to just understand and forgive? Knowing that you're going to do it again and again,_ _ **and**_ _ **still**_ _wanting others to just understand why you did it and forgive you? That is truly the most foolish idea of peace. It doesn't change anything!' He though with cold rage simmering in his being._

 _"I understand, Hokage-sama ." He said through gritted teeth. He did understand, but that doesn't make it right nor does it mean that he can simply forgive. The Hokage smiled, thinking that Minato had dropped the matter._

 _"Good. The Chunin teachers at the academy informed me that young Kabuto has some sort of a regenerative ability. They noticed that when he was cut by a kunai during the target practice lesson today, his injury healed instantly." He said, surprising all those present except Minato who already knew about Kabuto's ability to heal._

 _"So?" Minato asked with a fake confused tone, already knowing what the old bastard wanted._

 _"I propose that he should get checked by our doctors, so they can know if his ability is a Kekkei Genkai or if it is something which could be applied to our ninjas to give them more chances of survival in missions." The Hokage said with a smile that seemed more like a smirk to Minato._

 _"I suggest that he should be added to my root Anbu. The boy is both smart and powerful, being second only to Naruto and Itachi. I assure you that I will make him reach his full potential under my guidance." Danzo said with as much of a fake smile as Hiruzen. Minato visibly scowled at both of them and said…_

 _"I refuse for my son to be a test subject or a mindless tool." Both the Hokage and Danzo's smiles instantly turned into frowns with the Hokage stating firmly.._

 _"I don't think it's your choice nor decision to make, Minato. The boy is in the Shinobi academy, meaning that he's under me and my orders, not yours." Minato's scowl deepened and he said coldly.._

 _"I will never forgive any of you if something happened to_ _ **my**_ _child."_

 _The Hokage glared at him and responded with the same cold tone while his_ _ **KI (Killing intent)**_ _was clashing with Minato's, making the civilian council close to fainting, while the clan heads had cold sweat running down their foreheads._

 _"Is that a threat, Jōnin Namikaze?" Minato shook his head with a small smirk in response._

 _"No, It is a promise..." He stated, getting glares of distrust from all in the room. He continued just before the Hokage was about to question his loyalty._

 _"… If Kabuto-kun got experimented on or if he was forced to join root, then I will resign from being a Shinobi of Konoha." He said with a hidden smirk when he saw their shocked to borderline horrified looks. He knew that they couldn't afford losing both him and Kushina from their ranks, he was their perfect 'weapon' along with Kushina, and their strongest deterrent to other villages because of his title and the power he showed during the war. They_ _ **needed**_ _him in their ranks to scare Iwa and Kumo from attacking them in their weakened state after the war ended a few months back._

 _"You can't resign! You are needed by your village!" Stated a man from the civilian council._

 _"I can and I will if you don't leave my son alone. Besides, all of us know that I am not originally from Konoha. Who knows? maybe if I no longer like it in here, I can just take my family and leave as civilians." Minato responded with his smirk showing. The Hokage, the elders and the clan heads all gritted their teeth in anger and helplessness, they didn't have any choice other than doing what he said. If they didn't, they could lose a valuable 'tool' or risk making an enemy out of someone who can kill an army in a matter of seconds. The Hokage narrowed his eyes at Minato while asking himself about why Jiraiya's teachings didn't get to the boy._

 _"Alright, Minato. We will leave your child alone." Minato smiled slyly and nodded at the Hokage._

 _"Thank you for 'understanding', Hokage-sama." He said with barely hidden mockery that was caught by everyone in the room, making most of them glare at him with nothing short of hatred._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

A week after that meeting, the council and the Hokage surprised Minato by offering him the title of the fourth Hokage. Minato knew that they were giving him such a powerful position so that he will stay loyal to the village, they thought he was power hungry like them and by crowning him as Hokage, they can insure his loyalty and scare away other villages from attacking. Minato accepted in hopes of changing the village's ideals and their arrogant way of thinking. Sadly, he couldn't, the villagers and Shinobi alike were much too arrogant and proud to tolerate the existence of the other great villages, they wanted peace only with Konoha as the greatest of them all. Even his former student, Kakashi, had that way of thinking, Minato tried to connect with the boy after his other two students died, but Kakashi has already closed his heart and treated Minato with formality, considering their relationship to be purely professional. What Minato didn't know, is that Danzo had gotten his hands on Kakashi and turned him into a very lonesome and secretive person who treated everyone as just acquaintances. Though there were still some positive things that happened, such as when Kushina told Minato that she was pregnant with their second biological child ….

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Kushina has called a family meeting in the living room. In front of her sat the rest of her family along with Tsunade and Shizune._

 _" What is it you wanted to tell us, Kushina?" Minato asked with worry, Tsunade and Shizune nodded to indicate that they too were also curios ._

 _"Yeah, Kaa-san. What's up?" Naruto with a confused face ._

 _"Why are you holding your stomach, Kaa-san? Are you sick or something?" Kabuto asked with a worried tone. Kushina smiled softly and replied..._

 _"No, Sochi. I just wanted to tell you all that I am pregnant!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Minato, Tsunade and Shizune all widened their eyes while Naruto and Kabuto became even more confused._

 _"R-Really, Kushina? Are you serious?" Minato asked shakily. Tsunade smacked the back of his head while grinning._

 _"Is that something to joke about, Baka? That is a wonderful news, Kushina!" she said, walking to Kushina and hugging her tightly._

 _"Congratulations, Kushina-nee!" Shizune said cheerfully ._

 _Minato, having finally snapped out of his shock, walked to Kushina and hugged her tightly with her head leaning on his chest._

" _Umm... What does pregnant mean?" Naruto asked while he and Kabuto both tilted their heads with question marks appearing above them._

 _Tsunade and Kushina smiled at them and crouched down to their high…_

" _It means that the two of you will be older brothers soon." Tsunade clarified. Their eyes widened and they looked at their parents for confirmation, to which they both nodded with cheerful smiles._

" _Really!? Awesome!" They both shouted excitedly while attempting to high five each other, in which they both missed and smacked each other right in the face._

" _Oi! Look where your hand is going, four eyes!" Naruto shouted in annoyance while holding his forehead in slight pain._

" _Me!? You almost broke my glasses! Ice-cream head!" Kabuto retorted while clutching his nose._

 _"What did you just say! ?" Shouted Naruto._

 _"You heard me!" Kabuto shouted back, which resulted in them fighting each other comically in a cloud of dust. Shizune tried to break them apart but ended up getting dragged into the fight when Kabuto called her ugly. Minato and Kushina watched on with sweatdrops, while Tsunade just laughed joyfully._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Their happiness was short lived however, when the Kyuubi attacked the village eleven months later. Naruto, Kabuto and Shizune were escorted to the shelters, while Minato and Tsunade went to protect Kushina. Minato and Kushina both died that night after they managed to seal the Kyuubi inside their recently born child, Mito. Naruto and Kabuto were both devastated by the news of their parents' untimely death, but they were comforted by Tsunade, Shizune and Kushina's best friends, Mikoto Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka. Their joy somewhat returned when they saw Tsunade holding their little sister. They both gained feelings of responsibility, protectiveness and a new found maturity when they saw her, swearing that they will protect her as long as they lived with Naruto making an extra oath of creating the most peaceful life for her.

The Hokage and the council tried making Mito seem like an orphan and have her live in the orphanage, to make her molding as a loyal Jinchuuriki more easy by separating her from both her brothers and Tsunade, who has the same pacifistic idea of peace as Naruto. Well, that _**was**_ their plan up until Tsunade barged into the meeting, stating firmly that Mito was Minato and Kushina's child and that she will take care of both her and her brothers. The council was shocked that Mito was Minato's child, but they still refused to give her to Tsunade, until she pulled a page out of Minato's book and threatened that she will desert the village if they don't leave the child with her family, effectively taking the Senju bloodline with her. The Hokage and the council found themselves in a tight spot agreed to give her the child, finding it more beneficial to have both the Senju bloodline and the Jinchuuriki inside the village, even if it meant that the Jinchuuriki will be influenced by said Senju's foolish and unrealistic -at least to them- beliefs.

A year later, Naruto graduated from the academy at the age of seven along with his brother, Kabuto and his rival, Itachi Uchiha, due to their talents being recognized, although Itachi has entered the academy from that age while Naruto was there since he was six. They were at the top of their respective classes with their scores frequently one upping each other by a difference of only one mark every time. Although they were very popular and famous, the two of them never seen eye to eye with each other, because of their different ideals and views of peace. While Naruto believed in peace through tolerance and isolation, Itachi believed in peace through eradicating all evil, Naruto argued that every evil has a source which was the one who needed to be eradicated and most people who seem to be evil are just being manipulated by said evil or were forced to serve under it, of course with the possibility that some of them have been corrupted and has to be disposed off with that evil. Itachi disagreed with that point, stating that everyone who is evil were and will always be evil, using his clan's curse of hatred as his evidence, Naruto always argued that the curse of hatred is a foolish belief and that no one is born evil nor they deserve to be judged as one before they are even born or before they did something that labels them as evil. That argument was the start of their rivalry, and also the reason Naruto had unknowingly gained the affections of his future friends, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, his childhood friend Hana, along with Tenten and Yakumo, who were both a year younger than the rest of them.

Anko believed in Naruto's ideals because of how the village had treated and judged her after her former sensie, Orochimaro abandoned her and left the village. Kurenai, Yugao and Tenten believed in him because of how the children from clans looked down on them and treated them as if they were born to be weak, insignificant and replaceable just because they were orphans and civilians. Hana believed in him because she already had his ideals since he was her childhood friend, and also because her mother also shared those ideals which made their clan treat both of them as traitors and pariahs because the clan head, Kagura, killed her husband in secret a couple of years ago to gain complete control of the clan, she injected her ideals and ideas into the clan, making them believe that they should be the 'alphas' in everything, which resulted in the Inuzuka clan becoming just as arrogant and boastful as the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans are. They even started to have competitions to banish weaklings from the clan, stating that they don't deserve being a part of the pack. When Tsume and Hana voiced their disagreement with how the clan became more like a group of wild animals than humans, the rest of the clan regarded them as traitors to the pack and stirrers of a pointless rebellion with Kagura banishing them from _**her**_ clan, which will explain why Tsume is now living in the Namikaze state, and why Naruto and Kabuto considered her their surrogate mother. Yakumo believed in Naruto's words because of similar reasons to Hana and also because her so-called clan and the village as a whole betrayed her and isolated her from them, claiming that she was a monster in a sheep's clothing.

Their friendship started when Anko approached Naruto after his argument with Itachi, she shyly asked him is she can be his friend while hoping that he wouldn't shun her like the rest of the village, Naruto of course welcomed her with open arms and a wide grin and introduce her to his brother, which she in return introduced them to her only friends Yugao and Kurenai. Not long after that, they were approached by Tenten and Yakumo, making the seven of them best friends . Throughout the year after his parents death, Naruto noticed that the village began to treat him, his family and friends differently, the villagers always glared at his baby sister whenever they saw her, they started to belittle Kabuto, calling him a clan-less orphan who was pitied by the fourth Hokage, and that he will never be his son in their eyes. They became like pariahs and were treated unfairly by the shop owners, who told them that they were friends of the demon. Naruto asked his godmother, Tsunade about what they meant by that, and she told him angrily about the Kyuubi being sealed in his sister and that the villagers thought that she was the Kyuubi. He became enraged and demanded to know what made his father do something like that …

 _ **Flashback…..**_

 _"What!? Why would Otou-san seal the Kyuubi inside Mito-chan, if he knew that she will be treated as it's incarnation!?" Naruto shouted at Tsunade angrily. Tsunade just smiled sadly and replied with a soft tone …_

 _"He did it because he knew that you will protect her." She elaborated when she saw his confusion._

 _"Your father believed in your ideal of peace. He knew that if he sealed the Kyuubi in another child, then Konoha will turn that unfortunate soul into their perfect lap dog, and they will use the Jinchuuriki to establish themselves as the strongest, creating wars and killing innocents with the sole reason that it was for Konoha. That's why he sealed it inside your sister, because he knew that you and Kabuto-kun will protect and shield her from this damn village's greedy and power hungry hands." Tsunade stated while putting her hand on his shoulder. Naruto bowed his head for a few moments, then he raised it again with eyes burning with determination._

 _"I get it now, why the villagers suddenly turned on us, why the ninja's always look at my sister as if she was made of gold or if she was a ticking bomb, why the Hokage suddenly began acting nicer to us and our friends. He wants to use us as a medium to make Mito-chan grow up loving the village despite their apparent hatred for her and be loyal to the village, even if they tried to kill her, by influencing us with his crap of understanding, he knew that he will be indirectly influencing Mito-chan to be his perfect loyal weapon." Naruto said with cold calculative anger. Tsunade was not surprised by his quick deduction of the situation, because she already knew that he was a prodigy in analyzing information. That was why when she and his parents trained him, they only needed to give him the basic idea and he will deduce and do the rest by himself._

 _"So...what will you do, Naruto-kun? Will you let little Mito-chan become a weapon and an escape goat, or will you protect her from such fate?" Tsunade asked pointedly, wanting to make sure that his answer will be what she expected. And he didn't disappoint her when he scoffed…_

 _"As if I will let them poison her mind. If my father believed in my ideal of isolated peace, then he already knew that I don't care about Konoha to the point that I will serve them blindly, he must already know that Konaha can't be trusted. So he probably already knew what I would do when I deem Konoha no longer a safe place for my sister." Tsunade smirked and asked with a challenging tone.._

 _"Will you do what I think your gonna do ?" Naruto smirked back at her and replied..._

 _"You bet. A home is a place where there are people you trust with your life and they love you without any condition. Konoha never treated us that way, which means that this place is no longer our home. We are leaving Konoha to create our own 'bubble' of peace." Tsunade's smirk widened and she asked.._

 _"When?" Naruto's face became more focused as he stated seriously.._

 _"Not now. Don't forget that for one to have perfect isolated peace, one needs the necessary power to repel attackers and scare them away from attacking again. I need more power for our life to be peaceful outside of Konoha, There are many items in the elemental nations that can grant unimaginable powers. I need to research, locate the most powerful of these items and obtain them." Tsunade face turned serious and she replied._

 _"Okay, I understand. So until you gain possession of one these items, we will stay in this damn village, right?" Naruto nodded his head once._

 _"Yes. Just give me a few more years and we will be out of here."_

 **TO BE CONTIUED…..,**

 **So, this is part one of the prologue. I know it's not that much exiting but I wanted to cover Naruto's character development as flash backs so that it won't get in the way of the story later. As you have noticed, Naruto's personality is a mixture of both Shanks from one piece and Aizen from bleach . He is normally cheerful and all smiles but when the situation turns serious he can switch to bad-ass mode quickly like Shanks, he is a perfectionist when it comes to being a ninja which explains why he is always determined to learn every and all jutsu's he knows to point of perfection just like Aizen. I gave him the same tragic past of Itachi so that his personality's change doesn't come suddenly and have key factors that made him change.**

 **Author Explanations:**

 ***He is the same Kabuto from canon but he will have a different past circumstances for his personality to change realistically.**

 *** Yes, Tsume is not the Inuzuka matriarch and Kiba won't be her son. Though Hana is still her daughter. I changed this for the sake of the plot and because it's my story.**

 *** The Hokage knows about Danzo's root anbu and approves of it under the condition that if Danzo's root was caught then the Hokage won't be involved. A condition that Danzo whole heartly agreed to.**

 ***Tsunade didn't leave the village in depression after the second war but she only stayed because of Kushina since she was her cousin from her grandmother and mother's side – I made her mother an Uzumaki – meaning that she still doesn't care for Konoha in the slightest . Also she and Jiraiya are just former team-mates. All three of the Sannin dislike each other in this story.**

 ***Naruto's hair color is blonde with streaks of red. It's slicked like Aizen's hair from bleach. And his eye color is violet like Kushina. His clothes are similar to Natsu from fairy tale except that his coat is closed not opened.**

 ***Yes I made Tenten and Yakumo older and made the others younger, this won't be the first time a character's age is altered. Don't worry though I have a replacement for Tenten in team guy.**

 ***Yes Kurenai and Yugao are orphans in this fic.**

 **( Kagura looks exactly like Sesshōmaru's mother from Inyusha ).**

 **The next chapter is going to be part two of the prologue which will contain : His promotion to chunin, his battle with Itachi in the chunin exams, his search for a source of power, his desertion of Konoha alongside his family and friends ( Kabuto, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kerunai, Yugao, Tsume, Hana, Tenten, and 'maybe' Yakumo ) . Many other exiting things will happen in part two so please wait for it.**

 **Also the one piece elements will appear in the next chapter**

 **PS: This not a crossover as there will be no characters from one piece. There will be only the elements, concepts and powers of the devil fruits. Also this story will be very different from canon as I stated in the warning that this story is an AU .**

 **Another PS : sources of power in the elemental nations are things like : The Rinnegan, the items of the sage of the sage of six paths ( in Kumo ) , the sword of totsuka ( used by Itachi in cannon ), the Bijuu, and other things like that .**

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

Chapter Two : Prologue Part 2: First Half :

Three shadowed figures were perched atop the tree branches watching with eagle eyes any motion that their target might make, anticipation and anxiety were building inside two of them while the third figure was as calm and collected as can be.

"What is the plan of attack ?" asked a female voice belonging to girl of nine years old*. She has purple hair that was tied into a pony tail. She is Anko mitarashi . ( I am not good at describing hairstyles or outfits since english is not my first language so I don't know how to describe or name these things. Anyways Anko's outfit is the same as lucy heartfilia but it's black and the strips or lines on it are purple )

"The target is a close range and taijutsu specialist meaning that we have to use attacks for mid and long ranges to keep her on her toes until we find an opening to get close to her" the boy and the apparent leader of the group stated while watching their target sitting on the ground without a care in the world. The other two females were amazed by the boy's analysis of the target, they quickly shook it off though as they were somewhat used to his sudden shifts in personality.

"Positions?" asked the other girl who has a straight purple hair. She is Yugao Uzuki. The boy who was wearing a black coat with white pants and had a mixed coloured hair closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them again.

"Yugao-chan will engage the target using kenjutsu while Anko-chan will be attacking from a distance to pressure and confuse our target"

"What about you Naruto-kun?" Asked Anko-chan with confusion. Naruto smirked slightly before answering...

"I will be the heavy hitter meaning that I will wait for an opportunity to strike powerful blows, Yugao-chan will use kenjutsu against Tsume-obasan to make her feel confident that we don't know her style which will make her relaxed and easy to land a hit" both girls winded their eyes in realisation. If Tsume-san was confident that they didn't know her style of fighting then she will be thinking that her win will be easier. They nodded with serious expressions, Yugao prepared her sword while Anko tensed her leg muscles to hop a good distance.

"Move out!" Commanded Naruto. Both girls jumped forward leaving him by himself 'lets have a fun battle Tsume-obasan' he thought with a slight grin.

...

Tsume was standing in a the training field, petting her dog companion Kuromaru as she was waiting for her genin team to make their move. She managed to convince the Hokage to allow her to be their sensie by promising that she will teach them the 'true' will of fire and make them one of the most powerful and loyal teams Konoha ever had, of course that was all lies just to convince him that she was absolutely loyal to the leaf and that she will help in brainwashing Naruto to the Hokage wishes. Naruto has requested from her that she has to be his jounin sensie because he will need her to request certain missions outside the village so he can search for a source of power without worrying that his sensie will get suspicious of him.

She heard the 'thud' sound of something falling behind her and turned around just in time to block a downward sword strike with a kunai. She smirked when she saw the mild surprise on Yugao's face. "You didn't think you can land a hit on me that easily did you? I am not an elite jounin for no reason Yugao-chan" she said with a grin. Yugao jumped back to create some distance and stared at her with determined eyes.

"Of course I didn't but I was hoping to at least catch you by surprise" she stated. Tsume's smirk widened as she took a stance with the kunai held in front.

"Well let's see what you got gakis!" She shouted and ran towards Yugao. Yugao readied her self and they engaged in a battle between sword and kunai. She was surprised that her sensie can be that good in deflecting her strikes but she guessed that elite jounins don't have to be relying on their specialty alone.

As the two were dueling Anko was preparing for a surprise attack. She jumped height above Tsume and started weaving through hand signs. Tsume felt a spike of chakra and briefly looked up to see a shadow falling straight towards her, Yugao has jumped back to avoid being hit just in time as Anko shouted...

" **Katon:** Ryūka no Jutsu!" a stream of fire the shape of a dragon sailed from her mouth in a downward angle. Tsume narrowed her eyes at the fire before doing a shunshin to get a good distance from it. Anko smirked while Yugao through a barrage of shurikens at Tsume the moment she saw her appear again " Now. Naruto-kun!" she shouted with a grin.

'what?' Tsume though in surprise as one one of the shurikens was replaced with Naruto who had his fist held back, she raised her hands to block causing Naruto's fist to collide with her hands creating a miniature shockwave that created slight wind around them. She looked up to see Naruto grinning at her, she smirked before pushing him back .

"You almost got me there gakis" she said with a proud smile while sweating slightly, the three genin all had small smirks on their faces but they fell when they saw her getting down on all fours. "Seems like I will have to take this more seriously, to think you managed to make me go this far" she said with a wide grin as chakra started to surround her body, her eyes turned to slits while her finger nails became like claws. Suddenly there was a smack sound which startled both Naruto and Anko, they turned their heads to the sound and saw that a second Tsume has just kicked Yugao into a tree, she turned to them with a slight smirk at seeing their surprised faces.

"It hurts me that you forgot about me. You know?" her voice gruff and sounded like a male. 'shit we totally forgot about Kuromaru!' they thought with cold sweat running down foreheads.

"Get ready cause the real battle is about to begin" Tsume said as Kuromaru got down on all fours too.

"Anko-chan, you and Yugao-chan take on Kuromaru. Leave Tsume-obasan to me" Naruto ordered, the two girls nodded before facing Kuromaru with their respective battle stances. He faced Tsume who grinned at him before announcing...

"Shikyaku no Jutsu ( four legs technique). " She immediately disappeared promoting Naruto to quickly use a shunshin to escape getting decapitated by a claw strike.

Naruto appeared behind her doing hand signs with jounin speed before announcing " **futton:** Daitoppa!" a strong gust of wind came out of his mouth heading towards Tsume who used her enhanced speed to move out of it's way, thought the moment she stopped she found Naruto in front of her which started a battle of taijutsu between them. They were trading punches and kicks, Naruto gained a few scratches on his face and his clothes were starting to shred while Tsume was getting tired since the four legs justsu was draining her chakra reverses since it's a hit and run jutsu and is not supposed to be used for long amounts of time. She jumped back to create distance and decided to end the match quickly, getting on all fours again she grinned before bursting at high speed while shouting...

"Getsuga!" she started spinning at a high speed creating a tornado the size of a large tree heading straight to Naruto who eyed the attack calmly before doing hand signs and pointing his hands foreword.

"Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Rīshu shōheki ( leash barrier)" a ten foot green wall rose from the ground in front of him like a shield. Tsume's attack collided with the barrier, pushing it and Naruto a few inches back, Naruto started sweating from the power and noticed that the barrier started to slowly crack ' just a little more' he thought.

'something is wrong' Tsume thought suspiciously 'my Chakra feels like it is being drained, why do I feel even more tired all of a sudden?'. Her eyes widened after a second 'it's the barrier!' she thought in alarm before canceling her attack and jumping back but to her shock the moment she landed Naruto was already in front of her thrusting his hand on her stomach.

"Uzumaki FuuinJutsu : Ketsugō bīsuto fūjikome ( binding Beast containment). " as soon as the words left his lips and in the blink of an eye a seal pattern appeared on Tsume's stomach and quickly spread around her back. Before her mind could even register what happened she found herself bound by Chakra enhanced wires from her shoulder blades to her feet, she couldn't break free as the barrier from before had drained most of the chakra she had left so she only opted to sigh in defeat before falling to the ground. Naruto crouched in front of her with a small smirk on his face.

"And that is checkmate Oba-san. " he said. Tsume smiled weakly at him though her eyes showed pride.

" What about Kuromaru?" she asked. Naruto's smirk widened a little as both of them glanced to their right only to see Anko and Yugao breathing heavily while standing over an unconscious Kuromaru who returned to his original dog form. They smiled at Naruto before giving him a thumbs up to which he returned before giving each other a loud high five.

"We did it!" they shouted before running to Naruto who just finished sealing the wires that covered Tsume making her able to stand up again. He turned back to them and flashed them a smile that made their hearts skip a beat.

"You did great girls, seems like your training really paid off. I am proud of you." Naruto said with a grin that made both girls blush slightly and smile in happiness at his praise.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. If it wasn't for you, Tsume-san, Mikoto-san and Tsunade obaa-san's training we wouldn't be able to fight at this level." Anko said with small smile with Yugao nodding her head in agreement both with small pink blushes on their cheeks.

"You took the words out of my mouth gaki, I am proud of you three and I have to say that you're finally ready to take missions outside of the Village." Tsume said with a proud tone and a smile at the end when she saw the girls celebrating and hugging each of Naruto's arms with the blush still being visible on their faces, she shook her head when she saw that Naruto was laughing with them without noticing how close they are to him. It was obvious to anyone but Naruto himself that all of his female friends have feelings for him with her daughter included, but she approves of it and actually encouraged her daughter to pursue a relationship with the brat as she has her trust in him and she believes that he is the one who would treat her daughter as a queen considering his personality. She also knows that he will be put under the clan restoration act due to his Uzumaki heritage but she is fine with it as Naruto is not the type of man who looks just at the outer beauty of a woman and he doesn't seem to be the type that thinks with the head between his legs, he also doesn't neglect anyone he cares about or take them for granted as evident by his compassionate nature to all of their little family.

"You surprised me there Naruto-chan. I was expecting you to use as many jutsus as possible based on the fact that your head is full with a lot of powerful attacks." she said while looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to say his reason. Naruto stopped celebrating with the girls and looked at her with a small grin while scratching the back of his head.

"You see Oba-san launching powerful jutsus is good to finish a battle quickly but if they don't hit your opponent they will just drain your chakra. With your speed I knew that I will be wasting my chakra trying to hit you with jutsus so I took the easy route with seals, seals don't take much chakra and they only need speed and timing to get the job done ." he explained making her eyes widen and the two girls to look at him with amazement. She soon smiled and ruffled his hair making him pout since he doesn't like his hair being messed, Anko and Yugao on the other hand thought that he looked kinda cute.

"You never fail to surprise me gaki. You really do carry their will." he looked confused before asking...

"What do you mean by that Oba-san? "

"Didn't your mother tell you about the Uzumaki clan?" she answered with a question of her own along with a frown.

"She did tell me a little bit about them and she also said that my full name is Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze. Though she wasn't sure what the D stands for." he said with a matching frown. Tsume sighed before saying...

"The Uzumaki clan was a clan so powerful that even the Senju and Uchiha clans avoided them. Even when Konoha was formed they choose to have an alliance with them instead of a making a show of dominance like they did with the other villages. Through out history there were a handful of people who have had the middle initial 'D' in their names. The Uzumakis were the first group of people who all of their members had it. Any person who had 'D' in their name were famous for their high intelligence, speed, and creativity aside from their unpredictability and their tendency to change the reality they lived in if it doesn't suit them hence the old saying 'D will bring about another storm'. It was one of the reasons why the Uzumaki clan were killed." she finished her long story with her team looking at her with amazement as they didn't know all of those things. Naruto got out of his trance and rubbed his chin with his index finger.

"Wow... I didn't know the 'D' meant that much." he said with the girls nodding. Tsume smiled down at him and replied...

"Well now you know. Thank kami you weren't programmed to have the tainted will of Fire, you carry the will of your ancestors, the will of 'D'. " Naruto grinned with pride before stating...

"Then I will do my best to bring another storm. I swear on their graves that I will change the reality of war that we live in to a peaceful one." Tsume also grinned at him.

"For your information your father's full name was Minato D. Namikaze. He was also one of them." Naruto looked shocked along with his teammates before they all smiled with determined eyes.

"All the more reason for me then. I promise that I will make my ancestors and more importantly my parents proud. "

" And we will support you every step of the way Naruto-kun." Yugao said with a determined smile with Anko nodding at her words. Naruto smiled at them in thanks and nodded.

"Damn right we are gaki!." Tsume said in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Naruto replied with a sincere grin.

"training for today is over. You passed the test of both teamwork and endurance, tomorrow will be our first mission outside of Konoha. Now let's get back home, it's almost time for dinner and you know Tsunade doesn't like anyone to be late for it." the three shivered imagining what their Obaa-san would do if they were late. Kabuto was late yesterday because of a book he was reading at the house library... His screams were heard across the Village alongside little Mito's laughter at his expense. They quickly nodded and shunshined to the Namikaze compound.

They appeared at the doorsteps to find their friends waiting for them. Kurenai, Hana and Kabuto who form a team led by Shizune. Tenten and Yakumo who alongside Asuma Sarutobi form a team led by Ibiki Morino, the latter two males obviously not being there with them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted them with a grin and a small wave of his hand. They all smiled and greeted them back until Naruto and Kabuto started another one of their never ending arguments making the others sigh at their childish attitude and wonder how two of the smartest people in the Village can act like kids. The two suddenly stopped fighting when they felt a dreadful aura surround them and a shiver ran their spines as they knew only one person who can exude such dark aura, they slowly turned heads to see their godmother standing at the door, a sweet smile on her face with the image of the Shinigami behind her.

"Naruto-chan, Kabuto-chan. How many times did I tell you two not to fight each other?" she asked with a blank tone making them shake in terror.

"A-a-a c-couple of times?" Naruto asked shakily.

"And what did I say that I will do if you got into an argument again?" she asked again with the smile never leaving her face.

"Th-th-that y-you will pu-punish us?" Kabuto asked as equally terrified as his brother.

"hmm.. Exactly. Now hold still and receive your damn punishment!. " she yelled the last part and proceeded to advance to their hugging and shaking forms.

" Noooooo!" was the scream that was heard by most of the Village making them think that whatever the demon supporters did they probably deserved it.

After the long and painful beating the family walked inside to the dinner table to find the two years old Mito who has red hair and blue eyes sitting in her baby chair while trying to reach for the food with her small hands though as soon as she saw them her eyes lit up and she started to make grabbing motions.

"Naru! Naru! Kabu! Play!. " she squealed with a cute smile making all the women 'awww' while her brothers crouched to her level and extended their fingers to which she grabbed them and started moving them back and forth making them chuckle.

"Hey there Mito-chan!." Naruto said with a smile.

"You want us to play with you a little huh? You little troublemaker." Kabuto said with chuckle and a fond smile at the end. Mito squealed again and started to bounce on her seat.

"Play! Play! Mito wants to play!." her brothers laughed softly at her enthusiasm before they started playing a little game of Peekaboo with her much to her delight as she squealed and giggled at the silly faces her Niisans made. The other younger girls joined in the game while occasionally stealing glances at Naruto and smiling.

After the game was over we find the family peacefully having dinner and chatting with each other with little Mito being fed by Tsunade who she calls Obaa-chan.

"So Naruto-kun, how is the plan coming along? " at Hana's question the atmosphere turned serious with Naruto activating privacy seals and facing the others with a serious expression.

" So far it's going great. From mine and Kabuto's research we found that there is only two items that we can gain which are the sword of Totsuka which is said to be able to seal anything that it touches and trap it in an eternal genjutsu with no hope of escaping. The other is a fruit that was said to grant powers beyond imagination and its called the fruit of the devil which is said to be located in the land of demons and guarded by a demon with the name of Moryo." the young girls were shocked by the information while the three older women raised their eyebrows.

"Only two? " Shizune asked with a confused look.

" I heard about those two things before but the people are split regarding them as some believe them to be real while others are convinced that they are just a myth." Tsunade said with a thinking pose while Tsume nodded her head in agreement to what she said.

"How are we supposed to know for sure if the sword and fruit actually exists,and if they do exist how come no one has attempted to find them before?" Tsume asked.

Naruto glanced at Kabuto who was sitting beside him signaling him to start talking. Kabuto sighed before answering.

"For the first question, we narrowed our options to two choices because all others are a risk. The rinnegan doesn't have any record other than Madara Uchiha* and it's still not known how he managed to gain it but there are theories that he combined his DNA with Hashirama Senju meaning that it needs the DNA of both Madara and Hashirama to obtain it which we don't have. The items of the sage of six paths are located in kumo and are heavily guarded meaning that we can't reach them without raising alarms and drawing attention to us, the same goes for the star in Hoshigakure. The Bijuus are off the table since they are all sealed inside their respective Jinchuuriki and we don't want to imprison the Bijuu anyway." he took a deep breath and nodded to Naruto telling him to continue. Naruto cleared his throat and said.

"As for the second question, while its true that we are not sure if they exist there is a slight chance that they may as well do as they are mentioned in many books so there should be a base of information that made the authors of those books write about them. As to why no one has searched for them I guess that shinobis are too close minded as they don't believe in something unless they see it with their own eyes instead of investigating it's existence to be sure like how they don't believe in the existence of the sage of six paths for example."

"Do you believe in his existence Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"I do because it was said in many books that the sage did have the rinnegan." he replied taking them by surprise from the news. "The rinnegan was proved to be real by Madara and if the sage had it then there is a chance that he did actually exist."

"That is good and all but what are we supposed to do now?" asked Yakumo after a moment of silence.

"We tread slowly. We should start asking for random missions while gathering information from outside the Village during the time of those missions as to not raise suspicion inside of the Village by asking such questions or requesting missions that circle around a specific area. Our priority is to gather as much information about the devil's fruit and this Moryo demon as possible since its the one with a specific location and that is the land of demons. We should gain the Hokage's trust and make him believe that we are loyal to the leaf so that he won't be breathing down our necks. If one of you was offered a mission to the land of demons you should decline and tell me about it so I can request it instead since I can seal this demon or defeat it if I have enough information about it. Do you understand this plan? " he asked with a firm tone and received serious nods from all of them. They noticed little Mito having a cute serious face and nodding with them making them laugh at her adorable imitation.

... ...

( I will skip to chunin exams since its the next important thing in this prologue)

 _A year later :_

Two young boys... No two young men stood across from each other at the wide arena of Suna's stadium. One with dark onyx eyes and the other with vibrant violet. They were the top two students of their generation and the strongest genin in Konoha's recent history, both rivals as well as prodigies in their own right. They are to face one another in this battle that will temporarily decide who is the strongest of their generation. It was finally the time for the last match of the chunnin exams between Itachi Uchiha and Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze. The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Tsuchikage Onoki, the Raikage A, the Mizukage Yagura and the Kazekage Rasa were all anxious to see this battle for totally different reasons. The relationships between the five great villages were still shaky but they agreed to have the chūnin exams in the most neutral village so far and it happened to be Suna. 'show these fools the power of Konoha you two, show them what we will unleash on them if they forgot their place' thought the Hokage with glee not knowing that those same two will be anything but helpful to Konoha in the near future.

The families of both boys were at the stands cheering them on even though Naruto's friends lost their recent battles they still got a long way in the tournament and besides it was part of the plan that they should lose or forfeit if they felt that they wouldn't win without exposing their real power since all of them are _supposed_ to be specialised in certain fields of attacks.

'do your best Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun' thought Mikoto holding her son Sasuke and stitting beside her husband who was watching with a stoic face.

"Go Naruto-kun!" shouted both Anko and Hana while holding a large sign with Naruto's name on it making the others sweat drop at their behaviour.

"The battle of the titans eh?" asked Tenten with an excited look on her lovely face. Yugao and Kurenai nodded with their arms crossed under their chests while eyeing the two participants with critical eyes.

"Indeed it is Tenten-chan." Yugao replied.

"I hope... No I know Naruto-kun will win." Yakumo said with a confident smile putting her faith in her not so secret crush.

"What makes you even think that Naruto stands a chance? Itachi is an Uchiha who has complete mastery over his Sharingan. All he needs is one genjutsu and it will be all over for Namikaze." Asuma said smirking at them which made them roll their eyes at his stupidity. Kabuto who was leaning on the wall opened his eyes slightly and looked at Asuma with a bored look.

"You obviously don't know how powerful Naruto is. " he drawled making Asuma raise an eyebrow.

"Even with the Sharingan it will be a tough fight for Itachi. He mastered his Sharingan that is true, but you forgot that Naruto mastered the art of Fuuinjutsu. " Tsunade said looking at Asuma like he was a fool. Mito was sitting on her lap loudly cheering for her brother. Asuma frowned at the looks he was receiving from them, he wouldn't admit it but he actually felt stupid for underestimating Naruto. Though he still smirked and said with a fake confident tone...

"No matter, he is still no match for Itachi ... Right? Kurenai-chan?" Turning his eyes to look at his secret crush he found her not even paying attention to him as she was staring at Naruto with a blush and a dazed dreamy look in her red eyes. He frowned again and seethed in jealousy, cursing the Namikaze to hell since he was always the one that Kurenai had her eyes on ever since they were in the academy.

"We will see brat... We will see." Tsume replied from her seat beside Tsunade as they all looked back down cause the match was about to start.

"Are both participants ready?" Asked the proctor. They both nodded with passive faces, the proctor nodded back at them and raised his hand.

"Then hajime!" He jumped back and was surprised when they also jumped back from each other at the same time that he did, their hands already weaving through hand seals before they even touched the ground with speeds that most genin and chunin saw as only a blur.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fireball technique)" Itachi announced launching a huge fireball from his mouth.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (Water bullet technique)" Naruto countered with his own attack, the opposite elements met creating a considerable amount of fog before cancelling each other. Not even a second later the two fighters cleared the distance between them, their forearms colliding with enough force that it instantly cleared the fog around them. They immediately engaged in an intense taijutsu battle that can only be described as Anbu level, their movements so fast that only the Kages and the stronger Jounins were able to catch them.

"A-amazing !" Tenten said with wide eyes, the others could only nod as they were too awed by the show of skills to form words.

"Wow!" Mito exclaimed as equally amazed as her older sister figures. Tsunade,Tsume and Kabuto were all smirking since they already knew what Naruto was capable of while Asuma's jaw hit the ground. The rest of the stadium were shocked to silence as they witnessed two ten years old kids fight like a couple of veterans.

Itachi managed to push Naruto back a good distance before quickly activating his three tomoe Sharingan 'I have to take him seriously from the start if I want to win' he thought. Naruto smirked when he saw his rival reveal his clan's prized Doujutsu.

'the real fun is about to begin' he thought before doing hand signs already knowing that Itachi will imitate him, true to his words Itachi started to do the same signs as him with a matching speed.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!(water dragon bullet technique)" They both shouted at the same time with two dragons made of water coming out of the ground behind them and clashing with each other. Naruto took advantage of the water obscuring Itachi's vision to jump high in the air and start preparing for another attack.

"Raition: Raiso Gekishin! (Lightning rat tremor)" a surge of electricity was released from his hands, taking the shape of multiple discs that flew towards Itachi with an amazing speed. Itachi lifted his head in surprise of the attack as he was too focused on the twin water dragons, he couldn't escape as the discs were too fast before they literally tore through him drawing gasps of horror from the stands before it turned into shock as his body dispersed into a flock of crows that flew out of the arena. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the crows before a small smirk made it's way to his lips.

'I see, a C-rank clone jutsu eh?' he thought before ducking his head to avoid the side swing of Itachi's Tanto, turning around he blocked his next strike with a kunai, 'he used the water dragons as a cover to hide underground and replace himself with a crow clone, very clever indeed' Naruto thought with the smirk still on his face while starting at Itachi's passive expression. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they suddenly disappeared and started reappearing all over the arena whether if its in the air, the walls or the ground. The resulting sparks of their clashing weapons being the only thing that could be seen. Even the Kages and the Uchihas in the stands had medium difficulty tracking their movements.

"I can't even see them!" Said Kurenai with amazement.

"They're in a league of their own." Yugao added with her eyes wide, Tenten silently nodding in agreement.

"I have never seen such flames of youth like this in my life. Their flames of youth truly burns brightly! Huh Kakashi?!" Shouted a boy who looked to be twelve years old wearing a standard Konoha shinobi attire with a chunin vest on his chest. Besides him was another boy with gravity defying silver hair who was busy reading an orange book without a care in the world. Wearing an identical chunin vest he raised his head from the book and said lazily"Did you say something Guy?" Which caused the boy named Guy to have anime tears run down his face while shouting...

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip attitude!" Kakashi closed his book and stared at the flashes in the arena seriously.

"If I have to be honest they are both faster and stronger than me." He stated making Guy turn serious too as he asked...

"Are you serious Kakashi?" He received a nod making him stare at the match with all of his attention, trying to spot the two fighters.

"Seems like we got out shined by two genins after all." Stated another boy with short brown hair, dark-coloured eyes and dark markings under his eyes, a sword tied by two strings on hip, he was also stealing glances at Yugao who was watching the match intently, no doubt trying to spot the two like all of them. Kakashi narrowed his lone uncovered eye at the sparks in the arena.

"It seems so Hayate." He replied shortly.

At the other side of the arena a girl with short dark hair and pink eyes wearing an Iwa headband stared at the battle with a small hint of worry in her eyes. 'I hope you win this match Namikaze-san' she thought. Unlike most if not all of her village she doesn't hold any ill will towards Naruto or his father since what he -Minato- did was at a time of war and the only options he had were to either fight back and live or simply die and of course he chose the second option which she doesn't blame him for. She has met Naruto at the time before the second stage of the exams started. He was kind, respectful and charming both in appearance and character thought he was a bit eccentric. Somehow he can change his entire personality and demeanour from goofy and cheerful to calm and serious in a matter of seconds, he also seemed to have a mild case of the sis-con disease if all the praises he spouted about his sister were anything to go by. She looked up at the Kages booth and sighed when she saw Onoki glaring down at the arena with hatred, 'why can't you just let go of your honestly stupid grudge Tsuchikage-sama' she thought with disappointment ( Onoki is not her grandfather is this story and Kitsuchi is not her father).

"You see Kurotsuchi?! That right there is what I call a form of art!" A boy with blond hair tied into a ponytail that was covering one of his eyes stated with an excited tone. Kurotsuchi just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever Deidara." She said with an uninterested tone making him glare at her in annoyance.

She wasn't the only one who was secretly cheering for the violet eyed boy though. The same thoughts were running in the heads of two blonde girls with Kumo headbands. The two girls whose names are Yugito and Samui Nii had met Naruto at the exams too, they have to say that he was indeed very charming and attractive not only in looks but also in his attitude, he and his group of friends didn't have that air of arrogance that the rest of the Konoha shinobi had around them. The Konoha shinobi looked at them like they were looking at pests but he came up to them and started a conversation with them stating that he doesn't hold any ill will against any of the other villages and that he actually likes to meet new people from the other villages. He was anything but arrogant which proves that he was different from the rest of Konoha's shinobi, the Uchiha didn't have arrogance too but he was so cold and aloof that they felt the need for a blanket just by being in his presence. Naruto was just the opposite of him and even though they won't admit it they kinda like him or in Samui's words 'he is cool'.

 _ **At the Kages booth:**_

"Just who the hell was training these two Hokage-dono? To have such speed that even I have trouble tracking them, not to mention the amount of skill they must posses to do that water dragon jutsu without using any source of water." The Raikage said with a look of shock on his face. The Hokage being just as shocked as him was still able to answer...

"I don't believe it was their sensies who taught them those things. The two of them always trained themselves alone. Most of the jutsus they know... They learned them all by themselves." The Raikage's eyes widened while Onoki gritted his teeth.

"They sure are strong Hokage-dono." The Tsushikage said bear grudgingly as the Hokage smirked with hidden arrogance.

'these two boys pose a real threat. It's best to eliminate them before they get even more powerful, better safe than sorry as they say' the Raikage thought with a frown.

'Namikaze, even when you're dead your son is becoming a threat before he even reached chunin. He will not live till puberty, I will not allow it! Of that I promise you'. Onoki thought with anger.

The Mizukage and the Kazekage stayed silent simply observing the match thought if one looked closely under the Mizukage's hat they would have seen a faint image of three black tomoes in his eyes recording everything of the match.

 _ **Back at the arena:**_

The two appeared for the last time in the middle of the arena, Itachi's Tanto pushing against Naruto's wind chakra infused kunai. Both had gashes ranging from deep to Superficial littering their bodies, mainly their arms and torsos where their top clothes were reduced to rags exposing a large portion of their chests and stomachs. They were sweating heavily with blood leaking from their bodies much to the shock of the audience.

'he managed to match me blow for blow even with my Sharingan active. His moves were so fast to the point that I couldn't predict most of them. Just what are you Naruto?' Itachi asked in his head not being able to believe that his rival can be equal to him with his Sharingan active.

'Yes!. It has been a long time since I had this much fun!. Such power!, Such a challenge! Let's see who is the strongest between us Itachi. Show me more of the Uchiha clan's power !' Naruto thought joyfully.

Itachi pushed Naruto slightly before raising his sword for a downward strike that Naruto deflected by smacking Itachi's arm to the side using his forearm making his sword miss his body, he quickly punched Itachi's wrist forcing him to drop the weapon before he too dropped his kunai and pushed Itachi back slightly by a strong strike to the chest using his thumbs which did raise a few eyebrows at the weird and admittedly weak strike.

Tsunade and Kabuto's smirks widened when they saw the move knowing what was the real purpose behind it. Kabuto leaned back on the wall closing his eyes and stating confidently...

"Its over. Naruto has won this match." The girls glanced at him with a raised eyebrow while Asuma faced him with a confused frown.

"What are you talking about orphan boy? Did some of the fog from before got stuck on your glasses or what? Because the match is still going if you haven't noticed." Kabuto ignored his rude comment and didn't even bother to respond making Asuma's eyebrow tremble in annoyance though it was Tsunade who answered his question...

"Kabuto is right . It is in Naruto's hands now to decide for how long the match will continue. Itachi is fighting a losing battle without even realising it." She said with a giggle at the end.

"Naruto nii-san will surely win right Obaa-chan?" Mito asked looking up at her grandmother figure with big uncertain eyes. Tsunade smiled down at the cute child and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Of course he will. You know your brother, he always finds a way to win." She said with a soft smile making Mito smile brightly at her while nodding her head in a fast motion. Asuma was off to the side having gotten lost in thought 'just what did you do to make them so sure of your victory Namikaze?'.

Itachi responded to Naruto's push by doing a back flip kicking Naruto's chin in the process with enough force to launch him a few feet in the air. He quickly started his jutsu the moment he landed back on his feet. Throwing shurikens at Naruto he inhaled a large amount of air announcing his attack...

"Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni! ( Phoenix Flower Shuriken technique )" A large amount of hot fire spewed out of his mouth encasing the shurikens making them glow from the heat they gained. Naruto immediately started weaving through hand signs with an insane speed before shouting the name of a jutsu that caused four of the Kages to almost have a heart attack.

"Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Ushinawareta no ritān! ( return of the lost)" A glowing purple coloured sealing array with the shape of a circle appeared in front of him with the flaming shurikens seemingly getting sucked inside of it before they were launched back at Itachi with the same force that he threw them with making him widen his eyes in pure shock before swiftly flipping back a couple of times to evade each one of the shurikens which stuck to the ground still glowing with sizzling sounds. The audience were once again shocked into silence, the Raikage and Tsuchikage were sweating slightly since they knew that it took a complete master of Fuuinjutsu to be able to draw seals on the thin air itself. The only people in history who were able to do such a thing other than Minato Namikaze were the Uzumaki clan and even he was trained by an Uzumaki, they both came to the same conclusion in that instance 'this boy must not live'.

Back in the arena Itachi had just gotten the shock out of his system, he was practically minutes away from being drenched in sweat, his breathing was ragged and the signs of vague were becoming more visible on him. He took a deep breath before thinking quickly.. 'My chakra is almost drained, I have saved just enough for my trump card genjutsu and one more jutsu before I will be completely drained, it seems that he is no better' he thought seeing as Naruto's condition was the same as him if not worse. 'I have to distract him before casting my most powerful genjutsu and finally end this war'. Taking a single shuriken from his pouch he threw it at Naruto before holding a single hand sign and announcing quitely ...

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shuriken shadow clone technique)" In an instant the shuriken suddenly multiplied to a thousand shurikens all homing in on Naruto who quickly used his speed to counter with his own attack...

"Fūton: Tatsumaki sanran shinkū ( tornado scattering vacuum)" True to it's name the tornado that came out of Naruto's mouth completely scattered all the shurikens in different directions away from Naruto but sadly it didn't have enough chakra to reach Itachi as it dispersed not long after countering the shurikens. Itachi took this opportunity to subtly cast his strongest genjutsu putting almost all of his remaining chakra in it...

"Magen: Shinkarasu ( Demon Illusion: Mirage Raven)" He whispered the name of the genjutsu and waited for it to take effect but to his eternal shock and horror nothing happened, he stared at Naruto with greatly troubled and confused eyes only to find him looking at him with a small smirk on his face, a seal glowing dimly on the side of his left biceps. Itachi narrowed his eyes in frustration and asked with a completely blank voice...

"What did you do?" Naruto's smirk turned into a a mischievous grin as he responded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" His answer made Itachi feel something he hasn't felt in years...anger, frustration, and infuriation. 'Namikaze!' he raged inside his head. 'that was my last attack, I put all of my chakra into it to it make impossible to break but he just had to have a seal that cancelled it before it even took effect!. I need to calm down... Okay the only options I have left are taijutsu and kenjutsu, he is as equally tired as me so I have to take him out quick and with a way that he hopefully won't be able to counter'.

Pumping what little chakra he has left to his feet he dashed towards Naruto who was already heading to him and they engaged in another fast paced taijutsu battle, they traded punches and kicks until Itachi deflected one of Naruto's punches which created an opening for him to perform one of his most effective techniques by the name of Hayanie ( early sacrifice). He quickly took the opportunity and grabbed Naruto's shoulder planning to jump over him and throw him to the ground once he lands before using his Tanto to force him to forfeit. However before he can balance himself over Naruto's shoulder, Naruto surprised him by turning around and starting to fall backwards which made Itachi lose his grip on his shoulder along with his balance making him start to fall towards Naruto himself.

'Impossible! He countered it?!' Itachi thought with shock and bewilderment before thinking quickly and taking out his Tanto intending to stab Naruto's shoulder with it when he landed. He started to raise his sword but Naruto acted faster by pushing against his chest using his... Thumbs? The crowd's eyes widened seeing the strange move again. Naruto smirked as he thought 'time to unseal the gift that I locked inside of you Itachi. Checkmate'.

"Naibu kaifū: Kauntāshokku! ( Internal unsealing: countershock)" Itachi felt nothing for half a second before pain blinded his vision, electricity exploding from his form slightly blinding the viewers and forcing him to release a pained shout and drop the Tanto which landed a few inches away from Naruto's head, his whole body suddenly went limp as he fell on top of Naruto completely unconscious, his body having gained first to second degree burns. Naruto pushed him off of him to lay beside him and closed his eyes to catch his breath.

The entire stadium was deathly silent as the proctor finally came out of his hiding spot in the stands not that anyone can blame him since the arena looked pretty much like a war zone which is an accurate way to describe what happened in the match. He took a look at the two downed fighters from a far, he was about to announce the match as a draw before he saw Naruto raising his fist high from where he laid besides the unconscious form of Itachi. The proctor looked at the two 'kids' with fear and respect before he raised his hand and announced for all to hear...

"Itachi Uchiha is no longer able to continue the match!. The winner of the chunin exams tournament ... Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze!" No one said a word for a couple of seconds before the sound of clapping was heard, everyone turned their heads to find Mito clapping her hands excitedly from her place on Tsunade's lap.

"Nii-san... Won!" She shouted at the top of her lungs which triggered the rest of the audience to erupt into deafening Cheers in appreciation and gratitude for the show of skills, intelligence and raw power that the two titans provided them with, some of them even crying at the fact that they got the chance to see such art -cough Deidara-cough. Naruto started chuckling from his place on the ground before it turned into full on laughter.

"He he he he... Ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed as he staggered to his feet telling the medics that he was fine making them nod and take Itachi to the hospital, looking at the stands he saw his family either loudly cheering or simply clapping with smiles on their faces, his eyes landed on his Imōto as he gave her tired thumbs up with a grin which she returned with her own small toothy grin, Tsunade's necklace shining on her neck. He limped through the stairs receiving nods of acknowledgement and respect from the foreign people while the shinobi and civilians from his village were either Booing him or simply frowning not liking the result at all. He finally reached where his family is located and was immediately pulled into a group hug by six girls who were shouting things like "Congratulations Naruto-kun!" "I knew you would win from the very start!" You beat him up so good!" And other things like that though he winced slightly from their tight hug.

"Thank you girls but can you please loosen up a little? My wounds are still fresh you know?" He asked them gently causing them to blush in embarrassment and release him.

"Oh ! We're very sorry Naruto-kun. We got a little carried away there." Kurenai said with the others slightly nodding with their cheeks flushing when they took notice of his muscled body. Naruto laughed softly and waved it off though he too was blushing a little something that both Tsume and Tsunade took notice of and they grinned.

'so he is finally starting to notice romantic feelings huh?' Tsunade thought in amusement while Tsume let out a sigh... 'thank kami I was starting to think that he was asexual or something' she thought in relief.

Naruto disengaged from the girls to find Mito running to him, he crouched down and picked her up in his arms the moment she threw herself at them.

"You were so cool Naruto-nii!" Mito exclaimed with stars in her eyes, Naruto chuckled softly and brushed her hair with his hand.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded with a big smile.

"Yeah! You two were like boom! And then pao! Water dragons, fireballs, tornadoes! You were amazing!" She said excitedly while making exaggerated motions with her hands.

"Oh!... You're so cute my precious Imōto-chan !" He started to rub his cheek with hers causing her to laugh at his antics. He soon let her down to go to his godmother and his Oba-san. They smirked at him and he returned it with his own.

"I am proud of you Naruto, Minato and Kushina would have been too." Tsunade said hugging him tightly as he hugged her back. "Thanks Obaa-san" he replied with a smile before they broke off with Tsume patting his head and telling him how happy and how proud she is of him.

Soon he was standing in front of his brother, the two stared at other each other before they smirked and fist bumped.

"Great match Naruto. I saw what you did there, you were testing Itachi to see his limit weren't you?" Kabuto asked pointedly with Naruto sighing before he smiled slightly.

"What gave me away?" He inquired with Kabuto smirking at him and holding up his right thumb.

"The countershock, you set it up early yet you still dragged the match." He stated.

"Yeah. You could day that in terms of raw power me and Itachi are equal, I was able to defeat him just because I outsmarted him and was slightly faster than him." Kabuto nodded then raised an eyebrow before pointing at the faint almost undetected seal on his brother's arm.

"So your seal did work in the end eh?" He asked to which Naruto nodded with a grin.

" Yeah. It sure did." He said glancing at the seal while thinking ... 'it actually worked on the Sharingan!. Years of studying the nature of genjutsu finally paid off. Genjutsu is one of the many uses of yin chakra. By studying about the Yin chakra I realised that all genjutsu attacks are a flow of Yin chakra that surrounds the target thus allowing the genjutsu to take effect. With a bit more information gathering and testing with Kurenai-chan and Yakumo-chan I came to the conclusion that all genjutsus no matter how weak or strong they are, they all flow in the same pattern, it doesn't even matter who is casting the genjutsu whether it was a normal shinobi or an Uchiha it does not change the fact that both of their genjutsus have the same flow. The only difference is how much Yin chakra is put into that flow and of course the Sharingan's genjutsu have way more Yin chakra in it than normal genjutsu which makes it hard to break since normal shinobi don't have enough Yin chakra in their body to counter the Yin chakra released by the Sharingan which will explain why the Jinchuurikis can break free from most of the powerful genjutsu techniques because of the large amount of chakra stored inside them. The whole trick lies in releasing a large amount of Yin chakra from your body to disturb the flow of the Yin chakra in the genjutsu thus breaking it. I designed this seal to detect that specific flow pattern of Yin chakra and immediately counter it by resealing a larger amount of Yin chakra that it is automatically storing from my body, effectively cancelling the genjutsu before it even reaches me. Its also coupled with a level nine storage seal that is able to store virtually any amount of chakra without breaking like the seal my Tou-san used to teleport the Kyuubi's Bijuudama ( tailed beast's bomb). Considering that chakra is a combination of both Yin and Yang chakras and that its a rejuvenating energy I guess this seal will never run out of Yin chakra since my body is consistently producing it. This seal is one of my greatest works up until now, a seal that detects genjutsu and cancels it before it takes effect on me, the Shīru o tsuihō genjutsu ( Genjutsu banishing seal ). As the saying goes ' knowledge is power'. Indeed it is'.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard Mito shouting "Mikoto Ba-chan!" He turned around to see Mito practically flying into Mikoto's arms.

" little Mito-chan!. How have you been my dear child?" Mikoto asked with her naturally soft motherly voice. Mito grinned a toothy grin before responding...

"I have been great Oba-chan! Did you see the match? Did you see how awesome Nii-san was?!" Mito fired her questions one after another all the while bouncing like a ball of energy. Mikoto smiled and replied..

"Hai, I have seen it. It was a great match indeed." She looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun. You both did great and most importantly is that you did your best. I am sure Minato and Kushina would be so proud of you, because I am proud of you, both of you." Naruto smiled happily and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you Mikoto Oba-san." Her approval was something he wanted just like he did with Tsume and Tsunade, Mikoto was like his second mother figure besides Tsume. She frequently visited them and she also helped in training the girls when she could.

"I have to go now to check on Itachi, Fugaku and Sasuke are already there so if you will excuse me." Mikoto said with a polite smile as Naruto nodded and bid her goodbye with the rest of the family. It was no secret that neither Fugaku or Sasuke liked the Namikaze family, Fugaku just ignores them like most of the Shinobi. It was okay though as the family were planning to leave the village anyway.

'now with the promotion to chunin we have much more freedom. One step closer to getting out of that hell hole' he thought with a small smirk.

 _ **Two years later :**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at the person who was standing in front of him with a serious expression that was mirrored by said person. He was a young man who was 5'4ft tall, lean muscular build that is not bulky, a slicked back mixed coloured hair that looked like silk with a single curved strand dangling on the middle of his forehead, he had a handsome face with vibrant violet eyes. Wearing the standard Konoha shinobi uniform with a jounin vest, he was the youngest jounin in the history of Konoha being only 12 years old, he is what most of the civilian population _'kindly_ ' refers to as 'the demon's so called brother', he is Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Jounin Namikaze, the mission I am about to give you is a very important mission that if its done correctly, it can secure an alliance that will greatly benefit Konoha." The Hokage said with a serious tone receiving a equally serious look from Naruto to show him that he understood though in his mind it was a different story 'typical of you to make alliances that benefits only you before breaking those alliances after you drain the other village dry' Naruto thought frowning and mentally shaking his head.

"Your mission is to escort and protect priestess Miroku and her daughter Shion to the land of demons. She has requested for you alone specifically. In this mission failure is not an option, understand?" The Hokage said releasing a portion of his Ki at the violet eyed young man who didn't give any indication that he even felt it. He nodded his head once more and said with confidence ...

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Inwardly he was cheering 'yes! Finally the mission I have been waiting for. Now I can take my time to find the truth about the devil's fruit' he thought in glee.

The Hokage nodded and handed him the mission file.

"The priestess should be waiting for you outside of the tower as we speak. You will move out of the village tomorrow morning, this mission will not have a time limit as the way to the land of demons is full with bandits camps and you might encounter missing nins on your way but I have confidence that you will be able to get the job done since your reputation as one of the strongest S-rank shinobis will make most people think twice before facing you, the most important thing is the success of the mission. Now you should leave to get ready and meet the client, escort her to her hotel room and tell them to get her anything she asks for." Naruto nodded his head once in acceptance.

"Hai! Hokage-sama. I will make sure to deliver them safely.'the priestess will surely know if the fruit exists since she is a native of the land of demons, I need to gain her trust enough to tell me it's location ' he thought already making plans in his head.

Soon he left leaving the Hokage alone in his office. He smirked and put his chin on his hands glancing at the picture of the Yondaime Hokage.'how do you like that Minato? Your son is completely loyal to me and the Jinchuuriki is getting trained by him. She will be the strongest Jinchuuriki in the elemental nations which means that Konoha will be the strongest of the hidden villages soon... Very soon' he thought while chuckling to himself, blissfully unaware that the joke is on him.

 **Outside of the Hokage tower:**

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower to find a woman with pale skin, light coloured eyes and long brown hair holding the hand of a little girl who looked to be the splitting image of her. She also seemed to be the same age as his sister of five years old. The woman soon spoted him and turned to him with a warm smile...

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume?" She asked softly. Naruto smiled and nodded in conformation.

"Hai. It's a pleasure to meet you Miroku-sama." He said politely bowing a little before he lifted his head and said with a small grin.

"Though my name is Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze." He corrected her emphasising on the D and the Namikaze parts. She blinked slowly before her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"N-Naruto... D-D?" She asked with a shaky tone staring at his grinning face as he nodded. A single thought was running through her head...

 **'The** _ **cursed name...'**_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Finally! It took a whole three days to finish this piece of crap!. Anyway I am sorry for the late update but that has reasons. One is that I am a really lazy person, two is that I like reading much more than writing, three is that my story didn't get much attention so I naturally didn't feel the pressure to update quickly like the successful authors. I was forced to update because there are no interesting stories that have been posted lately and the stories that I followed haven't been updated for some time so I thought that I should just update my story and read it.**

 **The second part of the prologue was just too long for me to write because I get bored of writing pretty quickly so I just cut it into two halves with this half dealing with the chunin promotion and the start of Naruto's plan to leave Konoha. The second half will be the intro to the current timeline of the story. I hope you liked the action in this chapter and the fight between Naruto and Itachi because I sure as hell did enjoy reading it!.**

 **My basic idea for this story is to merge the Naruto verse with the One piece verse Without using any One piece characters. I will take things from the One piece Universe and inject them Into the Naruto verse. The concepts, the powers, even entire places and arcs if I have anything to say about it. My idea is to merge the stories and arcs of the two universes with my own twists and plot. It is complicated but you will understand what I mean when the story progresses. I don't really care if its unoriginal or clichè, if its original then good, if its not then I will do my best to make it the best clichè story in the fandom.**

 **Sorry if the descriptions of the character's appearance and/or clothes was a little off because I really don't know how to describe them in a catchy way.**

 **Now to answer some questions that I am sure some of you will ask :**

 ***Anko and the others are genin at the age of nine because they graduated early due to their advanced talents in specific fields : Anko (Ninjutsu), Hana (Taijutsu), Yugao (Kenjutsu), Kurenai and Yakumo (Genjutsu), Tenten (Fuuinjutsu and weapons), Kabuto (Poisons and medical expertise). Itachi is not the only one had a high position in a young age you know? Gaara, Kakashi and Yugao are examples of that in the Canon.**

 ***For the sake of the plot I made Madara awaken his Rinnegan early not when he became a very old man thought he wasn't young when he awakened it either.**

 ***Before anyone gets the wrong idea there is no incest in this story. Naruto and his sister love each other as siblings nothing more.**

 ***I made Naruto a little dense and a Sis-con because I think its funny and to make him have minor flaws like any other normal person. I don't like stories where he is portrayed as too perfect to even be a human.**

 ***The "countershock" attack is obviously inspired from the One piece Universe. I manipulated it's concept and turned it into a Fuuinjutsu attack where Naruto seals lightning or lighting chakra inside his opponents by touching their chests with his thumbs, the only way he can activate the seal is by touching it with his thumbs again. The Genjutsu banishing seal on the other hand is some creative bullshit I came up with after reading about Genjutsu and Yin Chakra. I hope you liked the fights since I tried to make sure the characters won't seem to be weaker or less intelligent compred to their Canon counterparts.**

 ***Both Naruto and Mito have inherited their parents combined Chakra natures which are : Fire, wind, and lighting (Minato). Wind and water ( Kushina).**

 ***The harem is set on 20 girls, I know it is large and I know that I probably won't be able to handle it but it is not really a very major point in the main plot so no big deal really. To be final I won't change it nor reduce it since I believe the pairings is something that the author alone should decide even before writing the story, not some shit like 'pairing undecided'.**

 **Now as I said in the warning this story and all of my future stories will be godlike (mary-sue) Naruto stories. If you visited my profile you will find it under the types of stories that I like. So if you don't like these types of stories then please just ignore my stories and don't come to bark at the reviews sections because I will just ignore the existence of your comments.**

 **I am not looking for success or fame since I hate writing and prefer to read. So I don't care for things like originality or realistic growth of power. The only reason I even wrote this story and the others that I will write in the future (maybe) is for the time when I don't find any interesting stories to read I will just go back to my own stories and read them.**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be updated soon, that is if you care about it anyway (** _ **shrugs). Don't forget to FF &R which means to favorite, follow and review, you know? All those good stuff?... See you in the next chapter!.**_

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	3. Prologue, Part 3

The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness

Chapter Three: Prologue part 2: Second Half:

Miroku managed to snap out of her shock and smiled a slightly strained smile ….

"W-well its my pleasure to meet someone of your status and reputation Naruto-san." Naruto noticed her shock when she heard his name and he noticed her hesitance, he frowned in suspicion and narrowed his eyes slightly at her but he filed it out for later and smiled back at her before looking down at the small girl who was hiding behind her mother and looking at him shyly.

"Hey there little one. Can you tell me your name?" He asked kindly, even though he already knew her name he figured that she should be the one to tell him so that she can be more comfortable around him. The girl stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before hesitantly reaching her own and grasping his in a handshake.

"Shi-Shion, my name is Shion." She said shyly. Naruto smiled at her and replied…

"Shion huh? Well that is a very pretty name for such a pretty girl. You know, I have a sister that is the same age as you Shion-chan." Shion's eyes widened and she asked with a hopeful tone…..

"Really?" Naruto eye smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah! Her name is Mito, she is very kind and sweet just like you. I am sure you two would make very good friends!." He said with a cheerful smile. Shion smiled back before her expression suddenly turned to sadness as she looked at the ground and said with a small voice….

"I hope so Naruto-san. I don't have any friends back home." Naruto frowned at her words and asked…..

"Huh? Why? I thought a sweet child like you would have many friends." Shion bowed her head more as her mother quickly replied.

"Shion-chan doesn't have that many friends because of a….. Special condition she has." Miroku said with yet another strained smile. Naruto's frown deepened some more as he nodded his head in understanding.

"I see…." He looked at the sad child before smiling cheerfully as an idea came up in his head.

"Well how about you meet Mito-chan?! She will be thrilled to have you as her friend!. What do you think Shion-chan?" Both mother and daughter's eyes widened. Shion smiled brightly and nodded but Miroku looked unsure.

"But Naruto-san…" Naruto cut her off by waving his hand with a grin.

"Mā mā. Don't worry about it Miroku-sama. I'm sure you two haven't eaten with all the traveling you have been doing. I'm inviting you two to have a meal with my family, they will surely welcome your company." He said with a jovial smile. Miroku was still hesitant to accept the invitation but she felt a tug on her kimono and looked at Shion who was staring at her with puppy dog eyes. Finally she sighed and nodded her head with a small smile.

"Very well Naruto-san. Thank you for your generosity, I hope we wouldn't disturb or burden you or your family." Naruto shook his head and grinned at her.

"Think nothing of it Miroku-sama. And besides this is an opportunity for Shion-chan and Mito-chan to meet each other and become friends, am I right? Shion-chan?" He asked offering his hand for a high five. Shion smiled and high fived him while stating excitedly…

"Yeah!." Both Naruto and Miroku smiled at the child's happiness. Naruto started walking and turned his head around mentioning for them to follow him.

"Follow me." He requested to which they complied.

At The Namikaze Compound :

Eventually they arrived at the Namikaze clan's compound. Naruto knocked on the door a few times and waited until the door opened showing Tsunade wearing her usual clothes with an apron over them. She smiled when her eyes landed on him. She blinked however when she saw the other two.

"Oh, Naruto-chan. I see you have brought guests?" She asked kindly with her welcoming smile returning. Naruto nodded and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"Hey Obaa-san. This is Miroku-sama and her daughter Shion-chan. She is the priestess of the land of demons and my client for my mission tomorrow." Tsunade was surprised when he mentioned the land of demons but she quickly covered it and nodded with her smile still in tact.

"Oh, I see. Well its nice to meet you Miroku-san, my name is..." She couldn't finish as Miroku cut her off.

"Tsunade Senju. I know who you are, its an honour to meet you in person." Said Miroku bowing slightly. Tsunade smiled and shook her hand but she frowned a bit.

"Actually I prefer to be called by my real name... Tsunade D. Uzumaki." Miroku frowned in confusion and asked...

"But aren't you a Senju?" She was surprised by the amount of resentment in Tsunade's eyes as she shook her head and replied with a barely hidden scowl...

"Not anymore." She responded with finality. Miroku was still confused but chose not to push the subject as she bowed her head a little in apology.

"Then please forgive me for mistaking your name Uzumaki-san." The anger in Tsunade's eyes vanished as her kind smile returned.

"Don't worry about it Miroku-san." She looked at Shion and smiled at her. "Its nice to meet you Shion-chan." Shion smiled back at her and nodded.

"Its nice to meet you too Tsunade-san!." Tsunade stepped away from the door and said...

"Why don't you come inside?" They nodded and entered the house though the moment Naruto set his foot inside, a red blur came crashing into his midsection, completely knocking the air out of his lungs. He looked down to see his sister rubbing her face in his stomach before she looked up at him with a bright grin.

"Naruto-nii!." Naruto smiled softly at her and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Hey Mito-chan. Look I brought some guests, Why don't you say hi to them?" Mito made a cute confused face before she poked her head to look behind him and saw a pretty woman with a little girl her age. She released Naruto and stepped in front of them, offering them a grin she stuck out her hand and said cheerfully..

"Hey! My name is Mito D. Uzumaki Namikaze! Naruto-nii's little sister! Its my pleasure to meet you!." Miroku smiled before she shook the smaller girl's hand.

"Its nice to meet you Mito-chan. I am Miroku and this is my daughter Shion, she was really excited to meet you, you know?" She said gesturing to her daughter who was partially hiding behind her. Mito's smile widened, maybe this was her chance to finally have a friend from her age group, the other children always avoided or ignored her when she goes to play in the park. She quickly appeared in front of Shion's face startling the poor girl before she offered her hand again.

"Hey Shion-chan! Do you wanna be friends?" She asked bluntly and straight to the point causing the adults to sweat drop. Though Shion smiled a little smile and shook Mito's hand and said bashfully with a hint of happiness in her voice...

"O-of course I want to be your friend Mito-chan."

"Really?! Great! Come on let's go play inside!." Mito said excitedly dragging a smiling Shion to the direction of the living room. Miroku was about to scold her daughter for running into the house just like that but a quick shake of the head from Naruto and Tsunade told her that it was okay which made her sigh, she smiled in happiness at seeing her daughter finally have a friend even if it will be for a short while. They followed the two children inside to the living room where the rest of the Namikaze family were sitting on either armchairs or on the couch having animated conversations with each other. After a quick introduction of Miroku and Shion we find Miroku sitting on an armchair with Naruto to her left and Tsume to her right, Tenten sat on the other side of Naruto with Kabuto beside her, each one on an armchair of their own, the remaining five sat on the couch facing them while Tsunade and Shizune went to prepare the food. Mito and Shion were playing with some games and homemade dolls that Mito has, they were sitting on the carpet covered ground in the middle of the chairs.

They started a conversation with the family asking Miroku questions about her home and how is it like along with other things like that, all the while ignoring the giggling sounds coming from the two children on the ground. That was until Shion suddenly stopped playing with her doll and dropped it from her hands making Mito look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong Shion-chan?" Her question caused the others to stop talking and look at them to see what was wrong. Shion's face turned completely blank as her pale lavender eyes became dazed and unfocused, a strange geometric pattern appeared on her eyes making them shift like a kaleidoscope. She turned her head to Naruto and stared at him with a blank face for a second before she said in a dazed almost hypnotized tone of voice...

"Genshi akuma no kami ( Primordial devil god). Shiawase no hakobi-te ( Bringer of happiness). Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto blinked in confusion over her words before his eyes widened in realisation 'those titles. Could she possibly be able to... Predict the future?' he pondered in bewilderment staring at the girl's unflinching gaze. He was about to open his mouth to ask her mother about it but Shion didn't stop and turned her stare to Tsume who was raising her eyebrow and keeping her guard up like all of them in case something happened. Shion stared at her for the same amount of time she did Naruto before she started talking again.

"Kemono no joō ( Queen of the beasts)..." Tsume frowned at that thinking that the title was a jab at her wild looks though Shion wasn't finished...

"Chūsa ( Commander) of Saifā Pōru ( Cipher Pol) . Tsume Inuzuka." Tsume and the others eyes widened in shock as they came to the same conclusion as Naruto regarding the girl's Doujutsu ability. Miroku frowned in sadness and lowered her head to avoid the glances they sent her way. Shion turned her stare to Tenten and said...

"Wan shotto sogeki ( One-shot Sniper). Tetsu chitania ( Iron Titania). One of the Bokushi joō ( Reverend Queens ), Tenten Namikaze." As she finished talking her eyes lost their daze and the pattern in them disappeared, she blinked a couple of times as she regained control of herself only to find them staring at her with wide eyes, their mouths agape.

"What was that all about?" Kabuto asked curiously. Shion's eyes widened in worry and fear as she looked at the ground with teary eyes trying to avoid eye contact with any of them.

"I-it happened again didn't it?" She asked in a small voice though they were still able to hear her. "I'm sorry for everything I may have said." She apologized quietly, her eyes welling with tears. They frowned at her sadness not liking or understanding why she was crying.

"That was the special condition you talked about earlier. Isn't it? Miroku-sama?" Naruto asked. Miroku bit her lip before sighing and nodding her head sadly.

"Yes, Shion has been gifted with the ability to predict the possible future and sometimes even the time when someone is most likely to die." She finished her confession and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for them to gently kick them out of their home due to their fear of Shion's ability to know when they will possibly die. She was shocked however when she heard two shouts of 'cool!' coming from both Mito and Anko. She raised her head to see the family smiling at her.

"You have a Doujutsu!? That is so awesome Shion-chan!." Mito exclaimed with stars in her eyes, Shion and Miroku were understandably shocked from their accepting reaction.

"Y-you don't fear me? Don't you hate me?" Shion asked with a shaky and confused voice. Mito was about to answer but Naruto beat her to it...

"Of course we don't. Like Miroku-sama said you only predict the possible future so all you do is like guessing and not a definite thing. We won't hate you for something like that, besides your ability is really a gift and you should be proud of it and use it to do good. The future is not written in stone and if you try hard enough you can defy fate, you can change your reality. All you need to do is train a little to master your Doujutsu and not let it control your body and make you unconsciously say what you predicted." Shion and Miroku's eyes widened at the simple yet ingenious idea as they looked around to see the rest of the family smiling at them encouragingly.

"You shouldn't be ashamed nor should people blame you for something you have no control over, ne Shion-chan?" Tsume said with a small smile, Shion glanced around to see the girls including Mito grinning at her, even Naruto and Kabuto both offered a thumbs up with winks. She slowly smiled and nodded her head confidently...

"Umm!." She exclaimed.

Miroku smiled in gratitude as she stood up and faced them before she bowed her head and said gratefully...

"Thank you so much for accepting my daughter. The people in our country sadly shunned her for her ability but you proved to me that not everyone thinks the same. I wish there were more people like you honourable Namikazes. There wouldn't have been so much conflict if people accepted each other like you do." She stated. Her respect and admiration for the Namikaze family reaching new heights. The family either grinned or smiled bashfully from her words, however their collective minds suddenly came to a screeching halt as they remembered an interesting thing that Shion said before...

'wait a second! N-Namikaze... Tenten?!' the thought generated a variety of reactions, Tsume's eyes became as wide as dinner plates, Kabuto's glasses slid off his nose to dangle in front of his hanging jaw. Tenten and Naruto's faces turned as red as tomatoes.

'does that mean that I might become Naruto-kun's wife in the future?' Tenten thought. Her heart soaring in happiness at the possibility that she might marry the man of her dreams in the future, outwardly she was staring at her lap avoiding eye contact with anyone due to her embarrassment. Naruto was blushing due to the fact that he loved Tenten but the problem was that he loved the other girls just as much and he couldn't chose between them for the life of him, its either all of them or none in his opinion. Though he remembered that Shion said that Tenten was one of his supposedly future queens and since he was put in the CRA a couple of days ago its possible that he will marry all of them, he only knows that he will do his best to win their affections and turn that possible outcome into a reality.

The five girls had either a depressed or a dark violent aura around them as they looked at Tenten with hidden jealousy. Anko stood up from her seat and slowly walked up to Shion and Mito with a little too sweet of a smile on her face, a black aura surrounding her lithe body.

"Shion-chan!. Can you tell me a little bit about how my future could be like?!." She chirped in a creepy cheerful tone, oblivious to the fact that she was scaring the souls out of the two girls.

Tsume and Kabuto sweat dropped at her behaviour as they thought... 'she does know that Naruto is in the CRA, right?'.

Miroku smiled nervously and said...

"Ummm she can't do that Anko-san. Her ability is involuntary, she can't control it or chose when to use it yet." Anko pouted at that and returned to her seat, sulking like a child who was denied their candy which made Tsume and Kabuto sweat drop even more. Naruto finally got out of his daydream and coughed in his hand to get their attention, he smiled at the children and asked...

"Why don't you take Shion-chan to play in the backyard Mito-chan?" Mito beamed at the idea and nodded her head before dragging Shion outside of the house.

Miroku sighed seeing the girls leave and looked at Naruto with a serious gaze.

"I need to tell you the real reason why I requested for you specifically Naruto-san." Naruto and the others also turned serious as he nodded for her to continue.

"There is a... Demon in my country, his name is Moryo. He is planning to invade the world and create a thousand years kingdom of sorts using his stone ghost army." She stated seriously and when she saw that they didn't interrupt she continued. "I asked for you because I heard that you're a seal master. I ask of you to help me seal the demon away or kill it if you could. I can seal it but the method I know will require me to sacrifice my life, I know I sound selfish now but I don't want to leave my child alone in this world. I thought that you can kill Moryo for good or at least seal it without sacrificing anyone considering your power and your mastery of Fuuinjutsu. Please help us Naruto-san, I will repay you with anything you ask for." She practically begged as her voice was slowly turning desperate. Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I can do that..." She smiled gratefully but he wasn't finished... "But I want you to tell me about something Miroku-sama." She gained a confused look but nodded nonetheless.

"I want you to tell me everything about the devil's fruit." He said seriously, Miroku blinked before she looked at him with a suspicious stare.

"Why do you want to know about it?" She asked.

"Because I want to have its power." Naruto replied with a sigh causing Miroku to narrow her eyes even more as her gaze turned apprehensive.

"Why?" She asked again. Naruto silently activated the privacy seals around the house before he stared at Miroku dead in the eyes.

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone about what I am going to say to you right now?" Miroku noticed the seriousness in his voice and nodded her head.

"You have my word. I swear on my daughter's life that I won't say anything." Naruto gazed at her for a long moment before he slowly nodded.

"We are planning to desert Konoha." He continued when he saw Miroku's eyes widening in shock. "You see my Imōto-chan is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She is hated by the civilians while the Shinobi and the Hokage himself are planning to use her as nothing but a pawn to keep themselves as the strongest hidden village. They never cared about her wellbeing or about how she is treated with unfairness, all they care about is that she is still able to be a ninja and serve them. All I want is to protect my sister from such fate. Shion-chan is actually the very first friend she ever had." Miroku's eyes widened in horror as she never believed the energetic child can have such a life. 'she is just like my daughter, the only difference is that she is both hated and wanted as a tool, is this the life of a Jinchuuriki? Scorned and hated yet manipulated and expected to act like emotionless weapons?'. She thought in sadness.

"I want the power of the devil's fruit to protect my family and my sister when we do leave. I want to rebuild my home village Uzushiogakure and I need power to be able to protect my home." Naruto finished his confession with a sincere tone. Miroku regarded him with a fixed stare before she smiled a small smile.

"Very well Naruto-san, we have a deal. If you managed to defeat Moryo then you can have the fruit." Naruto and everyone's eyes widened before Naruto waved his hands in front of him in protest confusing Miroku.

"You misunderstood Miroku-sama. I would have helped you defeat Moryo either way." Miroku gasped at his response as he stood up and bowed his head before her.

"I just want to have your permission to take the fruit. Wether you allow me to take it or not I will still help you. So Miroku-sama, can I have your permission ?" He asked. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"You're a very interesting person Naruto-san. You have my permission to take it. I was using my sensory ability to read your intention and was surprised you don't have greed or violence, your true intention is to use the fruit's power to protect those who matter to you, you don't want it just to be powerful or to abuse it's power to rule the world or anything like that. You have a noble and rare intention Naruto-san and for that I am entrusting you with the power of the fruit." Naruto's eyes widened at the fact that she was reading his emotions and intentions from the very beginning, he figured she was just testing him to see if its true. He raised his head and smiled at her in gratitude. Yugao chose this moment to ask...

"So can you tell us about this fruit of the devil Miroku-sama? When and how did it appear? and what are its powers?"

Miroku noticed their excited and eager looks making her sigh before she started her story...

"The devil fruit is a mysterious fruit that appeared at the same time that Moryo did a hundred years ago. Nobody knows what power it holds or how it actually looks like since Moryo is the one who guards it. It was said by Moryo himself that only the people from the D family are allowed to touch it, he also stated that even if the person was a D they have to have certain intentions to use the fruit. The fruit is apparently sentient as Moryo said that it can erase you from existence if your intentions are not pure." Naruto and the others eyes widened at the D part and they all gulped slightly at the end.

"O-ok. Thank you for telling us and allowing us to take the fruit Miroku-sama. I promise you that I will not abuse its powers." Naruto said with sincerity and determination making Miroku smile. Soon enough the food was ready as they spent their meal chatting with each other until Naruto escorted Miroku and Shion to their hotel room. Shion was a little sad that she will leave her only friend but Mito assured her that she will visit her in the land of demons and that they will be in touch making her feel a little better.

(Skip a few days to the land of demons)

Naruto was standing in front of the shrine that Moryo and his army apparently resided in, standing beside him was Miroku and Shion who decided to wait for him outside despite his protests of the dangerous action. They reached the land of demons yesterday after a five days journey, they did encounter some C-rank missing nin and a couple of bandits on their way but Naruto disposed of them quickly using his speed and his paralyze seals before they got the chance to inflict any harm on the priestess or her daughter.

"So this is Moryo's so called lair?" Naruto wondered turning around to face Miroku who nodded her head with a concerned look.

"Ok then! I will be going. Time to put this thing to rest" Before he took his first step two small hands circled his midsection and hugged him from behind. He was surprised by the action and looked back to see Shion hugging him tightly.

"Please come back safe... Nii-san." She sniffed causing Naruto to freeze in shock at the term she addressed him with. He smiled after getting the shock out of his system and ruffled the girl's hair in the same affectionate way he usually does to Mito.

"Mā mā. Don't worry Shion-chan, I promise that I will be extra careful. After all I can't afford to make cute little princess Shion-chan sad, can I?" He asked jokingly making Shion giggle as she released him and shook her head in answer.

"Please do be careful Naruto-san." Miroku said with a concerned face. Naruto looked at her and eye smiled.

"I will Miroku-sama. If it makes you feel better I promise that I will try my best to come back after I rid your country of Moryo." Miroku smiled softly and nodded putting her trust in him. He gave them a thumbs up with a grin before he turned around and started running towards the shrine leaving them to stare at his back with worried faces.

Naruto stopped at the entrance of the shrine and walked inside slowly while keeping his senses on high alert incase there was a surprise attack. He found the stone army facing away from him, seeing them unmoving made him feel apprehensive and filled him with suspicion. He took one step forward and immediately jumped back to avoid being cut in half by one of the soldiers who turned around to slash him, his once dull eyes now glowing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as all the soldiers suddenly came to life and faced him. 'I expected him to sense me, seems like he thought that he can ambush me by trying to get me to think the army is immobile. Too bad I already have enough information about it' he thought with a grin as he prepared to have some "fun".

Taking out two kunais from his pouch he raised them to block the descending sword strike from the soldier before pushing him back and duck his head to avoid the slash of another soldier. He jumped high and put his hand on the head of the first one to balance himself before he kicked the other though the kick did nothing but push the soldier slightly and cause pain to Naruto's leg. He winced before hoping off to a safe distance, he crouched down to clutch his aching leg as he stared at the many soldiers slowly advancing towards him.

'damnit they are sturdy as fuck!.' he thought with another wince before his brain started to do what it does best, analyse. 'Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are out of the equation as they will do little to no damage to them and hurt me instead. Ninjutsu is the most logical thought they are made of stone so I need to attack with lightning based jutsus, considering their huge numbers I have to use A to S rank widespread lightning jutsus to get rid of them'.

Quickly doing hand signs he slammed his hands on the ground and used one of his most powerful A-Rank lightning jutsus...

"Raichū (Lightning pillar)" Almost immediately lightning chakra came out of his hands and spread on the ground around him before a wide range pillar of lightning came out of the ground in the middle of the soldiers, destroying the ground under them along with a considerable number of them though not as many as Naruto hoped.

"There is too many of them." Naruto whispered to himself before he sighed and took out a couple of tri pronged kunais."Seems like I will have to use it."

He held the four kunais in a reverse grip and jumped away from the soldiers. After getting to a corner he put his hand on the ground which caused a seal pattern to spread from under his palm in a straight line and connect with the opposite corner of the room. He took a deep breath and threw a kunai towards the other corner on his side before running towards the soldiers who were understandably too slow to catch his movements, he jumped on top of the first soldier's head and sprinted towards the third corner using their heads as stepping stones.

He hoped off the last soldier's head after dodging their many attempts to stab and slash him. Quickly crouching down he used the same seals as they formed a similar line connecting three of the four corners. As he was focused on the seal, a soldier brought down his sword to cut off his head although Naruto smirked under his shadowed eyes and when the sword was just an inch away from his neck... He disappeared in a yellow flash.

As the soldier's sword impacted with the empty ground, Naruto appeared at the last corner, smirking in triumph and holding the kunai he had thrown there earlier in his hand.

'checkmate!. You bunch of mindless pawns' he thought before doing hand signs and whisper...

"Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Pandoranohako (Pandora's box)" A wide range, twenty feet tall, glowing blue box shaped barrier rose from the four corners surrounding the stone army, successfully trapping all of them inside. He didn't stop with the hand seals and completed them to fifty seals before he shouted...

"Ninjutsu-Fūinjutsu combination: Raijū no sakebi (Cry of the Raijū)." Four glowing giant wolf heads made of lightning came out of the top of each wall of the barrier, they had glowing black eyes as they appeared to be glaring down at the stone army before they released a mighty cry and descended upon their prey with their full bodies. The impact of their fall caused a damage that could be considered a natural disaster, not only did it destroy all of the stone army but it also destroyed a wide range of the terrain, the four lightning creatures caused a devastating earthquake which shook the entire shrine and basically annihilated the entire stone army along with the area they were standing on.

'such fireworks' Naruto thought with a low chuckle from his place on the wall where he was standing horizontally, using the chakra he pumped to his feet. He jumped down and landed in the middle of the wasteland his jutsu created. He was able to take just one step before he collapsed on his knees from chakra exhaustion, reacting quickly as to not lose consciousness, he dug his hand in his pouch and took out a special golden colored soldier pill before he swallowed it and grimaced from the horrible taste.

'damn! I really don't wanna know what Tsunade baa-san and Shizune nee-san used to make this thing!' he thought in comical agony as he felt his chakra and his body being rejuvenated by the pill.

'at least it does it's job. A normal pill can give anyone enough strength to fight three days and three nights without rest but Tsunade baa-san's pill can give the ability to fight for a whole week nonstop. Thank you obaa-san' he briefly smiled at the thought of his amazing yet highly intimidating godmother.

His face turned serious again as he rose to his feet and slowly walked deeper inside the shrine towards the room where he can feel Moryo's chakra coming from.

'there is no time to waste. I have a demon to get rid of and a devil fruit to claim' He thought with determination.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **...**

 **And that is a part of the prologue. Look this is not the entire second part because I promised to update this week and I couldn't finish the whole chapter by the end of the week so I thought 'fuck it. I will just update what I wrote until now.' You see I didn't want to break my promise so please forgive me for the incomplete chapter. I was busy with school and other things so I didn't have much time to write, also the dialogues took most of my time because I wanted every character to say something useful for the story. The fight scenes are easy to imagine and to write for me but the dialogues are not, yeah I know I am a weird writer. Anyway this is a portion of part 2 of the prologue and the rest will be updated very soon.**

 **Now with that out of the way I want to respond to some flames and PMS that annoyed me because they got the wrong idea...**

 **Guest: You said that I can't be original in my trailer chapter because I wrote about the Uchiha clan. My response to you is that I don't care if it is original or not. If I want to write about it then I will, you are free to read it or not. I have said before I am not looking for fame or anything so I don't really care if you don't like the story. My stories are not fan service, I will write whatever the hell I want to write, if you liked it then continue reading, if you didn't then leave I won't beg you to come back nor will I change my story to suit your taste. If you have an original idea then make a story about it, if you don't then shut the fuck up, you're just like the pot calling the kettle black, if you don't have an original idea or story under your belt then I will automatically consider you bellow me as a fanfiction writer since I at least took a cliche and try to spin it in my own way while you just sit there without even an account, what reason do I have to care about what you think?.**

 **KamiNoRyuuketsu: Oh I'm so scared. Are you threatening me? Bitch do you think you are talking to a scared 8 years old boy? Please report me, I can make another account just like that. Why should I care of you hate peace? Do you think you can tell me what to write in my own stories? Bitch please! Who do you think you are? You're just a nobody sitting on your computer either wasting your time or killing time reading fictional stories about a Japanese adult targeting cartoon. I write whatever the fuck I want to write, never try to tell me what to do or threaten me, I am not afraid of your oh so terrifying report button... you dig?. From now on your reviews and PMS specifically will be ignored, congratulations on making yourself just that much more irrelevant.**

 **Sorry about the strong language but I just wanted to respond to those fools and let them know that I am not like other authors who change their stories just because someone didn't like it. I am not like that and I will never be like that, I write what I want, when I want, however I want it. Even if my story didn't have even one follower I wouldn't care as long as the story is the way I like it to be.**

 **PS: Anything that goes against canon means that I changed it. Why? Because I want to that's why.**

 **I am sorry again for the strong language. Anyway please FF &R which means follow, favourite and review, you know all those good stuff?**

 **Kudo-Shiho Out!.**


	4. Prologue, Part 4

The Empire Of Uzushiogakure : The Tale Of the Bringer Of Happiness

Chapter Four: The Last Part Of The Prologue

After a long walk through the maze like corridors of the shrine Naruto finally reached the chamber where Moryo resided. The chamber had an open gate as it's door. He walked towards it and stopped at the entrance of the gate. The inside of the chamber looked like a volcano with multiple routes leading to it's center where a serpentine creature with long dark purple body was staring at him right in the eye with it's four dragon like heads, it's eyes glowing a menacing red.

'so this is Moryo? He looks good, for a demon' Naruto thought to himself, sweat dropping at his own words.

" **Who are you? And what business do you have here, ningen ( Human)?** " Moryo demanded with a growl. This lowly human was able to defeat his whole army like it was child's play, he shouldn't take this one lightly.

"My name is Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze. As for what I'm doing here well... I heard about your plan to enslave the world. I'm here to get rid of you." Naruto said icily with a cold expression. Moryo's expression remained neutral but his eyes were widening in shock.

" **You're a 'D'?** " He murmured in astonishment before his expression turned to what looked like a cruel smirk.

" **It doesn't matter. You will die here anyway, I will make you regret challenging me, ningen!** " As soon as he finished his sentence , atentacle flew towards Naruto with great speed.

Naruto jumped above the tentacle and then ducked his head while in mid air to avoid another one that was aiming to take off his head. A seal activated in his right palm.

" **Summoning:Taifū ( Typhoon)!** " With a poof of smoke, a long knife with a black, golden decorated sword handle appeared in his hand. The knife was too short to be considered a sword as it was only a third of a sword in length. This knife, the Taifū is actually a family heirloom that Naruto inherited from Kushina. It was given to Kushina by her father before Uzushiogakure was destroyed, and then it was passed on to Naruto by Tsunade after Kushina's death. At first glance it would appear as nothing but a short sword which can't be helpful against a tanto or a katana, but there is a special thing about this knife that made it equal or even more deadly than the seven swords of the mist...

After the knife appeared in his hand, Naruto immediately channelled wind chakra nature into the seals in it's handle, causing the knife to make a humming noise before it's length expanded to that of a broadsword by an invisible, concentrated wind chakra which made it's edges capable of cutting through almost anything. He held the sword above his head and used it to vertically cut the tentacle above him in half.

The special thing about the Taifū is it's ability to channel all kinds of chakra natures through it, which makes it's wielder able to control it's width, length and even the surrounding environment. Firestorms, Tsunamis, bladed Tornadoes, Lightning bolts and even earth fissures can be created by just a swing. That is what made the Taifū deserve it's nickname as the legendary " **Shizen saigai no ken" (Sword of natural disasters).**

Naruto sensed the other tentacle speeding towards him from behind, intending to stab his back. He saw one of Moryo's heads lunging from the ground under him with it's mouth opened to possibly swallow him whole. He smirked and fished out one of his father's prized kunais and threw it at the head, disappearing just a second before the tentacle reached him.

He appeared again in front of the opened maw, looking like he was falling straight to his death. He channelled fire chakra nature into the Taifū, causing it to make a sound like a straw being burned before it glowed red as it's length turned into pure concentrated fire with the handle being the only other material. Naruto spun the flaming sword in a circular motion then thrusted it forward, announcing his attack...

" **Kasai no tatsumaki! (Fire Tornado)**." A gigantic whirlwind of fire erupted from the sword and collided with the demon's head, burning it to ashes as it cried out in pain before being obliterated. Naruto grinned and put the sword on his back, using chakra to hold it in place as he turned around still in mid air and faced the final tentacle. Weaving through hand seals he thrust his fist forward as a dense layer of wind chakra encased his hand...

" **Suraisu shōgekiha! (Slicing Shockwave)**." The wind chakra burst out from around his fist as it expanded and took the shape of a violent air wave that impacted with the tentacle, releasing thousands of small air blades upon contact and shredding the tentacle to nothing but microscopic pieces.

Naruto landed on the floor with a smirk on his face , staring at Moryo with what seemed like a mocking look. 'this is almost too easy' he thought with a quiet chuckle. However his smirk faded into a a frown as he witnessed the appendages he just destroyed reforming themselves. His expression turned into a dead pan and he sighed in frustration.

'me and my big mouth! He can fucking regenerate himself?! Just great.' He thought sarcastically.

Moryo just chuckled quietly though it sounded more like a booming laugh considering his size.

" **You know...** " He started as Naruto raised his eyebrow in interest...

" **Its laughable that you even thought that you can defeat me. Many have come before you, seeking to claim the glory of killing me, yet they all have fallen to my power. You will be just another foolish victim who came to his death by his own two feet!** " The demon smirked when he saw Naruto bowing his head down with his hair shadowing his eyes in what _he_ thought was depression, fear and helplessness. Moryo decided to put the final nail on the coffin and break this mortal's morale before killing him.

" **What makes you think that you're better than them? What illusion made you believe that you can achieve what they couldn't?!** " He raised his voice in a mocking tone.

Naruto clinched his fists in anger from the demon's words, he didn't feel hopeless but he was furious that the demon thinks so little of him and his goals. He slowly raised his head and glared at Moryo's eyes with such intensity that shocked the demonic creature to it's core.

"That is where you're wrong, Moryo. You don't know who I am! I'm the son of the legendary **Kiiroi Senkō ( Yellow flash)** and the **Aka No Shi (Red Death)!**. The most important thing they taught me... Is to never break a promise." Naruto stated coldly as his violet eyes seemed to be glowing with murderous intent.

Moryo's expression turned from haughtiness to complete shock as he felt something he hasn't felt before, fear. This simple human was able to release enough killing intent to make him feel vulnerable. Blasphemous! No one has ever been able to make him even flinch! This Naruto Namikaze... He is not normal.

"I promised a kind woman and her innocent daughter that I will defeat you and free them from your rule of terror. And thats exactly what I intend to do, because..." Naruto continued as his hands started doing hand seals with great speed. Two imaginary images of Minato and Kushina appeared on either side of him, both having cold and fierce expressions respectively.

" **I never go back on my word!."** The three shouted simultaneously as Naruto finished his hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground as he kept his glare on Moryo who was too shocked to do anything.

As Naruto's hand touched the ground, a circular seal pattern appeared around him along with a blinding light and a huge amount of air that came out of the seal.

"Come forth! My second strongest form!" He shouted as his hair and clothes flopped around because of the air.

The produced air started gathering and forming a giant humanised body shape, starting with the legs, then the torso and arms, and finally the head which was an eagle's head with glowing violet eyes that were similar to Naruto's own. A long sword made of concentrated wind was created from the air as the humanised eagle grabbed it's handle and held it in one hand. As all of this was happening, Naruto was standing in front of the wind creature as two lines of seals connected his legs with the creature's own.

"Meet **Horusu (Horus)**. The **Ten no gādian (Guardian of heaven).** He is one of my greatest accomplishments as a **Fūinjutsu** master. His chakra is completely separate from mine as I designed a seal that enables him to feed on the Senjutsu chakra in nature, which means that my chakra will not be effected by him at all and that he will never dispel unless I want him to. His only connection to me is that I control all of his movements, like an Uchiha's **Susanoo** if you ever heard of it. With him, I will erase your existence." Naruto stated confidently with a cold expression that can strike fear into the most cold hearted of men.

" **You puny ningen!.** " Moryo shouted as his fear turned into fury. He launched two of his heads alongside a couple of tentacles directly towards Naruto.

Naruto stared at the incoming attack nonchalantly as Horus just slashed his wind sword horizontally, creating a massive air blade that was able to cut through Moryo's appendages with ease. The wind blade didn't stop and continued heading towards the remaining heads who ducked at the last second, causing the blade to cut the wall behind the demon clear in half.

Before the demon got the chance to regenerate itself, Horus stretched out his arm with his palm facing upwards. A sphere of pure chakra started forming over his palm, five large points made of each of the five chakra natures were created around the central sphere, giving it the appearance of a multi-colored shuriken. A loud screeching noise was produced once the attack was complete.

" **Rasenshuriken: Level Three!..."** Naruto shouted as Horus threw the massive shuriken at the demonic creature. The Rasenshuriken impacted with Moryo's body and started tearing threw it, causing Moryo to cry in pain as the attack was disintegrating his body on a cellular level, rendering his regeneration ability useless.

" **Ursus Shock (Bear Impact)."** Naruto finished the name of the attack in quite whisper...

The shuriken detonated in a massive countless microscopic wind blades, earth debris, fire-tongs, lightning bolts and water needles. The explosion was in the form of a giant vortex that eradicated anything in it's path, starting with Moryo.

" **Damn you, people of D!."** Were the Last words of the demonic creature before it was erased from existence along with most of the Shrine's structure.

 **With Shion and Miroku Moments earlier...**

"What is that noise Kaa-sama?!" Shion shouted with a scared voice as she blocked her ears by her hands to stop the screeching sound coming from the Shrine.

"I don't know Shion! Just hold on to me!" Miroku answered and hugged Shion tightly to her. She stared at the Shrine with a worried look 'Naruto-san..'.

 **Boom!**

Miroku's eyes widened in shock as she saw a massive explosion in the form of a vortex encompassing the entire shrine and a sizable portion of the surrounding forest. She quickly crouched down and hugged Shion tightly to her chest and closed her eyes in fear as the earth beneath them shook from the power of the explosion.

The earthquake stopped after a few seconds, promoting Miroku to open her eyes slowly and stare in shock at the destruction. The great Shrine was reduced to nothing but rubble along with a few standing walls in different locations, most of the trees in a three miles radius were turned to ashes, magma slowly sliding down the hill which the shrine was built on.

'my kami...' Miroku thought in astonishment.

She stood up with Shion in her arms, the poor girl was shivering in fear as she stared at the destruction. Miroku noticed a strange creature that looked like a hawk with a human's body standing in the middle of the rubble. She strained her eyes to see a lone figure standing in front of the giant creature, she quickly recognised him as Naruto and the fact that Moryo is no where in sight meant only one thing...

'he did it!He defeated the demon!' She thought in joy as a bright smile spread across her face.

 **Back with Naruto...**

'I guess thats checkmate' Naruto thought with a smirk while Horus released a booming screech in victory before he slowly evaporated back into air. The air was quickly sucked back into the seal pattern it came from with the seal disappearing afterwards.

A blinding light forced Naruto to shield his eyes for a few seconds before the light slowly died out. Naruto widened his eyes in shock as he saw a faintly glowing, strange white fruit with swirls on it in the place where Moryo's body was.

'so this is why no one has been able to actually see the fruit. Moryo has hidden it inside his own body, how clever' He thought in surprise at the demon's intellect before he slowly grinned.

'finally! I found it! The devil fruit of legend!.' He celebrated inside his mind as he walked carefully and slowly towards his awaiting prize.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Ok I'm sorry for the very short chapter. Surprise tests are getting thrown at me left and right in school, just next week I have four tests. I thought that I should update this little chappy because I won't be able to update again for some time, but I promise that I will try to squeeze as much time to write so I can and hopefully update soon. The trailers will be deleted tomorrow as promised.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support and for your reviews, the positive ones AND the negative. I am happy that at least most of you like the story, you can't appease everyone after all.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Please FF &R, which means follow, favourite and review. You know all those good stuff?**

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	5. Calm Before The Storm

The **Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter Five: The Calm Before The Storm**

Sweat started pouring down Naruto's forehead as he neared the legendary fruit, Miroku's warning repeating itself in his mind.

"T **he fruit is apparently sentient as Moryo said that it can erase you from existence if your intentions are not pure."** He gulped slightly and thought nervously...

'this is it. I will either fulfill my goal or die without leaving a single trace. Haha... Great way to encourage yourself Namikaze' he thought sarcastically. He finally reached the fruit and closed his eyes tightly as he stretched out his shaking hands to hold it, half expecting the fruit to vaporize him.

He blinked however when his hands touched the fruit and held it. He slowly opened his eyes and stared in shock at the fruit. 'nothing happened?' he was momentarily shocked before his mind registered the fact that he was holding the fruit and a big smile spread across his face. 'the fruit accepted me!'.

"Yes!." He yelled in excitement and held it above him. He turned around to face Miroku and Shion and used chakra to raise his voice as he called...

"I got it Miroku-sama! I got the fruit of the devil!." Shion cheered for him while Miroku smiled and put her hands around her mouth and shouted back...

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Eat it!." She brushed a few tears from her cheek as she thought 'you earned it Naruto-san... You earned it'.

Naruto grinned as he lowered the fruit to his mouth and took a big bite before his face twisted in disgust and turned blue.

'what the hell?! It tastes like shit!. Its even worse than baa-san's pills!' he thought in horror.

"How do you feel?!" Asked Miroku. Naruto looked at his body before answering...

"Nothing!" He said as the three frowned in confusion and disappointment.

Naruto just sighed sadly and started walking towards them. Suddenly his body froze in mid-step as his mind was attacked by a ton of information. He held his head and screamed in pain, his brain trying to process the sea of information. His chakra system felt like it was being burned and torn apart.

"Nii-san!/Naruto-san!" Miroku and Shion shouted in worry when they saw him falling down to his knees and clutching his head.

Naruto felt like his head will explode from the info, his body like it was on fire. Zoan, Pramecia, Logia, Haki and many other uses, secrets and powers of the devil's fruit were being rapidly injected into his mind, causing him a splitting headache and a sense of lightness before darkness slowly clouded his vision, the last thing he saw were Miroku and Shion running towards him.

 **The Same Day At Night...**

Violet eyes slowly opened as Naruto finally regained his consciousness. He bolted upright and put his hand on his head as he still felt a slight headache.

"Naruto-san! Are you ok?" He turned his head to find Miroku sitting on a chair next to his bed, looking at him with a worried expression. He smiled tiredly and waved his hand with a quiet chuckle.

"I'm fine Miroku-sama. Don't worry about me." He said softly. Miroku was not convinced as she stood up and put the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be in a lot of pain earlier." Naruto smiled softly at her concern for his health, remembering how his mother was just as persistent when he got sick.

"Yeah I'm sure, see..." He got off the bed and stretched out to prove his point. "I'm totally fine, Miroku-sama."

Miroku sighed in relief and smiled for a few seconds before a frown appeared on her gentle face.

"What happened to you anyway? You were fine for a second, then you started screaming before you passed out." Naruto sighed before answering...

"It was the fruit." Miroku widened her eyes in shock and whispered..

"What?"

"Yes. I think it was an information overload. From what I deduce, the sentient nature of the fruit immediately started to feed my brain with information on how to use it and it's powers. But the information was so great in speed and quantity that no human brain can process it all at once. I'm lucky I didn't have a mental breakdown." Miroku nodded in understanding as she put her hand under her chin in thought.

"I guess that is one of the reasons why the D family are the only ones who were allowed to use the fruit. They are the only ones with the mental capability to take the information, without the dangerous possibility that their brain might turn into mush in the process." Naruto just nodded absent mindedly.

"Yeah." It took him a second to realise just how close he was to become a retard. His eyes widened in comical terror as he put a hand on his heart which was beating frantically.

"What?! My kami... I'm really lucky!." Miroku just laughed softly at his ferreting which prompted Naruto to laugh as well at how silly he acted.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Shion with her head bowed down in sadness. When she raised her head however, she saw Naruto standing right there in front of her. She just stared at him for a split second before she launched herself at him and hugged his midsection tightly.

"Nii-san! You're ok!." She shouted in joy as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. Naruto laughed softly and patted her head.

"Of course I'm ok Shion-chan. Your nii-san promised that he will come back safe, right?" He asked to which Shion just nodded frantically in his chest. She released him after a few minutes and took a couple of steps back to stare up at him with a big smile and a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she suddenly jumped on him and climbed on his shoulders. Naruto just chuckled at her cute action... Until he noticed that she was messing with his hair.

"Ahhh!." He screamed so loud that Miroku and Shion jumped slightly. He raised a shaking hand to his hair and cried anime tears as he bowed his head while mumbling...

"My hair!. My beautiful, smooth hair! Why?" Shion looked at him weirdly, she glanced at her mother and put her palm by her mouth and mouthed out to her 'whats wrong with him?' while pointing down at the dejected Naruto.

Miroku just giggled and mouthed back 'an Uzumaki' like it will explain everything. Shion was still confused but Miroku knew better. It was a well known fact that the Uzumaki clan was full of eccentric people with a variety of strange characteristics. An idea to get him out of his funk popped up in her head...

"So, can you show us a bit of the fruit's power, Naruto-san?" It worked as both Shion and Naruto perked up.

"Yeah, Nii-san! Show me! Show me!" Shion basically demanded with excitement evident on her face. Naruto nodded with a chuckle as he took a glass of water from the table, put it on the ground and poked it with his index finger and then stood up.

The other two blinked owlishly and stared at him. Shion looked down at him and asked with frustration...

"Thats it?" Naruto held out his hand and said calmly...

"Wait for it."

He pointed his index finger at the glass and started to slowly point it upwards. Before their very eyes, the glass started to levitate off the ground with his finger's motion.

"Whoa!/ Amazing!" Both mother and daughter exclaimed in shock and wonder. Shion reached out her hands to hold the floating glass, but it fell down and crashed on the floor before she even touched it, making her blink and exclaim...

"E-eh?" Naruto frowned and sighed as he looked at his palm.

"Seems like I need more time and effort to use the powers of the fruit." Miroku frowned in confusion and asked...

"What do you mean? I thought that you should have known how to use it by now." Naruto glanced at her and answered...

"Its not that simple, the information is now slowly getting back to me with a normal speed that my brain can handle. It will take sometime for me to process and understand all of it and train to master each power to perfection. I can't use it so soon, because I can lose control and cause more damage than good." Miroku frowned but nodded in agreement.

The sounds of explosions and commotions outside alerted Naruto as he took out a kunai and put his free hand in front of Miroku in a protective manner.

"What was that?" He asked with narrowed eyes as his voice suddenly turned cold, unknowingly scaring Shion with his personality switch, she wasn't used to it just yet. Miroku smiled and put his arm down as she answered...

"That's the celebration..." She elaborated when she noticed his confused expression. "Our people wanted to throw a festival to thank you for your help and celebrate the defeat of Moryo."

"Huh?" Was Naruto's intelligent reply. The pale eyed woman giggled quietly in her palm and took hold of his hand, dragging him outside.

"Come, I will show you."

The three went outside of the room. Shion was still riding on Naruto's shoulders but he didn't really mind it since she was just so light that he can barely feel her weight. As they walked out, Naruto noticed that they were in the second floor of the priestess compound. He was shocked when he saw a large gathering of people below, they yelled and cheered when they saw him. Miroku stood in front of him and announced...

"People of Oni no Kuni ! The hero who freed us from Moryo! Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze!"

The crowd exploded into cheers the moment she finished talking and they started to chant his name.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Over and over again. Naruto just scratched his cheek in embarrassment and raised his hand to quite them down.

"Thank you. I honestly think that there was no need for any of this. You were in need of help and it was my duty to help as long as I could." The crowd cheered even louder than before, praising him for his kindness, but he wasn't finished.

"But..." He grabbed Shion from above his shoulders and put her down in front of him.

"I wouldn't have been able to defeat Moryo, if it wasn't for Shion-chan's help." The people's eyes widened as they thought 'the cursed girl?'. Naruto saw the uncertainty in their eyes and decided to convince them more.

"Without her amazing Doujutsu, I would have been killed by Moryo's stone army. She used her ability to tell me what will happen so that I can be fully prepared for it. Thanks to her, I was able to defeat Moryo." He smirked internally when he saw them looking at Shion in a different light. Instead of fear and hatred, their eyes now held gratitude and guilt.

Shion looked up at him with wide eyes while Miroku stared at his back in shock.

"Lets hear it for Shion!" The crowd cheered again, but this time it was for Shion.

"Shion-sama! Shion-sama! Shion-sama!" Shion slowly smiled as tears of happiness gathered in her eyes. She waved at the crowd and took Naruto's hand and raised it as the two waved together. Naruto turned his head to look at Miroku who was standing there with her mouth slighty opened in shock, completely understanding -but not believing- what he just did.

She then smiled softly as a few tears escaped her eyes and whispered quietly...

"Thank you." The violet eyed boy just smiled back and winked at her which made her giggle in happiness and shake her head.

'That boy. Selflessly giving all the credit to Shion-chan just so that she can live a happy, normal life. I truly made the right choice to entrust him with the fruit's power' She thought as she stared at the back of her country's saviour.

 **(Skip a few days to Konoha)**

"Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze. Reporting back from my mission, Hokage-sama!" Naruto announced as he entered the Hokage's office. The leader of Konoha raised his head from his paperwork and regarded him with a serious stare.

"Report!" He commanded to which Naruto nodded.

"Mission accomplished successfully, Hokage-sama!. The priestess and her daughter have been safely delivered to the land of demons." The Hokage nodded with a smile upon hearing the answer he was waiting for.

"Good. I knew you were more than capable to get the job done. What about the alliance? Did the priestess agree to it?" He asked with hidden eagerness that was easily spotted by Naruto.

"She said that she will need sometime to think about it." He answered with a straight face though he was snickering in his head... 'Dream on you fool. As if she will agree to an alliance that won't benefit her country in the slightest'. The aged leader frowned at that, but he smiled a little.

"Alright then. You're dismissed, Jounin Namikaze." Naruto bowed a little and left soon afterwards.

After a short walk, Naruto reached his family's compound which was actually located in the forest outside of Konoha. Minato and Kushina were asked why they chose to live there, they said that they didn't like noisy and crowded places and that they felt like they are imprisoned inside Konoha's walls. Of course that was a partial lie as the real reason was a strategic place with an easy way out incase the village tried to do something funny.

Before he can even knock, the door was opened by Kabuto who was startled at first before his eyes returned back to their dull, uninterested nature.

"Ice-cream head. You came back earlier than I expected." He drawled as a tick mark of annoyance appeared on Naruto's forhead.

"You could have said : welcome back, at least." He grumbled as he pushed his way in. Kabuto just shrugged and said dully...

"Welcome back." Naruto turned around with a twitching eyebrow and raised his fist at him.

"You're really getting on my nerves, four eyes!" He growled as Kabuto just smirked and folded his hands over his chest.

"Good, that is what I wanted anyway." He replied, really enjoying how his brother gets riled up so easily. Naruto just huffed and turned around.

"Whatever." He grumbled again as Kabuto followed him inside with an amused chuckle.

They entered the living room, were the rest of the family were just lazing around. Yakumo was painting, Tenten was polishing her weapons. Yugao and Hana were having an intense debate, most likely over a jutsu or some fighting style. Anko was pestering Kurenai (again) over something. Shizune was working on some medical ingredients, glancing disapprovingly at Tsunade and Tsume who were playing poker, with money, half drunk... Enough said.

When the girls noticed him, they immediately perked up and their eyes lit with affection, something that only Shizune seemed to take notice of as she giggled quietly.

"Naruto-kun. Welcome back." Yugao said demurely with a soft smile.

"Hey girls!" Naruto greeted them as they stood up and welcomed him with a hug and a kiss to the cheek which made him blush a little, while Kabuto was just snickering to himself (the sarcastic bastard).

"Naruto-chan! You came back!... Where did you go again?." Tsunade asked with a slur.

"Naruto. Welcome back my boy!" Tsume added with a boisterous laugh. The others just sweat dropped at the two as they were obviously out of it.

"Anyway, how did the mission go Naruto-kun? Are Miroku-sama and Shion-chan safe?" Shizune asked with concern as the others shared her worry, even the two half drunk women became somewhat somber after hearing her question.

"Don't worry. The mission was easy, Miroku-sama and Shion-chan are just fine. Moryo will not bother them again, I made sure of that." Naruto assured them and they sighed in relief with smiles.

"So, did you get the fruit?" Kabuto asked the next most important question, as the others expression turned into excitement to hear his answer. Naruto smirked and replied...

"Well-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Mito came running down the stairs from her room and launched herself at him like a cannon ball, while shouting...

"Naruto nii-san!" Naruto wasn't prepared for her jump and she crashed into him with such momentum that he fell to the ground, his hands quickly hugged her to his chest to protect her from the fall, even if his back hurt from the landing.

"M-Mito-chan. I-its great to see you again, my dear imōto. E-energetic as always." He mumbled with a dazed look as the others laughed at his misfortune, while the one responsible for his misery just giggled at her nii-san's silly nature.

"Nii-san, I want you to introduce you to my new friend!." Mito said excitedly as she got up from his chest. The dazed look immediately left Naruto's face as he sat up with a confused, slightly suspicious expression.

"Friend?" He inquired with a calm, soft tone. His eyes landed on a girl with long, black hair, that reached down to the middle of her was wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath; blue shorts and sandals.

The thing that caught his attention was her eyes. Large, white eyes with a hint of lilac in them. 'a hyuuga' he thought in alarm and glanced at the others, only to find them smiling at him, which can only mean that the girl wasn't a spy and that she didn't any ulterior motives. He sighed in relief and smiled at the child who smiled a little in return.

"This is Hanabi Hyuuga!. I met her at the park a couple of days ago, she was crying because her clan had disowned her. I offered her to live with us until She sorts things out with them." Mito said with a grin. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that the Hyuuga clan has disowned the poor girl.

"Hey! Its nice to meet you, Naruto-san!" Hanabi said cheerfully, but Naruto and the other adults can perfectly see anger and hurt in her eyes. He smiled softly and shook the girl's hand and said...

"Its my pleasure to meet you, Hanabi-chan..." His eyes turned hard as he sat down on a chair and said...

"Now, can you please tell me what happened with your clan?" He asked with an even tone however, everyone was able to detect the cold fury in his voice...

 **To be continued...**

 **Yeah, sorry again for the short chapter, but this is all I can afford to write at this time, the final exams are just around the corner which means less time to write. But hey, its better than nothing, right?.**

 **This short chapter is actually a part of the entry to the story's timeline. The story haven't reached the canon timeline yet and I want to establish everything before reaching the canon (of course there will be time skips to add more mysteries to the story as to what happened in those time skips, there will be a big time skip next chapter, which is very important for the pace and for the structure and style of the story). Look, its complicated and I really can't find a way to explain it but you will understand as the story progresses.**

 **Hanabi in this story is not Hiashi's daughter and she is not Hinata's sister. Before you start lecturing me, I already said in the warning that this story is an AU. You know what? I think I will label all of my stories as AUs, just to avoid unnecessary headaches from the canon warriors out there. Why did I add Hanabi to the gang, you ask? Well I just like the little firecracker that's all.**

 **Now to answer your reviews (not all of them, sorry)...**

 **Auvro 1 : sorry but no. Naruto won't have Ra, just Horus.**

 **God of all : thanks for the encouragement!. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Jonathan : thanks for the encouragement!. You know I had to use Google translate to understand what you wrote, the translation was shit lol.**

 **Anonymous : thanks for the encouragement!.**

 **Draconic 13 : thanks for the encouragement! I'm trying my best with the grammar but if I couldn't I will have to get a beta. Its not bad enough to get a beta, right? I hope so.**

 **IceShadowlight : thanks for the encouragement! I'm happy that you like my style of writing! Thank you very much.**

 **Alright those were the few reviews of chapter 4. I'm sorry but I can't reply to the reviews of all chapters, even when I ignore the flames it will be too much work. I will try to reply to the reviews of each chapter from now on.**

 **Some of you might think that the pace of the story is slow, but trust me I know better. I already said that my main reason for writing is to read my own stories when I don't find interesting stories anymore, which basically means that I judge my stories as a reader just like I write them as an author. The pace of the story is bit slow that is for sure, but its going smoothly in my humble opinion. I end each chapter in a good place that resembles a cliffhanger and each chapter has something new to add to the story, they are not fillers. At least be grateful for that, I'm talking to the pessimistic people out there.**

 **The powers and nature of the devil's fruit ( Its not like the ones in the one piece universe, keep that in mind) and Hanabi's story will explained in the next chapter (when I find the time to write it).**

 **There will be explanations of some things in a special authors note at the end of the next chapter. You know like the author note at the end of chapter 2? The one with the points? Yeah it will be just like that.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!.**

 **Please FF &R, which means follow, favourite and review. You know all those good stuff?**

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	6. The Bitter Truth

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure : The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 6 : The Bitter Truth... The Puppet Was The Master All Along**

Hanabi sweated slightly under the gaze of her friend's older brother . He was kind and funny just a moment ago, but now it just seemed like he turned into a completely different person, calm and stern, that scared her. She tried to mask her nervousness by smiling shakily...

"W-what do you mean Naruto-san? N-nothing happened. I-it w-was just-" She couldn't finish as Naruto cut her off with yet another hard stare.

"Don't lie to me Hanabi-chan. The Hyuugas are not stupid enough to banish someone, let alone a child just on a whim. Tell me truthfully, what have you done? Don't be scared, Maybe I can help you." Naruto said softly with a warm tone as to not worry the girl more than she already is.

Hanabi was shocked by that, she honestly thought that he was mad about her being here. Her presence will no doubt cause problems with the Hyuuga clan as they will surely demand for her to be handed over to them, either to turn her into a slave or to get rid of her eyes to preserve their clan's secrets. His response made her understand that his intention was to help her, not to throw her to the wolves like she mistakenly thought.

She felt someone grasp her hand and turned her eyes to Mito who was smiling at her and nodding, reassuring her that it was OK to tell him about it. She returned her best friend's smile and relaxed herself before turning back to Naruto who was patiently waiting for her answer, she took a deep breath and started telling her story...

"They banished me because... " She briefly closed her eyes and clinched her fists in anger. "Because I spoke against their rules. "

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the others frowned.

"I was a main branch member by birth. My parents died in a mission when I was just a few months old, making me an orphan. The rest of the main branch members took care of me, but last year everything turned different. I didn't like how they were treating the branch members like some low life slaves. I didn't like the caged bird seal as I think its a brutal and degrading method to deal with people who were not obligated to serve you in the first place." She continued as her eyes watered and clouded with hatred at the memories. The Namikaze family's frowns turned into baleful scowls, even the normally calm and collected Naruto and Kabuto's expressions were slowly contorting by rage.

"When I voiced out my opinions and objections... They immediately turned on me, exposing their true nature under that fake mask of kindness that they showed me. They were afraid that my words will cause the branch family to repel, which will cost them their seats as the leaders of the clan. When I refused to shut up, Hiashi sam-... No, Hiashi stripped me from my status as a main branch member and threw me with the branch family..."

She bowed her head and glared at the ground with tears slowly trailing down her cheeks and dropping on the floor, the veins around her eyes started to show and throb as she unconsciously activated her Byakugan, releasing a noticeable amount of killing intent.

"They humiliated and starved me with the intent of crushing my determination and morale to silence me, but I didn't give up and stood firmly by my believes. I started sharing my believes with the branch family, telling them that they shouldn't accept such treatment and they should demand the main branch to stop using the caged bird seal!.But ... I found out that I was talking to air, they were long gone. They even antagonized me, they said it was their fate to serve the main branch and they can't change it. It turned out they were a lost cause after all, but I didn't despair and continued trying to change their submissive mindset, even though it was all for nought."

The family stared at her in sadness, even Tsunade and Tsume as the affects of the alcohol left them, the soft hearted ones like Shizune and Kurenai were crying quietly. Even the normally cheerful Mito turned her head to the side and glared at the wall, unaware that her eyes were repeatedly flashing between sky blue and malicious red.

"Didn't they brand you with the **Juinjutsu (Cursed seal)?** " Naruto asked with a low, hollow tone. His eyes looked haunted as he was remembering his own trauma when he witnessed the horrors of the third ninja war. Hanabi shook her head with her eyes still on the floor and whispered...

"They couldn't, the clan's law states that only branch members should be branded. I'm originally from the main house so they can't brand me, even if they took away my status. The thing that makes the Hyuugas different from other clans is that they respect their clan laws even more than the village's law. But a few months ago... Hinata, the clan heiress was abducted by Kumo's ambassador. Her uncle, Hizashi was killed as a compensation for killing him." (Hanabi doesn't know that Hiashi is the one who killed the ambassador).

Naruto remembered that case. He was out on a mission when it happened, but Tsunade told him about it when he came back.

"After that accident, Hiashi and the rest of the elders became even harsher and more vicious. They started to torture me and the branch family regularly and with more brutality. Until they finally got fed up with me and decided to disown me a few days ago, to get rid of the nuisance once and for all." Her body trembled with emotions as she continued in a low tone...

"They took the house my parents have left for me . They took away their fortune, the jutsus they left me to train with! They took it all away and threw me out like a piece of trash with only the clothes I wore!. Those... Those..." She mumbled quietly with heavy breaths before she abruptly raised her head and screamed out her anger...

"...Those **Monsters**!"

She didn't notice Naruto standing up from his chair and slowly walk towards her, until he crouched down on his knees and embraced her to his chest. Hanabi's eyes widened at the gesture before tears slowly gathered in her eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she started crying, then sobbing and finally wailing loudly on his chest, venting her anguish.

The Namikazes either cried softly or bowed their heads in sorrow, unable to come up with anything to comfort the young Hyuuga. Mito's hair shadowed her eyes which were slowly turning to slits and glow red, her whisker marks becoming more pronounced. A faint, red cloak of chakra started forming around her body, but a hand clasped her shoulder and snapped her out of her phase, stopping the chakra from completely involving her. She looked up to find Tsume shaking her head with a sad look, silently telling her to control herself. Mito frowned but nodded and turned her stare back to Hanabi, silently making an oath to herself to make the Hyuugas... **pay** for what they did to her friend.

Tsunade's eyes welled up with tears, her gentle heart constricting painfully at the sight of an innocent child breaking down like that. 'She was talking like someone years older than her age. They forced her to mature quickly and unnaturally, do they even have hearts? ' she asked herself before she looked at Naruto's back as he continued to let Hanabi cry in his chest.

'Now I understand why you always play with Mito and try to keep her always happy, to distract her from the village's hatred. You wanted her to have a normal childhood, you didn't want her to turn out like this... ' her gaze returned back to Hanabi. '... A traumatized, forcefully matured child. Or to be more accurate... '

She turned her head to look at Kabuto who was bowing his head. His glasses blocking his eyes from being seen as they reflected the light in the room, his tightly clenched fists were shaking. She returned her stare to Naruto's back as she continued to ponder...

'You don't want her to become like **You**. Isn't that right? Namikaze brothers?' She asked with grief, remembering the sad pasts of the two Namikaze boys, which forced them to think and act like adults to survive.

It took a couple more minutes for Hanabi to calm down. She released Naruto and stepped back from him, sniffing a little while her eyes became puffy after crying for so long. Naruto's face was passive, devoid of emotions as he stared at her and asked a question that shocked all the occupants of the room...

"Do you want to return back there?" Hanabi just stared at him with wide eyes.

"But nii-san-" Mito started but Naruto just raised his hand, causing her to immediately go silent.

"W-what? " Hanabi asked hesitantly.

"I said, do you want to return back to your clan? " He repeated his question with the same blank tone. Hanabi shook her head furiously and glared at him and shouted...

"No! I don't want to go back there! After all the injustice they did to me?! I don't want anything to do with them!. " She lowered her head and whispered...

"After all that happened... I don't even feel pride in being a Hyuuga anymore. " The blank expression on Naruto's face slowly turned into a soft smile, he stood up and put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"In that case... " He grinned as the others smiled softly, knowing what he is going to say.

He dramatically extended his hand towards the rest of the family in an introducing style.

"Welcome to the Namikaze clan, Hanabi-chan!" He said cheerfully and Hanabi's mouth opened slightly in shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Huh? "

"I decided to adopt you into our clan. I'm sure no one has an objection to that, right guys? " He asked and they shook their heads with smiles and grins. Mito cheered and hugged Hanabi who was still frozen in shock.

"Welcome to the family Hanabi-chan! Can you believe it?! We're sisters now! This is so awsome! " Hanabi's mind finally registered the proposition, she slowly broke the hug with Mito and looked at Naruto with a look full of hope and asked...

"R-really? You really want to take me in?" Naruto just eye smiled and nodded.

"Of course. From now on you are Hanabi Namikaze, mine and Kabuto's new and cute imōto! Just like Mito-chan! "He answered with a wide grin. Hanabi smiled brightly, but then she remembered her situation and the light in her eyes dimmed.

"B-but my clan won't let you adopt me. I still have my byakugan, they can't leave me with it. They will demand you to hand me over to extract my eyes or kill me to protect their doujutsu's secrets. Disowning me gave them a loophole in the clan law that they can use to their advantage. By taking into consideration that I'm not a Hyuuga anymore, I shouldn't have the Byakugan any longer. " She stated with a depressed tone as she lowered her head in disappointment and hopelessness. Shortly after, a hand flicked her nose, causing her to look up at Naruto who was still smiling and shaking his finger in a reprimanding way.

"Its no longer your problem to worry about. Its **my** job as your nii-san to protect you and make sure that you're always safe. I promise you that I won't let them even touch you, you just don't worry yourself. " Naruto assured her in a gentle manner, making her eyes widen with disbelief from his kind nature, Mito was right when she said that her nii-san is going to be either the coldest **or** the nicest person she will ever meet.

"Besides... " His lips curled to form a small smirk "You won't have to see them again after today. "

"What do you mean by that? " Hanabi asked confusedly, she maybe young but she has a sharp mind and she caught the ambiguous double meaning in his words.

"I mean that we're moving out of Konoha this very night! " He answered cheerfully, although his eyes quickly glanced at Shizune who was behind Hanabi in the blink of an eye, her hand raised in front of her chest in a chopping position, ready to knock her out in case she didn't want to leave with them and decided to expose them.

They were taken aback however, when Hanabi's face broke into a bright grin and she pumped her fist in the air with a cheer.

"Yes! Are you serious Naruto-san?! We're leaving this place?!" The Namikazes were perplexed by her reaction, but Naruto answered anyway...

"Ah... Yeah" He frowned for a moment. "You seem very happy about it though. " He pointed out.

"Of course I am!. This village is filled with fake angels, I realized that the hard way... " A look of anger crossed her face.

"I told the Hokage about my situation before, he said that it was a clan matter and he can't interfere in it. When I told him that I was not a part of the clan anymore, he just said that he was busy and that he will look into it, that was days ago. He didn't even register me in an orphanage or give me an apartment to live in, let alone find a way for me to not be unjustly killed by my own clan. " She huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side while grumbling under her breath...

"That damn old prick. " Suddenly, someone bonked her on the head, causing her to grab it in pain.

"Itai! (Painful). " She whined before looking up to glare at the person who did that, only to shrink back in fear as she was met with the terrifying eyes of the one and only, Tsunade D. Uzumaki.

"Watch your mouth, young lady. Children like you shouldn't speak in such a manner. " The blonde woman scolded her, making Hanabi laugh nervously and stuck out her tongue in embarrassment.

"Sorry! " The family chuckled at her cute behavior. Naruto reached out his hand and ruffled her hair gently as she looked up at him from under her bangs.

"By the way, don't call me Naruto-san again. You're a part of the family now, so just call me nii-san or Naruto nii-san like Mito-chan does. " Hanabi was speechless as her eyes filled with tears, but this time it was tears of joy. She nodded and embraced him, her body trembling with untold happiness.

"Ha-hai... Nii-san. " She said with a quivering voice as Naruto just chuckled and patted her head .

"Ok, enough of the sentimental things! Let's go finish our game Hanabi-chan." Mito stated as she started to drag Hanabi upstairs impatiently.

"What game were you playing anyway? " Naruto asked, Mito stopped climbing the stairs and looked at him before answering...

"Shogi. " He smiled at them and nodded.

"That's good. Shogi can help you learn strategy, its a good exercise for the mind. You go and have your fun. " He shooed them away with a playful look, causing both of them to stuck their tongues at him and run away in a fit of giggles.

"That was very nice of you Naruto-kun. " Kurenai said with a shy smile and a blush when he turned to face the rest of the family. He just grinned and scratched his cheek, an old habit he has when he gets embarrassed.

"But why did you decide to adopt her so quickly? You just met her like an hour ago. " Tsume asked, she wasn't against it but she was just curious for it wasn't Naruto's nature to do something just on a whim without thinking about it first. Naruto just smiled sadly and sat on a chair before answering with a low voice...

"Because she reminded of myself... " The others eyes widened as he continued...

"She has a good heart and peaceful believes, but she got ostracized for it because she has gone against the norm, against the traditions regardless of how flawed they are. She was shunned, wronged and looked at with distaste just because her believes were different. Doesn't that **exactly** describe how we are? " He asked with a heavy voice as they all frowned and nodded.

"Tou-san and Kaa-san always said that **you don't need to know someone to help them**. I did just that, Hanabi-chan is a great girl who I'm sure will have a bright future, I don't need to know her at all to offer her a helping hand, the love of the family she was denied. "

The family smiled at his reasoning, the girl's love and admiration for him skyrocketing into a new level of adoration. Naruto just had everything they wanted in a man and more, the perfect husband and father material and they would be damned if they let him slip out of their grasps.

"Now that the kids are away, we should talk about the plan of escape. " He stated as his expression turned serious, promoting them to do the same.

"But before that... " His gaze lingered on Yakumo who blushed from his piercing stare, feeling like he was looking right into her soul. "I want to ask you to do something for me, Yakumo-chan. "

Her expression turned to confusion as she inquired...

"What is it, Naruto-kun? "

"I want you to... "

 **At 10pm, the chamber of the Kekkai-Han (Barrier team)...**

At the lower level of the chamber, there were three men who wore clothes similar to those of Shinto priests, they wore hats with the symbol of the barrier team above their forhead protectors, they are the **detection division**. In front of them, their was a sphere of water which function is to represent the barrier surrounding Konoha and ripple when there is an unauthorized passage, whether if it was from the inside or the outside of Konoha.

The three men were doing their job in watching the sphere like they do in any other normal day. They didn't notice the three figures slowly advancing towards each of them from behind, all they felt was a tap on their neck before their world turned black.

"Good job at masking your presence girls. You finally mastered suppressing your chakra. " Naruto said proudly to Kurenai and Tenten after he finished tying up the shinobis, the two girls just blushed a little in embarrassment and a red hue appeared on their cheeks. Four more figures landed in front of them as Naruto turned to face them.

"Did you get it done? " He asked them with Kabuto raising his hand and waving it nonchalantly.

"Sure. The **interception unit** are having a good night sleep as we speak, gagged and blindfolded too. " He answered as Naruto nodded back.

"Good, our job here is done. Let's get back to the house. " He ordered and they nodded and left the chamber, using the roof tops as a fast way to reach the Namikaze compound.

When they reached the house,Tsunade and Tsume were waiting for them outside, holding the hands of Hanabi and Mito who were both excited and giddy to go outside of Konoha for the first time.

When they landed on the ground, Shizune and Anko arrived at the same time they did. Naruto glanced at them and asked...

"Were you successful? " They both just grinned and pulled out a couple of scrolls which were strapped on their back. The forbidden scroll, the Hyuuga jutsu scroll and a scroll full of money.

"Great! With the brarrier team out of commission, we can walk through the sensing barrier without anyone noticing. " Naruto said with a smirk. He wanted to use his **Baria tsūka** (Barrier passing) seal, but Konoha changes it's barrier formula frequently and his seal wasn't yet stable enough to adapt to new formulas automatically.

"Come on , I have everything planned out . there is a tree marked with a **Haraishin** seal just a little ways from here . It will take us to the place where we can lay low, train and plan Uzushiogakure's resurrection. " The others were confused as to where they're going but Anko and Yugao's expressions were those of excitement.

"You mean we're going to stay with-" Anko started but Naruto cut her off...

"Yes, Anko-chan." Anko and Yugao smiled while the rest were looking back and forth between the three, not getting what they were talking about, except Tsume who grinned knowingly.

True to Naruto's words, they walked right through the sensing barrier without any alarms being raised. After a short walk, they reached the tree and Naruto put his hand on the Haraishin mark and told them...

"All of you hold on to me." They did as they were told and put their hands on his arms or back, although Anko's hand travelled downwards but that's not the point!.

In just under a second and with a bright yellow flash... The Namikaze-Uzumaki clan disappeared from the land of fire, never to return again.

 **Midnight, Namikaze clan's compound...**

"Namikaze-san! Hokage-sama orders your presence!" An Anbu with a boar mask shouted from outside. It was a little strange for an Anbu to do that instead of just going inside.

'Like hell I will just barge in. The last time I did that, Tsunade-sama almost turned me to powder.' He thought, shivering at the memory.

He waited and waited but no one answered. Fearing that the Hokage is getting annoyed from waiting, he gulped slightly and said his prayers before he tried to open the door by himself, but was surprised when he found it opened. When he looked inside, the first thing he saw were two words that were written on the wall facing him...

'Ha! Ha!'

At the Hokage tower, Hiruzen was waiting patiently for Naruto to show up, the reason he called him was to ask him about his progression with Mito. The Jinchuuriki has refused to enter the shinobi academy, she didn't want to be a ninja, even though her whole family is made of strong and famous shinobis and kunoishis. She knew that her brother didn't like the job but he was forced to do it out of necessity, and even then he wouldn't take part in assassination and abduction missions as they are against his pacifistic ideals. Naruto assured him that he will convince her to be a ninja, what is the benefit of a Jinchuuriki who doesn't even want to be apart of their village's army?

The Anbu he sent earlier barged into the office in a state of panic.

"Hokage-sama! The Namikaze clan are not in their home!" He shouted as the Hokage stood up from his chair with a surprised look.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"I called for Naruto-san but no one answered me, so I decided to go in and all I found was an unconscious Yakumo Kurama and this note." He pulled out a closed envelop from his pocket and gave it to the Hokage who quickly opened it, what was written inside shocked him to his core.

' _Hey there Hokage-san! If you're reading this, then that means that we are far away from Konaha. You didn't expect that,did you? You really thought that I would help you condition and brainwash my own precious imōto to be your loyal puppet? Now that's a good joke!. I'm a part Uzumaki you asshole, you should have known that I wouldn't do such a thing._

 _Your strategy was exposed a very long time ago and I took complete advantage of it. Tell me... How does it feel to be the puppet for once?. You yourself have told me that the best way to assassinate someone, is to give them a false sense of security. I took that lesson to heart and applied it on you._

 _You were my pawn all along. After all, a ninja always works in the shadows, isn't that right? Hokage?. You sir have been duped Uzumaki style! You can take back that weak, genjutsu using bitch. She was just a means to an end and her usage period has expired._

 _By the way... Checkmate! Sucker!.'_

he Hokage's face was gradually twisting with rage with each line of the message, his blood was almost literally boiling. He slowly raised his head to glare at the wall and his eyes were met with a picture of a smiling Minato and Kushina, but in his current state of mind, their smiles seemed like they were mocking him... As if they already knew this was going to happen.

He grabbed his Hokage hat and with a furious yell, he threw it at the picture with such anger that it shattered and fell to the floor.

"What are you waiting for?! Gather a team and find them! Bring me the Jinchuuriki right now!." He shouted at the Anbu who quickly left to carry out his orders.

'He tricked me! Making me look like a total fool!. Me! The **Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi)**!' He thought angrily as he imagined two Naruto's with their backs to one another. One with a cheerful grin and the other with shadowed eyes and a toothy smirk.

"Hokage-sama! I have brought Yakumo Kurama." Said some chunin as he ushered a dazed looking Yakumo inside. The Hokage glared at her and strongly said...

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Yakumo put her on her forehead as tears gathered in her eyes.

"The-they said that they are planning to turn rogue, I told them that I can't let them and that I will stop them. When I tried to run away and alert you... They knocked me out and left me there on the cold floor." Hatred was evident in her face. "They used me, they never liked me. I was just a tool to them!"

The old Hokage nodded and sighed before he addressed the chunin...

"Take her to the hospital. Tell them not to send her to the T&I department, there is a high possibility that the demon in her head will attack the Yamanakas if they tried to enter her mind." He ordered, not knowing that Naruto had tamed the **Ido** a long time ago and turned it on their side.

The chunin nodded and took Yakumo's hand to use the shunshin to get them to the hospital. Yakumo's hair was shadowing her eyes in what _they_ believed was sadness and anger, but in reality she was snickering inside her mind...

'hook, line and snicker' she thought with a hidden smirk as she left the Hokage's office.

The aged leader released a tired sigh and plopped down on his chair.

'I will find you Namikazes, even if its the last thing I do.' He swore with determination and fury, unaware that he was still a pawn in Naruto's playground.

 **At the Uchiha compound...**

As the village was in state of disarray and mass panic because of their lost Jinchuuriki, the Uchiha's were causally having dinner in their home, as if nothing wrong happened.

"So the Namikazes have fled the village huh?" Fugaku asked stoically as usual.

Mikoto nodded as she put the dinner dishes in front of her him and Itachi, Sasuke was sleeping and she didn't want to interrupt his sleep so let she him be.

"Yes." She answered with a sad smile. 'You finally got your freedom my friends, I wish I was able to go with you but I have a family that needs me. I hope you realise your dreams out there.'

"Good for them." Fugaku said with an approving nod, He noticed Mikoto staring at him weirdly and blushed a little, coughing in his hand.

"What? I maybe strict but I'm not heartless. You know that I didn't agree with that stupid decision to portray Minato's daughter as an orphan." He with his arms crossed.

"I know." Mikoto said with a soft smile. The Namikazes knew that Fugaku didn't hate them like most of the village, they just figured he didn't like them because of some other reason.

"I may not have liked them that much because of my bitter rivalry with Minato, but I don't wish them any harm. They are just so loud and noisy to be around, especially those boys, they always shout and fight and that gives me a headache!" Mikoto giggled at seeing her husband complaining since so long ago. The last time he complained about something was about changing Itachi's diapers.

As for Itachi himself, he was staring at his food with a lost look.

'So you decided to take that path, Namikaze. How could you? The village is above everything! Lovers, friends, family! The benefit of the Konoha is above all of that.' He thought in frustration before he remembered one of Naruto's basic ideals... **Family always comes first.**

He scowled a little and stabbed the tomato in his dish with the fork in his hand...

'How... **Foolish.** '

 **Back with the Namikaze family...**

With a flash of yellow, the Namikazes appeared in a forest area with a sea nearby. There was a small second story house in front of them. Hanabi's face was green as she wasn't used to the Haraishin like the rest of her new family. They looked around them, surveying the area to identify their location. Suddenly, Tsunade's eyes widened as she finally figured where they are.

" **Nami no kuni (Land of waves)**." She whispered and looked at Naruto who nodded with a grin.

"That's right. The wave village is a couple of miles from here." He stated cheerfully as they stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"Are you crazy?! Konoha is close from here! Their hunter nin will find us easily this way!." Kabuto shouted but Naruto just waved his hand.

"Don't worry, this place is far from both the waves village the main routes the hunter nin usually take. Besides, I have spread a net of detection and chakra suppressing seals around the area, they wouldn't even feel our presence but we will feel theirs." He assured them before going to the door of the house and knocking a few times.

The door was opened by a beautiful girl who seemed to be the same age as Naruto. She had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. Her clothes consisted of a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-coloured choker around her neck.

Her eyes shined with happiness and adoration when she saw Naruto...

"Naruto-kun!"

She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and leaning her head on his chest. "I missed you." She whispered quietly. Naruto chuckled and hugged her back, running his hand through her silky hair.

"I missed you too." He replied. Most of the others were staring at the scene with confused faces. Anko, Yugao and Tsume were smiling but Tenten and Hana were feeling jealousy coursing through their veins. Kurenai, being the more level headed one didn't jump to conclusions and asked politely...

"Who is she, Naru-kun?" Naruto broke the hug with the girl and looked at them with a smile.

"Guys, I want you to meet an old friend of mine..." He glanced at the girl who was smiling at the family shyly.

"Haku Yuki..."

 **To be continued...**

 **I'm back baby! The hiatus have been lifted!. I couldn't keep the story on hiatus because the ones you of who took the time to review has given me enough encouragement and motivation to write this chapter, another reason is they are no interesting stories being posted right now and I needed something to read, dammit!.**

 **Ok, I have decided to split this chapter into two parts. The first part is the desertion of Konoha and the second part will be an intro and prologue to the next phase of the story... The Empire's phase.**

 **Time to explain the few points in this chapter :**

 ***Juinjutsu is actually a ninja art which focuses entirely on curse marks and seals that control the victim either willingly or unwillingly. Such marks are like the Hyuuga's caged bird seal and Orochimaru's cursed seal of heaven.**

 ***Mikoto will sadly not go with the Namikazes. As IceShadowlight correctly guessed in his review, my style focuses greatly on consistency. Mikoto's personality was shown to be a loving and caring mother, I can't make her hate her family and leave them in the dust just out of the blue. Her role in the story is just like Minato and Kushina, to be someone that helped building Naruto's personality and ethics. Fugaku was apparently a neutral character, I didn't say who was with or against Tsunade when she interrupted the meeting in chapter one, and Fugaku will die anyway so it doesn't really matter if he died a good guy or a bad guy, its a matter of opinion when it comes to him from my perspective. This is one of the reasons why my story is complicated for me to explain, its like a spider's web, you miss one line and the hole story wouldn't make any sense to you, so I strongly advise you to read the previous chapters if you didn't.**

 ***Haku's appearance isn't random and she does have a back story that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Now onto the review responses...**

 **Fresh prince 1: I explained that in the previous authors note but don't worry the hiatus have been lifted. Thanks for your continued support! I hope you like this chapter!.**

 **AJGaurdian: Thanks for the correction, my English isn't that good so sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes.**

 **IceShadowlight: Thanks for your continued support! You seem to really to have a good grasp of my style, you have good attention I will give you that. I hope you like this chapter!.**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD: Thanks for waiting! I hope you like this chapter!.**

 **For those of you who noticed that Naruto was still able to use chakra even after he consumed the devil fruit, that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!.**

 **Please FF &R, which means follow, favourite and review. You know all those good stuff?**

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	7. The Storm Begins

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 7: The Storm Begins**

"who?" Kabuto asked with a confused face, he pointed at the girl and looked at Naruto with an accusing stare. "You never told me about her before."

"Her existence was a secret. I didn't want her name to be leaked out to Konoha, since they would have interrogated us or tried to force us to reveal her location. You know they lust after bloodlines and Haku's clan name would have garnered their attention to locate and kidnap her." Naruto explained to his annoyed brother. Kabuto thought about it for a second then nodded, accepting Naruto's reason. He too would have kept it a secret if there was even a small chance of a slip up that could endanger their plan or Haku's safety.

"And when did the two of you meet exactly?" Tenten asked with a frown, her hands folded over her chest.

Naruto was about to answer but Haku beat him to it...

"We met two years ago. I was about to be killed by my own father after he killed my mother because of her bloodline." Haku said with a sorrowful expression. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she gazed at him for a moment before smiling gratefully. Tenten and Hana's frowns slowly became softer after hearing that.

"Naruto-kun and his team were on a mission to Kiri at that time. They heard my cries and came to rescue me, they smuggled me out of Kiri after killing my father and brought me to live here since Konoha wasn't a safe place for me." She continued softly and smiled at Naruto who just scartched his cheek with a closed eyed grin.

"So, you are a survivor of the Yuki clan. Its a good thing that Naruto found you before you became just another victim of the bloody mist." Tsunade stated with a kind smile. Haku just nodded slightly.

"Yes. I'm actually the last of my clan, all of the others were killed by the loyalists of the Mizukage." She said softly as her smile faltered a little. The Namikazes frowned upon hearing that, feeling sorry for her.

"Well, you can always start over with us. We don't hate bloodline users as you can see." Shizune said as pointed at Hanabi. "You are always welcome to stay with us for as long as you want, we are very accepting by our nature. The more the merrier, ne?" She asked jokingly as Haku giggled demurely.

"Thank you." She replied before she was pulled to a bone shattering hug by Anko.

"I missed you so much, girl!." Anko basically shouted as she practicaly squeezed the life out of the poor girl. Haku started flailing her hands around as a call for help, she was saved by an annoyed Yugao who lightly smacked the back of Anko's head, promoting the sprightly girl to release the ice user and glance at her with annoyance while rubbing her head.

"What was that for?" Anko whined, Yugao stared at her with half lidded eyes.

"You were killing her with your hug." She said bluntly, causing Anko to pout and grumble...

"Why are you always so serious Yugao-chan? Cheer up a little will ya? Jeez." The others sweat dropped at their typical banter, while Yugao grew a tick mark and smacked Anko's head again, this time making her friend childishly stick her tongue at her, which only served to annoy her even more. Haku finally catched her breath before she smiled and hugged both Anko and Yugao by wrapping her hands around their necks, surprising them before they too smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too Anko-chan, Yugao-chan. I'm glad you have been successful in your escape from Konoha." Anko patted her back before she broke the hug and puffed out her chest in pride, her breasts jiggling with the motion.

"It was a piece of cake. Those idiots didn't even know what happened until it was too late." She bragged, causing them to sweat drop a second time.

"Nii-san..." Mito called, Naruto turned his head to look at her questionably "You haven't introduced us yet." She pointed out that important fact. Naruto just blinked owlishly before laughing nervously.

"Ah! I forgot about that! Hahaha!." The others just looked at him with deadpan strares, totally used to him forgetting things like this.

Tsunade shook her head in exasperation as she thought... 'He really is your son, Minato. Always forgetting simple things and focusing on more complicated matters.'

After a quick introduction, the family entered the simple house. The first phase of their plan was done, now is the time to lay low and train before planning the return of Uzushiogakure.

 **Nine Years Later (Two Years Before Canon), Konoha's Council...**

Nine years have passed, nine of relentless searching and they still couldn't find the location of the the Namikaze family. Konohagakure was having one of it's hardest times. The loss of their precious Jinchuuriki along with their strongest ninja, Naruto, Tsunade and Itachi impacted the village in more ways than one. For the first time since they can remember... They felt unsafe. Their place as the strongest hidden village became nothing but words on paper, the other five great villages started to get bolder in their animosity towards them, ever since they knew about what happened. It didn't help that those villages have lost their Jinchuurikis too, and they are accusing Konoha of kidnapping them, it maybe an excuse to attack Konoha for all they knew. On top of that, an empire of sorts suddenly popped up in the eastern part of the elemental continent. They didn't give it much importance when they heard about that so called empire even when its name is Uzushiogakure's empire, they thought that it was just some Uzumaki refugees who thought that they could restore Uzushiogakure to its former glory. They laughed about it and made a mockery out of it, believing those no-name, delusional Uzumaki's will never be able to rise Uzushiogakure back to a proper village and that they will just come to Konoha and beg for refuge like the dogs they are.

But it all came back to bite them in the end. The same empire they made fun of is now basically controlling the balance of power in the entirety of the elemental continent. When Konoha and the other villages started to notice the slow shift in power, they _tried_ to send spies to get information about this empire, but they found it to be impossible. The original island of Uzushiogakure has completely disappeared from the face of the earth. They were convinced that the empire was there only to find the entire island mysteriously disappeared. At the same time, four new islands came into existence just above the island of **Tsuki No Kuni ( Land Of The Moon).** Four vast islands which now represent the empire's capital, **Uzushio.** For an entire village to be taken from its place near Kiri to all the way in the eastern coast just like that? It was unheard of.

But how that happened is the least of their worries. Reaching Uzushio in its current location proved to be a near impossible challenge. The area of the original Uzushiogakure has many violent storms and whirlpools. The merchants who were actually allowed passage to enter Uzushio had given this area a befitting nickname... The **Wave Belt.** Spying on Uzushiogakure is a feat that no hidden village has accomplished.

Not only that but in the past eight years, Uzushiogakure has impacted the entire Shinobi world, not Konoha alone. Mrchants and traders have forsaken the five elemental nations and made deals and trading routes with the Empire instead. Clients were slowly but surely abandoning the services of the five villages, preferring Uzushiogakure to do their missions. The thing that baffled the western side of the continent is the Empire's policies regarding the missions, they don't even call them missions to begin with. They call them **requests** , and the thing that the Kages couldn't fathom is... They do those requests for free. They do not take requests like espionage, assassinations, genocide, fabrication, impersonation and seduction, no matter how much money they were promised to get if they did it. The only types of requests that Uzushiogakure will gladly accept are the likes of protection, escorting, getting rid of tyrants and bandit camps and the like. Those policies are something that the elemental nations have never heard of before. Their systems are those of mercenaries who don't care about the nature of the mission as long as it pays well. Uzushiogakure's system seemed to be a non-profit system, a system with codes and conscience, a genius and unique mixture between Samurai and Shinobi policies. A system that was rumoured to be invented by the **Kōtei (Emperor)** of Uzushiogakure himself... The **Kaiyō shisutemu (Marine System).**

Even though the Empire didn't make any moves against any village of the western side, it's existence is indirectly destroying the economical structure of the Shinobi nations. Their ideologies are also impacting the Shinobi world, evident by the gradual decrease in students in the Shinobi academies across the continent. Even though the Empire seems to prefer neutrality and isolation, all of the five nations consider them a threat that has to be dealt with, whether if its by the easy way or the _hard_ way. And that is one of the main reasons for this meeting.

"Please take your seats." The Hokage stated. The Shinobi council nodded and sat down, the civilian council was not present since the meeting was about matters that only concern the Shinobi. The only people who didn't sit down were Danzo and Jiraiya who came to this meeting because he had important information regarding Uzushiogakure.

"Any new information on the Namikazes location, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked. Jiraiya frowned and shook his head, causing the council member to either sigh or curse under their breath.

"Unfortunately not..." His frown deepened suddenly. "However from the information I got, I have a hunch where they are."

The Shinobi brightened when they heard that, but Jiraiya held his hand to quiet them down and stared at them with a serious and worried expression.

"But if my hunch turned out to be true... Then we have a serious problem." He finished his statement, making the councilors stiffen as they felt uneasy.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jiraiya-sama? Please explain." Inoichi requested with a hint of worry in his tone. Jiraiya shook his head in response, confusing and worrying them even more.

"Before I get to that, I should tell you the information my spies have gathered about the Empire first." The others raised their eyebrows, their expressions nothing but doubtful. It was Danzo who voiced their scepticism...

"Information? No one was able to gain access to Uzushiogakure, even my root Anbu couldn't infelirate that island. How did your spies even manage to avoid the wave belt, let alone pass their barriers and security?" The old war hawk inquired calmly.

"Its not exactly valid information. Its more like rumours that the civilians who went to Uzushiogakure said. You know that the Empire allows only civilians with authorised passage to enter, after they get checked by their border officers." The rest of the councilors scowled and regarded him with scandalised faces.

"You want us to believe rumours? The Shinobi village with the greatest spy network relying on rumours as a source of information? Don't be ridiculous now Jiraiya." The Hokage's advisor Hamura said with a disapproving tone. Jiraiya scowled and replied in an annoyed tone of voice...

"Do you have anything better to provide us with?" He asked as Hamura frowned and didn't retort.

"I thought so, look this is the best that I can get. Those civilians went to Uzushio, even though they are not from Konoha, their words are classified as testimonies since they are like eye witnesses." The Hokage and the elders understood the logic behind that, while the clan heads still couldn't get over the fact that they are relying on rumours of all things. It was embarrassing and showed a sign of deficit in their ability to gather information.

"Please go on, Jiraiya." The Hokage said softly. His last loyal student nodded and continued...

"As I was saying, my spies gathered whatever useful things they heard from those civilians and gave it to me. The civilians weren't spies mind you, but they were so amazed by what they saw in Uzushio to the point that they couldn't keep their mouths shut in bars and meetings." He stood up from his seat and walked to stand in front of them, like a teacher who was about to give a lecture. He raised three fingers and he started his report...

"I have classified the rumours to two categories... Space and military. Let's start with space, according to eye witnesses, the name Uzushiogakure which was reserved only for four islands, is now applied to the entire eastern half of the elemental continent." He dropped the figurative bomb on them, some almost fell off their seats, while others felt cold all of a sudden, sweat slowly sliding down their foreheads.

"That is ridiculous! I refuse to believe such gibberish!" Hiashi stated coldly. The Hokage worriedly glanced at Jiraiya, silently asking him if its true. The Sannin just nodded his head solemnly, causing Hiruzen to feel like he just got ten years older.

"Its the truth. All of them have stated this fact. In the past eight years, Uzushiogakure has expanded and took over the eastern region in its entirety. But it was not through invasions." Looks of disbelief were the only reaction to that statement.

"How did they get so many countries under their rule then?" The Hokage asked sceptically. Jiraiya sighed and replied...

"You wouldn't believe me when I say this but... All of the countries and nations of the eastern part have joined Uzushiogakure willingly." True to his words, the clan heads and the elders didn't look like they believed a single word.

"How?" Asked Hamura with great confusion.

"Why?" Added Danzo with a criticising stare.

"They joined the Empire because they believed in the Kōtei. They wanted to be a part of the Empire because they liked the Kōtei's ideologies, his kindness and willingness to defend their countries without taking anything from them, all of those things have encouraged them to swear their loyalty to him and ask him to accept them to be a part of Uzushiogakure. Another reason is that their leaders don't have to forsake their positions, the Kōtei allowed them to rule their own people and act as **ministers** over their countries. But they are all under the the Kōtei's rule since he is the supreme leader of the Empire. That also explains why those countries are called the **states** of Uzushiogakure."

Before anyone can say a word, he raised his hand and started counting...

" **Oni no kuni** ( **Land Of Demons)** , **Tsuki no kuni** ( **Land Of The Moon). Takumi no Sato** ( **Village Of Artisans** ) which provide the Empire with the best of their hand-made weapons." The Hokage and the elders frowned, not forgetting the alliance that the village of artisans nullified a couple of years ago.

" **Na no kuni (Land Of Vegetables)** , **Kagi no kuni (Land Of Keys** ) which Shinobis are famous for their expertise in espionage. **Ishi no kuni(Land Of Stone** ), **Umi no kuni (Land Of Sea)** , **Nami no kuni (Land Of Waves), Tsume no kuni (Land Of Claws), Kiba no kuni (Land Of Fangs), Kuma no kuni (Land Of Bears)** which is famous for its hidden village **Hoshigakure (Village Hidden Under The Stars). Yuki no kuni (Land Of Snow)** which is renowned for its advanced technology. **Sora no kuni (Land Of Sky), Naito no kuni (Land Of Nights)**. They even have a state in our side... **Takigakure (Village Hidden by Waterfall)**. These are the 15 states of Uzushiogakure, excluding the capital." Jiraiya finished his list with a grim expression, the council members felt their hearts sinking with every name. Each one of those small countries and villages harbours either neutral or hostile feelings towards Konoha and the other four great villages. Jiraiya himself was feeling terrified of the prospect of going to war against all of those united villages, but he held back his fear to complete his report.

"Now we move on to the capital, Uzushio. Uzushio is composed of four large islands, the capital is in the middle and the other three islands are surrounding it in a triangle formation. The island to the north of Uzushio is called **Marineford** , which represents the headquarters of the Empire's military forces. The island to the east side is called **Impel Down** , a prison that is somehow built underwater with such disreputable and gruesome reputation that it was said to be much worse than the **Blood Prison** in **Kusagakure (Village Hidden by Grass)**. The final island which is located to the west is called **Enies Lobby** , the headquarters of Uzushiogakure's intelligence gathering unit, **Cipher Pole**." He paused for a second before continuing...

"The island of Uzushio itself is probably nine or ten times larger than Konoha. Its divided into nine regions that are called districts. The first district is Uzushio which is located in the heart of the other eight districts. The remaining districts surround Uzushio from all directions. I don't know how they are positioned but I know there names... **Cocoyashi, Thriller Bark, Logutown, Dressrosa, Alabasta, Amazon Lilly, Goa District** and **Wano region** which is basically a large piece of land consisting of nothing but training grounds for the Marines. Each one of the districts except Wano has a governor, those seven governors are a part of the marines. They are a special branch of extremely strong fighters called the **Shichibukai (Seven Warlords of The Sea)**."

"Fucking troublesome." Shikaku summed up the thoughts running through the minds of everyone in the room, for the first time in ages, the Nara clan head has cursed, a clear sign of disaster.

'troublesome indeed.' The others agreed in their minds. Jiraiya decided to continue before they bombard him with questions he himself doesn't know the answers to...

"That was the space category. As for the military, Uzushiogakure's military order is pyramidal in structure. They call themselves Marines instead of Shinobi, their ideology and belief is written on the walls of the marineford building... **'justice+ peace+ knowledge'** , that is their motto. They have a standard uniform which consists of blue and white colours, although the higher ups are allowed to wear anything they like. High positions usually wear coats to be easily recognised. The symbol of the marines is Uzushiogakure's spiral with a seagull flying under it." The Sannin stopped for a moment to fill his lungs with air, noticing how the room became very quiet, everyone listening with all of their attention.

"The Kotōei is obviously at the top of the administration system, his orders are absolute and must be obeyed by all. Under him, there are three positions... The **Chūsa (Commander)** of Cipher Pole, The **Yonkunshu (Four Overlords)** who's jobs are solely militaristic as they are assigned to protect the states of the Empire from both outside or inside attacks, each one of them has a number of states which they are supposed to protect, they have no right to interfere in the internal and political affairs of the states. Finally, the **Gensui (Fleet Admiral)** who's job is similar to a Jounin commander, being the head of the marines. Those three ranks answer only to the Kōtei, each of their orders must be approved of by him before it gets done. It was also rumoured that this same order applies in terms of power levels"

The Hokage swallowed a lump in his throat, Uzushiogakure was proving to be a major threat. Not only for Konoha but for the entire Shinobi world, the balanced scales of power are in jeopardy because of this Empire. The same thoughts were going through the mind of Danzo, looks like the Uzumaki's should be wiped out for good, no survivors should be left this time.

"The marines also have their own order. Under the Gensui comes the **San- Taishō (Three Admirals)**. Nothing is known about them except their genders which are two females and one male, the two female Admirals are actually married to the Kōtei, making them queens or empresses of Uzushiogakure." The council was shocked by that baffling information. Chusa raised his hand and asked with a lost expression...

"Come again?" Jiraiya sweat dropped and coughed in his hand, trying to stay serious and not make a fool out of himself by acting like a pervert in such a serious meeting.

"I said they are married to the Kōtei. Apparently the Kōtei is the last male Uzumaki and therefore he is in CRA. He is married to 21 women, the marriage was two months ago according to the information. For almost a whole month, in each one of the 21 days there was a wedding between the Kōtei and one of his fiancees. The people of the Empire called those days the 21 days of bless, since they were filled with festivals and joy. Another information is that the Kōtei has four adopted children that he has adopted in his early teens, that proves that his intelligence and sense of responsibility is not ordinary. A month before the wedding, the civilians decided to show their love and appreciation for the Kōtei, so they built a large castle and gifted it to him, the castle's name is... **Seichi Marījoa (The Holy Land Mariejois)**. A castle that was said to be a miracle in beauty and prestige." The Hokage and were awed by the people of Uzushiogakure and what they did for their leader. Danzo scowled and hit the ground with his stick.

"Can you please continue with the _important_ stuff." He hissed as Jiraiya shot him an annoyed look before sighing...

"Alright, alright. Where was I? Oh! Yeah. Under the Admirals there are the after mentioned Shichibukai, behind them there is the twelve **Chūjō (Vice Admirals)**. The Chūjō are more commonly referred to as the **Chōshinsei (Supernovas)** , based on the fact that their power levels are close to the Shichinbukai. That is all the information I acquired about Uzushiogakure's Empire. Even with all of this,there are still many things that we don't know about it, these are not even all of their military positions." Jiraiya finished his report with a dead serious expression. There was silence, nobody knew what to say, nobody knew what to think. The information was blurry and unclear, but they can still see the danger of the Empire.

"You said that you might know where the Jinchuuriki is earlier." The Hokage reminded his student. If Uzushiogakure is as organised and powerful as the report says, then they will need to find their Jinchuuriki immediately. Jiraiya remembered and his face turned grim.

"I will tell the description of the Kōtei and you will understand..." He stated and nodded.

"Silky mixed coloured hair, blonde with red streaks. Violet eyes, angular face structure and lean muscular body. Now you should know where our Jinchuuriki is." His tone was filled with hopelessness. The others just blinked and tried to remember someone with those attributes. Their eyes shot opened and widened in shock and horror as they finally figured it out.

"Don't tell me...!" Shouted Kagura.

"It can't be!" Exclaimed Danzo.

"Impossible!" The Hokage yelled as he got from his seat and held Jiraiya's front with his fists, bringing him to his eye level, his eyes were burning with rage and disbelief.

"Jiraiya! Tell me this not fucking happening!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Sensie. Lets think rationally about what we're going to do." Jiraiya said in a placating manner as he lowered Hiruzen's shaking hands from his clothes.

"I have a propsition that can help us." Danzo's calm voice broke through the chaos, a cruel smirk on his face.

 **Three Days Later, Uzushio, Mariejois...**

A number of shadowed figures were sitting around a massive table in what appeared to be a room reserved for meetings, a lone person sat in front of them in the main chair.

"I have received this invitation from Konoha. They are inviting or actually ordering, _demanding_ me to attend a Kage summit." The figure stated, his voice calm and collected, a smirk can be spotted on his face. The other people in the room either grunted or 'hummed' in response.

He raised his head as his violet eyes seemed to glow in the dark, the smirk on his face only getting broader.

"What do you think my answer should be? Eh?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Finally! This was one tiring chapter. This is the prologue to the story's timeline, its timeline starts two years before canon. Since its a prologue, you sure have lots of questions, don't worry all of your questions will be answered throughout the course of the story. Everything that happened in the time skip will be revealed in the form of multiple flashbacks through the story or in the form of side stories.**

 **Looks like Naruto has brought a whole new system to the elemental nations.**

 **I decided to explain how the devil fruit works in the next chapter, and yes it can transfer powers but that will be fully explained in the next chapter. The harem is 21 not 20. I made a mistake in chapter two (sweat drop).**

 **I know that this time skip(Which I warned you that it will happen) left you with many questions. "What? When? How? Why? The fuck!?" All of those questions will be answered in due time. A Prologue is supposed to leave people with question marks after all.. lol!.**

 **The special author's note that has the explanations will be in the next chapter. I hope you liked how I mixed up the two animes.**

 **Stsy tuned for the next chapter, a lot for characters will be of them are from the Naruo universe except two OC characters that will appear next chapter, although both of them are based on characters from another anime but they will be a part of the Naruto universe.**

 **And by the way... Amazon Lilly is not an all man hating women island like the one piece version.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!.**

 **Please FF &R, which means follow, favourite and review. You know all those good stuff?**

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	8. The Decision

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter Seven: The decision... Will The Devils Reveal Themselves?**

 **"** Lets have a vote. I want to know your opinions on this." Naruto said. He wore a black suit shirt with short sleeves and dark purple buttons. A black coat with golden edges, a golden Uzushiogakure's symbol on its back. A matching black pants with an eagle shaped, golden buckle. A long sword with a black and red handle was tied to his hip, the sword's name is **Shodai Kitetsu (The First Kitetsu** ). Finally, he wore short, blackish-brown boots. His age is 21 years old.

"I say fuck them. We all know the reason for this so called ' _invitation_ ', they surely want to have us under their thumbs, since we represent a threat to their pathetic, fucking existence. Either by trying to scare us with threats of war and annihilation , or to persuade us to make alliances with them so they could leach off of us and have a powerful ally to help each of them in destroying each other. We all know that, that is the way the Kages are, old and new, it never changed and it never will. They're nothing but power hungry fools! Hiding behind that ridiculous excuse of necessary evil! Using evil actions against evil individuals is called justice, but evil against innocents? For nothing but greed for power and money? Such evil is never necessary, its just plain evil, regardless of how they want to colour it. They're nothing but trash, all Shinobi are trash! And when trash rule the world... Only more trash emerges." Declared a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, 21 years old to be precise.

She had brown eyes and reddish-pink hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face. Her attire consisted of a crimson suit with golden buttons, decorated by what appeared to be a black rose on her left buttonhole, the collar of her suit was also decorated by black musical notes, her suit is unbuttoned at the top, giving a glimpse of her high C- cup breasts. A matching red skirt that reached to her mid thigh, showing off her smooth, tall and tan legs, a slightly bigger than normal flute was tied to her skirt . A white marine coat with red wrists hanged off her shoulders like a cape, the Uzumaki spiral along with the marine's signature seagull proudly engraved on its back. She had on black gloves and shoes. She wore a white cap that had the word 'marine' on its front with a dark blue background colour to make it even more noticeable. A golden wedding ring which was decorated with red flowers made of diamonds was on her engagement finger. Her hands were folded over her chest, a passive expression on her beautiful face, although her tone held spite and distaste when she talked about the Kages.

The other individuals sighed. She always had this hatred for Shinobi, it doesn't matter to her what their village is, all of them are the same in her eyes. A mindset that she developed because of her past, a dark past that shaped her views about the Shinobi, a past that still hunts her until now. A past that her husband, Naruto, is still trying to help her forget.

"That's not the way it works, **Akaoni (Red Oni).** If we didn't respond, they will take it as a sign of disrespect and underestimation. Their reaction to that will be with violence, considering who we're talking about. We want to avoid war as much as possible. Having our first conflict to be over something as pitiful as not answering a call is pathetic." Responded a blonde woman who had a diamond shaped seal on her forehead with a strict tone.

She was wearing a grass-green, haori- style shirt which had no buttons. Underneath she wears a white, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark blackish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. An oversized, golden decorated marine coat which she wore like a cape. Her coat has the kanji for justice, in blue, emblazoned on the back. The **Gensui (Fleet Admiral)** of the marines, **Shin'en (The Abyss)**... Tsunade D. Uzumaki.

"I didn't mean that we shouldn't respond, Tsunade gensui-sama. All I meant is to send them back their _generous_ invitation with a big 'fuck you' written on it in bold letters. If they decide to attack us after that, then we have every right to erase them from the face of the earth." The woman called Akaoni replied with a hate filled scowl.

"By that strategy, we will most likely be perceived as the ones in the wrong. We will be portrayed as the arrogant, bad guys and that is something we're not. Besides, not all Shinobi are scum, Tayuya-chan. My parents were Shinobi and they had a moral code. Its true that most Shinobi are programmed with illusions of honour and glory, but a minor percentage of them are actually thinking, questioning and rationalising the reason behind what they're doing and the consequences of it." Naruto reasoned. The now revealed Tayuya looked at him with a stony expression that worried him. He can still see it in her eyes, the horrors she saw and endured under Orochimaru's supervision. He vowed to kill that disgusting snake for what he has done to his wives and loved ones, Tayuya and Anko are not the only ones he had scarred, but they will be the last, he will make sure of that.

"Your parents were an exception. They were both too smart to be fooled by that radical 'will of fire' bullshit. Will of fire, will of wind, will of thunder, will of water and will of stone. All of those glorified slogans are nothing but a sedative!. 'Do it for the will' they say, 'do it for the village' they say. And they do it, assassinate a good daimyō because it benefits the village, kidnap children and women from their families because the village needs their talents, sell your purity to a pig because the village demands it,destroy an entire civilisation just because they had the gall to speak against one of the five fucking great villages!. Those wills are nothing but a velum! When your evil actions are glorified as heroic acts, when you realise that you won't get punished for it... You get used to the guilt very soon. And that is when Shinobi turn into a bunch of self-righteous killing machines, their only excuse is necessary evil and their only apology is a half-assed, insincere regret. Sooner or later... They will have to face justice for their actions!." The enraged Admiral shouted, slamming her steaming hand on the table, while glaring at her beloved husband. Naruto sighed and reached out his hand to hold hers, since she was sitting next to him to the right, the heat coming from her fist seemingly not effecting him.

"Please calm down, Yuya-chan. You control your anger, not the other way around. Its not our place to claim being judges, who are we to judge? They are getting punished for their actions however, war after pointless war, thats their punishment. We are neutral, Tayuya-chan, and we will stay that way. Do you know why we are neutral?" Naruto asked gently, the red haired woman frowned and shook her head.

"We're neutral because we don't want to be a part of their pathetic, pointless wars. Because plainly speaking... War is nothing other than wanting to impose your beliefs on your opponent. It only happens for that reason, there is no exception to that rule. We don't want to force anyone to accept our beliefs, we don't need to force anyone to accept it, people like our way of doing things. They have seen the results of it, thats why they came to join us on their own accord, not for greed, not for power, they joined us because they believed that this can make their worlds a better place. Had we used force, had we tried to force them to accept our version of justice by power alone... Do you think we would have had so many allies? So many friends?" Tayuya's frown deepened upon hearing that. While what he said is true, she wasn't a pacifist like him. She believed in his ideals of protecting the innocents without expecting any sort of payment, believed in his ideals of isolation and minding ones own business. But her views regarding justice differ from his, **protective justice** is his way, whereas hers is **cleansing justice**. If he were to meet Shinobi then he will ignore them as long as they didn't do something to make him attack, while she will most likely attack them on sight, whether if they provoked her or not. She strongly reminded him of Itachi, both his rival and his dear wife believe in two things that are so different yet so alike, so impossible to achieve... **Absolute peace** and **absolute justice.**

She folded her hands over her chest again and turned her head to the side with a scoff.

"I can't deny the truth about that. But my vote is still 'No'. That message of theirs held so many words that reeked of undeniable arrogance, an arrogance that blossomed from their feelings of control and ascendency, being the so called great five and shit deluded them to think that they can order anyone else, that what they demand is obligatory to the smaller nations, lest they get eradicated if they didn't comply. The only way to dwarf arrogant people, is to show them what true arrogance is, greater arrogance than theirs. Therefore my vote is 'No'." Naruto sighed at her answer, although he smiled softly. Tayuya is like all of his other wives, they're the only mystery he couldn't solve, each one of them is unique in her own way, each one of them has something that attracted him to her in the first place. Tayuya is stubborn, blunt and hard-headed, and thats one of the things he loved about her. Her no-nonsense, strict personality when she is working, completely contradicts her hidden gentle nature which she only shows at home, something that still amazes him to this very day. Her high intelligence also played a part in attracting him, she is the one who came up with the idea of appointing the Yonkunshu to protect the states which are far from Uzushio, she was also the one who suggested turning Wano into a restricted training grounds area. Its interesting that a major part of her intelligence pours into military advancements.

"I agree with Tayuya-chan. Going to that meeting will be pointless and a waste of time." Said a woman with violet hair and light, brown pupil-less eyes. Although her tone was serious, she was grinning from ear to ear.

She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and black high heels. A fishnet shirt and a black coat. She also wore a necklace with a dark purple bat wing which had the shape of a snake's fang engraved on it. Her engagement finger had a ring similar to Tayuya's. She is one of the seven Shichibukai, the governor of Thriller bark district. The **Kage no kōgō (Shadow Empress)**... Anko -Mitarashi- Namikaze.

"Our emotions regarding the Shinobi nations must not get in the way of thinking clearly. I think that you should go, Naruto. At least hear them out and find out what they want. Its better to meet them face to face and give them a clear idea of who we are and what is our intention, instead of giving them the opportunity to make false accusations and untrue assumptions." Stated a boy with red hair, the Kanji for love was written on his forehead. His face and tone of voice were expressionless in every meaning of the word. His age seemed to be either 14 or 15 years old. Despite his young age, this boy has such power and intelligence that surpassed most adults, a prodigy of his generation, even though those are many in Uzushiogakure, thanks for the organised educational system suggested by Tsunade and the governor of Amazon lily. He is another Shichibukai, the governor of Alabasta. The **Suna no tanuki (Sand Tanuki)**... Gaara Sabaku.(His clothes are the ones he wore in part ll of the canon, except that his gourd is much smaller and its tied to his right wrist like a bracelet. He wears the same coat as Crocodile, but he doesn't have a hook for a hand).

"Fufufu. I don't really care if you went or not, considering how Shinobi think, regardless of your decision, they will seek out war. Even with your pacifistic ways, you know how it will end, my dear **Otto-kun (Husband)**. They will be so much fun to play with, they will represent such exciting preys for hunting. It will be glorious!." Said a red haired woman with a sadistically excited grin on her face, showing her shrap, shark-like teeth. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, 24 years old.

She wore a black, tight pants with red stripes, a pair of slightly pointed, black shoes. A greyish-white shirt which is halfway buttoned and tucked inside her pants, exposing a lot of her cleavage and the matching bra she wore underneath. She also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards, a pair of golden earnings. Her black eyes were hidden behind a thin, curved white glasses with dark blue lenses. She wore a pink feathered coat like a cape, hidden underneath the coat are the twin **Kiba swords**. A wedding ring on her finger. She is the main reason for Uzushiogakure's economical evolution, having a silver tongue and being a great dealer, she made many successful deals with the biggest traders, companies and merchants in the elemental continent. She is also the one who came up with the genius principles called tourism, investments and attracting investors. She is the governor of Dressrosa, a Shichibukai. The **Ten no Akujin (Heavenly Demoness)**... Ameyuri -Ringo- Namikaze.

The others either deadpanned or just sighed when they heard what she said, except Anko who was thinking along similar lines. Gaara turned his blank stare towards her and said...

"This is a serious matter, **Jokā (Joker)**. Please just state your vote and stop day dreaming about dissecting people." He said cooly with just a hint of annoyance in his tone. Ameyuri just smiled at him, her glasses shining with the light.

"Do you always have to be such a killjoy, tanuki boy? You need to smile more before your face gets permanently paralysed on that frown of yours." Gaara just narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to wave her hands in mock surrender. "Alright, no need to get all antsy. My vote is 'No'. The ending result of the summit will not change either way, fufufu. So... why bother?" She asked theoretically as her grin returned, Gaara just stared at her as the two seemed to have a staring battle.

The others just shook their heads. Gaara and Ameyuri can barely stand one another, their personalities and behaviours are the polar opposite of each other. Gaara gets annoyed from Ameyuri's joking nature, her extremely laid back disposition and her way of talking in circles and puzzles without cutting to the chase, not to mention her way of playing with enemies and torturing them instead of just killing them fast and be done with it. While Ameyuri doesn't really dislike Gaara, she just loves to mess with the kid and he knows it, thats why he gets so irritated.

"My vote is 'Yes'. Gaara's reasons sounds logical, if war broke out between us and them, we surely don't want to be the ones who started the bloodshed. Everyone reaps what they sow, if they choose animosity towards us after this Kage summit... Then they will be the ones who brought destruction upon themselves, the blood will be on their hands, not ours." Said another read haired woman who had her hair being spiky on one side and straight at the other. She had crimson eyes and wore black narrow glasses, her age seemed to be the same as Tayuya and Anko which is 21 years old, she also wears a wedding ring similar to theirs, golden earnings with Uzushio's spiral dangling from her ears, her breasts were equal to Tayuya's in size. She is the Shichibukai who governs the Amazon lily district, the head of Uzushiogakure's science and technology facility, one of the main reasons for Uzushiogakure's technological advances. The inventor of cellphones, cinema and the cannons used by the marine ships, those are just some of her creations. The **Ishi-Hime (Stone Princess)**... Karin D. -Uzumaki- Namikaze. (Her outfit is the same as Hancock when she first appeared, but with the deep purple colour of her marineford outfit instead of red).

"Thats pretty dark, don't you think? You're an Uzumaki for kami's sake, Karin-chan. Can't you be more optimistic than that?" Naruto complained as a cloud of depression formed over his head, making the others sweat drop at their eccentric leader. Karin just glanced at him and adjusted her glasses, her expression being that of total nonchalance.

"Its not dark if its factual. I'm a scientist, **Anata (Dear)**. Its my job to observe, while I might not be as fast and as keen as you can in a short time, I'm trained to observe for a long time so I can pick the smallest details that might have escaped you. By analysing real evidences, we scientists build our facts over them. The countless failed attempts of spying on us, the reports of the cipher pol agents and the failed attacks on Taki, all of those things are evidences, the intentions of the Shinobi nations are clear as day. This upcoming Kage summit will be the start of a struggle for supremacy, it doesn't matter if we want to be a part of it or not, because we are the target, we are already in the center of it all." Karin stated with a blunt tone of voice. Naruto frowned.

'Why can't they just leave us alone?. Why does it always have to end with wars? Why?!' he thought in frustration. The others noticed his gloomy mood, knowing that its hard for him, someone who always hated conflict and meaningless bloodshed. Karin's expression softed when she saw her husband basically having an internal crisis.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Anata. Its not your fault, you taught us to fight only when its to protect our home or our loved ones. The Shinobi nations seem to want to take those valuable things from us, we have to deal with them, with violence if the need arises, and then..." She paused, the others leaned in with interest in their eyes, anxious to hear what she would say next. She suddenly put her palms on her cheeks as they turned rosy red, a glazed, dreamy shine taking over her eyes.

"Then you and I will have many cute kids who we will spoil rotten~! I can't wait, Anata~!" The others almost fell over anime style, but they just opted to have big sweat drops as they witnessed her quickly drifting off to la-la land, her personality doing a 180 degree turn. They were used to it by now, because they have already experienced Naruto's equally fluctuating personality. Gaara resisted the urge to smack his forehead and thought...

'First, she wanted to have his attention. Second, she wanted to be his girlfriend. Third, she wanted to be his wife. And now she wants to have kids with him as fast as possible, I shiver to think what her next ambition would be. Why did my nee-san have to marry into this family of crazies?' He thought in mock despair. Naruto just sweat dropped at Karin's strange behaviour, 'Oi, oi. Why wait until then, Karin-chan? You might be already pregnant right now for all we know.' He thought.

"Anyway, my vote is 'neither'. Like Ameyuri-chan said earlier, the ending result will be the same, so I don't see the point of voting." Stated a woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, brown eyes, her hands folded over her chest. Her tone of voice being serious and cold.

Her attire consisted of a narrow-brimmed black hat decorated with a medium sized plume, and a long, open black coat with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. A black T-shirt with an Anbu mask picture at the chest area, a necklace with the shape of a golden crescent moon, with an identical wedding ring on her finger. She wore a grey pants held up by a decorated belt and black shoes. An ornately decorated and very long sword was strapped to her back. She is the governor of the Logutown district, one of the royal Shichibukai. The best **Kenjutsu** user in the world, **Taka no Me (Hawk Eyes)**... Yugao -Uzuki- Namikaze.

"I say 'Yes'. However, in the off chance of an alliance, we shouldn't give the Shinobi our trust. Shinobi aren't known for being trustworthy at all, they befriend you for as long as they can use you, their loyalty ends when the benefits stop. The Jinchuurikis, Pakura-san, Mei-chan and all of us here in this room are living examples of the Shinobi's traitorous nature." Said a woman with large, brown eyes and long, black hair. She was smiling a closed eyed smile, but the air and aura around her were slowly becoming colder, showing her true feelings behind that smile. She wore a similar uniform to Tayuya's, a white skirt along with a suit which was a mix between white and navy blue colours. She is one of Uzushiogakure's **San-Taishō (Three Admirals). Aobato (Blue Dove)**... Haku -Yuki- Namikaze.

The rest of them scowled upon hearing that fact. Naruto's smile strained, Karin's dreaming expression turned into a spiteful frown, even Ameyuri and Anko's grins slowly faded away. Haku's words cut deep, the Shinobi nations aren't and will never be worthy of their trust, they can forgive the transgressions they had done against them in the past, but they will never forget it.

"Alliance? Hahaha!. You must be joking Haku, they will not want alliances, they will demand obedience. We are a threat to them, regardless if they allied with us or not, we're still a threat, because we're a wild card, not under anyone's rule, independent. That does not bode well for them. But my vote is 'Yes', just to humour them." Responded a man of 21 years old with a drawl, he had grey hair. He was wearing a dark yellow and grey striped suit, a marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, along with a matching pants. He also wore pure white shoes, dark grey tinted glasses, and a dark purple shirt with a mauve tie under his mixed coloured suit. A relaxed smirk on his face. He is the third and last Admiral of Uzushiogakure. **Kimoru (Yellow Mole)**... Kabuto Namikaze.

"I agree with Kimoru. You should meet them and make it clear that we will not bow down, its their choice after that. Either they leave us alone, or continue poking the sleeping bears, bears that if angered... They can change entire terrains with ease." Stated a woman who had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, and dark eyes. She looked to be around 21 years old. She wore a black, long-sleeved T-shirt, which had a light blue, paw pad picture at the abdomen area. She wore a necklace made of blue beads, her wedding ring hanging around her neck in the necklace. A matching black pants with patterns of blue flames, grey sandals and black fingerless gloves. She is the governor of Goa district, another Shichibukai. The **Bōkun (Tyrant)**... Yugito -Nii- Namikaze.

"My vote is 'Yes'. I just want to see what will come out of this Kage summit." Said a woman with purple hair and black pupiless eyes, her tone being calm and quiet. Her age is the same as Yugito, 21 years old. She wore a greenish-blue, wide and long-sleeved battle Kimono that reached to her knees, long black stockings and black high-heeled sandals. She is the last Shichibukai, the governor of Cocoyashi district. The **Mizu no seirei (Spirit Of Water)**... Isaribi Namikaze.

"Alright, we have three 'No', one 'neither' and six 'Yes' with my vote." Tsunade announced before looking at Naruto with a smirk. "Seems like you should go, Kōtei-sama."

Tayuya 'tsked' and folded her hands, Ameyuri just shrugged with her grin still intact, she will get her fun either way. Anko's grin widened, while Naruto just sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

'Seems like you were right after all, Kaa-san' He thought as he remembered what his mother told him a long time ago...

 **Flashback, a month since the start of the third Shinobi world war...**...

 _Naruto and Kushina were sitting on the porch outside after they had dinner, Kabuto was in his room, reading about medical things._

" _You know, Naruto-chan..." Kushina started as Naruto looked up at her with a confused look._

" _When I saw Uzushiogakure after its destruction... I felt such sadness, such grief, such sorrow. The sorrow of a star that can't return back to the heavens." Naruto frowned when he saw tears gathering in her eyes. He never liked seeing his beloved mother sad._

" _Kaa-san.." Kushina quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at him._

" _But you have given me hope, sochi." She elaborated when she saw his confusion. "You will bring change to this war-torn world of ours, Naruto-chan. Your mere existence is changing this reality."_

 _Naruto frowned again and shook his head._

" _But I don't want to-" He couldn't finish because Kushina covered his mouth with her palm, causing him to glance at her, only to find her shaking her head with a gentle smile._

" _Wether you want to believe that or not is irrelevant, wether you want to do it or not is irrelevant. Those ideals of yours, that unique mindset you have put for yourself, that independent decision you made of making your own peaceful heaven, your own beautiful reality. You're already changing the history of this continent, but that will make you an enemy to many, because those who stand out are the ones who get targeted with attacks after all. But I believe in you, sochi. I believe that one day, you will bring back that heaven which was on this earth, the heaven that got unjustly destroyed by fallen angels who just couldn't get over their envy and greed. They couldn't tolerate, couldn't bear to see such a beautiful flower blossoming, while theirs are wilting with each passing day, all because of their pitiful conflicts." She stated softly, but her eyes hardened slightly at the end of her speech. She slowly lifted her hand from his mouth and ruffled his hair affectionately._

" _I believe that someday... You will be the God of this heaven, the heaven you will surely raise back from the ashes. Because you are my son, you are an Uzumaki, defying reality is what we do, ne?" She finished with a cheerful grin and offered her hand for a high five, his eyes widened in shock from the amount of trust she had in him. Finally, he smiled and high fived her._

" _Yeah!." He answered confidently along with a his own cheerful grin._

 **Flashback End...**

Naruto had to close his eyes to force the tears back. He took a deep, shaky breath to calm his beating, aching heart. 'I missed you so much Kaa-san, Tou-san. I wish you were here to see the heaven you wanted me to create'.

Before his wives could ask him what's wrong, the door was slammed open by a little, white haired, petite girl with hazel eyes, she seemed to be 8 years old. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wore a simple full-bodied white dress with blue flower patterns.

Running behind her was a teen-ager who looked to be 16 or 17 years old. He had white skin, neck-length blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem, the kanji for justice was written on the back of it. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. A sword and a jitte were strapped to his back.

The little girl immediately ran to Naruto the moment she saw him.

"papa!" She shouted happily. Naruto snapped out of his slight depression and smiled at her, opening his arms and catching her before sitting her on his lap.

"Hey there! My beautiful **Shiroi hana (White Flower)!**." He said cheerfully as he tickled her sides, making her laugh cutely.

"I'm sorry that she interrupted your meeting, Kōtei-sama. She was too fast for me to catch up." The boy apologised with an embarrassed bow. Naruto just waved his hand with a smile.

"No need to apologise, Temujin **Junshō (Commodore)**. The meeting is over, and you did your best. But it turns out this little minx is not easy to catch." He said jokingly and continued tickling the girl, causing her to laugh louder. His wives either smiled or giggled at the scene, while Tsunade just shook her head with a smile. He looked back at Temujin and said...

"You're free to go home now Temujin." Temujin bowed a little with a small smile before he left, closing the door behind him.

"Papa, I want some money to buy candy!" The girl demanded. Naruto frowned in confusion.

"But I just-" He couldn't finish because she used the poppy dog eyes look, complete with a trembling lip.

"Please.." The others could practically see his resolve crumbling to pieces in front of them.

'You're the one who taught them to use strategy for everything, now look how that backfired' Tsunade taunted inside her mind with a snicker.

'She has him wrapped around her little finger' Gaara and Kabuto thought with a deadpan and a sweat drop respectively. Naruto's wives just thought 'Thats my **musume (Daughter)** ' with pride.

Naruto finally gave in and grinned, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Of course! Anything for you... My precious Shirone."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Phew! Another chapter done. Many new characters have been introduced in this chapter. The first adopted child of Naruto as well as the first of the two OC characters have been introduced. Shirone is based on Koneko or Shirone from high school dxd, but they're not the same, this Shirone was born in the Naruto universe, her personality is vastly different from Koneko. I guess you should know who is the other OC by now. But can you guess who are the remaining two children?**

 **Now moving on to the explanations:**

 ***The Devil fruit:**

 **\- The devil's fruit is inspired from the shinju fruit that Kaguya has consumed. Both are primordial fruits, both give their consumer ALL of their abilities, except the abilitiest that mutated later on, like the new bloodlines and Kekkai totas like Onoki's jinton release. Just like Kaguya has most if not all of the Chakra abilities, Naruto has all the devil fruits abilities. His usage of those powers is naturally more destructive than the people who he transferred similar powers to. He also has powers that only he can have, powers like Electromagnetism and others.**

 **\- Naruto can transfer powers to others CONSCIOUSLY, unlike Kaguya who transferred her Chakra to her children without her even knowing. But Naruto can't choose which power will be transferred, so its more like luck. The individual could get either Haki alone, devil ability and Haki, or Haki and 2 devil abilities in which case he/she is called Adapter. Adapters are very rare in Uzushiogakure.**

 **\- The Devil abilities are a separate power in the body. While Chakra takes the shape of a network, devil powers take the shape of an orb in the chest area. The users of devil abilities can also use Chakra, because they are separate energies in the body, like the Chakra of a Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu. They do not effect one another, Chakra is inherited while the devil ability is like a vitamin, it adds to the body but it doesn't take anything from it. Haki is also a separate energy, which means that the bodies of devil ability users have three different energies... Haki, Chakra and their devil ability. Combined attacks of those energies can be performed because of this.**

 **\- Devil abilities are genetic, they can be inherited. The child is born with the devil ability of the parent who had the stronger genes. If a devil ability user and a Chakra user ( even if its a bloodline user) married... The child will inherit BOTH powers. Haki is a given to be inherited.**

 **Just like with transferring abilities, Naruto can't choose what powers his children will inherit from him, because of the countless number of abilities he has at his disposal. Its possible that his child will be born with their mother's devil ability.**

 **\- Devil ability users do not have weakness to water, they can walk on it using Chakra, but water doesn't effect them. Their only weaknesses are Haki and another slight weakness.**

 *** The ranking positions and the devil abilities of the characters have been chosen as a result of a comparison between them and the characters in the one piece universe. By taking similarities in either personality, behaviour, background, power, appearance and some are just because I wanted them to have that certain power. Making Roshi into Akainu was too easy, and Anko's personality just didn't fit with Hancock's, Karin on the other hand is like the other half of the same coin behaviour wise.**

 ***The abilities of the devil are not the same as the ones in the one piece universe. There will be many OC Devil abilities and OC attacks and uses of the Canon devil abilities. Karin's Devil ability for example is NOT the Mero-Mero ability of Hancock, but it does a similar job and more.**

 ***I meant No first degree insect in my pevous explanation. Like mother/son, brother/sister, etc.**

 ***The Harem :**

 **There are some girls who were hined at in this chapter and in the previous chapters. But the girls who officially made an appearance up until now are: The ages are in the brackets..**

 **Anko (21), Hana (21), Kurenai (21), Yugao (21), Tenten (20), Kurotsuchi (21), Yakumo (20), Yugito (21), Ameyuri (24), Tayuya (20), Karin (20), Isaribi (21), Haku (21), Samui (21).**

 **Those are 14 girls, 7 more to go. This list will be updated whenever a new girl makes an appearance.**

 ***** **The marines don't have guns yet at this point of time in the story. They only have white weapons and cannons. But they will get guns later, knowledge is a part of their motto, so they're naturally devolving and advancing in the different fields. Although there is only one character besides Naruto who can use guns at this point of time, and if you paid attention to the previous chapters... You will know who that character is.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!.**

 **Please FF &R, which means follow, favourite and review. You know all those good stuff?**

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	9. Confrontation

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 9: Confrontation… Children Of The Sage Vs Children Of The Devil**

"Where are the rest of your brothers, Shiro-chan? I haven't seen any of them since breakfast." Karin asked gently, her eyes and tone of voice radiating motherly love, a sentiment which was shared by the rest of Shirone's adopted mothers.

Shirone shifted in Naruto's lap in order to face her. She put her index finger on her chin and adopted a pondering expression, the action causing 'cuteness overload!' alarms in the minds of all of her family members, even her strict uncle Gaara and mama Tayuya felt the urge to just hug the cute child to death.

"Well, mama Karin... Kuroka nee-chan went to Amazon lily with Matatabi, I think?" She said with uncertainty, frowning and trying to remember what her sister said. The adults blinked, Naruto was the one who voiced their confusion...

"What are they doing there?" Shirone lifted her head to meet his gaze and shrugged.

"They said something about chilling in the forest." The others either narrowed their eyes or shook their heads upon hearing that information. They knew what those two meant by 'chilling', they surely want to pull pranks on the unsuspecting tourists.

"Those two and their pranking hobby. Just what can we do with them? I can already see them hiding on some tree, grinning like cheshire cats." Tayuya said with a sigh. Naruto grinned and patted her shoulder.

"Ma ma, let them have their fun Tayuya-chan. They're not hurting anybody, or are you just sour because you always fall for Kuroka-chan's pranks?" He asked teasingly at the end. Tayuya just shot him a flat look.

"Like you're one to talk. Did you forget that she pranked you just yesterday?" He simply laughed and scratched his cheek.

"She gave me a present, Tayuya-chan. How could I suspect that it was a paint bomb. It was a present from my daughter, how could I even think that it was a prank? When she said that it was a present for the best father in the world?. The way she said it was so sweet, I'm not sure about being the best father, but..." He looked down at Shirone and hugged her tightly, surprising her for a second before she smiled and hugged him back, resting her head on his chest. Being the youngest one of her brothers, Shirone has a strong attachment to her father.

"... I'm totally sure that I have the best children and wives anyone could ever ask for." He continued softly with a warm smile. His wives were deeply touched by his words, even Tayuya, Ameyuri and Yugao sported pink hues on their cheeks, and that's something you don't see everyday, if ever. While it is true that they knew him for years, he wasn't the type to regularly vocalize his love for them, he always relied on his actions to prove it rather than just saying it, its the reason why they knew that he loved them even before he formally said it.

"Don't say that papa! You are the best papa in the world!" Shirone stated with a cute, serious face. Naruto's heart melted at that, his little girl is just so cute and precious to him, that's why he will do anything to make her happy, for she will always be her papa's little Shiroi Hana. He chuckled and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Thanks, my dear **musume ( Daughter)**." He replied and kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle from the tingling sensation and bury her face in his chest again, seeking to feel the protective warmth coming from her father's embrace.

"And the other two troublemakers?" Tsunade asked impatiently, already dreading the complaints about animated plants and a monster cat which is composed of blue fire. Shirone lifted her head to look at her annoyed Baa-chan and pointed her finger towards the western south part of the island.

"They went to watch a training duel between Mito-nee and Hanabi-nee in training ground five in Wano." She answered.

"Fufufu... I hope they wouldn't go overboard this time. They almost destroyed three training grounds the last time they sparred." Ameyuri said with a chuckle, the others sighed and nodded in agreement. Mito and Hanabi's highly competitive nature always causes them to forget to control just how much power they put in their attacks when they're sparring, it doesn't help that their **Akuma Nōryoku (Devil Abilities)** are both highly destructive powers.

"Well, now that we know where the three little devils are, we have to return back to our offices. The meeting is over and even though I don't like the outcome of it, there is nothing that I could do. Now let's get back to marineford Kabuto, Haku, we still have paperwork to do." Tayuya ordered as she got up from her chair and headed to the **Terepōtēshon Ma (Teleportation chamber)**. The chamber has a cylindrical shape, it's wall was made of hard glass (like bulletproof glass) and had a transparent blue colour. The inside of the chamber was littered with complex Haraishin seal marks, it was wide enough to accommodate up to 15 people. It's function was to serve as a fast portal between Mariejois and marineford, transporting the individual to another chamber in marineford. Similar chambers are located in the offices of the Shichibukai and the Yonkunshu, but they have two chambers, one connected to Mariejois while the other is connected to marineford. However, there are no chambers in the islands of Enies lobby and Impel Down, for fear of potential security breaches. Enies lobby has important files and secrets, while Impel Down is a prison, it would be idiotic to install a chamber in those islands.

Kabuto and Haku immediately started whining the moment they heard the word 'paperwork'.

"But Tayuya-chan/Tayuya..." They started but Tayuya sent them a dark look, causing them to hurriedly shut up.

"I said we have work to do. Now move your lazy selves and let's go." She said in a tone that left no room for argument. The other two admirals grumbled and bear grudgingly _dragged_ themselves behind her, but not before Haku gave Naruto and Shirone a goodbye kiss on their cheeks. The red headed woman turned her head to gaze at Tsunade, who was pretending to read a magazine, trying to hide her face. Tayuya's eyebrow started twitching violently, she marched towards her grandmother-in-law and stood beside her seat, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Aren't you going with us? Gensui-sama?" She asked impatiently. Tsunade didn't give any indication that she heard anything and continued to bury her face in the magazine. Tayuya coughed in her hand, this time Tsunade did raise her head and looked at Tayuya with a fake, confused expression.

"Huh? What did you say Akaoni?" She feigned ignorance, Tayuya's annoyed expression faded into a deadpan, much like everyone else in the room, even Shirone had a flat look. Tayuya sighed exasperatedly and massaged her temple.

"You have a lot of piled up paperwork, Tsunade gensui-sama. Are you coming with us to finish it? Or are you going to continue evading it until it doubles in amount?" She asked again. Tsunade winced before she frowned, her expression resembling a pout. She got up from her chair and waved her hands in defeat

"Fine, fine..." She walked up to Naruto's seat and planted a kiss on Shirone's head before going to stand in front of the chamber along with Kabuto and Haku. Their expressions were of total misery.

"You sure have one heck of a firm wife there, Naruto." Tsunade said with a grumble, praising her godson in her own backhanded way for choosing such an amazing group of fine women to be the mothers of his offspring.

Tayuya huffed and folded her hands, while Naruto and the rest of her sister wives chuckled.

"Tell me about it. But, isn't that why we all love her?" Naruto asked with a grin, the others all smiled and nodded in confirmation, causing Tayuya to feel slightly flustered and embarrassed.

"Yeah! We love you, mama Tayuya! I love all of my kaa-sans so much!." Shirone declared with the innocent happiness a girl her age should have, Karin almost fainted from her daughter's cuteness, the Uzumaki woman is overly sensitive and dramatic after all. Tayuya allowed a small smile of affection to appear on her face, maybe she doesn't show it much, but she loves her family dearly, they accepted her for who she is and they didn't judge her for working under Orochimaru against her will. Besides, the man she loved, the one who she thought will never love her back actually returned her feelings, and married her to make it even more beautiful. This is her home, and she will not let anyone harm it or her family, they will have to face her absolute justice for even _thinking_ about it.

"I love you too, musume." She said quietly and kissed Shirone's nose, causing her to scrunch it up and rub it with a giggle before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. Tayuya lifted her head and gave Naruto a small kiss and whispered...

"I will see you later, Naruto." She said before standing up and starting to walk towards the rest of the leaders of marineford, but she stopped and turned around when she felt Naruto holding her hand, making her look at him questionably.

"You know I have been wandering... You never called me **Koi (Love)** or Anata before, not even Naruto-kun. Why is that?" He asked with a childish pout, Tayuya just smirked and shook her head.

"You do know that I'm not one to use those sugary names, that's Karin's thing." She replied, ignoring the indignant 'what?!' coming from her fellow red head.

"Maybe its because you're a slave-driver, a ruthless Oni." Kabuto grumbled under his breath, but unfortunately for him, Tayuya heard what he said. A tick mark appeared on her forehead and her hair covered her eyes, a violent red aura started surrounding her body.

'you should have kept your mouth shut, idiot.' The adults thought with deadpan stares. As for Shirone, she quickly hid herself in Naruto's chest, knowing what that aura meant, it means that her mama Tayuya is going to blow up any minute now, her brothers always tasted a beating every time she got like this. Naruto himself was feeling quite nervous, remembering how his Kaa-san used to brutalise both him and his Tou-san whenever she gets angry enough at them.

She turned around and stalked towards her fellow Admiral, who gulped and waved his hands. He should have known better than to anger Tayuya, she wasn't an Admiral for nothing. She is the second in the Empire after Naruto when it comes to controlling her Akuma Nōryoku. Her intelligence along with her naturally creative mind, made her come up with clever ways to control most of the properties of her **Maguma nōryoku (Magma ability)**. She reached a point where she can control the **density** , **flexibility** , **shape** , **fluidity** and even the **viscosity** of her magma. Add that to her ruthless nature in dealing with enemies and you will understand why she is nicknamed as the marine's merciless Taishō, Akaoni.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like th-" He couldn't finish his futile attempt to calm down his **Aniyome (Sister-in-law)** , because she pushed him inside the chamber, pushing Tsunade and Haku with him because they were standing behind him.

The sight was that of a sweat dropping Tsunade and Haku, along with an angry Tayuya who was strangling a terrified Kabuto who seemed to have forgotten about activating his **Logia-type ability** due to his fear of the red head, Tayuya's mouth was moving nonstop, probably spouting insults and swear words, just thank kami that the glass was soundproof, otherwise Shirone would have had so many difficult questions. That scene was the last thing they saw before the four marine officials disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving them with big sweat drops.

"Ahem... I think that we too should return back to our offices. Matsuri doesn't know much about business contracts, no matter how many hands she can sprout." Gaara said in an effort to distract himself from thinking about what poor Kabuto is going through right now. The other Shichibukai agreed and stood up to leave. The women bidding their husband and daughter goodbye first.

"Ah! You reminded me, Tanuki boy. I have an appointment to watch the battles at the **Colosseum** today, fufufufu. Amaru won't stop nagging me if I didn't show up." Ameyuri said with her usual grin.

"I believe you're right, Gaara. We have work to get back to." Added Yugito as she, Anko, Yugao and Isaribi went to the chamber reserved for the Shichibukai.

"Do you want me to go with you and buy you candy, Shiro-chan? We can go to Amazon lily and take Kuroka-chan with us to watch the duel with your brothers, what do you think?" Naruto asked his daughter who nodded vigorously with a big smile, causing him to chuckle and ruffle her hair. He can sneak out of his office for a while to spend some quality time with his kids.

"I will accompany you since you're going to my district." Karin said with a soft smile, Shirone beamed and took the hands of both of her parents. Even when she has many friends, she is happiest when she is spending time with members of her family.

Ameyuri and Gaara headed to the window instead. Gaara created a sand disc to levitate himself, while Ameyuri took advantage of the cloudy weather to fly back to Dressrosa, stitching the clouds with her **Paramecia-type** **Ito Nōryoku (String ability)** for her to stand on.

"See you later! Kaa-sans! **Oji-san (Uncle)!**." Shirone stated as she waved at them, they waved back before leaving in their preferable ways.

"Alright... To Amazon lily." Naruto said as he raised his hand, he was about to snap his fingers but Shirone tugged on his coat, causing him to stop and look at her.

"I don't want to go by teleportation, papa. I want to use the train." She answered his unasked question. He gained a confused expression and asked...

"The train?" The white haired girl nodded with an excited smile.

"Yeah! Its cool!" Both Naruto and Karin blinked, glancing at each other before they started laughing. Shirone's expression turned into puzzlement, not knowing why they were laughing.

"What?" She asked confusedly. Karin giggled and rubbed her head.

"Its nothing Shiro-chan. Its just funny because your brothers hate that thing." She replied with another amused giggle. Shirone finally understood and snickered, remembering how her two older brothers always looked like they were about to die every time they set foot inside a train, one because of a motion sickness, while the other gets paranoid about them getting killed by a crash as a result of the train's fast speed.

"Ok then. We will use the train if that's what you want." Naruto said with a smile.

The three Namikazes left the majestic castle and walked in the ever lively streets of the Empire. The people smiled, waved and greeted them on their way, some bowing while others chose not to, not as a sign of disrespect but because they knew that it didn't make much difference for the royal family members. They didn't like formalities anyway, especially Shirone who was considered to be the Empire's mascot, the peppy **Ōjo-sama (Princess).**

They reached the train station and boarded the train which was made in Yuki no kuni, it was a part of a large transportation network that connected most of the Empire's main cities with each other, using either bridges or the more advanced under-water tunnels to connect the island of Uzushio with the rest of the states, the states themselves are connected to each other by railway stations, excluding Taki for obvious reasons. However, there are no trains to connect the capital with the other three military islands, the marines prefer to use their ships because they can transport a much larger number of soldiers when compared to the train.

The trip to Amazon lily was uneventful. The family sat on a pair of opposite benches, Shirone was sitting on one by herself, while her parents sat on the other. Karin's hands were linked around Naruto's arm, her head resting on his shoulder, sighing contently with a flush on her cheeks, meaning that she is probably daydreaming at the moment. Naruto just smiled and ran his hand through her crimson hair, kissing the top of her head and embracing her to himself.

As for Shirone, she was sticking her head outside of the window, enjoying the feeling of the humid air on her face. While her behaviour might be considered weird, its better than her sister, because Kuroka likes to ride _on top_ of the train instead of _inside_ it.

The vehicle finally stopped at Amazon lily's station, they heared the 'beep' sound of the host machine who started talking with a voice that they knew all too well...

" _Attention! Dear passengers, we have reached Amazon lily! We hope that your trip was fun and comfortable! Our next destination is Cocoyashi! Hehehe!._ " The voice of a child, particularly a girl, sounded through the microphone. Karin blinked as she recognised the voice right away, she slowly lifted her head and looked at Naruto and Shirone's deadpan stares.

"W-was that...?" She trailed off her question, her daughter and husband just nodded with flat looks and answered in monotone...

"Kuroka/Nee-chan." The bespectacled woman sighed in irritation and massaged her temple.

"How did she even manage to sneak into the control room without being seen?" She wondered, the other two just shrugged in return. Suddenly, the microphone emitted a 'thud' sound.

" _Nyaa, did you hear that? Kitten?_ " They heard another female voice asking.

" _Yikes! They're coming. Quick! Ecape plan, Matatabi!._ " Kuroka's voice sounded again and they heard the sound of a racket before the microphone finally went silent. The Namikazes and all the passengers on the train were sweat dropping, its not the first time Kuroka messes around with the sound system.

They got off the train and started walking towards the candy shop which name is 'land of sweets', it was the biggest shop for sweets in the Empire, and it became famous and rich thanks to Shirone. They stopped however, when they heard someone calling out to them...

"Kōtei-sama! Kōtei-sama!" Naruto turned around to find a 16 years old girl running towards them with a worried expression. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Her clothes resembled the kunoichi uniform of the **Nadeshiko no Sato (Nadeshiko Village)** , it is grey-coloured with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which reveals some of her sizeable cleavage, she also wore a marine coat like a cape.

"Oh, Shizuka!" Naruto greeted her with a grin. This girl is the leader of Nadeshiko no Sato, and one of the twelve **Chōshinsei**... **Hasshō-ken no** Shizuka **(Shizuka Of The Eight-Impact Fist style).**

The Nadeshiko no Sato is an ally of Uzushiogakure. Since Naruto is a male, they didn't agree to be under his role, even though they follow his ideals, which made them give up on their Shinobi system and turn it into a marine system. Bcause of their costumes and culture, they can work in harmony with men but they can't have a man being their leader. Naruto agreed to their alliance without them becoming a state of the Empire, he suggested a military swap between soldiers to strengthen the ties of the two nations, something that Shizuka agreed to. That is why half of Nadeshiko's kunoichis are a part of Uzushiogakure's marine army. They have their own base in Amazon lily, since they choose Karin to be their virtual leader and mentor, because she has a similar view regarding men, but she despises **male Shinobi** in particular as a result of witnessing Orochimaru's men raping their captive women on a regular basis when she was working under the vile Sannin.

The Nadeshiko warriors are very strong and versatile in using their Hasshō-ken style, a style which they derived from Karin's own fighting style... The **Rokkingu Eikyō (Rocking Impact style)**. They're also highly efficient and skilled in using the **Busoshoku Haki ( Armament Haki)** , one of the types of the spiritual energy called **Haki**. Their base is called **G-5,** a separate branch of the navy, a base which entirely consists of female marines.

"Hey, Kōtei-sama. Karin-sama, Shirone-chan." Shizuka greeted with a strained smile after she stopped in front of them. Shirone waved with a grin, while Naruto and Karin noticed that something was wrong, causing them to narrow their eyes slightly.

"Kōtei-sama, I have urgent information that you need to know immediately." Shizuka stated with a serious expression, Naruto frowned and glanced at Karin, nodding his head towards Shirone. Karin understood his message and nodded back, taking Shirone's hand and continuing to walk away. He turned back to Shizuka and said passively...

"What is it?"

"I just received a call from Mabui **Naga-san (Chief)**. The Raikage made a deal with the Tsuchikage to kill you in the kage summit, they want to get rid of you before you become a thorn in their back. The Raikage also made contacts with one Danzo Shimura who is another partner in their scheme. Their goal is to turn the **Tetsu no Kuni (Land Of Iron)** into your grave, that's what Mabui-san told me to inform you about." Shizuka finished her report with an angry tone, furious that the Shinobis are planning something as hideous as trying to assassinate their beloved Kōtei. If Akaoni-sama got wind of this, those arrogant bastards will have to kiss their asses goodbye, for she will call for war and start melting bodies right and left, Shizuka shivered involuntary when she thought about the Taishō's brutality.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in slight anger and sighed exasperatedly. 'I can't say that I didn't expect something like this to happen. A dog's tail can never become straight after all.' He thought, shaking his head.

"Why did Mabui-san call you in particular? She is a cipher pol official, while you're from the navy. Why didn't she call Tsume Oba-san? Since she is her Chūsa?" He asked confusedly. Marineford and the Cipher pol agency are separate organisations normally, they do not associate with one another that much, so it was a bit unusual for a Cipher pol agent to call a marine official instead of their own commander. Shizuka frowned and answered...

"I guess she was in a hurry, she just dialed the first number that appeared on her phone's screen." Naruto nodded in understanding and then smiled softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Shizuka. You know that I can take care of myself very well." Shizuka's frown deepened.

"I still think that you should take someone with you, Kōtei-sama. Just to be extra certian." She insisted, Naruto sighed at the girl's stubbornness.

"Alright, I will take Kabuto and Tsunade Baa-san with me. Does that assure you enough?" He asked with half-lidded eyes. Shizuka smiled and nodded.

"Hai! Kōtei-sama!" The older man just chuckled and waved his hand in a shooing motion as he turned around and started walking away.

"Thanks for the heads up, Shizuka **Chūjō (Vice Admiral)**. You can return back to your duties." He ordered. Shizuka smiled and shook her head, turning around to return back to G-5. Like the rest of the Empire's population, she respected and admired the Kōtei to the highest levels. His normally easygoing, friendly and laid back personality just drew people to him like bees to honey.

Naruto reached the candy shop to find that Karin and Shirone were already coming out of it, his daughter munching on the sweets she just bought with a heavenly expression on her pretty face, causing him to sweat drop.

"You couldn't even wait, huh? Little minx!" He said with a grin and lifted Shirone over his shoulders, making her sequel in surprise before giggling.

"What was the matter? Why did Shizuka look so worried?" Karin asked with a calculative stare. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"It was nothing important, Karin-chan. Just a regular report about some renovations for the G-5 building." His wife narrowed her eyes and jabbed him on the chest, causing him to wince slightly from the sting of her long nail.

"You can't lie to me, Anata. I have known you since we were pre-teens, tell me what is the matter." She demanded. He sighed and looked at her seriously.

"I will tell you later, okay? I promise." She gazed at him for a long moment before she sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I will hold you up on that. I have to get back to my office now, have fun watching the duel and please interfere if they went too far." She held his cheeks in her hands and gave him a long, passionate kiss, smiling sexily after they broke up. She beckoned Shirone with her finger and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned around and started walking towards her castle-like office, swaying her hips and smirking because she knew that Naruto's eyes were following her every move.

'that woman...' Naruto thought with a fond smile. He raised his head to look at his little flower and asked...

"Now we have to find your sister, right?" She smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah!" He chuckled and started walking towards the Amazon forest, using his **Kenbunshoku Haki ( Observation Haki)** and his sensory ability to detect both Koruka's presence and Matatabi's Chakra.

 **At the Amazon forest...**

Naruto finally reached the heart of the forest where he can sence the two pranksters. Shirone was still riding on his shoulders, eating her sweets without a care in the world. They reached an open area and found a man sleeping under a tree.

The man looked to be 17 or 18 years old. He had brown hair which was covered by a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears. He had a cross-like face-paint design. He wore a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist, he also wears gloves and carries a couple of small scrolls on his back, finally he wore a marine coat like a cape. He is one of the twelve Chūjō, a member of the Chōshinsei... Th **e Kōdo Ningyō ( Chord Puppeteer)** , Kankuro Sabaku.

Naruto's eyebrows started twitching upon seeing his **Gekei ( Brother-in-law)** dozing off when he is supposed to be in marineford right now, forgetting that he was doing the exact same thing. Shirone's eyes brightened and she was about to call out to her Oji-san, but suddenly a shadow came down from the tree he was sleeping under.

"Kankuro Oji-san!" The shadowy figure shouted.

Naruto and Shirone's jaws slowly fell open as they watched in slow motion. The shadow fell right on Kankuro's stomach, causing him to raise his legs and hands up in the air, his face was set on a silent scream, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back to the ground motionless, with just a slight twitching of his fingers.

"Oi! Kuroka-chan! You killed him!" Naruto shouted in an overly dramatic way, he was freaking out.

"Eh?" The girl named Kuroka raised her head to look at the person who said her name, she was 10 years old. She had long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes.

Her attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. She grinned brightly when she saw who it was, raising her hand to wave at them.

"Oh, Hey!. Tou-san! Shirone-chan!." She suddenly smirked as she thought of a devious idea.

A tree root slowly came out of the ground behind Naruto and grew up until it reached Shirone's height, intending to wrap around the girl and grab her. But Shirone actually sensed it and extended her hand behind her to grasp the offending root, slowly turning it to **dust** using her own Akuma Nōryoku. Naruto smirked in pride of his daughter's fast reflexes, he already sensed the root long before it even came out of the ground, but he wanted to see if Shirone would notice it quickly enough, and she didn't disappoint him. Kuroka pouted at her failed prank attempt and complained...

"That was mean, Shirone-chan." Shirone just stared at her with a flat look.

"You're the one who started it, Nee-chan." Her tone of voice and expression were monotone, its her natural reaction when she gets annoyed or angry, confirming the saying of 'silent fury'.

Kuroka's Akuma Nōryoku is the Paramecia-type **Shokubutsu Nōryoku (Plant ability)**. A power which grants the ability to control, shape, create and manipulate all forms of plants, including roots and wood. She is quite skilled in hiding her presence when she wants to. She is also the most natural of her brothers when it comes to learning the art of **Senjutsu** from her father.

While Shirone's Akuma Nōryoku is the Logia-type **Hokori Nōryoku ( Dust ability)**. An ability which gives her the power to create, shape, control, manipulate and otherwise turn into dust. Making her able to erase any matter from existence on a cellular level. Her ability is similar to the Tsuchikage of Iwa in it's basics, but hers is on a much higher level. She is currently being trained by Tsunade to master her Chakra control to be able to use her Baa-chan's super strength, Her father is also training her in using Senjutsu in combat.

One wields the power to create, while the other possess the power to destroy. Thus why the Namikaze sisters are nicknamed by their peers as the **Onmyō Shimai ( Yin-Yang Sisters)**.

Kuroka Namikaze, the **Jinsei no Kuroi Ran ( Black Orchid Of Life)**. And Shirone Namikaze, the **Shōmetsu no Shiroi Deijī ( White Daisy Of Extinction)**. Those two innocent sisters have the potential to be of the most dangerous individuals in the Elemental continent, just like their father was in his early youth.

Naruto put Shirone down from his shoulders and patted Kuroka's head before leaving the two girls to have their chat. He walked over to Kankuro when he saw him waking up and holding his head.

"Ugh... Just what happened to me?" Asked a dazed and confused Kankuro, he sensed that someone was looking at him and raised his head to be greeted by the sight of his sister's husband and the Kōtei of their Empire.

"Oh... Hey Kōtei-sama." He said lamely. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him pensively.

"What are you doing here, Kankuro? Sleeping around instead of going to work?" Naruto asked pointedly. Kankuro stood up and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"I'm not slacking off. I don't have any requests or assignments for today. Besides, they can always call me if they needed me for something, isn't that what cellphones were made for?" He replied with his own theoretical question. Naruto frowned for a moment before nodding at his reasoning.

"You do have a point." Kankuro stared at him.

"Now that we proved that I'm innocent, what are _you_ doing here?" He asked with a suspicious stare.

"Umm..." Naruto paused briefly to think of a way to distract Kankuro. "By the way, where are the rest of the Bijuus and the Chūjō?"

His Gekei sent him a deadpan look, seeing right through his attempt to divert from the question, but he mentally shrugged and decided to just roll with it.

"Well, **Fenikkusu ( Phoenix)** and **Kuro Shinzū ( Black Heart)** are on an assignment in Taki to meet with **Midori Hea ( Green Hair)** , to receive a bunch of high C-rank missing nins and transport them to Impel Down. But you already know that since the latter two are your wives." Naruto just nodded in confirmation.

"The rest are in Wano, they want to watch Mito and Hanabi's duel to judge their progress and assist them, since they're the youngest and the most inexperienced of us. As for the Bijuus, I don't know where all of them are. But I know that Shukaku is in Alabasta, Isobu is swimming around Impel Down like he usually does, I honestly don't know what he finds so fascinating in that horrific place. Matatabi is on some tree here and Kurama is watching his partner's duel." Kankuro finished his long answer and took a breath to fill his lungs with the much needed air. Naruto smiled and nodded, he already knew all of those things but he needed to distract Kankuro from _interrogating_ him. He stood up and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Kankuro. Say what, we're leaving to Wano right now. Do you want to come with us?" He offered. The man with the face-paint shook his head and laid down on the grassy ground once again, yawning and waving his hand.

"No, thank you. I just want to catch some sleep right now." The Kōtei just shrugged and walked back to his daughters.

"Suit yourself."

Naruto reached his adorable little girls and picked up Shirone, putting her back on his shoulders, he then bent down and carried Kuroka against his chest with one arm holding the back of her thighs.

"We're going to watch the spar between Mito-chan and Hanabi-chan, Kuroka. Are going coming with us, **Amai ( Sweety)?"** Kuroka nodded excitedly.

"Of course! Me and Matatabi were about to head there." She looked up towards a particular tree and called out...

"Matatabi! We're going!" A normal sized cat jumped from the tree and landed on Naruto's head, right in front of Shirone. It had a pair of mismatched eyes and it's body was composed entirely of blue fire.

"Hey, Naruto. Little kitten." The **Nibi ( Two Tails)** greeted Naruto and Shirone with a purr-like sound, they nodded back with smiles. She purposely cooled down the heat of her fire as to not cause the girls to feel uncomfortable, knowing that Naruto won't be harmed by it.

With a wave of Naruto's hand, they disappeared without leaving a single trace of their presence. Like they were never there to begin with.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Phew! Another chapter done!. And another one of Naruto's children made an appearance along with two Vice Admirals. More of Uzushiogakure's characters were mentioned, while some characters were hinted at throughout this chapter.**

 **The winners of the poll are... Tsunade and Kabuto! Thank you all for voting!. I'm sorry that I didn't inform you when the poll will be closed, it was my first time doing one.**

 **The next chapter will have the duel of Mito and Hababi along with the Kage Summit. It will also have a special author's note to explain how the Bijuus got out of their Jinchuurikis without killing them in the process, but they still have a connection and that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **I just want to say thank you for all of your reviews, I know that I might be annoying when I repeatedly ask for them, but I really love reading your thoughts about the story. I like feeling appreciated, feeling that what I'm doing is worth something to somebody, its really tiring to write those chapters with my poor English, I have to struggle and search the web just to find the translation and the synonyms to one word. I don't care if its in a good way or a bad way, I just need to know if my work left an impression of any kind on you, that it was actually worth all the time and effort I poured into it. So please just leave a review, I'm begging you.**

 **Now that the soap opera is over, I want you to know that the next chapter will have another poll that will be made after the chapter gets updated.**

 **An answer to the guest question last chapter: Rin died in the third Shinobi world war, and we all know where Obito is, I recommend you to read the first chapter of the story, the grammar is not that good in that chapter by the way, I told you.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!.**

 **Merry Christmas and happy new year for all of you!.**

 **Please FF &R, which means follow, favourite and review. You know all those good stuff?**

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	10. Supernovas

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 10: Supernovas**

The three Namikazes along with the Nibi appeared in a mountainous area, the earth was grassy and several mountains surrounded them from all directions. This place is training ground five, one of the 30 training grounds which make up the Wano district, each training ground is twice as wide as Konoha's forest of death. Wano district is located in the western south of Uzushio, its bordered by Cocoyashi to the north, Uzushio to the east and Goa district to the south. Wano district is consisted of 30 training grounds which are divided into six groups of five. Each group has it's own landscape and climate to make the marines able to withstand harsh environments and difficult situations, varying between valleys and mountains, jungles, deserts, foggy and water-filled areas, polar-like areas and even volcanic regions. Although the last two groups of training grounds were not created by Naruto, they're the results of the spars between Aobato and Akaoni, the two marine Admirals just have a knack for getting in each others throats, even though they're sister wives. Haku consistently reprimands Tayuya for her severity and iron-hearted behaviour, while Tayuya mocks Haku for being too gentle and laid back in return. But despite their different philosophies, the two women care for each other as sister wives and hold each other in high regards, Tayuya respects Haku's strength and her kind nature, while Haku admires Tayuya's resolve and her "never-back-down" mentality, as Tayuya considers losing with dignity to be a much better alternative than running away from her enemy, the red haired Admiral strongly opposes the strategy of 'tactical retreat', understanding it as nothing but an act of cowardice, and as such, unbefitting for a marine.

The two groups of training grounds which were effected by the Taishō's battles are group-3 and group-4. They're located in the far west of Wano, by the shore of the island. They're forbidden to any civilians and lower ranking marines, because they won't be able to handle the harsh climate of the area and the extreme differences in air pressure, since one group is an icy wasteland while the other is a volcanic hell. The shore of group-3 is a flaming sea of fire and magma, as opposed to the shore of group-4 which was filled with large icebergs and frozen waters. The two groups of training grounds are referred to by the marines as the forbidden grounds... **Punk Hazard**.

The sudden and unexpected appearance of the Kōtei and his daughters alerted several individuals who were standing not that far from them. They were five men, a fox-like creature and two young boys.

"Tou-chan!" Shouted one of the boys as he ran over to Naruto and hugged his legs, the other boy just smiled and walked leisurely towards his father.

The first boy had spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat. He was just a few months older than Shirone, almost 9 years old. He is Naruto's third adopted child. **Gyofu (Fisher's Hat)...** Inari Namikaze.

The other child was the same age as Kuroka, 10 years old. He had red-coloured eyes and chin length purple hair which is parted in the middle. He wore a light-purple shirt with black stripes on each side, a sash around his waist, a pair of dark-coloured pants and sandals. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. He was also holding a water pipe in his hand. He was the fourth and final adopted child of Naruto. **Hiken (Fire Fist)...** Ranmaru Namikaze.

"Hi! Inari." Naruto said gently and put the girls down, ruffling Inari's head.

"Ranmaru Nii-chan!" Shirone shouted and ran towards Ranmaru, who just smiled and held out his hand for her to take. Shirone adored her eldest brother, and considered him to be her role model alongside her parents and Kuroka. But she clings to Ranmaru more than Kuroka because her older sister tends to annoy her with her various pranks and her extremely doting nature towards her and Inari, a trait which she took from Karin and Kurenai.

"Seems like you ratted us out, eh? Shirone?" Ranmaru inquired teasingly, Shirone blushed in embarrassment and dropped her head. He laughed loudly and patted her head, wordlessly telling her that it was no big deal, but it was to be expected since almost nothing is a big deal to Ranmaru, well except when his family or friends are insulted or in danger. This carefree attitude of his is something that he and his brothers have picked up from various members of their family, especially Naruto, Ameyuri, Anko and Kabuto.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your office now, Tou-sama? Did you sneak out again or something?" Ranmaru asked suspiciously and shook his head when he saw his father laughing nervously. "Tayuya Kaa-sama will surely try to melt you if she knew about this. I wonder what will happen if a little birdy saw you here and flew off to tell her about your irresponsibility?" He wondered with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, mockingly putting his index finger on his chin in thought.

Naruto smiled a strained, closed-eyed smile as his eyebrows started twitching. He slowly walked towards Ranmaru and lifted him off the ground by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Come here! You smart-mouthed gaki!" He said in mock anger and started rubbing Ranmaru's head with his fist, causing the boy to laugh and stick his tongue out at him. Ranmaru has a special way of being politely rude, addressing others with honorifics, whilst teasing and mocking them at the same time, unlike Inari who directly insults anyone he didn't like, no matter what their power or position is.

"He is right, you know?" Said a clearly masculine voice.

"Hmm?" Naruto lifted his head to look at the person. He was a middle aged man who had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He wore a white double breasted suit with a dark blue shirt and a light green tie, a marine coat with red and black shoulder pads which he wore like a cape, and black shoes. He is the partner of the Bijuu **Son Gokū** , the strongest Chūjō, and the only one of them who is capable of going toe to toe with a Shichibukai and even hold his ground against an Admiral for an impressive period of time. **Genkotsu no Roshi (Roshi The Fist)**.

" **Jī-chan (Grandpa)!** " Kuroka exclaimed as she ran around Roshi and literally climbed up his back to sit on his left shoulder, making him grin and lift his hand to tickle her chin, which caused her to giggle with mirth.

"It sure is a surprise to see you here, Kōtei-sama. You came to watch the duel too?" Asked a man who was pretty short and looked like a pre-teen, but in reality he was in his mid twenties. He had messy-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like marking running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. His outfit was similar to Roshi, except that it was dark lime green in colour and had white stripes. He wore a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

Naruto smiled and nodded, walking up to the man and shaking his hand.

"Yeah. I wan to see how far did my Imōtos get in their training, Yagura." The man was none other than the former Mizukage of Kirigakure, the partner of the three tailed Bijuu **Isobu** , and one of the twelve Chōshinsei. **Gureiauto no Yagura (Yagura The Glazier).**

"That still doesn't change the fact that Akaoni-sama will have all of our heads if she knew that we're not in our respective ships right now. She is very dictated to her job and takes it very seriously, and we all know that she loathes anyone who wouldn't do so." Stated another man with a calm, stoic tone. He has pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. Unlike the other two Vice Admirals, he didn't wear a suit, instead, he wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. . The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe. He didn't wear a marine coat, instead, he had a tattoo of the Empire's symbol and the marine's seagull under it on his exposed chest. He is the partner of the Bijuu **Saiken**. **Suihō Rōya no Utakata (Utakata Of The Bubble Jail** ).

Inari grinned and said teasingly...

"Oi! Don't be such a coward, Utakata Oji-chan. Tayuya Kaa-chan won't hurt you-" He froze in mid-sentence like he just remembered something before he started sweating and shaking a leaf, smiling nervously before adding...

"... M-much?"

The others laughed while Utakata's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I'm not afraid of her!. I'm just cautious, that's all." He replied. The others sweat dropped as they thought in unison... 'Yeah. Keep telling yourself that.'

"Well, Kabuto Oji-san can cover for you or take the blame. He did it for me before." Kuroka suggested with a cheerful smile, looking like she just solved the biggest mystery in the world.

"That prick? I doubt he would even want to have anything to do with it." Stated another man with an agitated tone. He has light brown eyes and wore some sort of a heavy armour that had a furnace on the back, along with a marine coat which he wore like a cape. He is another one of the Chūjō, the partner of the five tailed Bijuu **Kukuō. Futtō jōki no Han ("Boiling Vapour" Han).**

"You really don't like the guy, huh? Han?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop, Han just grunted and choose to stay silent, staring right ahead. He respected Kabuto as his superior and considered him a friend, but he is not a big fan of his by a long shot. While Han is straightforward and doesn't like to beat around the bush, Kabuto prefers to troll people by giving them wrong ideas and impressions, making it hard to figure out if he is being serious or just playing, a trait which Han doesn't approve of and only serves to aggravate him.

"Yo! Kōtei-sama!. You arrived just in time if I say so myself." Said the last man with a casual tone and a grin. He had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as blond hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white bandana. A white one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, a marine coat which he wore like a cape, black shoes and a white scarf around his neck. He carried two swords which had red and golden handles on his back, along with three other swords which were in sheaths and strapped to his hip. He is another member of the Chōshinsei, the partner of the Bijuu **Gyūki**. **Shinobi Gari no Killer B ( "Shinobi Hunter" Killer B).**

Naruto grinned at the man before asking curiously...

"So, did the battle start already, B?"

"No, it didn't. Thy're just standing there, sizing each other up." Answered a horse-sized, red-orange furred kitsune-like creature which had red eyes, nine tails and the upper body of a human. It's the **Kyūbi ( Nine Tails)**... Kurama the **Bakegitsune ( Monster Fox).**

Matatabi jumped down from Naruto's head and walked towards Kurama, who was laying on the grass with his eyes closed in a lazy manner, stopping in front of his face.

"Hi, Kurama." The fox lazily opened an eye to stare at her before grunting.

"Matatabi." He replied shortly. Matatabi made a pouting expression and started scratching his paw.

"Oh, come on! Must you always be so cold? Aren't I your little sister? At least greet me with some more enthusiasm!" She complained, Kurama ignored her and pretended that she didn't exist, which peeved her even more as she scratched harder, causing a tick mark of annoyance to appear on his forehead.

'Kami, why did it have to be her that came here of all people?!' he screamed his frustration inside his mind.

"Hey, fur ball! Be a little nice to her!. You don't have to be so grumpy all the time!." Inari shouted indignantly. A tick mark appeared on Kurama's forehead as the Bijuu turned it's head to glare at the boy.

"Grrr...Watch your mouth, gaki! I can squash you with my thumb!" Inari stuck his tongue out at him, in a show that he wasn't scared of the fox. Kurama then felt a weight on his back and looked behind him to see Shirone sitting on his back like she is riding a horse, she saw his annoyed stare and grinned in return.

"Liar. You won't do anything, cause we know that you love us!" She stated cheerfully as her brothers snickered, while the adults just chuckled at the antics of the Namikaze children. Kurama just growled and put his head back on his forelegs.

"Cheeky brats." He grumbled under his breath, but smiled a tiny smile afterwards.

'But, to not be treated as a mindless monster, or as a weapon, it feels... Nice.' He thought fondly. He didn't believe that the humans can be trusted, until he met Mito. He hated the girl at first, and tried to kill and control her many times before, but she still came back, insisting to talk with him, she challenged him, swearing that she will prove to him that she and her family were different, that they didn't want to enslave him for his power, he accepted her challenge, and was glad that she proved him wrong. At that time, she reminded him greatly of her mother, Kushina was just as stubborn when it came to trying to connect with him, but he was the one who refused her company over and over again, and when he gazes at Mito now, he figured that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all.

When Naruto released him and his siblings six years ago, they were weary of him, thinking that he would use them as weapons just like everyone before him has done, they didn't trust him at all, even if he freed them from their cages. The Bijuus trusted humans, since their father told them to protect humanity, but the humans broke that trust and treated them as beasts of destruction and imprisoned them to be their weapons, they couldn't trust Naruto so easily after everything his kin have done to them. That, and the power they felt coming from him and from basically everyone in his empire, it made them feel vulnerable for the first time in their lives, his power rivaled or even dwarfed Kaguya, their supposed grandmother. And that woman who was with him when he freed them one by one, Temari, she radiated such power that dwarfed their uncle, Hamura, and when they saw her commanding storms that can destroy an entire continent without breaking a sweat, their worries grew. Even his daughters, those tiny creatures were capable of feats children of their age shouldn't be capable of, Shirone disintegrated a large tree right in front of their very eyes, like she just erased it from existence, and Kuroka brought it back to life, they knew right then and there that if Shirone touched them, she could kill them, and then they will be forced to wait for years to regenerate, and Kuroka can restrain them with ease. Not to mention the rest of the Empire's inhabitants, some can turn into elements with regenerative capabilities that matched theirs, and some can turn into normal and mythological creatures with a variety of abilities which rivaled and some were even greater than theirs, and others can control things which were supposed to be impossible to control. The Gensui, Tsunade, is a prime example of that, the woman has absolute control over gravity, greater than the limited control of the Rinnegan, she can bring down the moon itself if she wanted, she lifted Shukaku in the air with just a gesture of her finger for Kami's sake!. The Bijuus felt truly cornered, they were already having thoughts that they will be subjugated by these people, no, those monsters, this can't be the work of chakra, these people can't be considered humans, not with the powers they wield. To think that Naruto, their leader, is stronger than all of them, it was a truly terrifying thought.

But their worries evaporated when they got to know Naruto and his people. Despite their absurd powers, they were nice people, strange but nice. They proved to them that they didn't want anything from them, that they freed them just because they thought that it was wrong to imprison them forcefully, or as Tayuya 'nicely' put it... Because they could. Naruto gave them the free choice to either leave in their own ways and be able to live freely, or stay in the Empire with their Jinchuurikis, and they chose to stay. The people of the Empire didn't treat them as some mindless beasts, they were understandably afraid at first, but when they witnessed the royal family interacting with the Bijuus as their friends, they came to respect them and their fears went away. As time went by, the civilians grew to be more comfortable around and accustomed to the Bijuu, they grew to love them and treated them as their equals, unlike how they were used to be treated by the people of the Elemental nations. The Bijuus themselves have gotten used to walk around humans without worrying about getting sealed again, to the point where Matatabi and Shukaku would often play with the children, and Kokuō would often spend her time with Karin in the science and technology facility, which is normal since she is the smartest of the Bijuu, and therefore she would want to hang out with the smartest woman in the entire nation. The rest of the Bijuu were not as social as those three and they preferred to be alone, especially Kurama, who is not your ideal buddy with his cynical remarks, sarcastic speech style, unfathomable pride and short temper.

And not before long, the civilians of the Empire have crowned the Bijuus with the title of the **Nine Guardians Of Paradise**. When the Bijuus heard that title, they felt like they were finally accomplishing their fathers wish for them to protect humanity, but the only differences are that this time, they are doing it out of their own free will, and the people who they chose to protect are worthy of their protection.

Their relationships with their Jinchuurikis have also evolved into a bond of partnership and mutual trust. The seals Naruto has used to free them granted the Jinchuuriki the ability to siphon Chakra from their respective Bijuus, even if the Bijuu was outside of the Jinchuuriki's body, but the Bijuu would be able to feel it, so it has to be by their permission first. They had the complete freedom to get inside and outside of their Jinchuurikis anytime they wanted (Like a Pokemon ball). Naruto has given them the ability to talk telepathically with their Jinchuurikis, no matter the distance between them. That way, the Bijuus have both freedom and a connection to their partners.

"Looks like they're about to start." Utakata said suddenly, they directed their eyes to the training field, to look at two individuals who were standing a fair distance across from each other.

"Shall we start this, Mito?" Asked Hanabi Namikaze, more commonly known as **Kuro Ashi no Hanabi ( "Black Leg" Hanabi)**. She wore a black, double-breasted suit and a blue, long-sleeved, buttoned shirt, a black skirt that reached her athletic thighs and black shoes. It is to be noted that her long hair covered her right eye.

"After you, my dear sister." Mito answered with a smirk. (Her attire is similar to Esdeath from Akame ga kill!).

Naruto smirked as he watched the two prepare for their battle, while patting Ranmaru's head, until the boy smacked his hand away in irritation from his father's way of treating him like a kid, he is a man now, dammit!.

'This is going to be interesting...' He thought.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey everyone! I am happy to tell you that I'm back in the game!. So, this is just a portion of chapter 10, I couldn't write the entire chapter in the span of a week, the chapter turned out to be too long to be just one chapter, it is at least 20k words if I calculated it right, so I couldn't finish it before the end of this week, with my poor English and my slow writing, it was impossible.**

 **I know that your disappointed, angry and want to kill me in the most brutal of ways for not getting to the Kage Summit, but I will get there when I feel that it is the right time, the Kage Summit is a big plot point in this story, so I don't want to rush into it and regret it later, because many things will happen in the summit that will start multiple arcs in the future.**

 **Now to respond to two individuals who thought that I took a break because I'm not 'mature' enough. First of all, if I wanted to go on a strike, I wouldn't have took the time to notify you. Second of all, I have listed all my reasons in the note, yet it seemed like you just skipped them. Third of all, I'm free to take a break when I want to, am I not allowed to have one anymore? So, keep your 'reality checks' to yourself, I don't need them. Its my fault for leaving that note anyway, but don't worry, I will not make that mistake again. You want to know why I took the break? Well, I got bored of fanfiction, that is the truth, I have been a visitor of this site for over eight years, and I'm starting to lose interest in it, that is the real reason for my break, I'm just that type of guy who gets bored easily.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for this short chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. But now since I'm back, the updates will be more frequent, not regular but frequent. So, this chapter is just a temporary start and the next chapter will be updated soon enough.**

 **Ps: I have stated before that Shirone and Kuroka are the only OC characters in the story, so Natsu is not going to be a part of this story, sorry about that.**

 **The poll is set in my profile page, the question is...**

 **Should seastone be a part of the story?**

 **That is the question for the poll, I don't really care what the final result will be, since I can work with or without seastone in the story. Of course with seastone, the Elemental nations will have a slim chance against the Empire, false hope. And if you choose 'without seastone', then don't forget about the other weakness I mentioned in chapter 8. So, either way, I can still work with or without it. You can leave your vote in a review if you're a guest, or if you don't want to vote in the poll, I will count it. But don't try to be tricky, I will know if you are the same guest who voted before. The poll will be closed by next Friday.**

 **This chapter is just my 'I'm back!' present, the next chapter will be longer and better. Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors, poor English, please tell me if I'm bad enough to get a beta, or volunteer to be my beta if you got the time.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!.**

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	11. Ashes And Blackened Hearts

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure : The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 11: Ashes And Blackened Hearts!**

 **At The Same Time... Near The Village Of Takigakure...**

"Yosh! I'm very excited for this youthful mission! Are you not, my youthful friends?!" shouted a 'youthful' individual.

"Quite down, Gai. This is an infiltration mission if you don't remember. Seriously, what was the Hokage thinking, sending you with us on this type of mission." Said a bearded man who was smoking a cigarette, shaking his head in bewilderment and disbelief of the Hokage's decision to assign the loudest Shinobi in Konoha to accompany them in a covert mission like this.

"Now, now, Asuma. Don't be so critical, Gai is essential for this mission. We will need his strength if the romurs about this village turned out to be true, one of the Kōtei's so-called **Yonku (Overlord)** is protecting this village, if this Yonku is truly as powerful as the romurs say, then Gai's strength would be greatly needed if we hope to get out of there alive. Not to mention the literal army that's working under the orders of that Yonku, this could be the hardest infiltration mission any of us had the displeasure of being assigned to, an S-rank mission indeed." Replied the third and final man of the team, he had silver hair and wore a mask.

"Whatever Kakashi, I believe those romurs are just exaggerations. Anyhow, what is our plan to infiltrate this village anyway?" Asuma asked with a bored look, Kakashi eye-smiled and replied...

"You and I will quietly sneak inside Taki by night, and Gai will stay here and be our lookout of sorts, incase some of their marines were returning to the village, Gai will use his walkie-talkie to alert us. We need to be in short to medium distances from each other for the devices to work, which means that we will have to directly get inside the residence of Taki's leader, Shibuki, and quickly gather any files about the empire that we could find. Luckily for us, Shibuki's house is at the edge of the village, right beside the forest surrounding Taki, which makes it more easy to infiltrate." Asuma and Gai nodded their heads in understanding of the plan, Kakashi's face suddenly turned serious as he issued a warning.

"Remember guys, these people compare the power of a Yonku to Gods, we shouldn't take that _lightly_..." His gaze lingered on Asuma when he said that last sentence. "Gai, you should notify us immediately if you noticed anything that's coming towards Shibuki's house, our survival from this mission may depend entirely on you."

"Don't worry, Kakashi! You can count on me!" Gai declared while doing his 'nice guy' pose. Kakashi nodded and turned his gaze towards Asuma.

"Asuma, we will move in when the night comes. This place in the forest is a fair distance away from Taki, we will camp here and wait till midnight." The bearded man just nodded his affirmation.

The three Konoha Shinobi then jumped down to the ground from the branch they were standing on. But, as soon as they landed, they all heard a strange sound, causing them to tense up and prepare for any attack.

"Did you hear that?" Kakashi whispered, the other two nodded with serious expressions.

"It sounded like the wind, maybe that's what it really was." Asuma said confidently, quite sure of his assumption.

Suddenly, an unknown _thing_ came flying down from the sky, it spun in the air and delivered a devastating kick to Kakashi's chest before any of the Jōnin could even react, sending the silver haired man flying a couple of meters away before he crashed against a tree.

"Kakashi!" Gai called out in worry.

"What in Kami's name was that?" Asuma wondered as he followed the strange creature with his eyes, although he couldn't track it's movements as it jumped right after kicking Kakashi and took off to the sky with a speed that Asuma couldn't follow.

'was that blue fire on it's wings?' he thought.

Kakashi gasped out in pain from the impact with the tree, and slowly slid down to the earth, holding his chest in agony.

"Are you alright, my eternal rival?" Gai asked.

"I- I'm fine, Gai. Did you see what hit me?" Kakashi asked his own question as he slowly rose up from the ground, still holding his chest. Gai frowned and shook his head.

"It looked like a giant blue bird of sorts, maybe a summon?" Asuma wondered. Kakashi shook his head in denial.

"No, it had legs when it kicked me. It wasn't a summon, maybe a Shinobi who has the ability to fly, but not a summon, of that I'm sure." He answered with conviction, narrowing his visible eye in thought.

Gai scanned the trees with his eyes, until he spotted a shadowy figure that was standing on a tree branch not that far away from them.

"There!" He exclaimed, and used his impressive speed to appear right in front of the unknown person who was calmly smirking. The green-clad Jōnin threw his leg back to deliver a side kick to the person's head, but before he even fully stretched out his leg...

"Not so fast!" Another figure shouted joyfully, and before Gai knew it, he received a heavy punch to his abdomen, sending him crashing back to the ground beside his comrades and creating a cloud of dust where he landed. Kakashi and Asuma didn't even see or realize that Gai was punched back to them until he rammed the earth in front of them.

"Gai! Not you too!" Asuma exclaimed as he watched his friend slowly getting up from the hole that his body has created.

"Who's there?! Show yourselves!" Kakashi demanded with slight anger in his tone of voice. He wasn't a sensor type, so he couldn't pinpoint their location, but even if he was, he doubted that he could do it since they seem to be experts at concealing their Chakra signatures, that strange bird from before didn't even have a Chakra signature to begin with, whoever they are, these people are dangerous.

The two figures standing on the branch let out small giggles at the odd request.

"That's funny coming from a Shinobi, don't you think?" Asked the same person who attacked Gai earlier, a childlike glee was evident in her voice. From her voice and from their giggles, the Konoha Shinobi realized that their attackers were two women.

'are they marines, or enemy Kunoichi?' they wondered.

"Konoha, trying to spy on us at the same time that you summoned our leader for your flimsy meeting, huh? I must admit, that's very cunning of you." Stated the other woman while still smirking, the Shinobi didn't know how to react to her words, as they honestly couldn't figure out if she was praising or mocking them, maybe both.

'how? How did they know we're here?' Kakashi thought as his eye narrowed in confusion. 'We're still a long distance away from Taki, unless... ' his eye dilated as the shocking realization came down on him.

'they _knew_ about our presence since we crossed Taki's borders.'

Gai, who finally stood up on his feet, felt a liquid running from his mouth and down his chin, he raised his finger to touch it and brought it to his face.

'blood? Such speed, I didn't even notice her and she was right in front of my face. And the force behind her punch, it felt like I was hit by an explosive tag explosion. Just, who is that woman?' he thought as he eyed the two women with a serious and curious stare.

The female duo finally decided to walk out of the shadow of the tree leaves and reveal themselves.

The first woman looked to be at her early twenties, 20 years old to be precise. She had a very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She is the tenth member of the Chōshinsei, Kin -Tsuchi- Namikaze. (Her attire is the same as canon, but she doesn't wear either a headband or a scarf, she also has the Kanji for **"Golden Sound"** written on the front of her vest, right over her chest).

The other woman seemed to be older than her, in her early thirties to be exact. She has a fair-skin with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. She is the also a member of the Supernovas, Pakura the **Fenikkusu (Phoenix).** (Her attire is also the same as canon).

"Oh! How rude of us, allow us to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Kin Namikaze, also known as the **Kuro Shinzū (Black Heart).** " Kin said excitedly, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that her epithet is quite worrying. The Shinobi actually sweatdropped at the fact that said epithet doesn't really suit her or her behavior, in their bewilderment, they didn't pay attention to the other fact, the fact that her last name is _Namikaze_.

'what the hell is up with this woman?' Kakashi and Asuma thought sarcastically.

"And I'm Pakura, the **Kogasu No** **Fenikkusu (Scorching Phoenix).** We're a part of Uzushiogakure's twelve Chūjō." Pakura said evenly, not being even nearly as excited as Kin seemed to be. This time, they did pay attention to that name.

'is she really the **Shakuton no Pakura (Pakura Of The Scorch Release)**? That Pakura? This just got all the more difficult.' Asuma lamented inside his mind.

'the hero of Sunagakure? Didn't she die? Great!. Not only do we not know what that other woman is capable of, but now we have to deal with this, and that flying thing didn't appear again, it could be hiding anywhere as we speak. Things are not looking so good for us right now, I hope we survive this with minimum casualties.' Thought Kakashi as a bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead.

'yosh! I always dreamed of having a youthful battle with someone like **Shakuton no Pakura!.** But, why is she siding with the empire if she is the hero of Suna? Did she betray her village? That's not youthful.' Gai thought with disapproval.

"Now, tell us your names since we told you ours. I remember seeing the pictures of you two in the Bingo book..." Kin stated as she pointed her finger towards Kakashi and Asuma. "But, I don't remember seeing your face in the Bingo book, who are you?" She asked Gai while staring at him with curious eyes. Pakura sighed and shook her head.

'He was in the Bingo book,you just didn't finish reading it, Kin-chan, and complained that it was boring afterwards, I still don't know why you're not as fond of reading as your husband is.'

Kakashi studied the movements of the two vice-admiral and came to the same conclusion as Asuma.

'they seem so relaxed and confident, even having a semi-friendly conversation with us despite the fact that they attacked us and caught us spying on their territory, like they know that they could finish us off any time they wanted. We could use that to our advantage, we have to buy some time by going along with them before they decide to attack, even while talking with us, I can still see that they're fully aware of our every move, what kind of training did they undergo to be like that?' Kakashi wondered, but he pushed the thought to the back of his head to think about it later, he decided to buy the time for Asuma to prepare a surprise attack or an escape plan by answering Kin's question.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is Asuma Sarutobi." He replied as he pointed towards himself and then Asuma.

'Sarutobi? The third Hokage's son, huh?' Kin thought as she became serious, narrowing her eyes at Asuma. She swiftly glanced at her friend, who just slightly nodded her head, silently informing her that she's thinking of the same thing, causing both of them to slightly smirk at each other.

'he could be useful.' They thought at the same time, plotting their next moves.

"And I'm the one and only! Might Gai! Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū! (Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey)." Gai yelled out his introduction, performing his infamous 'nice guy' pose at the end.

The vice-admirals were momentarily surprised by his enthusiasm, but Kin suddenly grinned cheerfully and said...

"Is that so? In that case, then..." Her grin slowly faded into a small smile and she closed her eyes. She opened them -her eyes- slightly as her smile widened a little, staring right into Gai's eyes...

"... I'm going to enjoy _breaking_ that lively spirit of yours, Might... Gai-san." She whispered as her voice took an ominous happy tone, sending a shiver down Asuma and Kakashi's spines.

"Enough with the chit-chat." Pakura ordered. Kin gave a little pout as they jumped down from the branch and landed across of the Shinobi, who drew their Kunais in preparation for a fight.

"This could be really easy, or really fun, which one do you want it to be? " Kin asked, her answer was in the form of multiple Kunais being thrown at her and Pakura.

Pakura leapt high in the air to avoid the weapons, while Kin didn't move from her place, smiling.

'One down' thought Kakashi as he eyed the Kunais closing in on the smiling woman, but to his shock, the Kunais seemingly phased through Kin's body. All that he and his friends have seen was a little blur in Kin's image before the weapons reached her, and then her image cleared again, but with the Kunais impeded in the tree behind her and not her body.

'what?' was the collective thought of the Shinobi.

"Don't forget about me!." Pakura exclaimed as she came down from the sky, her fist raised, the Shinobi jumped away before she punched the ground where they were just standing, breaking the earth underneath her fist and causing a circular crater to form around her.

'what power! Her physical strength is monstrous, it is as if she was using Tsunade's enhanced strength, but at the same time she isn't' Asuma thought in astonishment.

"Asuma, you and I will deal with Pakura. Gai, I'm confident that you can take care of that other woman, right?" Kakashi asked urgently, Asuma and Gai nodded and prepared to fight their respective opponents, Asuma drew his trench knives while Gai assumed his **Gōken(Strong Fist)** stance.

"So, you want the funny way? I'm glad!" Kin stated with excitement.

"Scatter!." Kakashi commanded, he and Asuma used **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body replacement** **technique)** to get a distance away from their enemy, while Gai stood firmly where he is, staring at Kin with a challenging and defying look.

"Let's get this over with, Kin-chan." Pakura said in boredom. She then used **Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)** and a technique named **Soru (Shave)** to move at a disappearing speed and appear in front of Kakashi, who only had time to widen his eyes in surprise before she jabbed his stomach with her finger.

" **Shigan (Finger Pistol).** " The Vice-admiral whispered as she smirked slightly, causing the silver haired Jōnin to cough out blood as he suddenly felt like he was stabbed, he glanced down and was horrified to find a hole the size of Pakura's finger in his stomach, her blood-dripping finger not that far away from it.

Asuma -who was standing beside Kakashi to the left- tried to cut her throat open with his knives, but she dodged it by dipping her head down and then swiftly kick him away with her above-average strength, sending him skidding across the ground.

Meanwhile, Kakashi endured the pain of having his stomach literally punctured and jumped in the air, landing on a high tree branch, his hands wove through hand seals as he prepared to launch his attack…..

" **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (Water Bullet Technique)**." He shouted, launching a powerful torrent of water from his mouth and towards Pakura. The former hero of Suna just sighed and leapt out of the attack's path.

"Now! Asuma!." Kakashi suddenly shouted. Pakura calmly glanced behind her to spot a dirty-looking Asuma who was preparing to fire a jutsu with an angry look on his face.

" **Katon: Haisekishō! (Burning Ash).** " He yelled, spewing chakra-infused gunpowder from his mouth, which engulfed the still airborne Pakura. With a confident smirk, he ignited it with a flint placed on his teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion.

'Now she is done for the count.' The bearded Jōnin assured himself. However, Kakashi did not share his confidence.

'There is no way an attack like that could take out someone of her caliber.' He thought in doubt. The two Jōnins waited for the smoke to disperse, noticing a strange silhouette amidst the smoke.

'What is that?' they both wondered as they narrowed their eyes in suspicion. When the smoke finally cleared up completely, they were greeted with one of the most shocking things they have ever seen…..

Right there, floating in the air was Shakuton no Pakura, covered by blue flames, her hands were replaced by wings made of the same flames, as well as the right side of her face. She was smirking down at the stupefied Asuma, not even a single scratch was noticeable on her physique.

"What the hell?!." Was all that Asuma could say or think of at the moment.

'Sh-she was the one who attacked me earlier, but how is she able to turn her body into that… Thing?! What exactly is she?!' Kakashi thought in frustration and confusion, he had many questions and he wanted answers. He subtly raised his headband to reveal the Sharingan he was famed for, finally acknowledging that Pakura is more than a match for him and Asuma.

"Didn't I tell you before that I'm a Phoenix?... " Pakura asked in a theoretical manner, smirking slightly as she added….

"…. Quite literally, if I may add?."

Taking advantage of their shock and surprise, Pakura quickly transformed her right leg into a talon and dived towards Asuma with an astonishing speed, reaching him in a few seconds.

"Asuma! Dodge!." Kakashi yelled abruptly, having managed to track Pakura with his Sharingan, albeit with great difficulty. His yell managed to alert his oblivious comrade, promoting him to try and dodge the incoming attack, he was able to scarcely do it, but the Phoenix woman managed to take a valuable thing from him…

"My eye!" He released a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground holding his right eye socket. Pakura the Phoenix has taken Asuma Sarutobi's right eye.

The green haired woman stopped her assault and transformed her leg back into a normal human limb, keeping her wings. She stood in front of the man who was withering in agony, the plucked eyeball landing quietly at her feet.

"We gave you the opportunity to choose which way we're going to apprehend you, and you have made your choice. And now because of that decision, you have lost an eye. I didn't know you had such a low pain tolerance, what a Jōnin you are." Pakura stated stoically with no hint of remorse or pity in her tone of voice, even chiding the agonizing Jōnin for not being able to tolerate the pain like Kakashi did, she was now sure that Kakashi is the stronger one of the two.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of chirping birds, having not been using her Kenbunshoku Haki. She quickly turned her head to find the source of the sound, spotting Kakashi glaring at her with both of his eyes uncovered, his hand was pointing to the ground as electricity danced around it.

" **Chidori! (One Thousand Birds)**." He shouted the name of his attack once he fully charged it, running towards Pakura with a considerable speed, intending to drive his electricity- covered hand through her back.

"Tsk!." The Vice-admiral exclaimed in annoyance, using her left wing to shield herself.

Kakashi's hand collided with the fiery wing, the flames acting as a shield that prevented him from reaching his target, he continued trying to breach through it but to no avail, until the Chakra which composed his Chidori completely ran out.

"Take this! **Chakura Tō:** **Maichimonj! (Chakra Blade: Straight Line)**." The recently made one-eyed Asuma shouted from behind Pakura, holding his Chakra-enhanced knife after he used his signature **Hien (Flying Swallow)** technique to argument the length and the cutting power of his trench knives.

But, Pakura anticipated his sudden attack, as she had activated her Kenbunshoku Haki while she was dealing with Kakashi's Chidori, knowing that even with his grave injury, Asuma wouldn't have stayed down for long. She crouched down between the two Jōnins just a moment before the Chakra blade would have decapitated her, shocking both Asuma and Kakashi with her incredible reflexes and agility, the latter quickly lowered his head to avoid the blade, causing it to miss his head by a few millimeters and cut a few strands of his silver hair instead. The Vice-admiral then jumped up and delivered a strong kick to each of their chests, sending them both flying a couple of meters in opposite directions, finally landing on the ground with harsh bumps.

'She is too strong! I don't have any choice left other than using _it._ ' Kakashi thought with urgency, his Sharingan slowly morphed into the shape of three triangles wrapping around the pupil, it's **Mangekyō** form. He focused his eyesight on Pakura and called out the name of his last trump card and attempt to defeat this imposing enemy.

" **Kamui (Authority of the Gods)**."

'Hmmm?' Pakura thought curiously as she felt a pull on her wing, looking down, she noticed a ripple-like pattern that was trying to suck in her wing.

'Ah, a space-time technique? Alright then.' She smirked before transforming her whole body into a complete Phoenix made of blue and golden frames, and moved a couple of inches away from the space rift when she felt the space vortex trying to suck her whole body. Kakashi and Asuma's eyes widened in shock from what they had just witnessed, although Kakashi still consecrated on his Kamui technique, noticing that while his Kamui was indeed sucking Pakura's flames to his pocket dimension, the Phoenix herself is still there, not missing anything from her body. What he doesn't know is that Pakura is actually providing his space vortex with flames, flames which she is constantly generating, meaning that his Kamui is just taking the extra flames generated from her body, not the the essential flames of her Phoenix form. This is a trick which Naruto taught to her and the Logia users of the empire, as he knew about Kakashi's Kamui ability from the reports that were leaked to the empire by their Cipher Pol agent and spy, Yakumo. Incase they were not fast enough to get away from the suction caused by the Kamui's vortex, they should try to get a reasonable distance away from it and feed it with their respective elements -blue fire in Pakura's case- until the technique ends.

After a few more seconds, the Kamui effects ended, leaving a stunned Kakashi and a disbelieving Asuma in its wake, Pakura swiftly returned back to her human form and gracefully landed on the ground. She glanced at Kakashi who was still lying on the ground and walked towards him, standing in front of him and towering above him.

"I have told you. I'm a Phoenix, the symbol of immortality and regeneration, you can not harm me with conventional means or cheap tricks." She stated with that irritating small smirk of hers. Kakashi gritted his teeth as a feeling hopelessness weighted down on his shoulders, he grabbed his stomach as he felt a sudden and sharp jolt of pain.

'D-damn. The Kamui used up all of the Chakra I had left, and my wound is still fresh and will certainly slow me down. My stamina is also waning, we should have just surrendered peacefully. This….. Is the most humiliating defeat I have ever experienced.' He admitted bitterly inside his mind and he closed his eyes in exhaustion, his breaths coming out in short bursts.

"Why you-" Asuma started talking and getting up, but Pakura cut him off…..

" **Shakuton! (Scorch Release)**. " Six small heat orbs made from fire and wind Chakra natures came out of her opened palm, three of them quickly went to circle around Asuma, while the other formed a similar circle around Kakashi, trapping them.

"Play time is over. Move a single muscle and your body will be mummified from the inside out." Pakura warned them, a cold and serious edge in her l tone of voice. She reactivated her Kenbunshoku Haki to sense and predict their movements without having to actually look at them.

Asuma put his hand on his bleeding eye socket and glared at the Vice-admiral with hatred.

'How did she manage to defeat both of us with such little effort?! She said that she was just one of the Chújō, based on Jiraiya-sama's information, she and her partner are a part of the weakest group in Uzushiogakure. Then how?! How could she, a single Chújō, defeat two high-class, seasoned Jōnins singlehandedly?! If this is the power of a mere Vice-admiral, then what _is_ the power levels of her higher-ups?. I'm not sure anymore if the five villages could take on such people, no…. Such **monsters**.' He thought as he stared at the back of the woman who humiliated them and took away one of his precious eyes. He imagined the silhouettes of the empire's army, their leaders and their Kōtei, Naruto, the terrifying image caused him to nearly hyperventilate from worry and **fear** _,_ a fear that he has never felt before, even in the last Shinobi war.

'Now that I have taken care of these two, I just hope Kin-chan didn't forget about the plan and killed that guy, we need them alive, they will be valuable for tomorrow's summit.' Pakura thought with a sigh, hoping that her _unhinged_ partner would not forget about their plan in her excitement.

 **Meanwhile, In Another Part Of Taki's Forest…**

" **Omote Renge! (Front Lotus)**. " Was the call of one Might Gai after he opened the first one of his **Hachimon (Eight Gates)** , the **Kaimon (Gate Of Opening)**. He was restraining Kin Namikaze from behind as he held her upside-down in the air.

"This is cool!. " Kin shouted in excitement while laughing, not at all bothered by the fact that she is about to be pile-driven into the ground while being spun around at a ferocious speed.

Her laugh was cut short when her head was finally slammed into the ground after a few seconds, causing a cloud of dust to rise from the force of the fall. Gai back flipped away from the area of the impact and calmly observed the results of his attack, expecting Kin to be dead from a broken neck. However, he was shocked to hear the sound of laughter coming from inside the dust cloud.

"Hahaha! That was awesome!. " Exclaimed the cheerful woman as she she got up on her feet, happily grinning at her shell-shocked adversary. She brought her dirt-covered hands together and slowly clapped while smiling a closed-eyed smile.

"You're not half bad, Gai-san. But, as you can see, you need to try harder if you want to inflict any significant damage on me. You see, we marines do care about our physical might, our bodies are trained to their maximum potential, unlike Shinobi who rely more on their Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, while giving little regard to their physical strength. My durability is far above that of a normal human, hence why your attack felt more like a tickle than anything else, but despite that, I can see that you're different from an average Shinobi, you're a Taijutsu master, am I right?" She asked with genuine curiosity. Gai contemplated on whether he should answer her or not, deciding to just nod silently while tensing his muscles for his next strike.

"Good. I too am one of Uzushiogakure's **Budō masutā (Martial Arts Masters),** the second strongest Chùjō. I _allowed_ you to hit me, just to test your metal, and I have to admit that you're not that weak, it is interesting indeed, I never thought that I would encounter a Shinobi who specializes in hand-to-hand combat. That alone earned you my respect, but now…. " She smirked and took a fighting stance, setting her legs wide apart, and forming a fist with her left arm and a snake-like shape with her right one, extending four fingers in a straight, horizontal line while holding her thumb against her index finger.

"….. Let's see if you can withstand my _resonating_ _music_. " She finished her sentence with a challenging smirk. The stance she assumed is the stance of her fighting style… The **Kyōmei geijutsu-hō (Resonance Art Law)**.

The Kyōmei geijutsu-hō is a unique fighting style used solely by Kin Namikaze. The style focuses on extremely strong strikes, carried by great speed and momentum, increasing the force, weight and the mass of the users fists or legs at the point of impact. The style also utilizes attacks and techniques similar to resonating sound waves, in which Kin creates high-speed, sound-generated vibrations around her limbs and the surrounding area, releasing the vibrations at the point of impact. The shape and the behavior of the vibrations are controlled by Kin, for example, if she used five circular-shaped vibrations around her arm, when she releases those vibrations in the form of pressure strikes when her fist makes contact with her enemy, then her enemy will feel like they were hit five times in the same instant, each time stronger than the last one, meaning that Kin actually strikes five times in one punch, dealing massive damage from a single punch, making it seem like her strikes are resonating, hence the name of her fighting style. Another reason for the name of her fighting style, is the fact that her vibrations actually emit humming and musical sounds when they make contact after she releases them. Coupled with her great physical strength, supersonic speed and the drastically increased mass and momentum that her limbs gain from such speed, Kin's Kyōmei geijutsu is one of the most dangerous, powerful and brutal martial arts to ever exist.

'Now!' Gai thought as he threw a Kunai towards the Vice-admiral to distract her. He then jumped towards her with his left leg extended.

" **Dainamikku Entorī! (Dynamic Entry)**. " He announced the name of his attack.

But to his shock, Kin easily caught the Kunai and swiftly dodged his flying kick at the same time, she grabbed his extended leg with her left arm and stabbed it with the Kunai, causing him to wince from the pain, then she quickly raised her right arm into an arc, all the while smiling at his wide-eyed expression.

"Nice try!." She mocked him as she threw her arm back, still holding his leg while his flying body was still passing her by. Five golden and transparent circles of vibrations formed around her bicep as her arm began to shake in a fast motion, the closest circle to her arm being the smallest, and the farthest one being the largest, even Gai felt his grasped leg vibrating.

" **Kyōmei geijutsu: Berukurōzurain! (Resonance Art: Bell Close Line)**." With a tremendous speed and force, the Vice-admiral close lined the green-clad Jōnin across his chest, releasing the five vibration circles all at the same time, said vibrations emitting the sound of a ringing bell as they made contact with Gai's chest, causing the Jōnin to cough out a copious amount of blood and feel his chest caving in, she let go of his leg when her arm collided with his chest, resulting in him flying away from her at a high speed and crashing through several trees linear to his back, creating a path of destruction.

Coughing out even more blood, Gai shakily struggled to get back up on his feet, he was also breathing with difficulty.

'Wh-what strength, she easily b-broke three of my ribs with just one hit, but it felt like she hit me more than once and with greater strength every time, and what was that strange sound?. I-if I didn't have my Kaimon opened, that attack would have surely killed me.' Gai thought in both caution and fascination, completely amazed by the Vice-admiral's Taijutsu prowess.

Enduring the pain while breathing with difficulty because of his broken ribs, Konoha's green beast managed to stand up. But, as soon as he got back on his feet, Kin appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye, her snake-shaped, vibrating hand was held back in preparation for an attack, this time, only two vibration circles were surrounding it, meaning that this attack will be weaker than her last one.

" **Kyōmei geijutsu: Naichingēru! (Resonance Art: Nightingale)**." She exclaimed happily and jabbed his injured chest with her vibration-imbued hand, the vibrations emitting a similar sound to the song of the Nightingale bird, due to the attack being of a smaller scale than the previous one, it only managed to push Gai a few feet, but the rapidity of it have caused him more internal damage than external, making him feel an agonizing amount of pain.

Holding in a pained scream, Might Gai finally realized that his enemy could be equal to an S-class Shinobi in terms of danger. He quickly used his speed to disappear into the forest, intending to hide until he gets the chance to open more of his eight gates.

'I need more time to get used to the pain before opening up more gates.' He thought as he hid behind a tree.

"Where did you go, Gai-san?! You can run all you want, but you can't hide from me!." Kin shouted while grinning, she was enjoying this way too much.

' **Ekō no basho (Echolocation)**.' She thought, generating an inaudible and wide sound wave with a high frequency to locate her prey.

'Found you.' Her grin widened when she finally knew where he was. Taking a deep breath, she faced the southern part of the forest and screamed out the name of her attack….

" **On'in yari no konsōto! (Consort Of Phonetic Spears)**." A line of vertical, circular-shaped sound waves was generated from her scream, the smallest circle was near her mouth and the largest one was towering over the forest trees. The circles started glowing a golden light, before each of them released one hundred golden spears made from solidified sound simultaneously, the largest spears came out of the largest sound wave and so on. Each spear emitted a humming sound shortly before it was launched, hence why the attack is named as a ' _consort'_.

Behind the tree, Might Gai was confused by the humming noises.

'What's exactly going on out there?' He wondered suspiciously, he was about take a sneak peek at his adversary from behind the tree, but before he could even fully turn his head around, he was forced to swiftly get down on his knees and shield his head with both of his arms when the tree he hiding behind, and most of the surrounding trees started getting shredded to pieces by a volley of diamond-hard phonetic spears.

"You still alive in there, Gai-san?!" Kin mockingly called out. After waiting for a few moments, the joyfully sadistic empress noticed a strange thing…

'Its quiet… Too quiet for my liking.' She thought suspiciously. Her Paramecia-type **Oto Nōryoku (Sound Ability)** granted her the gift of having an enhanced, superhuman hearing, to the point where the sound of a pin drop is like a waterfall to her ears, this was how she was able to detect the Konoha Shinobi and precisely pinpoint their location without the need for Kenbunshoku Haki. Her ability to pick up sound waves from vast distances, coupled with her Kenbunshoku Haki, makes her reach near omniscient levels of awareness, second only to her husband, Naruto Namikaze, and her sister wife, Samui Namikaze. It is to be noted that Kin have not yet used any type of Haki throughout this battle.

Suddenly and while she was distracted by her thoughts, a shadowy figure which was surrounded by a green aura appeared behind her…..

'Huh?!' Kin thought in surprise as she was actually able to hear movement behind her, but her attacker acted quicker than she could react, taking advantage of her brief moment of surprise.

" **Konoha Kaiganshō! (Tree Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise)**." Gai yelled and smashed his elbow on Kin's upper back with a powerful force. He was able to open up to the sixth gate, the **Keimon (Gate Of View)** while he was hiding behind the tree during Kin's spears attack, significantly increasing his speed and power.

The attack was powerful enough to send the Vice-admiral flying away a great distance, rolling on the ground and finally stopping when she performed a back flip to stop the momentum, her legs skiing on the earth until she stopped. Her head was bowed down and her hair shadowed her eyes, her dirt-covered body slowly started to tremble, and Gai was stunned to hear her accursed laugh again…..

"Hahaha! Very nice sneak attack, Gai-san. I admit that I got a little bit off track there, but I promise that it wouldn't happen again." She stated with a calm closed-eyed smile while casually swatting the dirt off of her clothes. The only noticeable injuries on her body were a simple bruise on the back of her shoulder, a deep gash on her forearm, and a little bit of blood that came out of the corner of her mouth.

Even though he finally managed to injure the Vice-admiral, Gai was in a state of absolute disbelief from the fact that even with _six_ gates, he only managed to inflict superficial damage on his opponent.

'It took me opening the Keimon to injure her, that attack should have broken her shoulder bones! And she only got a minor bruise? This woman is not a normal Shinobi, I'm not even sure if whatever she is using is Chakra…. '

"That attack with the spears wasn't Chakra at all. You're not using Chakra, what kind of _demon_ are you?" Gai asked seriously, feeling apprehensive for the first time in a long while.

Kin just put her palm over her mouth and giggled in what could only be described as a heavenly voice, and she did have a beautiful voice, as she often sings when there is a party or a festival in the empire, with Tayuya _sometimes_ acting as the musician through the use of her precious flute.

"So you finally took notice of that, huh? You're right, Gai-san. I'm not using Chakra, but I will tell you just to get your mind working, what I'm _controlling and generating_ is sound, because of something I possess, something called….. **Akuma Nōryoku (Devil Ability)**." She said with an upbeat grin.

"Akuma….. Nōryoku?" Gai repeated in confusion, his mind was storming with countless questions regarding the strange term. Kin smirked and waved her finger like she reprimanding a child.

"No, no, no. That's for me to know and for you to never find out. The only thing you should know and should be concerned about, is the fact that I have complete mastery of my Oto Nōryoku." Her smirk widened and she whispered….

" **Ongaku no Chiyu (Musical Healing)."** She lifted her hand, and right before Gai's eyes, the deep gash on her arm started to rapidly heal itself along with the bruise on her shoulder and the scratch on the inner part of her lip. Using a high frequency sound wave to vibrate her own molecules and nerves, Kin is able to speed up the healing process of her injuries with a healing speed of her own choosing by applying any number of sound waves on her injuries, allowing her to achieve a feat akin to regeneration, her mastery of this technique is almost equal to the regenerative abilities of a Logia user. Whenever Kin uses this particular technique, she is basically immortal, the only difference between her technique and Logia users, is the fact that she can't regenerate her limbs if they were severed, unlike the Logia users who can do such a feat in their Logia form.

"Since I see that you stepped up your game with that aura coming out of your body, I think that it will only be fair if I did the same." She assumed her Kyōmei geijutsu stance, wickedly smiling as she called out….

" **Ichiban no kōkyōkyoku no yoroi: Kariyōpu! (First Symphony Armor: Kalliope).** " A high pitched screeching sound was generated from around the Vice-admiral, forcing Gai to close his eyes and cover up his ears as he felt like they were going to burst from the intensity of the sound. Golden colored sound waves started to circle around Uzushiogakure's empress, the waves then started to solidify into the shape of a golden armor of sound, which then covered Kin's body. The armor was a feminine cavalry armor, with chest and back plates, leg and arm plates and two finger-less, spiked gloves.

The Symphony Armor is an armor which Kin creates by psionically solidifying a portion of the sound in her environment and mix it with the sound vibrations that she generates from her body. The armor grants Kin with more durability than her already impressive one, the healing vibrations are automatically generated from the armor, meaning that Kin's injuries will be instantly healed while she is donning the armor without needing to perform her Ongaku no Chiyu technique. The armor plates are made from a diamond-hard solidified sound waves, making it an extremely difficult task to break through them, burn them, or cause them any form of damage, even if a plate was somehow destroyed, it will reconstruct itself if given enough time. The first stage of the Symphony armor technique is called **Kariyōpu,** which is the name of one of the muse goddesses of sound and music in Greek mythology, Kalliope being the muse of epic poetry, this stage allows Kin to perform attacks of a higher and stronger degrees and levels of her Kyōmei geijutsu style, she refers to these attacks and techniques as the **Kyōmei geijutsu dai ni-hō (Resonance Art Second Law)**. The armor has three forms or stages, each stage has a different name, hence why it's name is precedent by a number.

"Now…. Show me how much of a beast you are!." Kin yelled in a challenging manner, a crazy and bloodthirsty smile plastered on her alluring face.

The Konoha Jōnin gritted his teeth and shouted the name of his next attack…

" **Dainamikku Akushyon! (Dynamic Action)**." He flipped towards the deranged Vice-admiral and disappeared from view.

"You're too slow, Green beast." Kin whispered to herself as she was able to easily perceive Gai's movements, for someone who is accustomed to move at supersonic speeds, Gai's eight gates speed is moving in a slow motion from her perspective.

The Konoha Jōnin then appeared in front of her, bringing his fist forward to start a series of fast-paced punches and kicks, but Kin easily evaded his punch, just by leaning her head to the side, shocking him.

'She dodged it?! Even when I have six gates open?!' Gai was really starting to feel desperate, this woman is unlike any enemy he has ever come across in his entire Shinobi career.

The armor-clad empress didn't just settle on dodging his attack, in an instant, she firmly held him in a strong head-lock by wrapping and entwining her arms behind his neck.

'Huh?!' He thought in sudden panic as he glanced at her smirking expression.

"Heh!" She exclaimed in victory. Immediately, _eight_ vibration circles appeared over their bodies, Kin's body started to violently vibrate while Gai felt his whole body starting to shake intensely.

'She's going to use her martial art again!' He realized in horror, remembering the vibrations caused by her fighting style, he tried to break himself free from her grip, but he was too late…

" **Kyōmei geijutsu dai ni-hō: Fukusayō ekō suru! (Resonance Art Second Law: Echoing Side Effect).** " She announced the name of her technique with a jolly laugh in the end, jumping high off the ground and then swiftly slamming Gai into the earth, releasing all eight vibration circles on his body at the same instant in which it made contact with the hard earth, causing a half-mile wide crater to form around the two.

The green beast of Konoha couldn't hold in the pained grunt that forced itself out of his bloodied mouth. Five of his teeth were knocked out of his mouth, and most of the bones in his right arm were shattered to pieces. Just when he was about to lose consciousness, his eyes snapped open and he yelled a yell of defiance, using what little strength he had left, he bravely endured the torturing pain and forced himself off the ground, forcing his nearly battered legs to jump a great distance away from his enemy.

'I will not lose to her!' he thought with great determination. He concentrated all of his Chakra to open his seventh gate…..

" **K-Kyōmon! (Gate Of Wander)**. Open!." Enduring the pain pulsating throughout his whole body, he was barely able to place a palm facing towards the grinning Kin, using his other arm to tap it, forming a fist.

"Roar! My youth! **Hirudora! (Daytime Tiger)**." He screamed at the top of his lungs, launching a massive amount of air towards the Chùjō, in the shape of a grey Tiger's face.

"That's neat!." Kin commented with an impressed whistle, watching the Tiger coming towards her without any sign of worry.

She took a deep breath and screamed out the name of her own counter attack.

" **Kyōmei geijutsu dai ni-hō: Gekido suru kanaria! (Resonance Art Second Law: Furious Canary)**." Her scream released a gigantic blast of sound waves in the shape of a golden full-bodied Canary, which had an angry expression on it's face.

The singing Canary and the roaring Tiger collided with each other, exploding and releasing the air pressure simultaneously, causing a devastating shockwave that was able to literally uplift nearby trees from their roots. The two attacks continued pushing against each other until they canceled one another, vanishing in a mixture between gold and grey colors.

Gai only had time to widen his eyes in shock before he felt his muscle fibers being ripped to shreds as the side effect of using the seventh gate, his body was also quickly succumbing to his various and critical injuries.

"Its over, Gai-san." He vaguely heard Kin's words.

"You have endured too much. Your strong will is truly remarkable, but your body can only take so much before giving out. Let me grace you with a harmonic death…." Even though she was complimenting him, her tone was as joyful as ever, and that haunting closed-eyed smile never left her face.

Her whole body suddenly started vibrating at an extreme speed, she slowly raised her vibrating, gloved-hands and quietly announced her last attack….

" **Kyōmei geijutsu dai ni-hō: Hyaku no chi no kashi (Resonance Art Second Law: One Hundred Bloody Lyrics)**." She disappeared in less than a fraction of a second.

'Huh!' Gai thought in alarm, before he could do anything, he was punched a bone-breaking punch to his lower back.

"Gah!." He gasped out in pain as he felt a bone breaking, no sooner did he exhale than he was attacked by a barrage of stone-crushing punches and kicks from virtually all directions, the attacks were so fast and precise that it seemed to him like the wind itself was attacking him and not the Vice-admiral whom he could not even get a glimpse of.

After exactly one hundred hits, Kin finally stopped her brutal assault, appearing like she just came out of thin air. Gai's broken, bloodied and mutilated body dropped lifelessly on the ground, only a few bones were **not** broken in his body.

The pitiless empress of Uzushiogakure walked towards her fallen enemy, putting her foot on his stomach and leaning on her knee to gaze at his barely breathing face, he was still clinging to consciousness. He was barely able to open one swollen and heavily damaged eye to look up at the smiling face, using whatever energy he has left, he spoke in a small voice ….

"Y-you are an amazing enemy, your power of youth t-truly burns brightly, even brighter than m-mine. I n-now declare you as my new e-eternal rival." His lips slightly formed an unnoticeable smile, however, Kin did not share his optimistic views.

"Youth? Youth is a lie. Those who glorify that youth are only fooling themselves and those around them, and believe that they're surroundings always affirm their actions. By using the word 'youth', you twist and distort common sense and anything logical. For you, lies, secrets, evil actions and failures do nothing but add spice to your youth, isn't that right?. I'm not a 'youthful' person, Gai-san, and I never intend to be one. I'm not your rival either, I'm your better, you will have to surpass me if you aspire to be the greatest Taijutsu master. But, sadly you won't live that long anyway…. " She finished her cruel speech with a low giggle, lifting her right hand as she said…..

" **Onsei no tsume (Phonetic Claws)**." And as the name suggests, golden claws made of solidified sound were formed over the back of her hand.

Gai actually glared at the Vice-admiral, feeling furious from her hurtful words.

"S-so, you really d-do have a black heart." He managed to weakly bite out. Kin's widening smile was the only response he got before he started to quickly lose his focus.

'Wait a m-moment, K-Kin….. Namikaze?' Was his last thought before he completely lost consciousness.

"So long, Might Gai!." Kin exclaimed happily and brought down her clawed hand to rip his chest open, however, a mass of blue fire unexpectedly blocked her attack. For just a brief moment, a flash of rage was seen in Kin's eyes before it vanished like it was never there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kin-chan?" Asked Pakura, who has just arrived at the scene and was able to save Gai's life in the last second, Kakashi and Asuma were standing behind her, still trapped inside her prison of heat orbs, she looked to be greatly annoyed.

"What does it look like? I was about to put him out of his misery." Kin responded with her own annoyed tone.

"Gai! Are you alright?! Answer me!." Asuma shouted in horror from seeing the state of his comrade.

"Does he look alright to you?! Calm down, Asuma!." Kakashi said irritably, visibly sweating in anxiety as he eyed Gai's bloodied body.

"Calm down?! Don't you see what I'm seeing?! That bitch fucked him up! His Shinobi career might very well be over! That's if he is still even breathing right now!." Asuma retorted in anger.

"Did you forget that we should apprehend them _alive_?" Pakura asked pointedly, stressing out the word 'alive', all the while ignoring the bickering Konoha Jōnins.

Kin blinked a couple of times before she gasped and put her hand on her mouth as she finally remembered.

"Oh! That's right!. Hehehe… Sorry?." She offered her apology with an embarrassed tone while sticking out her tongue and rubbing the back of her head. Pakura just sighed tiredly and shook her head at her partner's occasional moments of absent-mindedness.

"You're too much sometimes, Kin-chan, just too much. It is as if we don't have Anko-sama and Ameyuri-sama to deal with already."

'Ameyuri? As in Ameyuri Ringo of the seven swordsmen of the mist?' Kakashi wondered. However, Asuma focused on the other name.

'Anko… Mitarashi.' He did remember his purple haired, snake-loving former classmate.

The green haired Chùjō took a moment to look around and observe the destruction of the area and Gai's state before facing Kin again.

"Damn girl, you roughed him up so badly, you could have killed him before I even came here, you know?." Kin pouted and said in defense of herself….

"Hey, I didn't even use **Rokushiki (Six Powers)** or any Haki. Its not my fault that he's just not that tough."

"Whatever. At least he is still alive, let's get back to Taki and place them under custody. But first, I have to make a call to Midoriheà-sama." She fished out her cell phone from her pocket.

'Now what the hell is that thing?' Asuma and Kakashi questioned as they eyed the strange device with curiosity.

After searching through her contacts, Pakura finally found the number she was looking for and pressed on dial.

 **In Taki, Midoriheà's Office…**

"Ok, great job, Pakura… Alright, bye!." Said a green haired woman as she finished her call with Pakura. Her age seemed to be 21 years old. She was wearing an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, a brownish white colored pants with a short white apron skirt over it, and black boots, she was also carrying a large **Bisento** on her back. She is one of the mighty **Yunko** , the strongest woman in the world -physically -, **Midoriheà (Green Hair)…..** Fú Namikaze.

"Did they catch the intruders?" Asked a blonde haired woman in a stoic tone of voice. She was the same age as Fù. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and a grey flack jacket that covered her stomach only. Finally, she wore diamond-shaped gold earrings, gold bracelets on both her arms and legs, and was holding a gold **Staff** in her arm.

"Why of course they did, Samui-chan…. " The woman was the **Daimyō (Feudal Lord)** of the floating country **Sora no Kuni (Land Of The Sky),** and the twin-sister of the Shichibukai, Yugito Namikaze. **Sora no Megami (Sky Goddess)** …. Samui – Nii- Namikaze.

Sora no Kuni is also known as the **Kin no kuni (Land Of Gold)** , since 40% of Uzushiogakure's entire fortune is stored up there in the forms of golden statues and antiques.

"….. They were three Konoha Shinobi. However, it appears that Kin-chan has used too much excessive force once again, she nearly killed one of them had it not been for Pakura's interference. They're coming back with them now, these Shinobi could be helpful in Naruto-kun's _negotiations_ with the five villages tomorrow." Fù said with a smirk.

"I think that guy had it lucky. I still remember when Kin hit me with full force using just the second stage of that armor of hers, it was much more painful than getting smacked by Kurama. She almost killed me with one hit, thank Kami and my luck that she didn't, it would have been a bummer to wait seven years to regenerate again. " Stated a dog-sized creature which resembled a blue, armored rhinoceros beetle, it had six tails resembling green insect wings, along with an actual seventh tail, all growing from the end of it's abdomen. It's eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. This was the **Nanabi (Seven Tails),** the self proclaimed lucky seven…. Chōmei.

"That reminds me, what brought about your sudden visit, Megami?." Fù asked her sister wife curiously, Samui rarely left the other faraway states of the empire, so it was a bit of a surprise to see her visiting the western side of the elemental continent.

The blonde woman gave a small sigh and plopped herself on the chair across from Fù's office.

"I'm here because Ameyuri asked me to do a favor for her. She wants to seal off a deal with the Daimyō of **Kusagakure (Village Hidden By Grass)** , but she can't be here at the time of their meeting because she has to attend the matches at the Colosseum, and she also said that she has to _extract_ some _beneficial_ information from a _certain_ prisoner at Impel Down after that. So, she sent me to give the Daimyō his money and finish the deal when he gives me the thing that Ameyuri wants to buy from him." Samui explained.

"And what is this thing that the Daimyō owns exactly? It has to be either very _valuable_ , or very _powerful_ to get even someone as Ameyuri interested in buying it, after all, she _is_ the **Joká (Joker)**." Fù wondered while smirking slightly, waiting for her dear sister wife to answer her question.

The Sora no Megami only smirked back in response.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author explainations :**

 ***This little chapter was NOT an OVA, which means that it is canon in relation to the story, since it's a prelude, it means that it is the actual beginning of chapter 11, the rest of chapter 11 will be named as chapter 12, but it's actually the rest of this chapter, hope that clears things up.**

 ***As hinted at by the Kanji on her vest and the last character biography, Kin's devil ability is the Paramecia-type Sound ability, meaning that she can generate sound for various uses and purposes, and manipulate the sound in her environment, but she can't turn her body into sound like Logia ability users.**

 ***As hinted at by her epithet, Pakura's devil ability is Marco's Mythical Zoan-type Phoenix ability, you should know what that is, but if you don't know, search for it in the Wiki. Pakura has the Phoenix ability because every Shinobi believes that she had died, which gives them the same impression as the Konoha Shinobi in this chapter, that she has risen from the dead when they see her alive again, just like a phoenix.**

 ***The reason why Kakashi thought that Pakura's Phoenix form didn't have Chakra, is because Zoan and Logia users turn into creatures and forces of nature or actual elements respectively, meaning that they lose their Chakra networks while in those forms, they regain their Chakra networks when they transform back into their normal bodies. That also means that their transformation is not the same Suigetsu's, because his transformation is all because of his Chakra, which they don't need to transform at all. To better understand my point, I recommend that you read about Logia in the One Piece Wiki.**

 ***The updated Harem list : The ages are in the brackets..**

 **Anko (21), Hana (21), Kurenai (21), Yugao (21), Tenten (20), Kurotsuchi (21), Yakumo (20), Yugito (21), Ameyuri (24), Tayuya (20), Karin (20), Isaribi (21), Haku (21), Samui (21), Kin (20).**

 **I messed up the ages in chapter 8, sorry about that, I didn't notice it up until now.**

 ***The winners of the previous poles are:**

 **1\. Seastone will NOT be a part of the story, you guys are cruel to those Shinobi, Lol!.**

 **2\. There will NOT be another character biography or author notes until all of chapter 11 gets updated.**

 **3\. Sakura Haruno's allegiance will be to the EMPIRE. The empire has another spy in Konohagakure, rejoice!.**

 ***Sound is a form of vibration and it causes vibration. Sound waves are the means of which sound travels, meaning that the two are essentially the same thing. Sound waves are also a form of air waves/pressure waves.**

 ***Since her ability is sound-based, most if not all of the names of Kin's techniques and attacks are/refer to sound and music related words, puns, animals, terms, uses, and even mythological creatures (the muse, Kalliope).**

 ***Virtually speaking, Kin is one of the strongest characters in the story. The only reason people like Roshi and the Shichibukai are stronger than her, is because their superior Observation Haki helps them to counter her speed by predicting her moves, and their superior Armament Haki protects and shields them from the effects of her brutal martial art style.**

 **Author Challenge : Can you guess what is the thing that Ameyuri wants to buy from Kusagakure's daimyō? Please leave your answer in a review if you figured it out.**

 **Ps: Kin is a paramecia-type user, so the Kunais did NOT actually phase through her body. She just used her Sound speed to dodge them, being so fast that she left an after image, making it seem like she didn't move from her place at all, and giving the illusion that the Kunais passed through her body.**

 **Guess I don't have anything else to say other than see you in the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon, thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!**


	12. Mito VS Hanabi

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 12: Mito VS Hanabi….. Arrival Of A Raging Demon!**

 **Concurrently, Uzushio, Wano…..**

After almost half an hour of constant fighting, Mito and Hanabi Namikaze have yet to reach the end of their intense sparring session. At the moment, both of them were standing a distance from each other, sweat shining over their bodies.

'Even though she is part Uzumaki, Mito have still burned much stamina in this battle, but it is to be expected since Hanabi knows her quite well, she knows Mito's tactics and how to counter them. Her advanced usage of the Byakugan in conjunction with her Kenbunshoku Haki, along with her knowledge of the human body and it's weaknesses are likewise major hindrances. For the past half an hour, Mito hasn't been able to get too close to Hanabi without suffering from a debilitating blow to her vitals or weak points.' Kurama thought to himself. Activating the mental link between himself and the redhead, he decided to offer her some advice.

' _If you want to win this, Mito, you have to be innovative, think outside of the box, if you truly want to defeat Kuro Ashi (Black Leg). This is no longer a battle of muscles, its a battle of wits._ ' He stated through their telepathic connection. The Uzumaki girl just smirked a little while staring her stone-faced sister right in the eyes.

' _Hai, hai. I know that already, Kurama.'_ She replied in a confident tone, causing Kurama to sigh and close his eyes as he layed his head on his front legs.

'Well, since she's that confident, she might actually have something up her sleeves. Had she not asked me to not lend her my Chakra, she might have had less trouble than she does now…... _'_ He thought. Opening one eye, he stared at his Jinchuriki with an unreadable expression.

'But, I guess that she wants to test, to know her own individual strength, without relying on me to be her savior every time she finds herself in a pinch. That's respectable and admirable, its a good thing that her brother taught her to be independent and to always challenge herself. Hanabi is the perfect training partner for her, because, even if she did rely on my chakra, Hanabi is powerful enough to equal Mito in her four-tails form, they're roughly equal in power. Those Namikazes, what peculiar people….. ' Smirking, he closed his eye and started to slowly drift to sleep.

"Soru!. " Both sisters declared at once, disappearing and crossing the distance between them in just a second, thus appearing in front of each, swinging fourth their fists which were coated in an obsidian black color, the color of **Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki).**

The moment their fists clashed, a powerful shockwave was released, black lightning emitted from the point of contact, and a tornado-like violent whirlwind was created around the young marines. Amidst all of this chaos, the two Chújú were daringly smiling at each other's faces. As for their spectators, the adults and the Bijuus were watching with smirks on their faces, probably because they're proud of the girl's growth, while the children all had expressions of either amazement or excitement.

Suddenly, Hanabi smirked slyly and cocked back her free arm, palm facing Mito, already coated in Haki.

' **Rokushiki Ōgi: Rokutenohira! (Six Styles Secret Skill: Six King Palm).** ' She thought, driving her left palm towards Mito's right midsection, aiming for her kidney. Mito's eyes widened in shock from the unexpected attack.

'Shit! Block!. ' She quickly put her arm in front of her exposed side to block the blow, however, when Hanabi's attack made a connection, her palm seemingly fired a devastating shockwave linear to it. The shockwave was powerful enough to cause Mito, who has an inhumane durability because of the insane training regimes of the marines, to spit out blood, sending her flying away from the former Hyuuga.

"Whoa!" Shirone exclaimed in wonder, the sight of blood not fazing her in the slightest. While this wasn't the first time she saw them fight, witnessing the strength, quick wit and the experience of her foster aunts always reminded her that she still needs more training and that she can't arrogantly declare herself strong enough to handle anything, because while she is indeed very strong, there's still people much stronger than she currently is, Mito and Hanabi's spars always served as her motivation to get even more stronger and better.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Kuroka commented with a grimace, sympathizing with Mito, which is in of itself is bizarre, since Kuroka rarely shows empathy towards the pains and plights of others, unless she _cares_ about them or that she _likes_ them. A cold-hearted behavior, one that she developed from her past in Kirigakure, where no one bothered to care about her, Ranmaru, and Shirone while they were being hunted by the Shinobi of the bloodline purge, no one wanted to help them, no one wanted to hide them, no matter how much they begged, all of them cared only about themselves.

That experience has caused both Kuroka and Shirone to develop an apathetic approach to people, they learned that humans are severely self-preserving, as long as there's even a slight chance of their lives being in danger, the people of Kiri were fine with witnessing their own people, the bloodline users, get thoroughly eradicated, all the while doing nothing, not even voicing a simple objection, because they didn't care as long as they will be safe from such brutality. Ironically, this sentiment of indifference is shared by everyone in Uzushiogakure who originally came from Kiri, be it Ranmaru, Haku, Mei, Ameyuri, Utakata, and even Yagura himself, they won't care about anyone outside of the people in their personal circles, their kindness is extremely _subjective_ and _selective._ If you're not someone they truly care about, they will murder you in cold blood if you ever oppose them, they will not care about how sad or tragic your life is, because nobody cared about theirs, nobody bothered to help them when they could have, and therefore, you should _earn_ their kindness before seeing any of it.

'Good thinking, Hanabi-chan….. ' Naruto thought. 'Using the Rokushiki to target a vital organ, bypassing Mito-chan's rubber body and causing her internal damage, after purposely distracting her with the Haki clash. You too, Mito-chan, using your forearm to cushion the blow and reduce the massive damage your kidney would have taken from the shockwave. Playing Shogi seems to have done you good, my Imōtos, strategy covering another, layers above layers of tactics and deceptions, this is how wars are won.' He finished his train of thought, smiling proudly and crossing his arms over his chest.

' _Should I heal your injuries, Mito?'_ Asked the Kyuubi after he was startled awake by the shockwaves caused by the Chújú's Haki. Mito gritted her teeth and held her stomach in pain, her eyes set straight on the impassive Hanabi.

' _No, don't!. I need this, Kurama. I need to know what I'm truly capable of when I'm on my own, how strong I really am without you. Hanabi…. Hanabi is not a Jinchuriki like me, but even so, she's still just as powerful as I am, and she can even best me like this. This is a wake up call for me, I don't want to rely on you or on my Uzumaki legacy, I want my power to be absolutely mine and mine alone!. If I want to kill that man who took Kaa-san and Tou-san away from me before I even had the chance to meet them, that man who manipulated and caused so much suffering to so many people, including you and my nieces, then I need to become stronger on my own. I don't want to become just a pathetic, weak girl with a weightless Uzumaki and Namikaze names if I ever lost you, I don't want to be known just as the daughter of the legendary Minato and Kushina Namikaze, I detest the idea of my success being perceived because I'm their daughter and not because of my own hard work, and I don't want to be recognized just as the sister-in-law of the godly Yonku or the monstrous Taishōs and Shichibukais, and certainly not as the sister of the Kōtie. I want to be my own legend, not as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but as Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, the girl who will one day become one of the esteemed Yonku of the great empire of Uzushiogakure!.'_ She finished her monolog with a very bold declaration, filled with confidence and determination. The Kyuubi stared at her for a moment, his eyes were slightly wide from surprise, his lower lip twitched upwards slightly, as if he was struggling not to smile.

'Your children don't want to live in your shadows, they can't have that, they can't accept that. Kushina, Minato….. You would have been proud, because even I am.'

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** **Taifū! (Summoning: Typhoon).** " In a puff of smoke, the feared knife, the heirloom of Kushina Uzumaki's family, appeared in the hands of her daughter.

'She's starting to take this seriously.' Roshi thought to himself, knowing that Mito only uses the Taifú when she is serious. Hanabi smirked as soon as she saw the weapon, her legs strangely started to emit orange sparks at her feet and around her boots.

"My, my. You really want to take this up a notch, Mito?" She asked in a challenging tone. Her legs strangely started to emit orange sparks at her feet and around her shoes.

' **Sōhō Tenka (Touch Ignite).** ' She thought, activating her Akuma Noryoko.

 **On The Sidelines….**

"Look! Up there!" Inari suddenly shouted with a happy tone of voice, drawing the attention of the others and promoting them to look at the sky. They caught sight of what looked like silhouettes of two unknown things flying high in the air above the port in Wano. The Chújú's eyes widened and the color drained from their faces, as an extremely heavy, powerful and terrifying presence was felt throughout all of Uzu.

'This is unexpected, especially from someone like her.' Roshi thought with a chuckle.

'She is here?! But for what purpose?!' Killer B asked himself, feeling fearful and sweating because of the dark and insane amount of **Haoshoku Haki (Conquerors Haki)** being released by that person, far away from them, yet he can still _feel_ it like she is right beside him, that's how powerful she is.

'Just what the hell is going on?! First, nobody asked about our whereabouts or came looking for us, even though we basically neglected our duties, Akaoni-sama wouldn't have let that slide without a reason. And now, _she_ of all people is coming here? And why is she so angry? So furious? Her Haki is even more malevolent and sinister than it normally is. Something is a miss…' Utakata pondered, turning his eyes to look at his Kōtei with a questioning gaze filled with concern and curiosity.

'….. Just what did we miss? What are we unaware of, Kōtei-sama?' He finished his thoughts with a question, intending to ask Naruto about it later.

'Hmmm…. **Akujin (Evil Spirit)** , or better known as **Biggu Ane (Big Sister)** , one of the four Yonku has come without any prior notice. Interesting, but I ask why?' Yagura thought suspiciously, thinking of the same questions as Utakata. Han, Kurama and Matatabi on the other hand just stared at the two things floating in the distance, quietly thinking to themselves.

"Its Kaa-sama!." Ranmaru yelled, he was getting excited from feeling the imposing power that his mother was exerting seemingly without any effort, he wasn't as affected by it as the Chújú were, because he and his siblings are used to it, his family was just awesome in his book, from old to young, all of them are monsters, freaks of nature, and he loved every second of it.

"Well, well….. " Naruto murmured while staring at the flying creatures. A large, light-colored cloud, wearing a stripped cap on it's head and having a sleepy expression, along with a large miniaturized sun which had several sunrays surrounding it and had a toothy smile.

"She even summoned Zeus and Prometheus as a manifestation of her rage, and I know why she's this pissed. I wonder who told her that I'm going to the summit, probably Haku-chan I guess. I wonder if the rest of the Yonku also got wind of it. " He smiled a laid-back smile and watched Shirone as she reached Zeus and Prometheus, she has created flying discs of solidified dust for her, Kuroka and Inari as soon as she saw the two creatures which her mother usually summons.

"I hope you won't be too mad at me for accepting the invitation…... Mei-chan."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And that's the end of this chapter! The author explanations and all of those things will be addressed in the next chapter because I'm too tired to write them, it is 3 am in my country and I can't even see straight from drowsiness but I wanted to finish a short chapter and post it before I sleep.**

 **So, see you next chapter!.**

 **Oh! And for the guest who guessed that Naruto gave Mito the Typhoon, got job! (applause) you called it! Give yourself a pat on the back!. The rest of your points and the questions of the other reviewers will be answered next chapter or the one after it.**

 **Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!.**

 **Kudo-Shiho out!.**


	13. An Unstoppable Force, The Yonku

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 13: Unstoppable Forces…. The Yonku!**

Mito bent forward and rested her fist on the ground, holding her knife in her other hand. While Hanabi slowly began to raise her left leg in front of her.

" _Diable_ … **/** _Gear…_ huh?" Both girls stopped their attacks abruptly and looked up in confusion when a large shadow floated over their heads.

"How's it going, **Aniki (Big Brother)**?" The sun-like entity asked in a chirping tone and a wide smile, literally beaming down at the small group. Naruto looked up and grinned at the huge sun. He and Zeus are sentient creatures called **Homies** , created from Mei's own soul through her Paramecia-type **Soru Noryoku (Soul Ability).**

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking, Prometheus. How did you like **Oni no Kuni (Land Of Demons)**? " Naruto asked good naturally. Prometheus would have shrugged if he had hands.

"Well, it's not so bad. It's a very dark country and I don't like that so much, you know, being a sun **Homie** and all that. But, **Ane (Big Sister** ) chose that country as her base, so I can't complain." He replied with slight annoyance.

"Anyways, let's stop talking about me for a second. Is it true that you're going to meet the **Gōkage (Five Kages)** tomorrow? Ane isn't very pleased by that decision, you know? She hauled us here immediately after Haku nee-san told her about it. It's been a while since I have last seen her _that_ angry." Prometheus whispered, nodding towards the shadows on Zeus's back discreetly.

"Yes, I'm planning on having a meeting with them. And don't worry too much about Mei, I know how to calm her down." Naruto responded with a knowing smile. Prometheus heaved a sigh of relief and was about to thank him, but was interrupted by Kuroka….

"Wohoo! " Shouted the easily excitable black-haired girl, having a wide grin and holding her hands up in the air as the wind blew her hair back, exposing the old vertical scar that she had above her right eyebrow. She's always been a fan of flying and cherished Zeus even more because of that. Since he could be her flying cloud transportation, or her amusement slave, depending on who you ask. Not that he minded, Zeus only lets Mei and her family members ride him, since he and the rest of the Homies created by Mei also consider them their family because their mistress does.

Zeus arrived next shortly after, carrying the kids and a woman on his 'back'. The woman was smiling amusedly at Shirone, who seated herself on her lap and was ranting excitedly about something, but the woman's eyes held more emotions than just amusement, emotions like rage and impatience. The waves of Haoshoku Haki were still flowing from her, but they were more subdued than when she arrived, which means that seeing her children might have calmed her down, if only a little.

She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair. She wore a large hat which had some resemblance to the hats worn by Kages, it was light black in color and it actually seemed like it had a literal smiling face, this hat is in reality a retractable **Chōkuto** blade which is called **Napoleon**. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Lastly, she wore a golden wedding band which had a heart-shaped ruby in her ring finger.

Sitting beside her was a 14 year old girl who was having an animated conversation with Ranmaru and Inari. She had pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. She wore a bra-like white top, with a mustard yellow jacket, which looks a little big for her, and red pants cuffing off at the knees. She's the unofficial right-hand/assistant of the Yonku Mei -Terumi- Namikaze. The girl who's among the most skilled in Kenbunshoku Haki, the next in line for the title of the land of demons' priestess, Shion the **Tengan (Clairvoyant).**

"Looks like it's the end of the ride, princess. " Zeus said with a lazy smile as he glanced up at Kuroka. The girl pouted a little, but jumped down anyway along with her 'siblings'. Mei's amused expression was immediately replaced by a displeased frown after Shirone got up from her lap, she stood up and jumped off Zeus, landing right in front of her husband, small craters formed under and around her feet from the impact.

"What are you thinking, Naruto? You really want to sit on the same table with those lowlifes? Knowing that you're probably walking into some kind of trap!?" Mei asked heatedly, snarling viciously at the end of her last question. Naruto nodded silently with a small grin, which only served to infuriate the Yonku even more.

"What are you talking about, Mei-sama? Who will Kōtei-sama have a meeting with, are they the **ministers** of the states, perhaps?" Utakata butted in with his own questions. Mei slowly turned her head towards him with a grim closed-eyed smile that almost caused his blood to freeze in his veins.

"Can you shut up for a moment, Utakata Chūjō? I'm trying to have a conversation here." She requested darkly.

"Ahem.. Ah, yeah sure. Sorry, please continue. " Utakata responded hastily, clearing his throat to hide his nervousness. Beside him, Killer B feigned to cough in his fist to hide his laughter, which made Utakata shoot him a sideway look of mild annoyance and jab his side with his elbow.

"Thank you. Now back to you, Naruto. What happened? My husband always said that we shouldn't interact too much with the Shinobi Villages, _my_ husband always preached that we should not get involved with them in any way, shape or form. What's with the sudden change? What made you suddenly decide to have an assembly with all of the Gōkage, at the same time no less!? " She almost yelled out loud, her Haki discharge rapidly intensified with every word, causing most of the Chūjō to actually feel more than a bit lightheaded, they were close to passing out.

"Please calm yourself a little, Ane." Napoleon pleaded with a worried expression, wary of the destruction that will ensue if her temper flared even more.

"What!? " Mito and Hanabi exclaimed simultaneously in astonishment, their duel long forgotten since the moment they saw a goddamned Yonku making her way into the training ground.

"So this is what's been happening without our knowledge. There's going to be a summit tomorrow between you and the Kages, am I right, Kōtei-sama? " Yagura asked Naruto who nodded in confirmation, still smiling at the infuriated face of his wife.

"Why haven't we been informed about this, Nii-san? This is something that every high-ranking individual in the army should know about! " Mito said with great aggravation.

"What Mito says is perfectly correct. We should have been immediately informed of this sudden development in our relationship with the Shinobi Villages, so we can adjust and react accordingly to it." Hanabi added with folded arms and a put off expression.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold your venom, people. The decision to participate in this summit was made just a few hours ago, and it wasn't even my decision alone, it was the result of voting and this option came out of it as the winner. And it's not like our relationship with the Shinobi will drastically improve or even improve at all after this one meeting. As a matter of fact, they're already planning my assassination as we speak." Naruto said with a sweatdrop, waving his hands in mock surrender.

Even though he himself was not taking it seriously, the expressions of every adult hardened in fury as soon as they heard that last sentence, but they managed to confine their anger. However, the same can't be said about the youngest of the Vice-admirals, Mito's eyes flashed red for a few seconds, while the veins around Hanabi's visible eye pulsed. Kurama growled from his place laying on the ground, just when Matatabi hissed and her flames burned with more intensity. Even Mei's homies frowned with displeasure.

"Assassination? Pfft… hahahaha! They can try! " Inari said with a laugh. Like his father, he didn't seem to consider it a big deal at all.

"Yeah, papa will kick their asses easily, the lot of them! " Shirone agreed wholeheartedly, a pissed off expression replacing her normal jolly features.

"Shirone, language! " Ranmaru and Kuroka reprimanded their younger sister half-heartedly, as evident by their amused grins.

'What would you expect from a kid who was co-raised by Tayuya-sama?' Utakata wondered with a sweatdrop, even in his thoughts, he still refers to the Taishō by the "-sama" suffix. Although she's harsh, cold and strict when it comes to duty and orders, Tayuya is greatly respected and looked-up to by every Marine.

"This is exactly what I predicted. See? What's the point of doing this? Look Naruto, no, _Kōtei_ - _sama… "_ Mei stressed out Naruto's title with a hiss, she stood right in front of him and stared at him seriously.

"… I don't know what ingenious ploy you have concocted to turn all of this in your favor. I don't know what gains you will get from this farce of a summit. But know this, under any circumstances and no matter what the results of this meeting are… I will _never_ agree to shake hands with those traitors who stabbed me in the back when I was at my weakest. " She declared with unwavering resolution.

Naruto turned serious and stared back at her silently as she continued her tirade.

"Those worthless _insects_ dared to betray me after everything we went through together. They threw away all those years of trust and friendship for their pride, they took my kindness for granted and _used_ me to achieve their objectives, if they think that I'm still that same naïve Mei, the stupidly kind woman who will be willing to forgive them one more time, then they're surely mistaken!" Mei yelled with great fury. Haoshoku Haki literally exploded out of her in a massive burst, the ground shook violently, the earth cracked and fissured for miles ahead, her homies shrank in size out of terror, Ane is angry, and an angry Yonku is never a good thing. She didn't let her Haki effect those around her, but the Vice-admirals still held their breaths with eyes opened wide in trepidation, the kids yelped as they lost their balance and fell on their butts, even the Bijuus inched away from the group. The only ones who didn't react with neither fear nor caution were Naruto, Mito, Shion and Hanabi.

'An overwhelming power, an unstoppable force, that's what it means to be a Yonku, that's what it means to be at the top of the food chain. By their Haki alone, they destroy everything around them. Yes, I will become a Yonku, I want this kind of power! ' Mito thought with an extremely excited grin, steadying herself on the shaking ground.

While she outwardly appeared to be having a stare down with her husband, Mei was actually lost in her own thoughts, memories long repressed coming back to her with full force, opening wounds that might never heal…

 _ **Flashback Snap One….**_

" _I'm sorry, Mei-sama." A man's voice sounded behind her. She blinked and turned around, wiping the dirt from her face by her arm._

" _Whatever do you mean, Aō? We won, old friend! " She said cheerfully, still wiping her face, but when she lowered her arm and opened her eyes, the glint of a blade was the first thing she saw…._

 _Pain, extreme pain, a blood-soaked sword being forcefully ripped out of her belly. She gasped, not knowing what was happening, unable to comprehend it, unwilling to understand the meaning of such an action. She slowly raised her head to gaze at her attacker, hurt and confusion washing away the shine of her eyes._

" _A-Aō? What…? " She caught the figure of the young boy whom she taught how to fight, how to wield a sword and be a man, he wasn't looking at her, just staring at the ground in silence._

' _Chojūrū?...'_

 _Her eyes swirled around to look at her men, the men who fought with her, for her, and they were all gazing back at her with soulless eyes._

' _What's going on?'_

 _Aō sighed and put his hand on her shoulder to steady her when she started to fall forward, her eyes were becoming bleary. He looked at her with sadness and pity, but she saw something else in that lone eye, something insincere, greed._

" _I'm truly sorry… Mei-sama… "_

 _A push, a cliff, the feeling of falling, and falling, and falling. She cursed them over and over again, swore to never forgive them for their unexplained treachery, swore that she will hunt them down one by one._

 _She cried, tears cascaded down her face. She couldn't understand, they won, they were the victors, so why would they do this? A river, a splash, the feeling of the cold water submerging her weakening body, red filled her vision as her blood tainted the clear liquid, after that, she knew no more. The last thought she had before darkness overtook her was a simple but heavy-weighted question._

' _Why…? '_

 _ **Flashback Snap Two…**_

" _You know what you did wrong, Mei? " Mei lifted her head and stared at her old friend with a crushed look, she still felt the jolts of pain from her opened wound, her blood seeped slowly out of her stomach, coating her dress and legs in a deep crimson color._

" _You're too kind, too naïve… too trusting. That's what I've been trying to tell you, to warn about all those years ago, it's dangerous for your own sake to give so much and expect so little. " Her friend continued, but she soon fell into a violent coughing fit, blood sputtering out of her mouth with each cough. Mei panicked and held her tighter, repositioning her arm around her shoulder and helping her to continue walking, letting her lean on her more to support her body._

" _Don't talk and exhaust yourself, Ameyuri! You're sick and injured, please just stop trying to speak! We're almost there, hang on!" Mei said urgently, slightly picking up her pace._

" _Don't be such a worry wart, Mei. If I died today, then so be it, I don't fear death. " Ameyuri responded with a pained grin. Mei shook her head violently as tears trickled down her dirt-covered cheeks, squeezing Ameyuri's waist in a vice-like grip as they both limped towards their destination._

" _You may not care about your life, you may not care about your own passing, but I do care, I will care on your behalf, Ameyuri. Because I… I don't want to be alone, Ame. Do you remember how you always reprimanded and mocked me for desiring a husband? I desire for someone to be there with me, someone I can go back home to, someone supporting me, putting up with me, being there for me, because they want me to be there and not because they have to. I say that it should be a husband but I honestly don't care about the gender or the age, I just want to feel loved, wanted, cared for. All my life, I've always been the one who cares, the one who gives, and if only for once, I just want to feel what it's like to be the one being cared about, the one receiving. " She chocked back a sob, bearing her soul for her best friend, who stayed silent for the whole time, listening to her, Ameyuri always listened to what she has to say._

" _That's the problem, Mei! " Ameyuri snarled weakly, shooting her companion an angry glare. "You care too much about people who don't deserve it! That's the naivety I'm talking about, you have to judge if they deserve your kindness or not first! Even me, I don't deserve your concern, you should have killed me when you had the chance, since long ago. " She finished her sentence with downcast eyes._

" _Don't say that... " Mei hissed back with cold fury in her tone, glaring straight into Ameyuri's wide eyes._

" _You're my best friend, Ame, you have been my friend for as long as I can remember. You're the only person I can fully trust right now, the only one I can be absolutely sure won't betray me. When you refused to join the revolution, it felt a stab to my heart, I felt cheated, I thought you never cared about me like I did you. I tried to substitute you with Aō and Chojūrū, believing that they can take your place, that they cared about me, unlike you. But I was so wrong, they were the ones to betray my trust in them, and you were the one who never stopped caring about me, never stopped helping me in your own weird ways, you endured_ _ **torture**_ _for my sake! Please, never say that you don't deserve having me. I might have never even considered saying this to you before, I might be too late already, but for what it's worth… " Ameyuri raised her eyes and watched her take a deep breath before she continued.._

" _Thank you for being my friend for so long, Ameyuri Ringo. Thank you for being a sister to me through thick and thin, thank you for watching over me and caring about me… thank you. " Mei said with a beaming heartfelt smile, despite the dirt and blood which covered her mesmerizing face. Ameyuri stared at her in stunned silence for a while, but then a familiar grin appeared on her face._

" _Fufufu… no need to get all sentimental on me, Ginger. I will always be there for you, because I know that you will do the same for me. But that still doesn't solve the problem, you need learn how to put your own needs in front of other's, to care more about yourself, Mei. And I promise you that you won't have to deal with such heartache ever again if you did just that."_

" _I can't, Ame… I just can't. Being selfish, loving only yourself, that creates a lonesome existence, Ameyuri. " Mei replied, staring sadly at the red-haired woman, her eyes clearly telling Ameyuri exactly who she meant by those words. Ameyuri sighed and responded strongly…_

" _While that's true, you have to at least try, Ginger. Or otherwise people will take advantage of your niceness. Look what they did to you just hours ago, you loved them, not in the romantic sense of the word but you still did, you trusted them and gave your whole heart to them and their cause, but what did they do with your pure heart? They stepped on it, crushed it for whatever reason, they were using you all along, Mei. You loved them, but they denied you their love, loving yourself and being selfish might make for a lonely world, but unreciprocated love creates a miserable world, Ginger. " Mei frowned in sadness and distress when she heard those words, knowing that they were the truth._

" _You have to learn that it's okay to be cruel to those who truly deserve such treatment, that it's okay to be selfish every now and then, that it's okay to hate, to want revenge, we're not angels, Mei. Love has no meaning without hatred, if hatred didn't exist, how would you even be able to recognize love it if you haven't known nor felt its antithesis? I'm not saying that you should be exactly like me, because I know you will never be as heartless as I am, just like I know that I will never be as kind as you are. We complete each other, Mei, each of us has what the other lacks, we should try to learn some things from each other. " Ameyuri stated with a wide grin, but this grin is different from the one she usually has. For the first time in a long while, Mei couldn't detect malice or any signs of insanity nor sadism in her grin, it was a genuine grin. She smiled brightly in response._

" _Well, that sounds like a good id-" She didn't finish because Ameyuri's eyes closed suddenly and her body unexpectedly slumped forward, causing Mei to gasp in horror and hurriedly catch her falling friend._

" _Ame! We made it, Ameyuri! Stay with me! " She screamed, but Ameyuri has long since lost consciousness. Mei herself was starting to feel lightheaded and black dots began to appear in her vision._

' _Blood loss! I will lose my consciousness like this!' She thought urgently and immediately looked at the ship which was preparing to set sail, they finally arrived at the port._

" _Hey, you! " She yelled at the men loading the ship, one of them heard her and turned around to presumably to tell the others._

" _We need help! She needs a doctor, please help us! " She screamed louder, causing them to leave whatever it is they were doing and hurry towards them._

" _Please! H-Help..… H-Her." Was the last thing she managed to utter before darkness clouded her vision._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

The Yonku clenched her fists tightly as her glare went full force, the memories reintroduced the pain and fury she buried deep inside her soul for years.

'Ameyuri was right. I'm no longer that naïve young girl, I'm no longer that girl who trusts too easily and forgives too quickly, no longer that girl who's taken for granted because of her exceedingly good heart. I'm now the Yonku Mei Namikaze, the woman capable of wiping out countries without even having to get up from my seat, more capable of cruelty, more capable of having a heart of stone. Anyone who has ever betrayed me, anyone who will ever betray me, anyone who ever thinks of crossing me, they will repay me with their lives. There is no other option.' She thought grimly. She then took a deep breath to calm herself down and stop releasing her Haki, finally ending the destruction she was causing all around her, the training ground looked like an earthquake has struck, riddled with cracks and rifts as it is. Every Vice-admiral present heaved a sigh of relief when she stopped pouring out Haki.

"Listen to me, Kōtei. I will never forgive them for what they have done to me, to Ameyuri, to us. If you haven't told me not to attack them, I would have razed Kirigakure to the ground a long time ago." She stated firmly, daring him to contradict her.

"I never said that I'm going to have any sort of alliance between us and them, you never gave me the chance to explain myself, Mei-chan." Naruto replied with his own firm tone and elaborated when he saw the confusion in hers and everyone else's eyes.

"The main objective of my participation in this summit is to let the Gōkage know who they're dealing with. You're aware of their unceasing attempts to attack Taki and spy on it, I'm going there to tell them to stop it if they know what is good for them. I want them to know our goals as an independent nation and where we stand when it comes to our relationship with them, I don't want them to just assume we're their enemies. They know next to nothing about us, but we know everything about them, we can use that to our advantage, and no harm is done if we came out of this summit with some _gains._ Do you understand now, Mei-chan? My reasons for going are totally different from what you're thinking. " Naruto explained with a soft smile. Mei blinked and then blushed in embarrassment when she realized that her mind went too far into it and that she got so worked up over nothing.

"Oh! If that's the case, then I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I guess I understand now." She replied with a smile of her own, kissing his cheek as an apology and ignoring the gagging sounds Ranmaru and Inari made.

"So you finally calmed down, huh? Good, I was starting to feel pity for the poor training ground, it did nothing wrong after all." A blonde-haired woman who seemed to have appeared literally out nowhere said dryly, casually resting her forearm on Naruto's shoulder and kissing his other cheek. She has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails.

She wore a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist and sports fingerless black gloves and sandals. There was a golden wedding band on her ring finger, said band was decorated by an Amber stone which had the kanji for " _dew_ _fragrance_ " engraved on it.

Suddenly and without any warning, a man dropped right beside her in a heap. He had long green hair and yellow eyes. He wore a dark hooded cloak and has a scar under his left eye. He got up slowly while rubbing his now sore butt, glaring at the woman with annoyance.

"Couldn't you have been more gentle, **Bōryoku-sama (Gale-force)**? You didn't have to just dump me like that. It was bad enough to be twirled around in a _vortex_ all the way from **Na no Kuni (Land Of Vegetables),** at max speed no less! " He whined. The woman just looked at him stoically and replied…

"You handled it, Nowaki. I knew you would." She replied with a playful wink.

"You're so… so… " One swift glare from her and he immediately changed the word he was about to describe her with.

"Pretty! You're so pretty! " He grumbled and she smiled at him. He was her unofficial assistant and her apprentice, **Taiton no Nowaki (Nowaki Of The Typhoon Release).**

"Mama! " Shirone shouted in happiness as soon as she noticed the woman's arrival, and ran towards her with full speed.

"Awww~! My baby angel! Did you miss mama? " The woman ran forward and dropped to her knees, catching Shirone and embracing her tightly while rocking her small frame from side to side. Shirone just nodded vigorously in her mother's chest.

The Chūjō were all staring dumbly at the scene in front of them, unable to believe that this woman also came to Uzushiogakure.

'What the heck!? Another Yonku! ' They all thought with dumbfounded expressions.

This woman is another one of the Yonku. The woman who's base is in the land of vegetables. The woman who has a Chūjō as a brother, and another brother as a Shichibukai. She has the Logia-type **Bōfū Noryoku (Storm Ability)**.

"Fancy seeing you here, Temari. " Mei said with a small smile. Temari smiled back after releasing Shirone and then quickly greeting everyone. Nowaki left her side to go and catch up with Mito, Hanabi and Shion who were already engaged in a conversation.

"You can't blame me for getting a bit pissed off, considering that Aō usurped my title as Mizukage after he betrayed me. But, I don't believe that you're not even a little bit mad about this, your own father is one of the Kages. "

"That's true… " Temari responded with a resentful smirk.

"… but, the summit isn't the most important thing in this whole fiasco. " She finished vaguely, the smirk still on her beautiful face.

"Wait, wait. What do you mean the summit isn't the important thing? Two Yonkus came to Uzushiogakure from all the way in there bases! Would you and Mei-sama have done that if this thing is not of importance? " Killer B asked with great confusion.

"What's important is what will happen _after_ the summit, B. The ramifications, whether they were political, economical and the military implications. I believe the main reason the Kages requested this meeting with me is to gauge how much of a threat I and Uzushiogakure are for their villages, and then decide how they will react and tread based on what they gather from the summit. Tsunade Baa-san should have already sent a message to each of the Kages, telling them that I will be attending, they must be waiting for tomorrow to come quicker than ever. " Naruto answered him calmly.

"What Naruto said is exactly what I mean. That is also the reason for why I'm here, Tsunade-san asked me to inform both of you that she's having a meeting with all of the military leaders in Ennies Lobby in a few hours, to discuss the offensive and defensive strategies we will apply after the summit, since everyone knows that it's highly unlikely for this summit to end with positive results. Tsume-san is already there by default, and Konan and Fuu should be on their way. I just finished talking to Fuu on the phone before I arrived, and she said that she might even bring Samui with her, which is also good since Samui is not just the Daimyō of Sora no Kuni, she's also the **Māsharu (Marshall)** of the Marines' **Kūgun (Airforce)** branch, which base is in her country. " Temari said seriously.

"Wow! A meeting between the Kōtei, the Gensui, the Chūsa and all of the Yonku!? How cool is that!?" Mito shouted excitedly from the sidelines, causing her friends to either shake their heads or giggle in amusement at her enthusiasm.

"Ennies Lobby? " Mei asked with a slightly confused tone. Temari nodded and elaborated.

"Tsume-san ordered some of her agents to execute missions that will turn the tables more in Naruto's favor during the political negotiations. She said that she will use the assassination scheme against Naruto to our advantage. The agents are already carrying out their missions as we speak, although there has been some adjustments to one of the missions due to the unexpected involvement of Ameyuri in its circumstances, but the objective of the mission will be achieved anyways, either by the agent or by Ameyuri herself." Temari answered with a smirk.

"Ok, we should go there already. Mei-chan, you're coming, right? " Naruto asked.

"Sure. " Mei replied with a nod and a smile.

"Then lets head to Ennies Lobby! Mei-chan, Temari-chan! " He exclaimed cheerfully and wrapped his arms around both of their waists, causing them to giggle merrily.

"Zeus, take the kids wherever they want to go and then follow me along with Prometheus. " Mei ordered her Homies and they nodded their understanding of her orders.

Before the three powerful individuals could leave, they heard Utakata's sharp intake of breath. He had his phone next to his ear and then he lowered it limply to his side, all of the color seemed to leave his face.

"That was Akaoni-sama… and she's _furious_ that none of us is on their ship. " He answered their unasked question. All of the other Vice-admirals beside Roshi either outright blanched or began to sweat profusely. Killer B immediately snatched out his notebook and started scribbling furiously.

"You're seriously writing a song right now? " Yagura asked with disbelief. The Shinobi hunter simply looked at him blankly.

"I'm writing my will. " He said with a straight face and a monotonous voice. The others just blinked at him, not sure if he was being serious or just joking.

"That's a good idea. " Han commented quietly with his usual dead-serious expression, the rest of the Chūjōs actually nodded in agreement with depressed clouds hanging over their heads.

"Crap! She's gonna kill us all! " Mito lamented loudly.

That was the last straw apparently, as Naruto and his lovely wives couldn't hold in it and burst out laughing. Just before they vanished towards Ennies Lobby in a fit of giggles and chuckles.

 **Around The Same Time, Konoha, Hokage's Office…..**

A similar meeting was taking place in Konoha, but it was more secretive and secluded. And it was to discuss an entirely different angle of the summit.

"Let me get this straight. You want _me_ to kill this presumed Kōtei of the rebuilt Uzushiogakure? " A man asked with a smirk.

"Yes. " Danzo answered without missing a beat. The man's smirk simply widened at the answer and he leaned forward in his chair to stare at the three men in front of him.

"How strange… how do I know that you're not setting me up? Maybe I'm already surrounded right now, maybe this all just a trap to capture or kill little old me. " The man said in a silky voice, a sword slowly sliding down his sleeve.

"Don't get so full of yourself, we still hate your guts with a passion. We only asked for you because we needed you, that still doesn't change the fact that you're still a wanted criminal, that you're sitting here in the Hokage's office without hundreds of our Shinobi chasing you down is proof enough that we don't intend to capture or kill you at the moment. " Jiraiya snarled bitterly in response.

The man just continued to smirk and leaned back on his chair, folding one leg over the other and folding his arms over his chest.

"Hmmm.. needed me, you say? I find that hard to believe. You could have hired any B-A rank mercenary Shinobi to do your dirty job, why don't you just hire a member of the Akatsuki like the Tsuchikage does? " He asked with suspicion.

"We can't do that for reasons you're aware of. " The Hokage' replied tersely, causing the man to chuckle and respond…

"Oh, my bad. I forgot that young Itachi-kun is your spy in the Akatsuki. But that still doesn't explain why you want me to do it, can't you just send your own Shinobi? You know that Kumo and Iwa want to assassinate him through their own Shinobi, don't you? " He asked pointedly.

"That's because they're foolish enough to do that. We don't want anything to connect us with the assassination if the boy somehow survived. He knows about my Root Anbu and he knows how they dress and behave, so I can't send them to get rid of him. But, if he was killed by you and your Shinobi along with the Shinobis of Kumo and Iwa, Uzushiogakure will find itself facing more enemies than they could handle, not to mention that they wouldn't even know who they will pin the blame on. " Danzo responded in monotone.

"Very good, now what's in it for me? " The man asked with just a hint of eagerness in his tone.

"If you agreed to this, then I will be willing to bury the past and give you full pardon and reinstate you as a Shinobi of Konoha. " The Hokage answered, looking like he swallowed a sour lemon.

"But Sensie-!" Jiraiya was about to object but Hiruzen raised his hand, causing him to bite his tongue and stay silent, glaring at the gleeful-looking man. The man laughed in the Hokage's face and then said furtively…

"I have my own Village now, I don't need your pardon nor do I need Konoha anymore. Since you're the ones who need me, we will do this on my own terms. I have two demands which should met before or after I kill the Kōtei. And don't try to fool me by not doing them after I get it done, you all know that I don't forget things like that so easily. " The man said a small smirk, although his eyes held a dangerous and warning gleam in them.

"What is it that you want? " The Hokage asked in a small voice, sighing in defeat.

"My first demand is for Konoha to fund my Village and support it financially until it can stand on its own feet, so to speak. You realize that it's a new Village and it will need money to be built, and what better way than to have one of the five great villages paying the bills for free? " The man asked with a sick smile, mirth dancing in his eyes. The three men glanced at each other and then nodded, almost grimacing from the act.

"My second demand is eyes, an Uchiha's eyes to be specific. Itachi-kun proved too difficult for me to take his eyes, but you have little Sasuke here. Give me his eyes, or even just one of them, and I assure that this Kōtei you're all worried about will be no more come tomorrow. "

Jiraiya had to bite his tongue again to stop himself from shouting: _"Go fuck yourself! "._

The Hokage stayed silent for a long while, until Danzo hit the ground with his Kane and said stoically….

"Desperate situations call for desperate measures, hard decisions should be made. Even I don't like this, Hiruzen, but we have no other choice. " Hiruzen glanced at him and the two seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes, then he sighed and faced the man once again.

"We will make it happen. " He relented with a subdued glare, Danzo closed eyes and Jiraiya opted to glare hatefully at the wall, not wanting to even look at the man.

Said man leaned forward again and offered his hand which the Hokage shook firmly. A long tongue slithered out of his mouth to lick his upper lip, while the slitted pupils of his golden eyes gleamed with th the sunlight.

"Then, you have yourself a deal… Sensie… _Kukukuku!_ "

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Phew! Chapter 13 is finished! Now before we get to anything, let's reveal the most voted decisions from the last AN….**

 **First issue, winner: Option 3! Split the story into two. For those of you who don't know, the Kirigakure arc story has been published as its own separate story under the name of "Origins Of Legends: Rise Of A Predominant Empire". Visit my profile page to read, follow and favorite it if you want to do so.**

 **Second issue, winner: Option 2! Sasuke will join the Empire at some point in the future, but how or when is yet to be seen. I could make him into a free agent like some of you suggested, or make him a full member? Let's worry about that when its time comes.**

 **Third issue, winner: Option 1! Mito's clones will have her devil ability! And by extension, that means that every Uzushiogakure character who's is capable of using the Shadow Clone technique will also get the same treatment.**

 **Author Explanations:**

 ***Mei's devil ability is the same ability of Big Mom.**

 ***Nowaki is a filler character that appeared somewhere, I can't remember if he appeared in the Anime or in a Movie.**

 ***Temari's devil ability is a logia ability** **which gives her the power to create, shape, control, manipulate and otherwise turn into a living storm, which means that she can control wind, lightning and water. I know that storm isn't considered an element but whatever, it's close enough, people are still debating whether darkness is an element or not.**

 ***Konan is still a member of the Akatsuki, she just uses excuses/lies to have a chance to come to Uzushiogakure. Something like a long-term mission to gather funds or things like that.**

 ***The Four Yonku are: Fuu, Temari, Konan and Mei.**

 ***The full Harem (The ages are in the brackets) : Harem : Hana (21), Anko (21), Kurenai (21), Yugao (21), Tenten (20), Temari (20), Kurotsuchi (21), Mei (24), Fuu (21), Yakumo (20), Yugito (21), Konan (30), Ameyuri (24), Kin (20), Tayuya (20), Karin (20), Isaribi (21), Haku (21), Samui (21), Ryuuzetsu (22), Tsunami (28).**

 ***The Title of the next chapter will be: "Countdown… Operation: Friendly Fire! "**

 ***The Summit will take place in chapter 15.**

 **Guess I don't have anything else to say other than see you in the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon, thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!**


	14. Countdown, Part 1

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 14: Countdown….. Operation, Friendly Fires!**

 **Part l:**

 **Takigakure, Midorihea's Office…**

"Care for some tea? " Fuu asked conversationally, putting her arms on her desk and resting her cheek comfortably on her interlocked hands while smiling a laidback smile at her "guests".

Standing behind her with arms crossed while having a passive expression was Pakura, while Kin was leaning on the side of her desk, smiling widely, Chōmie had already left to Uzushio, having decided to go ahead of them. The two individuals in front of them either frowned in confusion or glared at them balefully. Their hands were cuffed by special marble cuffs created by Karin Namikaze, these cuffs had seals on their internal side, said seals were designed by the genius Shichibukai to continuously drain the Chakra of their wearer, effectively keeping the prisoner in a subdued and weakened state. On top of that, their weapons were taken from them, which practically means that they're helpless in every sense of the word.

"No, thanks. " Kakashi replied with an emotionless voice. The Yonku smiled kindly and nodded in understanding.

"Can I smoke a cigarette? " Asuma requested with a hateful glare, he now wore an eyepatch that was given to him by one of Taki's Marines to cover-up his missing eye.

"Sure thing… " Fuu answered with a good-natured chuckle and gestured for Pakura to come forward. "Pakura, would you be so kind to take off his shackles? "

The Supernova walked up to Asuma with a key in one hand and some kind of a paper in the other. She slapped the paper on his back before freeing him from the cuffs, letting him rub the soreness out of his wrists while still glaring at her. She simply paid him no mind and walked back to stand behind Fuu.

"That paper on your back functions in the same manner as the cuffs, it will drain your Chakra at a fast pace and leave you with just enough to move around. " Pakura stated seriously.

"I wouldn't try to take it off if I were you. It had already recognized your Chakra signature, so if you try to even touch it… bad stuff will happen to you, Asuma-san." Kin added with a carefree giggle. Asuma gave her a sharp look and tsked before he fished out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, blowing out the smoke slowly with a disgruntled expression.

"So, you're the infamous Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi. You saw it fit to try to infiltrate one of Uzushiogakure's states right before the summit? A state which so happens to be the base of a Yonku no less? Isn't that just a little bit reckless of you?" Fuu asked calmly, still smiling. There was no sign of anger or even annoyance in neither her tone nor expression. Kakashi nodded solemnly and answered with sincerity…

"I admit that it was a bad judgment on our end. We had absolutely no idea just what kind of hot water we were treading on. We underestimated you and paid the prize for that mistake… "

"My, oh my, aren't you quite the diplomat, Kakashi-san? " Kin giggled lowly. Kakashi took one glance at her and immediately remembered something that escaped his mind for the past few minutes.

"… What happened to our comrade? If you don't mind me asking, Yonku **Midorihea (Green Hair)**." Kakashi inquired respectfully. Fuu blinked in confusion before recognition settled on her face.

"Ah! You mean your green-clad friend? He's receiving medical treatment to keep him alive, please excuse us for Kin-chan's heavy handling of him. And my name is Fuu by the way, you see, my sister here loves fighting and therefore is prone to lose control if she let herself go like she did when she fought your friend." Fuu answered apologetically, pointing at Kin with her finger.

"Sister? " Kakashi echoed in bewilderment.

"Yes, she's my sister through marriage. We both married the same man. " Fuu answered with a shrug.

"Hahahaha! He was indeed an interesting opponent! I can't wait to actually _kill_ him next time, if we were to ever cross paths again. " Kin said with sadistic glee, her eyes gleaming with a murderous shine. Kakashi suppressed a chill from going through his spine, this woman is positively terrifying.

"S-So could it be possible that you're Naruto's wives? " Kakashi asked, stuttering a bit at the begging because of the scary smile Kin was aiming at him.

"Why yes, we're both married to Naruto, although I would appreciate it if you referred to him as Kōtie. I'm Fuu Namikaze and she's Kin Namikaze. I would have liked to say that it's nice to meet you, Kakashi Hatake, but the situation doesn't allow me to do so, as you're aware. " Fuu replied with another calm smile, Kakashi and Asuma's eyes widened in shock from the information.

'So that means that Gai got man-handled by an Empress, huh? How fitting. ' Kakashi thought sardonically.

"Cut the crap already, what are you playing at? This is not how everyone would imagine prisoners being treated, you're conversing with us as if we were your allies or some old friends of yours. You just said that we attempted to spy on you, so what's up with all the hospitality, is this how you treat spies? What are you planning to do with us now that you caught us? Spit in out now!" Asuma demanded accusingly, still glaring at the passive Pakura who was just staring back at him with a completely bored expression, she honestly looked like she was about to fall sleep any minute now, which only served to fuel his hatred for her.

Fuu stood up from her seat and made to stand in front of his seated form, she was still smiling as she bent down to look him in the eye.

"Someone is a little impatient, I see ." She commented impishly and flicked her finger at his face, causing strange cracks to instantly appear in the air in front of his face. Asuma suddenly screamed and the cigarette dropped from his open mouth, one of his hands flew to hold his nose, while the other quickly clutched the back of his head. Kakashi would have said or done something had it not been for his own plight as his chair shook and cracked before it completely broke into pieces, which resulted in him falling to the ground in the most undignified of ways.

"My nose! You… you broke my nose! " Asuma shouted with great pain and seething furry, glaring at the still smiling figure of the Yonku. Fuu shrugged carelessly and walked back to her seat, while Kin and Pakura giggled in amusement at her antics.

"Stop being such a crybaby, Asuma Sarutobi. You should be thankful that I didn't crack your skull open with that flick. " Fuu replied with an easy-going grin, making light of the whole situation, of the fact that she just managed to break every bone in his nose by simply flicking the air before it with her Paramecia-type **Gura Noryoku (Tremor Ability).**

"We have no reason to treat you harshly, yet. You're simply our guests until the Kage summit ends, the outcomes of that summit will determine what we will do with you afterwards. " It was Pakura who answered his earlier questions.

"What is that supposed to mean? " Kakashi asked suspiciously after he managed to get back up to his feet, which was quite a hard task considering that his hands were cuffed.

"It means that you should not get too comfortable with the fact that Fuu-sama is being generous and mild-mannered with you lot. That's just how she is, she's initially friendly towards anyone, be it friend or foe. But for how long her friendliness and hospitality will last? That all depends on the actions and the decisions that will be made tomorrow by your Village's leader. " Pakura replied monotonously.

"I wonder how much the Hokage will be willing to give up to get his darling son back, don't you? " Kin answered with her own question, smirking slightly. Both Konoha Jōnins could only stare at her in silent disbelief.

"So this was your plan since the beginning? I hate to burst your bubble, but _our_ Hokage will never give in to blackmail. " Asuma said with intensity, glaring defiantly at the three women.

"Not even if it involves the life of his own son? " Fuu asked rhetorically, interlocking her hands again and resting her chin on them. Asuma stared right back at her and replied….

"Konoha's benefit, Konoha's safety is far more important than us, than me. I'm sure Hokage-sama will do the right thing." He said with conviction.

"Which is to sacrifice you for Konoha, his own flesh and blood, is that it? You're just like him, aren't you? " Pakura asked while shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's the so-called will of fire Konoha likes to brag about all the time? I'm very disappointed. " Fuu said with a frown of displeasure.

"Who knows for sure? Regardless of what you believe, your fates lay in the hands of your dear old daddy. Tomorrow, he will have to decide, either throw his son to the wolves by his own hands and keep his Village's prestige intact, or make concessions to save his little man at the cost of his public image as a Kage, as well as Konoha's dignityas one of the five great Villages." Kin commented while grinning a predatory grin, she looked like she's about to pounce and kill them just on a whim. Her eyes, her smile, everything about her just screamed bloodthirsty. Despite being in the presence of a Yonku, the two Jōnins were honestly far more wary of the impulsive Vice-admiral than the easygoing Overlord.

Before anyone could add anything more to the conversation, Samui passed through the door without actually opening it, giving small heart attacks to Kakashi and Asuma in the process. A young man who had ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair which was tied into a lower ponytail trudged behind her. He wore a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise haori. He was the **Village Head** of Takigakure, Shibuki.

"You're done already, Sumui-chan? " Fuu asked with a soft smile. Samui only looked at her coolly and replied…

"I'm lightning personified, Fuu. Distance matters not to me. I managed to convince the Daimyō to hold off the deal for a little while longer, that way he will get to have a meeting with Ameyuri herself." She said with what could only be described as a deadpan. Ignoring Fuu's childish way in sticking her tongue out at her, her steely gaze locked on Konoha's Jōnins who were still staring at her as if she was some type of an alien.

"So these are the intruders, hmmm? They don't look like much. " She commented with brutal honesty. Kakashi tried and succeeded in keeping a cool head, but Asuma immediately took offence to her words and his temper flared. One of them took away his eye, another one played ping-pong with his friend's body and now this bitch walks in and the first thing she says is that they're weak? Enough is enough!

"You don't look like much, either. The only thing that's even remotely intimidating about you is that pair of cow breasts hanging from your chest. " He said loudly and for all to hear. Kakshasi immediately started panicking when he noticed the subtle changes in the demeanors of everyone in the office, Shibuki's entire face turned as white as a sheet, Pakura flinched and shot Asuma a pitying look, Kin's freaky grin stretched even wider, Fuu's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown of disapproval. As for Samui herself, she simply hummed and walked slowly towards Asuma, her face still keeping its stoic expression.

'Asuma, you pig-headed fool! ' Kakashi raved inside his mind with both anger and slight fear, judging by how everyone else reacted to his words, Asuma seemed to have put them both in deep shit without even knowing, he simply fucked up to put it in layman's terms.

"You're the Hokage's son, correct? " Samui asked impassively as she stood in front of the seated Asuma, who did not answer her question and simply glared up at her. She switched her Bō staff from her right hand to her left and then put said right hand atop his head, the moment her palm touched his hair, electric sparks of a light blue colour cackled between her fingers, thanks to her Logia-type **Goro Noryoku (Rumble Ability)**.

"That's not a cool way to talk to a lady, is it? " Not a second later and without even giving him the chance to respond, she discharged a strong electric current through his head, causing him to scream loudly and try to take hold of her hand, but the pain wouldn't allow him to raise his hands more than an inch from his thighs. Kakashi could only watch helplessly as the stoic woman literally shocked the consciousness out of his comrade, all it took was three seconds for Asuma's eyes to roll to the back of his head and for his now limp body to fall from the chair on the hard floor, busting his lower lip in the process, electrical sparks were still dancing and discharging from his body.

"Well, while that was fun to watch, we have to leave now that you're back, Samui-chan. We're already kind of late, and you know how Gensui-dono gets when someone is late for a meeting with her." Fuu said cheerfully and got up from her desk, taking hold of her Bisento which was leaning on the wall beside Pakura.

"A meeting? " Samui asked monotonously ,but there was confusion in her eyes. Fuu nodded and explained….

"There is an important gathering taking place back in Uzushio, and I decided to take you with me. " She said with a smile. Samui nodded mutely in understanding.

"Shibuki-dono, can you call some Marines here to take these guys and bring their comrade? We will take them with us." Fuu requested of her old friend and she gestured with her head towards the Jōnins.

"V-Very well, Midorihea-dono. " Shibuki replied with a slight stutter, still gaping at Asuma's almost fried form.

"If that's the case, then our transportation is already waiting outside. " Samui said and nodded towards the window. Kakashi turned his head from staring at his friend to gaze outside the window, and he was beyond shocked to see a giant flying temple-like fortress floating in the air above Takigakure.

"W-What is that thing!? " He almost yelled.

"That's the **Ancor Vantian** , the flying fortress of Sora no Kuni, or in other words… **Uranus.** " Samui answered with a tiny smirk, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Ura-What? " Kakashi asked again in bewilderment, still gazing up at the huge floating fortress, his eye wide open with amazement.

"You don't have to worry about that right now. Get ready to feel what it's like to ride on a flying country, Kakashi-san. " Fuu said, smiling widely at him. Kakashi narrowed his eye in suspicion and asked carefully…..

"Where are we going? Where are you taking us? "

"We have an important assembly to attend. But you three will go to a _very nice_ place called Impel Down, I'm positive that you will _really_ like it in there, they will take very good care of you, our guests. " Fuu responded vaguely with a mysterious smile.

"As a piece of advice, if you ever saw a red-haired woman who wears a red skirt and a marine cap walking around in Impel Down, don't look her in the eyes and try to hide your headbands from her line of sight, or she might just execute you on the spot. " Pakura said with a nonchalant shrug, not really caring all that much if they did get melted off by Tayuya.

Judging from the way the extremely sadistic Kin suddenly giggled, Kakashi had a sinking feeling that they will wish to be anywhere _but_ Impel Down.

 **Noon, Land Of Tea, An unknown Town….**

A group of three males and one female marched their way towards the house of their clients. All three men had bored looks, but the red-haired female who was putting up an annoyed façade was actually freaking out inside her mind, she was close to having a nervous breakdown.

'Kami, please let this mission of mine go smoothly. Both the Wagarashi and the Wasabi families have dealings with Jōka, but the Wagarashi family apparently betrayed her and hired us to assassinate all the members of the Wasabi family, which will allow them to become the wealthiest family in all of **Cha no Kuni** ( **Land Of Tea).** The Wasabi family somehow got wind of the treachery and contacted the Marines and Jōka herself. Since Cha no Kuni's Daimyō is a friend of the Wasabi family's head, Jirōchō Wasabi, he is now seriously considering to have negotiations with Kōtei-sama to join our Empire. Gensui-sama sent one of the **Nana-Shōshō (Seven Rear Admirals)** along with a small marine force to protect the Wasabi family, but that's not what worries me, because the **Shōshō** ( **Rear Admiral)** knows that I'm a Cipher Pol agent and he's my friend. What really scares me is that Jōka is coming here personally and she's going to be livid, Ameyuri-sama has a tendency to quickly forget the faces of people she met once or twice, and I only met her once! If she forgot just who I am, if she forgot that I'm on her side, then she's definitely going to butcher me alongside the Wagarshi family and the team! Kami, please let her arrive after we leave! Or else I'm going to _die_ simply because my superior couldn't remember who I am! ' The 14 year old girl wailed in her mind. Why did this have to happen to her? Her mission was very simple, kill the members of her team and frame Konoha for doing it, but no! There just had to be a forgetful and bloodthirsty Shichibukai thrown into the mix.

She was a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back.

"I don't know why you're being so jittery, Omoi. It's just a simple mission to kill some business family, they're not even Shinobi. " Said a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes that usually look bored, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. He also has stylised characters for water and lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, and carried a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Darui-sensie. " The boy named Omoi replied with a worried look while sucking on a lollipop. He was a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with eyelashes curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket. He also carries a long sword on his back. The redheaded girl shot him a sideway glance and mentally nodded .

'Oh, you have no idea just how right you are, Omoi. Both of you don't have even an iota of an idea of how much of a deep shit we're in, we're walking to our deaths. ' She thought gloomily, but she still kept her façade of looking annoyed.

"Darui-sensie is right, Omoi. Even if the Wasabi family did hire another village's Shinobi to protect them, I'm sure we will be able to handle them just fine. We're the strongest team in Kumo after all! Right, Karui!?" Added another boy with a confident tone. He has neck-length, blond hair, worn in an asymmetrical bowl cut style and green eyes. His attire consists of a sleeveless version of the standard Kumogakure uniform, along with the village's respective flak jacket. He also has bandages on his forearms, shin guards and the kanji for "heat" tattooed on his left shoulder.

The now revealed Karui only nodded silently, but in reality she was resisting the urge to scoff miserably.

'Ha! Yeah right, Atsui. You may be Kumo's strongest team, you may be one of the strongest teams any village has to offer, but all three of you combined won't even stand a chance against a Chūjō. Factually speaking, I'm the strongest on this team, but even if I'm a CP8 agent, even if I was personally trained by Mabui-sama, even if I'm the apprentice of Yugao-sama, even if I have the **Meitō (Excellent Sword) Shirauo (Icefish),** I know for a fact that I'm no match to a freaking warlord! Much less one as aggressive as the heavenly demoness! ' She was seriously starting to feel desperate, she prayed over and over again for Ameyuri to remember her.

"That's right, you don't have any reason to worry, Omoi. Now let's quicken our pace, the meeting between the two families should be occurring right now. I have to wrap up this mission as quickly as possible because tomorrow I'm going to be one of the Raikage's bodyguards in the summit. " Darui said as he sped up ahead, causing his Genin to nod and follow behind him.

The Kumo team reached the mansion of the Wagarashi family where the meeting was taking place. After identifying themselves to the guards, they were escorted to a large hall, there was a long table in the hall, the members of each family sat on either side of the table. The team silently made their way to stand behind the seat of the Wagarashi family's head, Kyūroku Wagarashi, all the while ignoring the wary looks the Wasabi family members greeted them with. Karui glanced around and then sighed quietly in relief.

'Thank Kami, she is not here yet. '

"Well, now that my bodyguards had arrived, lets start this meeting, shall we, Jirōchō-dono? " Kyūroku said with a hidden smirk, while the head of the Wasabi family openly glared at him with disgust.

"Your bodyguards, huh? Stop trying to act innocent, Kyūroku. We know that you hired them to kill us. " Jirōchō replied with a straight face, Kyūroku looked surprised for a moment before a frown made its way to his face.

"I tried to be discreet about this. But since the cat is already out of the bag…" He snapped his fingers and the Kumo team immediately took out their weapons and made to walk towards the Wasabi head, while several armed bodyguards came from behind the still seated Wasabi family members and held swords against their necks from behind.

"… Let us have a bloody meeting. " He finished his sentence, smirking triumphantly at the furious face of his rival. However, and before anyone could make another move, the door suddenly opened and someone walked into the hall.

"Fufufufu…. " Literally everyone stopped moving when they heard _that_ voice.

While the Wasabi family looked relieved and the male members of the Kumo team looked puzzled, both Kyūroku and Karui felt their blood run cold as soon as they heard that ominous chuckle. Darui narrowed his eyes at the red-haired woman who was parading towards the table like she owned the place, she wore a strange pair of sunglasses and even a stranger pair of pointed shoes, she was even wearing a feathered pink coat and was grinning a shark-like grin, given her unnaturally sharp teeth. All in all, Darui concluded that whoever this woman is, she thinks highly of herself.

"What's this? I didn't know you had a party without inviting me, Kyūroku. That hurts my feelings, you know? " The short and strangely dressed woman asked the Wagarashi head with her grin still intact, casually seating herself on the empty chair next to Jirōchō. To anyone who didn't know her, she looked like she was just having fun by teasing the man, but Karui knew from the protruding veins of her forehead that her grin was anything but pleased.

Kyūroku gritted his teeth and stared silently at the woman, but then he smirked and snapped his fingers again as he and his family members stood up from their seats. His bodyguards quickly left the Wasabi family and came to flock around him, standing across from the still seated woman and the Wasabis. The Kumo team stood in front of him in a protective formation, Karui hoped that Ameyuri will recognize her, but when she didn't see any changes in the Shichibukai's expression, her hopes were quickly crushed.

'This is it, we're all going to die! Ameyuri-sama doesn't seem to remember me at all, and I can't do anything about it without blowing up my cover! ' Karui basically resigned to her fate at this point.

"Very nice of you to join us, Jōka-dono… " Kyūroku started with a smirk. The Kumo team minus Karui blinked as they wondered in confusion….

'Jōka….? '

'Jōka, the business alias of the woman who holds the economy of the entire world in her hands. The biggest, wealthiest most important and most influential business woman in the world. The empress who can turn the wealthiest countries and people into beggars with just a simple order and a few words, and the opposite is true with the poor nations. Ameyuri Namikaze, the **Tenno Akujin (Heavenly Demonss)** , the Shichibukai who has every single country and every single person in the world as her bitches when it comes to their money and economy. ' Karui thought to herself.

"Fufufufu. You betrayed me, didn't you, Kyūroku? " Ameyuri asked in a straightforward manner, still grinning. Kyūroku's expression quickly changed into fearful anger as he snarled…

"I have Kumo's strongest team to protect me from you, and more than a hundred armed men to top it off, I don't believe that even you can survive against all of them. Men, kill her! " He commanded with a yell, causing them and Atsui to advance on the still grinning warlord. Atsui immediately leaped in the air with his sword aimed at Ameyuri for a downward swing.

"Atsui! Don't break the formatio-" Darui started yelling at the hot-headed genin, but before he even finished his sentence, multiple veins started to show on the Shichibukai's forehead and a massive pressure wave came out of her form, instantly causing Atsui and all of the bodyguards to foam at the mouth and immediately faint shortly afterwards, Atsui's unconscious body falling right in front of Ameyuri's feet.

"Atsui! " Darui and Omoi yelled in both worry and shock.

'Haoshoku Haki! ' Karui thought with amazement, this is actually the first time she saw this type of Haki being used by anyone. The rest of her team and the Wagarashi family members could only look in shock, not knowing what just happened.

"Fufufufu! You really thought that you can kill me with a bunch of bodyguards? How can you underestimate me so, Kyūroku? " Ameyuri asked with a predatory grin, she didn't even get up from her seat.

Kyūroku opened his mouth to reply, but the Shichibukai didn't even wait for him and simply raised her right hand and bent her middle finger, what happened next is something that will haunt the Kumo Shinobis for the rest of their lives. Right before their very own eyes, the heads of Kyūroku and all of his family members were literally sent flying as if they were beheaded by invisible blades, their bodies crumpled slowly on the floor, blood pouring out in steady streams from their severed necks. Darui's eyes widened in shock, Omoi felt like throwing up when Kyūroku's head bumped into his foot, and Karui's hand immediately flew to hold her own neck, her expression was that of utter terror.

'Holy shit, she decapitated them! She fucking sent their heads flying! ' The CP agent thought with legitimate horror, she knew that Ameyuri-sama had the ability to manipulate strings, but she didn't know that she could _that_ usingthem.

By the time Ameyuri stood up, the Wasabis had already fled the mansion, leaving her and the three remaining Kumo Shinobi as the only ones in the mansion who're not unconscious or dead. Even though they are grateful that she saved their lives, it was needless to say that the gruesome display from their business partner scared the Wasabi family shitless.

"Hmm, since that nuisance was dealt with… " The Kumo Shinobi immediately tensed up and pointed their weapons at her when the warlord turned her attention to them.

"Who in Kami's name are you? " Darui asked coldly, sweat rolling down his forehead. 'My previous assumption was completely wrong, this woman is very dangerous, and Atsui is literally laying at her feet. This is bad, very bad, this was supposed to be a simple assassination mission. ' He thought in annoyance.

Omoi's hold on his sword was shaking, his whole body was actually shaking with fear. Karui kept a serious expression on the outside, but she was no better than Omoi on the inside, it was even worse with her because she's the only one who knew just what kind of an enemy they were dealing with.

"Fufufufu, it doesn't matter who I am. But I would like to know who you are, you see, I prefer to know the names pf my preys before killing them. " Ameyuri replied with her ever present grin, her blue lenses shining dangerously.

"I'm Karui, he's our Sensie, Darui. That's Atsui and this is Omoi. " Karui immediately seized the opportunity to make the Shichibukai remember her and quickly listed off their names, causing her teammates to look at her with shock and outrage.

"Karui! Why did you do that!? " Darui shouted at his "student". Ameyuri simply chuckled and took a step forward, making them take a step backwards in response.

"Why thank you, Karui…. " The poor girl felt her heart drop to her stomach when she realized that her superior _still_ didn't recognize her.

Ameyuri then raised her foot above Atsui's head and grinned at his team.

"Fufufufu… let the hunt begin! " She brought her foot down and stomped on Atsui's neck, causing a sickening cracking sound and driving his entire head through the wooden floor into the ground below, ending his life immediately. Omoi and Karui screamed their teammate's name, the latter more to keep up appearances than in actual grief.

"Keep a hold on yourselves and focus on the enemy! We will grieve later! " Darui commanded as he started to weave through hand seals, Ameyuri only stood there and waited, still grinning at them.

'Why is she just standing there? In the time Darui takes to finish his hand seals, all she needs to do is bend her finger and his limbs will be flying before he even knew it, so why is she letting him finish his Jutsu? ' Karui thought with confusion, but then her eyes widened in realization. 'She's making a game out of this! Of course, how could I forget that this is the Tenno Akujin we're dealing with!? She said that this will be a hunt, which means that she will give us a chance to retaliate before hunting us down link rabbits and killing us one by one. She's one of the **Kanjin Torinitī (Brute Trinity).** She, Kin-sama and Anko-sama are hardcore, cold-blooded sadists who take great pleasure in seeing their enemies suffer before they finish them off. Kami, why did this have to happen to me!? It's hopeless, our deaths will come in the most painful and horrific of ways! There is no way she will let us go, even though she's technically a Marine, deep down at her core, Ameyuri Namikaze is a cruel, callous and self-interested woman who is almost incapable of feeling sympathy or remorse.' The Cipher Pol agent thought with genuine despair.

" **Ranton: Reizā Sākasu (Storm Release: Laser Circus)**! " Darui announced after finishing up the hand seals of the Jutsu, a halo of bright energy spread around and encircled his hand and from that halo, several beams shot towards Ameyuri. The Shichibukai smirked slightly before the attack seemingly hit her, the beams colliding with the wall behind her and electrocuting the spots where they struck. And as Omoi looked on with amazement, Karui was far from impressed.

'I will be surprised if that Jutsu did any damage to her. Hell, I will be even more surprised if it actually did manage to hit her at all. ' Karui thought with a wary expression.

" _Fufufu….._ " Darui's eyes widened when he realized that the warlord is right behind him, her left leg already bent backwards, a shining thin string coming out of the tip of her shoe.

"Get down, Darui-sensie! " Omoi shouted and quickly tackled his Sensie to the ground just seconds before Ameyuri could have kicked him in the back.

" **Zōrito (Cutlass String)."** Her attack missed Darui, which caused it to travel towards the wall, cutting that entire part of the mansion clean in half.

'Was that a **Rankyaku (Storm Leg)** attack of some kind!?' Karui wondered, staring in amazement at the damage caused by that one attack. 'She would have cleaved Darui into two had it not been for Omoi. '

As expected, the Wagarashi mansion began to collapse on itself after one of its sides was carved down.

"Karui, Omoi! Retreat, now! " Darui shouted urgently, his students nodded and all three of them then used the Kawarimi Jutsu to escape the crumbling building.

The three Shinobis were running through the tree branches at top speed. Leaving the Shichibukai and the body of their teammate behind to be crushed by the mansion. Omoi was silently crying as he mourned his dead teammate, Karui only stayed silent and pretended to be sad about Atsui's death. Darui gritted his teeth in rage as sweat covered his forehead.

'She managed to dodge one of my strongest Jutsus with the utmost ease, and then she just appeared behind me without making any sound at all. That woman is like no other enemy I have ever encountered, she somehow knocked Atsui out and then killed him in cold blood, she sliced through the side of an entire mansion with a casual kick… just who is she? ' He wondered to himself. He turned his head around to address his remaining students….

"This is no time to shed tears, we will mourn Atsui when we're safe in Kumo. Whoever that woman is, she must be no less than an S-rank Shinobi, we have no hope of defeating her, so just focus on escaping right now." He commanded seriously. Before the Genin could reply, they all heard someone chuckling from behind them. When they turned their heads around, they were both stunned and frightened to see Ameyuri chasing after them, she wasn't jumping on branches like them, she was _flying_.

'She's taking her sweet time with us, like we're some kind of amusing toys for her. She could have reached us quite easily if she wanted to, but she's deliberately moving at a slow pace to give us a head start and enjoy the fear she's causing us. What am I thinking, I should be focusing more on trying to not get hacked up by this sanguinary warlord! ' Karui reprimanded herself and ran even faster.

"Quick, you two! Go ahead of me, I will try to stall her! " Darui said and slowed down, allowing his students to pass him by before he turned around to confront the grinning demon.

Ameyuru smirked when she saw Darui speeding towards her with his sword ready to strike. She used her right hand to block his sword with her strings and grinned at his surprised expression. She then raised her left hand and slashed at him, but he ducked just before the attack hit him, which caused her strings to cut both his sword and several lines of trees behind him in half.

The Kumo Jōnin back-flipped away from the Shichibukai and landed on the ground below, already going through hand seals when she followed him. Ameyuri smirked without moving from her place, less than a second later, Darui screamed in agony as one of his hands was severed by the grinning redhead. He fell down on his knees, gritting his teeth in pain as he glared at the Shichibukai who just smirked back at him, one hand raised with one of its fingers bent downward.

"Without hands to use Jutsus, most Shinobis are but sitting ducks. Isn't that right, Darui? " Ameyuri asked with a sadistic grin, walking forward and standing in front of his kneeling form. The man simply glared at her without replying, she only smirked wider and pointed her index finger at his forehead.

" **Tamaito (Bullet String)**. " A bundle of strings shot from the tip of her finger like a bullet, piercing Darui's skull and the trunk behind him, killing the Kumo Jōnin instantly.

"Darui-sensie! " Omoi screamed in anguish as he watched his Sensie's body hit the ground with a thud. Although he immediately turned around to continue running after Ameyuri looked up at him with that crazy grin, leaving Karui behind. The CP agent trembled slightly when she saw the Shichibukai slowly making her way towards her, she wasn't a coward, but she didn't want to die just yet, not because of a miscommunication.

"Ameyuri-sama, don't you remember me? I'm Karui, the CP8 agent who works under Mabui Naga-sama! " She said with a shaking voice when she was sure that Omoi was out of sight and out of earshot. She didn't expect much, so she closed her eyes and waited for the heavenly demoness to kill her, hopefully quickly and as painlessly as possible.

However, she was positively stunned when she felt Ameyuri's hand on her shoulder as the Shichibukai simply passed her without attacking. She hesitantly blinked her eyes open and stared at the grinning face of her superior with her jaw hanging open.

"You have nothing to fear, Karui. I knew who you were since the moment I saw you back at the mansion. Fufufufu! " Ameyuri stated with a carefree chuckle before continuing to chase after Omoi. Karui heaved a giant sigh of relief and slumped against the tree behind her, putting a hand on her chest to calm her hammering heart. But then she realized something that made her blood boil with simmering fury…

'Wait a minute. If she knew who I was… that means that she was enjoying seeing me have heart-attack after heart-attack, thinking that she will really do me in with the rest of them! Why, Ameyuri-sama? Just why would you terrorize me like that!? It's not funny, Ameyuri-sama! Not one bit!' The Cipher Pol agent thought with anime tears running down her cheeks.

Omoi huffed tiredly as he tried to calm his nerves while he hid behind a tree. New tears slid down his cheeks as he cried for his lost teammates.

'She killed everyone. Darui-sensie, Atsui, Karui, she killed them all! ' He thought with sorrow, thinking that Ameyuri killed Karui as well.

"There you are… little Omoi. " He physically jumped in fright when the _demon_ landed on the other end of the branch and started making her way towards him slowly, that ruthless shark-like grin still plastered on her face, her glasses gleaming with an ominous glow as her feathered coat swayed with the wind. He tried to run, to move, but he found out that he couldn't, his body was completely paralyzed by fear.

"I was wondering for how long you would keep on running before tiring out, fufufufu. " The red-haired Shichibukai seized his neck with her right hand and slowly raised her left one high above her head.

"Darui-sensie didn't deserve to die like that! He was a great and respected Shinobi of Kumo! He didn't deserve to die while running away! " Omoi managed to yell in her face with as much courage as he could muster. Unbeknownst to him, his words hit a nerve within the heartless Shichibukai, her grin faded away as the veins began to show once again on her forehead, signifying her rage.

"You foolish boy! " She growled in what Omoi could only describe as a demonic voice. She squeezed his neck tightly, which caused him to start choking and gasping for breath. Ameyuri glared at him furiously from behind her glasses and whispered venomously….

" _Weaklings don't get to choose anything….._ " She suddenly smirked as she readied her hand to deal the final blow, multiple strings shining on her fingertips.

"….. _Not even how they die!_ " She brought her hand down and Omoi closed his eyes tightly, but she was stopped by a voice which came from behind them…..

"Jōka-sama! "

"Hmm? " The Shichibukai stilled her hand and turned her head around to glance at the source of the voice, finding a small group of Marines who we're being led by a boy who looked to be the same age as Omoi, which is 14 years old.

Omoi took advantage of her distraction and quickly used the Kawarimi Jutsu to escape her clutches. The warlord turned around in slight surprise and then looked at the direction in which he fled, a disgruntled smirk on her face.

'You sneaky little rat. '

"Jōka-sama, what happened? We arrived not long ago and found the Wagarashi mansion in ruins, with over a hundred bodies buried under the rubble. " The boy from before said with a confused expression. He had light brown eyes and spiky black hair. He wore a black suit and pants, along with a Marine coat which he wore like a cape, he also had one of the Meitō swords strapped to his hip, the sword's name is **Kashu (Flower State).**

"Fufufufu, don't worry yourself about that, Idate. The Wagarashis were just stupid enough to challenge me. " Ameyuri replied with a sadistic smirk. The boy was one of the seven Rear Admirals, the lost brother of Konoha's Ibiki Morino, Idate Morino.

"Ummm… ok? Sorry for letting your "prey" get away, Jōka-sama. Aren't you going to chase after him? " Idate inquired.

"There is no need to." Ameyuri replied with a shrug and elaborated when she saw his confusion….

"From now on, _he_ will be the one to hunt me. I can't wait to meet him again, that cheeky little brat, fufufufu-hahahaha! "The Rear Admiral and his group took a step back as the Shichibukai began to laugh darkly.

"Let's go back to the town. I still have much to discuss with the Wasabis. " The empress ordered as they headed back to the Wasabi family's estate.

"Omoi, wait up! " Omoi heard someone calling out his name and gasped in his surprise when Karui joined him in jumping branches.

"Karui! You're not dead!? "He exclaimed with shock and relief.

"Of course not, you idiot! How can I be dead if I'm right beside you! " Karui replied in annoyance.

"I thought she killed you too, how did you manage to escape her? " Omoi asked with a serious tone. Karui glanced over at him and thought up a lie.

"I just ran in a different direction from the one you took, she seemed to have chosen to chase you first. How are _you_ still alive? " Karui answered his question with her own question, narrowing her eyes at him. She really did want to know, there was no way in hell that he was able to defeat a Shichibukai, but there was also no way that Ameyuri-sama let him escape her, so how exactly is the boy still amongst the living?

"Some of her accomplices distracted her and I used that opportunity to put some distance between us. I didn't see who they were or what they were wearing since she was blocking my view. But they did refer to her as Jōka, just who is she, what village has a Shinobi of such power without us knowing? " Omoi wondered with a frown, trying to focus on figuring who their attacker was instead of bringing up what happened to their teammates. He will follow Darui-sensie's last advice, focus on the mission and grieve later.

'Ameyuri-sama took care of the first objective of my mission without even knowing about it, which was to assassinate the Raikage's bodyguard, Darui. Now, all I have to do is complete the second objective of the mission. ' Karui immediately got something out of her pocket and proceeded to carry out Tsume-sama's orders.

"I don't know her name, but I found this near Darui-sensie's corpse. " she stated and then handed him the object. Omoi took the object and took a look at it, he gasped in shock and then his expression turned into that of total disbelief and outrage.

It was a Konoha headband.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Phew! Chapter 14 is finished! I know that I said that the summit will take place in the next chapter, but this chapter turned out to be way longer than I thought, so I just had to make it into two parts. But to apologize for that, I will try to post the second part as soon as possible, and then the chapter of the summit will come after it as chapter 16.**

 **Anyhow, hope you liked how Ameyuri trolled Karui throughout the whole chapter, and how I made a Law 2.0 out of Omoi, LOL! Poor kid is traumatized for the rest of his life, he might even develop an unnatural hatred towards glasses and the colors pink and blue (just joking!).**

 **Now we know what Tsume's plan is, she's basically using the strategy of divide and conquer. This chapter is also important to emphasize an important plot point, and that plot point is that the Empire is not yet known to the Shinobi Villages, like Naruto said in the last chapter: "they know next to nothing about us". The Shinobi of Kumo in this chapter did not know who Ameyuri was or what was her position, they wouldn't even know what a Shichibukai is or how powerful they are.**

 **After the summit, the Empire will come to the light more and more, remember that this is all happening before the Canon. And since you all know that a war will take place at the end of this pre-canon saga, by the time the Canon timeline arrives, the Empire will already have its place in the history books, its fighters will known to the whole world, every Shinobi will know who to fuck with and who not to fuck with from the Empire.**

 **You see, I always liked the ripple-like effect in the One Piece verse, you know, where everyone knows what Luffy and his crew did. I didn't see anything like that in the Naruto verse, like the Raikage for example didn't ask Tsunade: "Hey, Hokage-dono, how are you even here? Wasn't your Village like turned into a crater by a wannabe god? ", nothing like that happened in the Naruto verse. I want to implement that effect in this story. Which means that after this coming war ends, don't be surprised if Tayuya for example walked into a café and everyone starts to freak out, let's say that team Asuma was in that café, don't be surprised if Shikamaru said something like: "Holy shit, it's the Admiral Akaoni! Ino, Choji! Hide your headbands and run for your lives! Every man for himself! ", LOL!**

 **This ripple effect will also help me in developing Mito's character. She said in chapter 14 that she wants to be her own legend and that she doesn't want to piggyback off of her parents fame, she wants to be known by she had done, not what her parents did in the past. She wants to walk into a place with people saying things like: "Holy crap! It's Vice Admiral Mito Namikaze! She defeated that guy and equaled that guy and did this and that in the war! ", instead of saying: "Holy crap! It's Mito Namikaze! The daughter of the Yondaime who did this and that in the third war! ". Did you get the point that I'm trying to get across? Mito desires to be her own person with her own great accomplishments, away from the accomplishments of her brother and her parents, same thing with Hanabi. This also means that when they meet Sasuke and the rest of Konoha's rookie genins after 2 years, they will already be famous and they will already be experienced war veterans, unlike Sasuke and the rookies.**

 **That's all without even mentioning the hilarious scenarios which may happen with Naruto's kids. I actually thought about having a bandit kidnap Shirone (she lets him because she has never been kidnapped before and she thinks that it will be fun) and then he brings her to the rest of his gang and their leader recognizes her immediately and pisses his pants when he realizes that this dude has done fucked up and screwed them all. He would yell at him for his stupidity, saying things like how it will take minutes before they have the entire empire on their asses because of him. How they will be surrounded by magma, ice, light, quakes, soul-stealing women, strings, gravity, darkness, storms, etc. That will be fun to write!**

 **Author Explanations:**

 ***The Kumo Shinobi didn't know who Ameyuri was because she used her influence to get rid of every photo or image of herself in the Shinobi Nations, whether it be in the Bingo books or in anywhere else. Which means that the only people who know what Ameyuri looks like are those who have met her personally. Not to mention that the Shinobi Villages -including Kiri- think that both Ameyuri and Mei are dead.**

 ***Atsui is a Canon Character who was Samui's brother in the Canon. But the two are not related in this story.**

 ***Omoi is a genin before Sasuke graduated from the academy, despite both being the same age, since Kumo's graduation procedure is different from Konoha.**

 ***The ages of Mito's generation were slightly altered. Meaning that the rookies of Konoha will graduate from the academy at 16. That wasn't intentional from me, but it just happened and I noticed it right now, but it won't matter or change anything really.**

 ***The "Zōrito" attack is named that way because it causes a curved cut, similar to the curved shape of a cutlass's blade.**

 **Guess I don't have anything else to say other than see you in the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon, thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!**


	15. Countdown, Part 2

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 15: Countdown… Operation, Friendly Fires!**

 **Part ll:**

 **Afternoon, Along The Borders Of Konoha….**

A group of 20 Jōnins of Konoha were jumping through the tress as they normally do during their border patrols. But today they were on high alert, due to the fact that Orochimaru of the Sannin had recently left the village. The Hokage didn't trust the snake summoner and therefore increased the number of Shinobis patrolling the borders, incase the Sanin tried to sneak a spy into the village after he left. Thus why there's such a large number of Shinobi at the borders, and they were led by the Hokage's personal guards, Genma, Raidō and Aōba.

"Raidō-san, is it really necessary to assign almost two dozens of Jonins just to patrol? I mean, isn't that akin to paranoid behavior? " One of the Jonins asked as respectfully as he could while staring at Raido's back with a nervous look.

The man named Raidō Namiashi turned his head around and regarded the man with a warning stare. He had a weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He has brown spiky hair, dark eyes and wears the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket. Lastly, he wore metal rings on his fingers and wielded a katana with a darkened, non-reflective surface, which is also coated in poison, the name of it is **Kokutō (Black Blade)**.

"Are you doubting the Hokage's orders? " He asked testily, the man shook his head quickly and replied in haste…..

"No, Raidō-san. "

"Then you should keep your mouth shut and do as you're ordered. " Raidō said firmly, causing them all to nod with serious expressions.

They continued moving in silence after that short exchange, however, one of the Jōnins noticed something in the distance and said…

"Raidō-san, there's someone standing in the clearance ahead of us!" The Jōnins immediately snatched their Kunais from their holsters and looked ahead to verify his statement.

Sure enough, there was a person standing in the middle of the clearing, they seemed to be a girl judging from her body and long pink hair which was tied into a high-ponytail. She wore a white, creepy **Wakaonna** mask which had a smiling expression, as well as a black uniform of sorts. Said uniform consisted of a long-sleeved short black dress over a fishnet shirt and stockings and black leather heel boots. She held a **Nunti Bo** in her left hand, the weapon was a mixture of silver and reddish-orange colors, indicating that it's made out of **Copper** and another silver-colored metal, specifically **Titanium**. The heels and the outsoles of her boots seemed to be made of Iron as well. The phrase **"Hard as Iron"** was tattooed on the upper right side of her back. The Kanji for **"Tough Shit"** was written on the palm of her right hand, while her left one had strange black markings starting from the tips of her fingers and ending in a sealing array in the middle of her palm.

"A kid? " Aōba Yamashiro wondered quietly, incredulity lacing his tone. He has dark, spiky hair and wore red-framed sunglasses which obscures his eyes. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with flak jacket and forehead protector, the latter of which is worn slightly tilted to the left. He couldn't believe that Orochimaru would send a kid of 13 or 14 years of age to spy on the village, a kid who is probably a Genin or Chunin at best, surely the Sannin didn't think so low of his former village, did he?

"An _armed_ kid, Aōba. She must have some connections to Orochimaru, even though she's not wearing a forehead protector. I think apprehending her will be much better than just killing her, she might have information that might prove useful later. " The man to his right, Genma Shiranui replied calmly while chewing on a **Senbon.** He has brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit.

Raidō, who was in the middle of the two, nodded his agreement with Genma's statements.

"I, too, think that's the best thing to do, Genma. " He faced the rest of the force and ordered…

"We will apprehend the intruder for questioning. Do not attack her with the intent to kill her, but to incapacitate her. However, if she proves to be too much trouble, then you're allowed to kill her, understood? " The Jōnins all nodded their recognition of their orders.

They split up into pairs as they neared the clearing, intending to trap the unknown girl in a circle. The closer they got to her, the more confident they grew in their ability to capture the lone girl. The girl seemed to be staring at her feet, and despite her disturbing appearance, she appeared relaxed and didn't give any indication that she sensed their Chakra, which gave them the impression that she's not a sensor-type, which will make their surprise attack that much easier.

After getting to the branches closest to the girl, two Jōnins threw a number of Shurikens at her legs from behind to incapacitate her movement. However, the Shurikens stopped inches away from the girl's back and legs and just hovered in the air, which caused their eyes to widen in surprise.

" **Hansha (Reflexion). "** The girl muttered under her breath, her voice coming out muffled and distorted because of the mask. The Shurikens suddenly rebounded back towards the the pair of Jōnins with twice the power and speed of which they threw them with, not giving them enough time to react, they lodged in their necks and chests, which caused them to utter a few pained chokes and lose their balance, falling down from the branch behind the girl in a withering mess as they tried futilely to stop the bleeding with their hands.

The pink-haired girl looked up sharply at another pair of Jōnins to her right. She pointed at them with her Bo and then let go of the weapon, said weapon didn't fall on the ground and simply floated in front of her. She then raised her palm behind the staff, the action somehow caused the Bo to start rotating in midair while a strange purple-colored electricity started to flicker around it. In less than two seconds, the staff went from a slow rotation to an insane spinning speed, creating a cone-shaped whirlwind which was charged with the purple electricity around it.

" **Chōten: Koirugan (Apex: Coilgun). "** As soon as she uttered these words, the Nunti Bo launched towards the Jōnins at an unperceivable speed, tearing through one's chest while the violent whirlwind knocked the other off of his feet, slamming him against the trunk with a force that shattered his ribcage.

"Forget about the capture, kill her now! " Raidō commanded coldly, simmering with raw fury from the fact that they lost four of their comrades in less than a minute. The Jōnins nodded and descended from the tress to attack the mysterious intruder.

As they closed-in on her, the girl avoided one's punch and simultaneously jabbed her finger in the chest of another.

" **Shigan (Finger Pistol)."** The attack pierced through the Jōnin's heart, killing him immediately.

" **Tekkai Kenpo: Hoko (Iron Mass Fist Law: Halberd).** " She broke the first Shinobi's neck with a sideways kick, after she hopped off the ground and hardened her body with the Rokushiki technique, **Tekkai (Iron Mass).**

As she was in the middle of landing, Genma threw a couple of Senbons at her direction, but the metal needles simply stopped a few inches away from her and redirected their course towards the Jōnin who got his chest crushed earlier by her Bo attack, brutally stabbing him in the eyes and chest, quickly putting him out of his misery. The remaining members of the force couldn't believe their eyes, they couldn't process the fact that a child who should be at Genin-level at best just killed almost half of their force in record time. Genma simply stared at the body of his comrade in abstract horror.

'She used my own Senbons to kill him. Instead of bouncing them back at me, she directed them at him, he was gravely injured and wouldn't have posed any problem to her anyways! So why?! ' He thought furiously while clenching his teeth.

Three more Jōnins tried to attack the girl using Kunai jabs. But the Kunais abruptly stopped moving when they got close to her and started to shake in their hands while they struggled to force them on the girl. The pink-haired girl tilted her head to the side and stared at them silently, the Kunais forced their way out of their hands and came to float in front of the girl, pointing at them.

Before she can make the Kunais attack, another Jōnin came from behind her and swung his sword at her neck. However, she simply bent backwards and allowed the weapon to pass over her, his eyes widened in astonishment as he didn't expect her to be able to avoid an attack coming from a blind spot. When he glanced down, he was only greeted with the permanent, lifeless smile of her mask.

" **Chōten: Hoshoku (Apex: Predator). "** As soon as the words left her lips, the forgotten Bo came flying at the Jonin from behind, skewering his abdomen and ending his life in an instant. Some of his blood splattered on the girl's mask, but she didn't seem to mind. She straightened herself and pointed her palm towards the three Jōnins, causing the Kunais - which were still floating- to lunge at them, stabbing two of them through the heart, while the third one had long since used the Kawarimi Jutsu ever since she started to rise up from her bent position, having anticipated the fact that she would attack them immediately.

He appeared in a puff of smoke on her side, intending to punch her in the face, however, she immediately reacted by facing his fist head on. His punch couldn't break or even scratch the mask, and he moaned in pain when a cracking sound was heard coming from his wrist.

" **Tekkai (Iron Mass).** " The girl murmured and then grabbed his vest roughly, throwing his whole body on the ground and pinning down him with an impressive physical strength.

"Don't you get it? You're no match to me…. " That was the very first sentence she uttered since they encountered her, her voice came out rough and slightly distorted due to the mask.

She raised her hand, which caused the Bo staff to actually pluck itself out of its last victim's back and fly into her reach instantly. She held the weapon above the Jōnin's stomach and loosened her hold on it, creating a gap between her hand and the Nunti Bo. The staff began to freely and rapidly spin in the space between her palm and fingers.

"Stop resisting and accept your deaths already!... " Purple electricity generated and engulfed the spinning Bo.

" **Chōten: Hageshī anaguma! (Apex: Fierce Badger)**. " She jammed the rotating staff straight through the poor Jōnin's stomach, simultaneously electrocuting and grinding his insides, splattering blood and intestines all over the area. His comrades closed their eyes to avoid witnessing such brutality, but they could not prevent their ears from hearing his last agonized screams.

The girl sighed and stood up from the corpse, her previously white mask and black clothes were now stained by fresh blood. She faced the shaken group of what was left of the force and extended her arm, palm facing upwards.

"I've wasted enough time as it stands. It looks like I have to use more powerful techniques to get this done in five minutes… " The Jōnins tensed from her words but held their ground, even though some of them were sweating slightly.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** **Chitan Kaibun (Summoning: Titan Cinder).** " A cloud of a silver metal dust, **Titanium,** came out from the seal on her left hand's palm, floating idly above her head and then spreading to cover a large section of the sky above them, almost blocking out the sun from the clearing and casting a foreboding shadow on the Jōnins.

"This ends here!.. " Aōba shouted angrily and nodded at Genma, who nodded back with a grim expression.

" **Katon: Karyūdan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet). "** He exhaled a breath of flames from his mouth after he finished the hand signs of the Jutsu. However, the mysterious girl got protected from the flame via a wall of Titanium powder. Aōba gritted his teeth in frustration when the wall transformed back into a cloud and floated back to the sky, revealing the girl without a single scratch on her body.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** **Futeki (Summoning: Futeki). "** The girl stated and slammed her hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke, a humanoid, black and white **Ratel** appeared beside the girl. The summoning animal was twice as tall as an average human, it was bulky and had a muscular build, as well as pupil-less crimson eyes, sharp and long claws. It had a muscular neck and a strong jaw with elongated, sharp-as-knife fangs. It wore a short, blue trousers with cuffs.

This summoning animal, named Futeki, is the one of the girl's personal summons from the summoning clan of the ratels. The ratel summons are well known among the summoning clans for their ferocity, brutality and fearless attitude, they're known as the most fearless summons in the summoning world. They're also well-known for their mighty physical strength and their iron-like, tough skin which is said to be impenetrable. Bladed weapons, spears, and even tested gunshots from Tenten's firearms proved unable to pierce through the skins of the ratels, the only thing which has the capacity to pierce their skin is a weapon infused with very powerful Haki. Aside from that, the ratels live deep underground in caves dug by them, their solitary nature and unfriendly, even aggressive behavior, limited the humans knowledge of their existence, although they are quite infamous among the summoning clans.

'What is that monster? ' The Jōnins thought with anxiety, some of them even felt intimidated by the towering creature.

"What have you summoned me for, kid?" Futeki asked gruffly, not paying any mind to the Jōnins as he shot a sideways glance at his summoner. He then finally took a look at the carnage around him and raised a thick eyebrow at the remaining Jōnins.

"You summoned me to deal with a handful of Jōnins? You could've it handled all by yourself, I'm sure of it. Why did you summon me exactly? I thought you needed to use the **Beast Method,** that's usually why you summon me, and you only use that technique when you face an opponent who's equal to you. So, why do you need my help killing a couple of Jōnins? I thought you were stronger than that. " He said harshly with a dismissive grunt.

The girl snorted indignantly because of his tone and answered coldly…..

"I don't need your help to take them out. I just need some more ammunition. This is taking me way too long and I'm bound by a time frame. " The fearsome beast narrowed his eyes at her and then simply shrugged and grunted…

"Fine. **Ninpō: Tetsu no iki (Ninja Art: Iron Breath)**. " When he opened his mouth, a stream of **Iron Sand** poured out, raising up to join the silver cloud of titanium powder as soon as it leaves his mouth. Since they live in caves underground, the ratels are experts in mining and extracting different kinds of metals from the rocks underground, using the extracted metals to incorporate them in their Justus, as well as making substances from them, such as the iron sand and the titanium powder.

"As if we will stand still and let you do as you please! " Genma cried out and rushed at Futeki with a Kunai in hand before his comrades could stop him. However, when he was just inches away from the summon, the pink-haired girl did a punching motion with her right hand.

" **Fero Sentō (Ferro-Punch).** "

A giant iron fist suddenly slammed into Genma's running form from his right side, breaking several of his bones and launching him deep into the forest by the force of the collision, many feet away from the clearing. The girl then drew her outstretched arm back and the iron fist turned back into iron sand once again.

"Genma! " Aōba yelled in worry for his friend who got punched so far away that they couldn't see him anymore.

'Iron sand? Isn't that the same substance that the third Kazekage used to fight with? Come to think of it, this girl's fighting style is quite similar to his. She manipulates metallic objects just like the Kazekage used to do, but the problem is that her attacks are far more destructive, versatile and lethal. And it seems like she's able to perform these attacks without losing any Chakra or stamina. It's like she can unleash those attacks for as long and as much as she desires, not to mention that she fights in a quite unpredictable way. Does she have an advanced version of the **Jiton (Magnet Release)** or something? ' Raidō wondered to himself as cold sweat slid down his forehead. He glanced at Aōba and the two nodded to each other.

" **Sanzengarasu no Jutsu! (Scattering Crow Swarm Technique). "** Aōba announced the name of his Jutsu, summoning countless crows which flocked around the girl and her summon. The crows continued to multiply via cloning themselves, obscuring their vision and giving Raidō enough space to try a sneak attack.

"Really? " Futeki said with an unimpressed snort.

"It's useless. Taking away my vision will not help you, even without my eyes, I have more than one way to know where you are! " As she finished speaking, she stabbed with her staff at her left side, causing a pained groan to come from the airborne Raidō who intended to cut her head off with a side slash. She successfully stabbed his right shoulder.

The man retreated and held his wounded shoulder, staring at the girl with disbelief.

'How did she see me!? Aōba's crows should have blinded her vision completely! ' He thought in distress.

Aōba dispersed the crows when he realized that they didn't do anything to help Raidō and started another jutsu.

" **Hijutsu Ishibari (Hidden Techniques: Stone Needles).** " He threw two Kunais with strings attached to them at both Futeki and the girl.

'This Jutsu will paralyze them and give us a chance to attack. She has been on the defensive this entire time, and I don't want to see how she will be if we went on the offensive. ' He thought. But, the Kunais redirected their paths midway and stabbed the two Jōnins who were standing on either side of him. It happened so fast that when he realized what happened, his two comrades were already on the ground, dead by his own Jutsu.

"Time to end this…. " The girl muttered impatiently and raised her arm towards the cloud above them, causing a wave of titanium powder and iron sand to descend on the clearing, floating around all of the the Jōnins except Raidō who was kneeling behind her, still holding his shoulder.

" **Saimin (Hypnosis). "** She snapped her fingers. Purple electricity sparked through the iron sand, causing an electromagnetic wave which disrupted the electrical waves in the Jōnin's brain, stopping their brainwaves and rendering them unable to move or think.

"Futeki, I want you to find the one who got blasted earlier and finish him off. I doubt that he's still alive after that hit, but if he is, then I don't want him to reach Konoha, although he's nearby. His injuries won't allow him to move quickly. I don't want anyone to survive. " The girl commanded with an icy tone.

"Seems easy enough. " The ratel summon nodded, got on all fours and ran straight towards Genma's location, using his hightend sense of smell to track the heavily wounded Jōnin down.

"Look closely… " She turned her head around towards Raidō. The man felt like he was choking as he stared back at the smiling, bloodied mask.

"… Your colleagues can't move or think anymore, not for at least two minutes. I want you to see this, I want you to see your comrades dying like lambs to the slaughter. " The massive cloud started to form into a giant sphere above their heads, like a dark version of the Sun.

"No, Don't! " Raidō shouted as he got up and tried to reach her. The girl shook her head and turned around, whispering…..

"It's too late….. **Yamārashi Tanjū (Porcupine Bile).** "

The massacre which followed that one faint emotionless whisper could have very well shattered what was left of Raidō's spirit to pieces.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hey, guys! Finally, a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long to get it out, but I'm back now, yeah! There were many reasons for the late update, but now I'm back in the game.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm gonna make it up to you guys by making my updates somewhat faster. The next chapter will be up in three days, on either Tuesday or Wednesday. The chapter after that will also be up in a few days after it.**

 **Now, I hope you liked the chapter regardless of how short it is. Hey, at least it's an action packed chapter. I'm sure you have all figured out who the girl is, I mean really? Who do you know that has a pink hair in the Naruto verse? It is Sakura, It's quite obvious.**

 **Author Explanations :**

 ***Genma, Aōba and Raidō are Canon characters who were assigned as the Hokage's elite bodyguards.**

 ***Sakura wore her hair in a ponytail because she didn't want them to recognize her from her usual hairstyle. And yes, she didn't cut her hair in this story, I never really saw what was the point of doing that in the Canon. Many Kunoishis have long hair and they fight pretty well even with it, it's not a hindrance for them at all, Mei for example. So, Sakura cutting off her hair because it "hinders" her is just bullshit, since other females have long hair and it doesn't hinder them at all, so yes, she didn't and wouldn't cut off her hair in my story. I know that some of you will say that she's a ninja and taking care of her hair is girly and un-ninja like, but guess what? She can be a fighter AND take care of her looks at the same time, even female soldiers and female police officers in real life wear makeup and STILL can take down men twice their size.**

 ***Wakaonna mask is a Japanese mask of a smiling young woman. "Wakaonna" means "fair lady".**

 ***The hard as iron tattoo is an indication of Sakura's own personality, a description so to speak. It's also a reference to Magneto (the one from the comics), since Magneto's last name, Eisenhardt, is German for "hard as iron ", I think? Don't worry, Sakura won't be as strong as Magneto, I will put some restrictions on her abilities.**

 ***The tough shit tattoo is also a description of Sakura's personality. This one tattoo completely makes the difference between this Sakura and the original one. Instead of crying about hardships like she did in the Canon, this Sakura toughs it up instead, and despises anyone who doesn't do so. Since she was trained by Tayuya, who we established doesn't have a high tolerance for bullshit, like weak crybabies, it becomes obvious that Sakura would turn out to be a tough as nails young woman under Tayuya's guidance. The tattoo could also be a pun of sorts, since the two words have the initials of Tayuya and Sakura's names, T &S. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the last two chapters of the flashbacks story. **

***A Nunti Bo is a type of Bo staffs. This is how it looks….**

search?q=Nunti+Bo&client=ms-android-sonymobile&biw=360&bih=511&prmd=ivmn&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjAkeHpu_3XAhVQ3KQKHRE5ASMQ_AUIDigA#imgrc=G18Zj5EGPN2uCM **:**

 ***Titanium is one of the hardest metals in the world and Copper has the capacity to generate electromagnetic energy if spun inside a magnetic field.**

 ***Sakura's ability is Magnetism. Which means that she can use magnetic energy for a lot of feats, interact with the magnetic field of the earth and become a magnet herself. Magnetic fields are capable of producing electricity and vice versa, which is why purple electricity gets generated in some of her attacks, so she can basically manipulate Magnetic forces and generate Electromagnetic energy through them. Her ability is NOT the same as Eustass Kid, but it has the same principles, we just don't know what Kid can do and what kinds of restrictions did Oda give him, hell, we don't even know the name of his fruit. Among all the abilities in the story, Sakura's ability is one of my favorites, simply because she basically has a similar ability to the one wielded by my personal favorite female in all of Manga, Misaka Mikoto from "A Certain Scientific Railgun". Sakura even has an attack named "Railgun", which is similar to the signature attack of Misaka.**

 ***Apex is the name of Sakura's Nunti Bo. From a power-level standpoint, Sakura is equal to Mito and Hanabi, all three are even as the strongest in their generation from the Empire's side, which is saying something since we all know that the Empire is way out of the Elemental Nations' league. And since most of Mito's attacks will be named after weapons like Luffy's, and most of Hanabi's attacks will be named after food dishes like Sanji's, most of Sakura's attacks will be named after animals.**

 ***A coilgun is a type of projectile accelerator which uses Electromagnetic energy to propel said projectiles at insane speeds.**

 ***Yes, Sakura and all of the Cipher Pol agents can use the Tekkai Kenpo of Jabra. The Halberd attack is named that way because the kick breaks the victim's neck in a sideway motion, similar to how a halberd chops off an enemy's head.**

 ***Of course the Ratel, or the Honey Badger, is a summoning clan that I came up with. I chose this particular animal to be Sakura's summon because they compliment each other, meaning that they have some characteristics in common, such as their aggressiveness, fearless attitude and ferocity, it just fits with the personality I have for Sakura. Most of the summon's description is based off of the real description of the animal, just exaggerated to fictional proportions. But, even still, this animal really does have insane strength compared to its size and really does have an insanely sturdy skin in real life. Read about it, this thing is overpowered even in real life, I'm not kidding, please nerf, lol. This is how the summon looks…**

search?q=honey+badger+wrestling+mascot&oq=honey+badger+wrestling+masc&aqs=chrome.2.69i57j69i60j33l2.7857j0j9&client=ms-android-sonymobile&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8#imgrc=CZYk1_mjmhdzM **:**

 **How Sakura got her hands on this summoning contract will be explained later on in the story.**

 ***Futeki means "Fearless ".**

 ***The Beast Method is something that will be explained and explored later in the story.**

 ***Ferro-, is a prefix, or a combining form, that indicates iron as an ingredient.**

 ***The Hypnosis techniques is a reference and an inspiration from electromagnetic therapy and magnetic hypnosis.**

 **Author Challenge:**

 **There are two reasons for why Sakura targeted this specific group of Jōnins, can you guess what these reasons are?**

 **Please inform me if posting links in the chapters is not allowed in the website since I don't know if it is. However, if it does end up being disallowed, I will delete the links from the chapter, but you can find them on my profile page, I hope that it's allowed to post them there.**

 **Guess I don't have anything else to say other than see you in the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, and the long wait.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon, thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!**


	16. Laid Out Strategies

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 **Chapter 16: The Summit: Part l:**

 **Prelude… Laid out Strategies!**

 **Two Hours Later, Enies Lobby, Assembly Hall…**

"And these are all the possible strategies that I and Takuya thought of, should a war breakout. " Naruto said firmly, having just finished explaining the plausible strategies and tactics the empire could use against the elemental nations.

"As much as I support the principle of offense being the best defense, I have to admit that those strategies are well thought out. We have both the _air superiority_ and the _command of the sea_ , as well as the excellence in the quality and the quantity of our soldiers, not to mention our technological superiority. The village which has the most Shinobi, Kumogakure, only has approximately 3000 Shinobi, while our navy has over 70,000 highly trained marines, all of them use Rokushiki and most of them are skilled in using Haki, without including the 4000 agents of Tsume-san or the air force soldiers of Samui. If this war were to happen, then it will not be that much of a war, it will be a _war of annihilation_ , a slaughter and nothing more. " Added Admiral Tayuya with her natural cold voice and passive expression.

"So to avoid endangering the civilian lives of both sides, we will have to wait until they're in the sea and then attack them in the middle of the ocean before they reach the shores of Uzushio? That's a good strategy, Tayuya, but have you forgotten about Taki and Nami no Kuni? They are the closest states to them. " Tsunade asked pointedly, smirking slightly and resting her right cheek on her palm. The Admiral turned her cold eyes to stare at her superior and then answered neutrally….

"Nami no Kuni and Kumogakure are the only ports they can set sail of. We can surround Nami no Kuni with a defensive line, a relatively large marine force led by a Shichibukai or two. Their forces will probably try to break through the line, but when they find themselves being overwhelmed by the Warlords-"

"-they will retreat and will eventually be forced to resort to using Kumogakure to sail! You really are a great tactician, Tayuya! " Karin said in awe of her older-sister figure's tactical prowess.

"As expected from the great tactician. " Tsunade's smirk morphed into a proud grin, impressed by her granddaughter-in-law.

Said Admiral chose to ignore the praise in lieu of showing her embarrassment. Even though her cheeks tinged with slight pink.

"As for Taki, it's under the direct protection of a Yonku. It will be their demise if they tried to attack it. " Naruto said with a smirk, winking at the grinning Fuu.

"By forcing their forces to use the Kumogakure route, our troops can prepare an ambush by trapping their ships by a pincer maneuver, or engage with them in a frontal assault, aided by air-support from Samui's forces. " Tayuya explained sharply, leaning her chin on her interlocked fingers.

"That strategy only applies if the objective is to just defeat the enemy, isn't it? But, if the objective is to cripple their forces and rob them of the ability to wage war anytime soon, then you don't need to ambush them. I can take care of it. " Samui said stoically. The other leaders turned their gazes to her as she continued….

"Just attack from the rear and push them further away from land into the ocean and then retreat. My air forces will bombard their ships with the bombs Karin created, and I will just have to drop a **Raigo** **( Thunder Greeting)** or two to completely obliterate their combined forces. " She elaborated, staring coolly at all those present while electricity danced between her fingers.

"A naval battle? Oh, that sounds pretty interesting, fufufu. " Ameyuri's creepy chuckle sounded from the speaker of Tsunade's phone in the center of the table. She couldn't attend the meeting in person, since she was still in the Land Of Tea.

"So, we have either an ambush strategy or a counter-offensive strategy suggested by Tayuya, and a completely offensive strategy suggested by Samui. All of them are very good strategies, but the only defensive strategy suggested so far is the defense line around Nami no Kuni, does anyone have any suggestions for defense? " Mei asked kindly, crossing her legs as she sat on top of the floating Zeus instead of taking a chair like the rest of her peers.

"I can ask one of the Bijuus to let me borrow some of their Chakra to create a dozen or so shadow clones, which I will send to each of the states. Each clone will create a **Torikago (Birdcage)** around each state. My Torikago can easily encompass an entire country, surely it can protect simple villages, aside from the fact that it's impossible to get inside or outside of it, even if someone managed to somehow get inside, the clone will quickly take care of them before they cause any damage. " Ameyuri proposed through the phone with a sadistic yet serious tone.

"I second that idea, very effective and clever indeed, Ameyuri-san. That way, not only do we ensure that the states are protected, but it also gives the Yonku the right to engage in battle without having to worry about their responsibilities to protect the citizens of their territories." Chōmie said as her wings flapped excitedly.

"Very good. However, I still think that us Yonku should still be near our territories, we can have our **Armadas** stationed near the shores of our states, my ship, **The Force** , is still docked back at the Land of Vegetables. " Temari pointed out calmly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Temari is right. We can't just abandon the people who we promised to protect and go fight in the middle of the ocean, I believe we will not even be needed to interfere, the Shinobi could be dealt with by a couple of Vice-admirals or an army led by an Admiral. **The Black Pearl** and my Armada will focus all their attention on protecting the Land of the Moon and it's inhabitants, as long as Ameyuri's clones take care of the rest of my territories. " Stated a woman with a neutral tone, she was the only one standing, leaning her back on the wall. She had short, straight blue hair with a bun, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. she wore a revealing black robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings. She wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels. She wore a silver wedding band which was decorated by an Onyx gemstone. She's the fourth and last Yonku, **Datenshi (Fallen Angel)** , Namikaze Konan.

"My I suggest something? " Karin asked, causing the leaders to look at her and nod in acceptance of her request. The red-haired Warlord stood up from her chair and walked to stand beside Naruto and Tayuya in front of the monitor they used to explain their strategies, on a virtual map of the elemental continent. She took the pointer from Naruto and proceeded to explain her strategy.

"Each one of you proposed a strategy either involving defensive tactics or offensive tactics. But, what if we used both? " She elaborated further when she was met with their confused gazes, turning around to mark the steps and the lines of her strategy to make it easier for them to understand her point.

"Each of your strategies does not require more than a third of the marine forces to get the job done, put the Vice-admirals and/or the Admirals in that equation and it will require even less manpower. So we still have two thirds of our soldiers who are not required to deal with the Shinobi's threat, and by tomorrow I will have finished modifying the last of our **Battleships**. I added tank-treads to all the ships we have at our disposal, meaning that our ships can now travel on land. So, while the force and the black pearl are protecting the states, **The Chanter** and **The Moby Dick** can attack a hidden village each as the war rages on in the sea, taking advantage of their defenseless state. Or we can send another convoy to attack each of the three villages that we know for sure are planning on waging war against us, we can have an Admiral leading each marine force, the Admirals can plow through any and all defenses, and nobody can defeat them or hold them back for long, regardless of their strength and/or numbers. By this strategy, we can have a third of our forces annihilating their military power and taking away their ability to wage war for years to come, another third protecting our citizens from any surprise attacks, and the last third attacks their control bases in their villages and possibly takes over their countries in the process, resulting in…. An absolute and crushing defeat. " When she turned around she was surprised to see the others openly gawking at her in shock and wonderment. The scientist felt uncomfortable under their stares and asked shyly….

"D-Did I say something wrong? I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm a scientist, not a military strategist like Naruto-kun or Tayuya. " She mumbled with her head bowed in shame and embarrassment. However, she was shocked to hear the sound of someone clapping, and when she lifted her head, she saw them all clapping for her with smiles and grins, even Ameyuri's claps could be heard over the phone, confusing and embarrassing her even more.

"Damn, never knew you had it in you, Karin-chan! " Fuu said with a cheerful grin.

Both Tayuya and Naruto put their hands on each one of her shoulders and smiled at her.

"That was by far the best strategy proposed in this meeting. " Tayuya praised with a small, encouraging smile.

"You truly are a genius after all, huh? " Naruto teased her light-heartedly and kissed her nose. The poor Warlord's face exploded into an a massive blush as she hurriedly covered her flaming cheeks with her hands.

"I-I just r-read some books, that's all. " She stammered, not quite expecting her suggestion to generate such positive responses.

"Impressive, Karin. " Temari said with a sincere smile.

"Alright, is everyone in agreement with Karin's idea? " Naruto asked, to which everyone nodded in mutual agreement.

"Then it's decided, if push comes to shove and a war broke out, we will apply Karin's triple- objective strategy of offense, defense and protection. However, the layout of our forces matters, we can't have all the heavy hitters in one place, least we suffer an attack on our weak points. So, here's what I propose, the Shichibukai will handle the protection of their districts, the Bijuu will protect the states. We will separate the enemy forces into three, one will be attacked by Temari, the other by Mei and the last one by the Chūjū and Isaribi since she has control over the sea. As this goes on, Konan and Samui will invade **Amegakure** ( **Village Hidden By Rain)** via land andair, and try to either dispose of Pain if he's there, or free Amegakure from his grasp if he isn't, while Fuu will stay stationary in Taki in case of an attack. Tayuya, Kabuto and Haku will each attack Konoha, Iwa and Kumo. Tsume ba-san and Tsunade baa-san will protect Enies Lobby and Marineford if some of their forces managed to reach their islands. " The others all nodded in full agreement with his plan.

"And what about Orochimaru and Otogakure? " Tayuya inquired with a hate-filled frown.

"Leave Orochimaru to me, I will deal with him when I meet him. " Naruto responded seriously, the Admiral nodded after a while, but the frown still hadn't left her face.

'If we just issued a **Buster Call** on his ass, we will rid the world of him and his village. ' Tayuya thought to herself, her frown deepening even more than it usually is.

"Once this is all said and done, their primary targets will most probably be me, Karin, Ameyuri and the Bijuu. The political leader, the head scientist, the "weapons" and the mastermind of the economy. We will be the most targeted by assassination attempts and the like. " Naruto said with a thoughtful expression, scratching his chin in thought.

"Fufufufu…. Worry not about me, dear husband. I have many people of interest inside their dens and in their counsels, and they all owe me quite a lot, I can use them to influence the elemental nation' decisions from the inside, bringing them all to our side, either by the easy way or the hard way. Because even if they don't want to work against their leaders, I will make them all offers they can't refuse, fufufufu!" Ameyuri stated before she ended the call, getting herself out of the conversation.

"You don't have to worry about me as well, Anata. I'm a Shichibukai before being a scientist, it'll take a literal army to even come close to defeating me, and don't forget that I have the G-5 under my command as well. " Karin said with a stern expression. Naruto nodded and then turned toward Tsume.

"And about you, Tsume Ba-san? How are your plans going along? " He asked with a smirk as the woman smirked back and leaned forward on her chair.

"Glad you asked, Naruto. My plans are going nicely, if I say so myself. My agents have all informed me of their successes, the hidden villages no longer trust each other. " The Chūsa answered with a feral smirk, taking hold of her giant, metallic **Kanabō** that was almost as tall as she was. She wore a dark-bluish-purple, feathered overcoat draped on her shoulders, a purple tank top with a red fang tattoo on her left shoulder, she has a black bracelet with yellow spikes above each of her wrists. Finally, she wore baggy pants of gray-green color, tucked below the knees into simple, blackish boots.

"I hope Sakura didn't blow it up. She kinda picked up on some of my bad traits, like having a temper. " Tayuya muttered under her breath with a hint of worry, but everyone heard what she said.

"Don't get anxious, Akaoni. Agent Sakura is one of my best agents, she's very accomplished and dependable, or she wouldn't have made it to **Aigis Zero** , now would she? She did complete her mission without any mistakes. And because of her, we won't have to worry about the Hokage's bodyguards using Minato's Jutsu to get him out of the line of fire or tight situations. " Tsume reassured the stressed Admiral who nodded and sighed in relief, feeling proud of her protégé, but not showing it on her outward appearance.

"Not only that, but…. " She pulled out her phone and dialed a certain number, turning on the speaker for the others to hear.

" _Yes?_ " A monotone female voice answered.

"Have you finished? " Tsume asked with a serious tone. There was a moment of silence before the person responded…..

" _Just give me a second…_ " They waited for a few seconds until they heard other voices.

" _W-Who are you!?_ " Shouted a male voice.

" _Stand back!_ " Another man yelled.

" _Tell me,_ _ **Hi Daimyō (Feudal Lord Of Fire)**_ _… if you were to go on a vacation, where would you like to go? "_ The female voice asked calmly.

" _W-Wha-? "_ Whatever the man was about to say was abruptly cut off.

" _T-The Daimyō disappeared! "_

" _What did you do to him!? "_

" _I'm sorry, but I cannot stay any longer, I have to go. "_ The female stated, completely ignoring the question.

" _You bitch!... "_ There was a pause before they heard the man's voice again, but it sounded like it was from a distance. _"She-She disappeared. I-I thought I stabbed her! Dammit! "_

"So I take it that you're done, Yugito. " Tsume asked again with a small smirk, seeing the others surprised faces.

"Yes, Chūsa-sama. All of the Daimyōs are on a trip as of right now. I'm on my way back. " Yugito then ended the call. Tsume grinned at the puzzled expressions before her and then leaned her cheek on the palm of her hand.

"If it's one-on-one, then I will probably win, that's what people say about me, eh? Turns out that doesn't apply for fighting only, no? Hahahaha! " She laughed boisterously at her own joke, as the others blinked at her with sweat drops.

"What scheme did you just pull off, Tsume? " Tsunade demanded an answer, rubbing her forehead to ease the headache that was starting to form. The Cipher Pol Commander stopped laughing as her eyes turned into slits and her face became that of a predator.

"The Daimyōs of the five nations are all held in Impel Down as we speak, giving you an edge over the Kages during your meeting, Kōtei-sama. " She stated, a feral grin overtaking her features, perfectly explaining why she has the epithet of the Queen Of The Beasts.

"You have the mind of the devil, Ba-san. Looks like I still have a lot to learn from you. " The young Emperor said with a smile after he got over his surprise.

"I guess this meeting is over then? " He asked the leaders and they nodded in affirmation. He nodded back and then walked towards the door where his secretary awaited him.

'I think I will stay here for a couple of days, I missed my precious kids. ' Fuu mused.

His secretary was a woman who had a dark eyes and long, straight red hair which she wore with a white band. She also wore a purple, sleeveless kimono blouse with yellow trimmings held close by a traditional obi with a long, streaming bow tied to it, mesh armour underneath it and a short white skirt. She had a **shikomizue** on her hip, a sword concealed inside a cane. The sword's name is **Soul Solid**. And strangely enough, she was barefooted.

"Honoka, call Kabuto and inform him that he's going with me to the Summit. " Naruto ordered as he walked out, followed closely by most of the other leaders of the Empire's military.

"Hai, Kōtei-sama! This meeting was so exciting that I could die of excitement! But wait, I'm already dead! Hahahaha! " Honoka laughed out loud as she trailed behind them. The others simply groaned or chose to ignore her joke.

"For the love of Kami, Honoka. " Tayuya said with a sour face, putting her hand on her forehead and shaking her head.

 **The Day Of The Summit, Uzushio, Wano Port….**

"Tell me again why I'm here? " Kabuto asked lazily as he, Naruto and Tsunade boarded Naruto's flagship, **Vengeance**. The ship was gigantic in size, almost as big as the Battleships used by the marines during a buster call, and it had a figurehead in the shape of a golden eagle.

"Because Shizuka insisted that I should take bodyguards because she worried about my safety. " Naruto answered with a grin, enjoying Kabuto's foul mood. The Admiral looked at his brother like he had gone insane.

"And you did it, just like that? " He asked with disbelief. Naruto shrugged and replied…

"Why not? " His brother just shook his head.

"But, why me? I could have been lazing around with Hanari right now. You should have taken Tayuya, at least I would have done that without fearing that she would find out that I'm not in my office! " The Admiral whined, which caused Tsunade to knock him on the back of his head in annoyance.

"You do know that your Fleet Admiral is right here, right? Tayuya won't be able to keep her temper in check and Haku's over-protectiveness isn't that much better, so you're the best for the job. Because, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, you just don't give enough of a damn to cause unwanted trouble. " Tsunade answered with an agitated huff. Naruto just laughed at his brother's miserable expression.

"Anyway, I think we're ready to leave. " Turning around, she addressed the marines working on the ship. "Men, hold on tight! " They seemed confused but did as they were ordered nonetheless.

"Hai, Gensui-sama! " They all scrambled around to find something to hold onto.

Tsunade's eyes glowed an eerie dark-purple color before the ship started to float in the air, swiftly flying towards the Land Of Iron.

 **At The Same Time, Konoha, Training Ground Thirty Seven…..**

A boy of 12 years old was training in his Kunai throwing. He had black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers.

"Ditching class to train, huh? Such dedication is admirable, Sasuke Uchiha. " A muffled and distorted female voice said from a distance.

The boy, Sasuke, turned around quickly and threw a Kunai at the intruder atop the tree branch behind him. However, the pink-haired, masked female leaned her head back slightly, not only dodging the Kunai, but also catching it in midair before it reached the trunk of the tree.

Sasuke's eyes widened from what she did and his shock increased when the Kunai began to float above the girl's palm. He narrowed his eyes at her and asked testily…..

"Who are you? "

The girl tilted her head to the side and even though he couldn't see her face due to the mask, he can practically feel the smirk behind that mask.

"You may call me…. **Rei (Zero)**."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author Explanations:**

 ***The Black Pearl is taken from the Pirates Of The Caribbean movies.**

 ***Honoka has the same ability of Brook.**

 *** Not only do the Uzushiogakure characters have the destructive powers of their One Piece counterparts, but they ALSO have the PHYSICAL FEATS of their counterparts, which means that Mito can punch people through walls, lift extremely heavy stuff and has massive physical strength like Luffy, Tayuya can withstand massive amounts of damage like Akainu, Mei takes absolutely no damage like Big Mom, Hanabi is super fucking fast like Sanji, Fuu can still go on after taking several fatal blows like Whitebeard, they all are far more physically stronger, durable and faster than the characters from the elemental nations. No character from the elemental nations has the physical strength or the speed to match them, nor the durability to withstand being punched through a wall, except maybe the Raikage and that's it, if Kakashi got punched through a wall by Mito, then he's not getting up from that.**

 ***Rei is Sakura's Cipher Pol codename.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon, thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!**


	17. Disillusionment, And The Devil's Offer

**The Empire Of Uzushiogakure: The Tale Of The Bringer Of Happiness**

 _ **The Kage Summit Arc**_

 **Chapter 17: The Summit: Part ll:**

 **Disillusionment…. And The Devil's Offer!**

"And what business do you have with me, Rei? " Sasuke inquired, sneering at the end of his question.

'Her face is concealed behind that mask, but the voice clearly indicates that she's a female. That long pink hair reminds me of one person in this whole village… ' The raven-haired boy began to ponder.

'But, it can't be Sakura, that's just ridiculous. That weak, loudmouthed, fantasy enamored girl can never be this person, it just doesn't make any sense. This girl has an air of maturity and dominance about her, she must be some sort of a spy or something. But, why did she come to me? Does she intend to kill me? ' The thought immediately put the Uchiha on edge, droplets of sweat slid down his forehead as he clutched another Kunai which he kept hidden behind his back in anticipation of an opportunity to throw it, or so he thought.

The girl stood up on the branch and folded her arms over her chest, still twirling the Kunai above her head somehow, appearing to be staring at him, but he wasn't quite sure since her mask prevented him from seeing where her eyes were looking. He was about to repeat his question, but the girl suddenly spoke again….

"Such a strange question to ask someone whom you even don't know. Shouldn't you inquire whether if I was from around here or not? " She answered with her own question, and Sasuke noticed that her voice lacked any emotions and that freaked him out even more. However, he did wonder why nobody seemed to notice the intruder whenever she walked into the village and scoffed internally, the village's security is indeed way too lax for their own good.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're not from Konoha, your attire gives you away. No spiral on your shoulder, no headband, and your mask is different from the Anbu's, so it's obvious to me that you're not a Konoha Shinobi. You're either a spy or a missing-nin, here to kill the last Uchiha? " He smirked slightly, masking his nervousness by acting confident, his body did actually shake in excitement at the prospect of a good fight in which he can test his strength and find out the fruits of his training.

As soon as he finished talking, the girl was behind him before his brain had the time to even register the fact that she moved, and he only had time to gasp before he found himself staring at the Kunai which was suddenly pressing against his forehead and drawing some blood that trickled down his nose, the other Kunai that he held behind his back got forcibly snatched from his grasp by an invisible power and he could feel it poking the back of his skull. Her surprisingly strong hand seized the back of his neck in an iron-like grip, to the point that he felt like he was being choked, and to his horror, he felt his vertebrae easily yielding to her grip as if she was squeezing a twig instead of hard bones. In less time than he could blink, she had him in a position where he would be dead if he tried anything, and that's when young Sasuke understood the difference between himself and this stranger.

"Don't get cocky on me, Sasuke Uchiha. I can sense your anxiety, hear your thoughts, feel your feelings and foresee anything you will do before you even do it. So, don't try to hide behind that pathetic veil of false confidence, I can easily break your fucking neck like a shard of glass in my hand. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it ages ago and you wouldn't even know what hit you. Don't test my patience again. I hate those who are all bark and no bite." The Cipher Pol agent calmly warned the now shaken boy, her emotionless voice gaining some more coldness than it did initially, alerting him of her angered state.

"H-How…? " The last Uchiha stuttered in shock. Who is this girl? How can she control his own weapons like that? How is she so strong? So fast? She defeated him, Sasuke Uchiha, the top of his class, so swiftly and precisely without any effort whatsoever. It took no more than two seconds to defeat him, two godammed seconds, his anger began to boil as soon as that humiliating realization dawned on him.

"I did not come to cause you any harm. I merely wish to speak with you." That statement managed to throw him in a whirlwind of confusion, his bewilderment momentarily replaced his anger.

"Turn around. " And he did turn around slowly to face his enigmatic pink-haired captor. Despite the different feelings of fear, anxiety and anger battling inside of him, he summed up enough courage to glare at her masked face in defiance.

"I'm here to offer you a deal, nothing more and nothing less. Like I said before, I have no intention of killing you. Should you agree to what I'm offering, both of us will gain benefits, should you refuse me, then that will be that and I will leave. It's that simple. " The girl explained in a stoic tone. Sasuke stared at her with a hard gaze, trying to discern any signs of deceit and failing to find any that would suggest that she's lying. His tense shoulders visibly relaxed and he asked with suspicion….

"And what is it you offer me, Rei? "

"Power." The boy blinked at the one word answer at first and then narrowed his eyes, promoting the girl to continue. "You want to gain more power, don't you? To defeat that wayward brother of yours? " She asked rhetorically.

"So? What power are you offering me, exactly? How can I trust you? And more importantly, what do you want in exchange for this power you speak of? I think it's safe to assume that you're not just going to bestow it upon me for free, incase I agreed to take your offer, of course. " Sasuke responded with impatience, not seeing any need to lie about his ambition, she did say that she can feel his emotions after all.

Sakura gave a little sigh and allowed the Kunais threating to stab the Uchiha to fall on the ground. She folded her hands over her chest once again and said…..

"I don't think you'll believe me if I simply told you, so I have to show you. "

"And what does that mean? " He asked with evident annoyance, her vague words were starting to get on his nerves.

"Try to hit me. " She retorted simply. Sasuke blinked and then growled in frustration.

"That's it?... " She simply stared at him in silence, annoying him even more.

"Alright, fine. Don't expect me to go easy on you cause you're a girl. " He said with an uncaring shrug, taking his fighting stance.

"Good, you're enemy wouldn't care less about your gender. So just try to land a hit on me, use everything you've got, Sasuke Uchiha. " Sakura replied in a cold tone as she tilted her head to the side.

The last Uchiha wasted no time and immediately lunged at her.

"A punch from the right. " She commented off handedly and proceeded to take a step back, causing his punch to miss her face by a few inches.

'What was that just now?' Sasuke wondered in puzzlement, but still kept on attacking.

"A left hook." Sakura ducked under the attack, as Sasuke's eyes widened in cheer shock.

'Could it be possible that she's…. Predicting my attacks!? ' Was his astonishing conclusion, he then narrowed his eyes and crouched low on the ground.

"A front sweep." She jumped over his leg. Using the momentum provided by the gravity, she lifted her left leg to stomp his crouched body, but he managed to jump back just before her leg smashed the ground, cracking it up in a spiderweb pattern, much to his amazement.

'She has the strength of a monster!' Trepidation flowed through his veins, but he held back his fear and raced towards the Cipher Pol agent once again.

"Astute. " She… complimented him? He wasn't so sure, but he brushed it aside, figuring that her comment is related to something she foresaw that he's about to do.

'If she's strong enough to crack the earth itself with a simple stomp, then….. '

Thinking quickly, he placed his foot on her bent knee and was amazed when she lifted her leg with him standing on it with ease, lifting his entire body weight with just one leg, making him feel as if he weighted nothing. He then used her knee as a platform to jump high above his masked opponent, who simply raised her head to gaze at his flying form. He tried to throw a hammer fist at the back of her head, but she ducked just seconds before his fist connected, causing him to lose his balance and begin to descend in front of her. However, whenever his body became parallel to hers, she grabbed the back of his shirt before he hit the ground and uttered a single word which made his eyes go wide….

"Pain. "

'Wha-?' He couldn't even finish his thought, suddenly finding himself being flung across the training ground with a swift throw, as if he was a ragdoll.

His back collided with the slab of stone known as the Memorial Stone with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs, but not enough to break his back-bones. The Uchiha prodigy slid against the stone and landed in a heap unceremoniously, gasping for breath and struggling to get back on his feet, untold pain taking over his body. He coughed up some blood after painfully pulling his body up, glaring at the stoic agent with fury. He fished out a couple of Shurikens and flung them at her with all his might, but to his disbelief, she raised her hand and moved it with a speed that he couldn't follow, catching all of the Shurikens in mid-air and dropping them harmlessly at her feet. The Uchiha snarled and started to weave through hand seals, albeit with great discomfort since his body was still hurting. All the while, the girl simply stood there and waited patiently.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**. " The boy shouted at the top of his lungs, smirking triumphantly as the ball flew towards the girl. But his confidence was immediately crushed when he witnessed his attack dispersing to form two fire paths on either side of the Cipher Pol agent, who was standing in the middle of it all, completely unharmed, her hands held up in front of her like a shield of sorts.

"H-How did y-you….? " The Uchiha couldn't do anything but stammer in stupefaction, hardly believing his own eyes. His shoulders sagged and his arms fell limply by his sides as a feeling of helplessness and despair overcame his body.

'I….. can't touch her. ' The realization was enough to break any will he had left to continue fighting.

" **Soru (Shave)**. " He heard the girl mutter quietly before she vanished. His instincts abruptly screamed at him to move, and he did, falling on his hands and knees just moments before a fist flew over his head and smashed the large memorial stone, shattering the large monument into nothing but small pieces of rubble.

Heartbeat quickening and breathing fast shallow breaths, the last Uchiha lifted his terrified eyes to stare at the masked agent, who lowered her head to gaze at him from behind that smiling mask. His panic increased by a tenfold when she started to slowly raise her leg above him, knowing that she's going to stomp him again. So, he did the only sensible thing to do, swallowing his pride, he tightly closed his eyes and bowed his head, shouting in a quivering voice….

"I… I give up! "

"Rei" lowered her foot and turned around, beginning to walk away from the defeated boy.

"Follow me. " Sasuke did nothing but stand up with difficulty and follow after her, his head still bowed in shame and self-loathing.

'I'm pathetic. After all those years of nonstop training, I thought I was actually strong enough. But, it seems that it was all just wishful thinking, I couldn't even touch her… at all. We're the same age and yet she defeated me so effortlessly, am I really that weak? ' As the Uchiha continued to dive deeper into the well of depression, the pink-haired girl stood in front of a tree and turned around to face him.

"Can you see it now? " The question temporarily got the Uchiha out of his funk, as he lifted his eyes to stare at the agent with a defeated look.

"That was just a glimpse of the power I'm offering you. And there is even more to come, feast your eyes on this."

Focusing his attention on her raised hand, Sasuke watched as her finger got coated by an obsidian black color. She turned around and flicked the tree, seamlessly shattering its trunk and causing the entire tree to collapse backwards, creating a miniature dust storm caused by the impact.

'Kami have mercy… ' The stunned Uchiha gaped at the scene, his eyes flickering between the fallen tree and the mysterious girl in astonishment.

"H-How are you so strong?" He finally managed to ask in dazed confusion, his confidence in his own strength diminishing with every second.

"You want to know how? " Rei asked rhetorically. She clasped her hands behind her back and nodded at him.

"Hit me. "

"Hit me? " The Uchiha echoed, trying to make sure that he heard her right.

"Yes. Hit me with all your strength, don't hold back." She answered tonelessly with another nod.

He blinked and then narrowed his eyes at the challenge. He reared his arm back and punched her in the stomach after concentrating all of his strength in his fist, then immediately pulled his arm back, groaning in pain and massaging his now throbbing knuckle. The girl didn't budge an inch, appearing to be unaffected.

'What the hell!? It's like I punched a dammed wall! ' Sasuke thought in amazement. He remembered the muscles his fist collided with, and his brows knitted in obvious annoyance.

'She has abs, too? I don't even have those! Just how strong is this girl? ' He was brought out of his reverie when Rei started talking again.

"You're weaker than I thought. " She held her right hand and formed a fist. Sasuke only saw her hand blurring in a swift movement and then gasped in pain as he felt her fist sinking so deep into his stomach to the point that he felt like her punch would reach his spine. He fell down on his knees and hunched over as soon as she retracted her arm, heaving and coughing up saliva, barely clinging to consciousness.

"Stand up. I didn't hit you with my full strength, in fact, you should be grateful that it was me who punched you. A certain friend of mine would've knocked you out quite easily if she were the one to punch you. " The Cipher Pol agent stated without any hint of regret or sympathy in her voice, causing the Uchiha to grit his teeth in anger at himself, he never felt more pathetic in his life.

Rei sat on the ground in front of his hunched form and patted the spot beside her, beckoning him to come over.

"Have a seat, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at her and crawled over to sit beside her, now both his back and his stomach were hurting like hell, he can't even walk because of the pain. The agent put her hands on his back and stomach as a green aura surrounded her palms, applying some of the first-aid treatments she was taught during her training in order to ease his pain.

"Like I said before, I'm not here to cause you any harm. " She said nonchalantly, continuing to numb his aches as if she was giving him a painkiller. The Uchiha stared at her with furious, disbelieving eyes.

"How do you expect me to believe that now!? You threw me across the training ground, smashed me against a stone tablet, almost punched my head clean off and nearly drilled a hole in my stomach!" In his enraged state, he pulled out a Kunai without thinking about it first, and tried to stab her.

"Get that toy away from my face, asshole. " The girl commanded in a bone-chilling voice. The Kunai suddenly stilled in Sasuke's hands, causing his eyes to widen as he tried to move it by force but no avail. The weapon flew out of his grasp and dropped on the ground.

"You're…. you're magnetic, aren't you? " Sasuke asked with a cautious stare, trying to keep his nervousness from seeping into his voice.

"Yes. " She answered with a small nod, pulling back her hands after she finished numbing the boy's back and stomach.

"Are you even human?" He asked again with genuine fear and curiosity. Her masked-face stared at him silently for a few moments.

"Of course." She answered with a deadpan expression, even though he couldn't see it.

'I mean, Mito is made of rubber and I'm a walking, breathing magnet. Can we still be considered humans? Huh, interesting thought. ' She mused with a small smirk.

"Anyways, let's get back to business. Now that you saw what I offer, what's your answer, do we have a deal? " She asked pointedly.

"I'm not sure if I should accept your offer or not. I need this power to kill Itachi. " Sasuke murmured under his breath.

"Your personal vendetta is your own agenda, it doesn't concern me at all. However, I can provide you with information on the whereabouts of your brother every now and then if you accepted my offer. "

"You can do that? " He whispered in shock.

"Of course, I can. I'm an agent of the best information gathering institution in the world, there's no piece of information I can't get. " She replied with a small hint of pride in her tone. Sasuke thought about it, and then his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And what is required of me in exchange of your services? " He asked in a tense voice, his body language clearly informing Sakura that he's ready to make a run for it, if he didn't like her answer.

"There are some favors I will ask you to do for me on occasions. Whether if you agree or not, you're not allowed to tell anyone about our meeting or the fact that you even met me. Remember that I know what you're intending to do before you even do it, I will be keeping my eyes on you, and if I sensed that you're about to open your mouth….. " She brought her face closer to his, making him stare at the closed eyes of the mask.

"…. I will kill you and everyone around you at that time. Don't try any tricks. Do I make myself clear, Sasuke Uchiha? " The boy suppressed a shiver caused by her icy tone and nodded mutely.

"S-So you're asking me to betray Konoha? Just like that? " He dared to ask. She shook her head and pulled out a strange device that he hadn't seen before, a recorder.

"Are you sure? Cause I wonder, who betrayed who? " He blinked, almost hearing the smirk in her voice. He was to ask what she meant, but she shushed him with her finger and pushed the play button on the recorder.

"What is it that you want? "

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the voice immediately.

'Hokage-sama?...'

 **A few minutes later**

 _Click!_

After the agent turned off the recording device, a deafening silence reigned over the training ground. The Cipher Pol representative kept quiet to give the boy beside her a chance to process the information he was just made aware of. The Uchiha in question simply stared at the ground with eyes aghast, his mind replaying the conversation again and again.

'The Hokage _offered_ my eyes as a bargaining chip? Itachi is a spy working for him? What?...What? But, it can't be true…. Yes, it has to be fake. But, no, it can't be fake, the tones of their voices convey genuine emotions. Then…. Then….. What does that mean? ' His hands began to tremble ever so slightly at his sides.

'Why? Doesn't he…. Care about me? He was there! That night, he comforted me, told me that it was going to be alright, that I have to live on! This doesn't make sense! Why would he sell me off like this?! ' An anguished, strangled cry escaped his throat. His hands clenched the grass in a tightly shaking grip, ripping it off with furious force. His unfocused eyes slowly regained their focus as his mind began to piece things together.

'That night, no one came to help. How? How could the sorry excuses for Ninjas in this village not hear the cries of my clansmen? How is it possible? Were they truly that useless?! That pathetically incompetent?! Are you kidding me?! ' Rage slowly built up inside him, his breathing slowed down and his hands gripped his head in enraged confusion.

'No one heard anything, no one saw anything, an entire clan got slaughtered and no one even noticed! The sensors, where were those bastards? When I rationalize it now, every so called Ninja of this wretched village looks like a pitiful joke! Unless…. Unless they were ordered to stay away? ' The mere thought of that possibility caused his breath to hitch, and his arms to tremble even more. His eyes stung and he felt as if his head was spinning.

'Yes. That's the only other logical explanation. But wouldn't that indicate that Itachi was apart of it, too? Was it all planned out from the beginning? ' Body shuddering with each breath and shaking hands kneading his head in frustration, the Uchiha's vision clouded with red as doubts started to seep into his mind, challenging his perception of reality and his understanding of what happened on that fateful night.

'B-But why? Why would they keep their distance while one of their most valuable assets was being threatened with demise? Why would Itachi know their intentions to not get involved? Wait…. ' Eyes widening in disbelief, Sasuke's hands went numb and dropped on his knees.

'Itachi…. His motif for killing everyone never added up. He was always peaceful and complacent, and in the days before the massacre, he didn't seem hostile and didn't show any signs of going insane. If anything, he seemed depressed and conflicted, as if he was struggling and debating with himself. It's realistically impossible for him to shift from pacifistic to power hungry over night. "To test his strength", that's not who Itachi is. He told me to hate and find him to exact revenge…. Why would he say that, if the sole reason he killed everyone was to test his strength? ' Confused, angry and hurt, Sasuke Uchiha didn't even realize the tears slowly making their way down his face from his blank eyes, he didn't even notice that he was crying.

'The only logical reason is guilt. Itachi….. Was feeling guilty, he wants me to kill him, why would he want that if he didn't care about what he's done? But, if he feels guilty, if he felt that he should die by my hands to atone for what he did, then why did he do it in the first place? Was it just a moment of insanity? But if that was the case, why didn't he turn himself in after he snapped out of it? Why didn't the Hokage send anyone after him when he ran away? They all acted as if it didn't matter that my clan got slaughtered like sheep! ' His hands clenched his knees so hard to the point where it hurt, but he didn't feel any pain, he _couldn't_ feel anything. The rage and resentment encompassing his being was far too great for him to care. His eyes unconsciously narrowed in a physical reaction to the unrivaled indignation he felt deep in his heart.

However, his hands stilled their movements abruptly and his eyes became blank once more.

'But, But…. But Itachi hated me, didn't he? The Hokage…. The Hokage cares about me… doesn't he? They didn't realize what was happening until it was too late, yes, that must be it. They were just useless pieces of trash, they were not ordered not to intervene, right? ' The tears came back stronger than before, trickling on cheeks and pouring from his chin to drip on the grass. He hugged his knees and drew them close to his chest, curling into a ball and shutting himself off from the outside world.

'No! Everything points out to the fact that they didn't want to intervene! They just let it happen because the Hokage ordered them to! But, how did they know what Itachi was going to do? Was him killing the clan….. also an order? ' The question echoed in his head. The only reasonable answer he could think of made him sick to his stomach. At that moment, he wanted to just run away, from the Hokage, from Konoha, from everything. He felt like a fly caught in a spider's web, a web of lies and deceit, and he just wanted to get away from it all.

Sakura simply stared at her so called classmate as he shifted back and forth between confusion and anger. She didn't move and simply contented herself with patient observation. Behind her mask, a faint smirk could be seen.

'He's slowly working it out in his head. I had no doubt that he would do something like this, being the prodigy I know he is, he wouldn't just take it at face value without questioning everything. That was the whole point of letting him hear the recording, to stimulate his brain into considering a possibility he didn't think of before, a reality opposing the one he lived in for his entire life. Just as I expected, he's beginning to confuse himself….. ' She thought as she kept on observing the semi-broken Uchiha in front of her.

'His mind is torn between two thought processes. Each one trying to validate itself, to prove that it's the reality. Which one will he believe, I wonder? ' She mused.

'If that was the truth, why then? Why would the Hokage order Itachi to kill off his own flesh and blood? Why Itachi? Why the Uchihas? Rei…. ' Sasuke's blank eyes casted a quick glance at the silent agent as his mind raced.

'She knows the truth about what happened, she _must_ know. Otherwise, she wouldn't have had that recording, but would she tell me if I asked her? Will she kill me for inquiring about it? Would it conflict with her interests if I was made aware of the truth about that night? Or would it be the opposite? She's the one who approached me and she claimed that she'll ask me for certain favors in exchange for power. Those favors could possibly be treacherous actions I must take against Konoha, so, wouldn't that mean that if I knew the truth about what happened and my theory was proven correct, that will help her agenda instead of endangering it, right? Should I ask her? But what if she did kill me for asking? But if I didn't know, I might live the rest of my life not knowing if I'm living in an illusion or in reality. I have to ask her! ' The Uchiha struggled with himself, torn between fear and the urgent need to know what happened. The added stress did nothing but worsen his state of emotional turmoil and mental strain, which caused his body to shiver in an involuntary reaction.

'I should intervene before he suffers a breakdown. The mind of a 14 year old kid can't handle the stress and the pressure he's experiencing right now. ' Sakura thought to herself in slight alarm.

"Congratulations. " The voice of his companion managed to distract the Uchiha from his internal battle and brought him back to the real world. He lifted his head from his knees and stared at the agent with bewilderment.

"Huh? " He mumbled, perplexed as why he was being congratulated. "Rei" nodded at his face and pointed at his eyes.

"You have awakened your Sharingan. So, congrats." She stated in a flat tone, voice devoid of emotion.

It took Sasuke's mind a few moments to register her words. When it finally dawned on him, he wasn't shocked that he awakened the power he strived to attain from his eyes, no, he was shocked by the fact that he found himself unable to feel neither the exhilaration nor the glee he expected to feel after years of fantasizing of this moment. The only emotion he can honestly say he felt, was overwhelming sadness. His hand numbly covered the left side of his face, a strange combination of a cry and a laugh came out of his mouth. He noticed for the first time that his vision was indeed clearer, which meant that yes, he did unlock the Sharingan, but….. He couldn't bring himself to be happy about it, not this time, because this time is in a context and circumstance he never fantasized about before.

From Sakura's perceptive, having been trained in psychological analysis, body language and emotional manipulation as a part of her raising as a spy assassin, she saw the signs. The wavering of his single-tomoe Sharingan, the dried tear-throughs on his face, the blank and unexpressive look in his eye, and the light shaking of his body.

'Emotional fatigue or emotional drain. His mind repressed his emotions to avoid a mental breakdown, he may be emotionally numb at the moment. ' She concluded.

"Heh…. " He chuckled bitterly. "You know, I used to daydream about this everyday, awakening the Sharingan, the pride of my clan. But, now…. Now I can't even force myself to feel even the slightest hint of happiness, not even pride. I… I don't care anymore. I don't care anymore. " He smiled, and Sakura wasn't sure what emotion that smile was supposed to convey. Because his eyes were still blank, the smile seemed disturbing and out of place, even for someone like her, who lacked the ability to feel a wide range of emotions as a result of her training. Even someone like her, who was conditioned to react to anything with complete apathy since she was a child, even she felt slightly disturbed by the expression on the Uchiha's face.

"That was expected. After learning of such shocking information, it's normal for your mind to get caught up in dissecting the information. " She responded.

"Rei, I can tell you're a highly intelligent person. So, I'm quite certain that you already know what I'm about to say, what I'm about to ask…. " Sasuke started, carefully choosing his words while warily assessing the agent's outward reactions, testing the waters to see if he should ask her or not. When she nodded mutely, he immediately understood that she was giving him the go-ahead.

"Do you know what really happened on that night all those years ago? " He asked directly, going straight to the point. The agent was unresponsive for a few seconds, and Sasuke deduced that she was considering whether to deny or confirm his question, which basically gave away her answer before she could even speak. The Uchiha began to sweat in fearful anticipation, not sure if she will grant him peace of mind and tell him, or kill him right then and there.

Sakura suddenly giggled, she _giggled,_ which threw the Uchiha off of his cautious mindset. Her hand reached up towards his face and he flinched back, expecting her to snap his neck before he could even react, but she did nothing but pat his shoulder.

"Relax. I do know. Would _you_ like to know? " She finally confirmed his suspicions, her tone no longer stoic but slightly playful. Sasuke was confused, he didn't understand the sudden shift in his companion's demeanor and what caused it, and that's admittedly scaring him, he didn't get it, didn't expect such a reaction, and it was screwing with his mind at so many levels.

'Those psychological classes are paying off quite handsomely. An unpredictable change in behavioral patterns will put the opponent in a state of uncertainty about the true nature of the person they're dealing with. By acting kind instead of indifferent like he's used to view me, this will either put him at ease or freak him out even more. It's a risky technique, but it's worth the risk if it worked. ' Sakura was smirking under her mask, the Uchiha was dancing to her music without even realizing it.

"Y-Yes! I would like to know the truth! Please, tell me what happened." Sasuke answered not a second later, most of the anxiously he felt was lifted off by the agent's question, but he still kept his cautious mindset, taking care to word his answer to sound more of a request than a demand.

"Seven years ago, the Uchiha clan constructed an elaborate plan to overthrow the governing body of Konoha. " The Uchiha's eyes dilated with shock and his heart beat doubled as soon as the words left Sakura's mouth. He felt as if a lightning bolt struck him, freezing his body while his mind struggled to process the information. His hand slackened its hold on his face and dropped to his side in a numb motion.

'A coup? But… why would Tou-sama want to enact a coup? What's the reason? ' Countless questions swarmed inside Sasuke's mind. Sakura was ruthless enough to not give him a chance to even process that info before she dumped another shocking piece on him….

"Unfortunately, the plan was leaked out to the Hokage and his three advisors by one Shisui Uchiha. "

'Shisui? Shisui sold the clan out? ' Sasuke's eyes wavered with an unknown emotion.

"The elders were adamant in their demand for the extermination of your clan in its entirely, while the Hokage was reluctant to take such an extreme measure. But, Shisui offered an alternative solution, one which would result in much less bloodshed. He suggested using his Sharingan to put your father in an illusion, to sway him from doing the coup. However, Danzo Shimura did not like that solution for some reason, our Intelligence agents rationalized that he coveted the eyes of your clan to use their Genjutsu capabilities for his own gains, especially Shisui's eyes. " The agent paused momentarily, to give the boy a chance to take that in before she continued.

"Between that event and the massacre is a blank space for our intelligence network. However, I only know that something happened to Shisui and Itachi was accused by your clansmen of killing him, thus earning the clan's distrust. But, I believe that it's safe to assume that Danzo killed Shisui, or at the very least attempted to. "

"On what basis did you make that assumption?" Sasuke asked. He managed to calm himself down and remove his emotions from interacting with the information so that his mind stays clear, resorting to cold, unattached analyzing to fully understand what Rei was saying. He will express his feelings on the information _after_ he hears the entire truth. He noted that since the start of their discussion, he found it difficult to discern who she's referring to every time she uses the pronoun "I", when did she use it to refer to herself? And when did she use it to speak as a representative of the organization she works for? Which one was used when?

'Impressive. You're really something else, Sasuke Uchiha. ' Sakura praised in her thoughts. She was impressed by the fact that the Uchiha was still cautious of her and didn't trust her enough to believe her assumption without evidence, and also by the fact that he managed to detach himself from the happenings in her "report", to make sure that his emotions wouldn't distract him from hearing important bits of information.

"Danzo Shimura has a prosthetic arm in which he had implanted several Sharingans. He has one of his eyes covered, and that eye is confirmed by our sources to be Shisui Uchiha's eye." The revelation crashed into the Uchiha like a tidal wave, and Sakura could see the telling signs of the rage fostering inside him through his body language.

'Danzo Shimura…. ' Even though he never met such a character, Sasuke made sure to _carve_ that name in his memory. He clenched his fists to the point where his palms drew blood, but he caught himself and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, he should keep his emotions in check and stay detached, he still needs to know what drove his family to plan a coup in the first place, and why exactly did Itachi leave him alive. His face turned completely impassive and his posture relaxed into that of indifference, not unlike Sakura herself.

'Pretty good. He's using my mannerisms and behavior as a model to remain indifferent and repress his emotional reactions to create a detachment between his impulsive emotions and his logical thinking. Very good emotional control, you're learning at a fast pace, Sasuke Uchiha. You might've made a good Cipher Pol agent if you weren't in Konoha. ' Sakura thought to herself.

"I can tell from your reaction that you already figured out what happened after that…. " The Uchiha nodded, confirming her statement, his expression still mirroring hers under the mask, complete apathy.

"Since Shisui Uchiha died mysteriously, the Hokage and his three advisors ordered your brother, Itachi Uchiha, to massacre the Uchiha clan, to kill everyone… except you. " His red eyes narrowed ever so slightly, that simple action was enough to tell Sakura of the boiling, destructive wrath he's trying to keep at bay.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Corrections:**

 **There were two mistakes in the last chapter:**

 **1-Sauske's age is 14, not 12.**

 **2-The training ground is the third training ground, not the thirty seventh.**

 **Author Explanations:**

 ***The recorder is replaying the conversation that took place in chapter 13 between Hiruzen and Orochimaru. Sakura planted it there and recorded the whole thing.**

 ***Sakura blocked Sasuke's Fireball by using her Armament Haki as a shield, similar to how the Admirals blocked Whitebeard's Shockwave in the Marineford arc, or how Sentomaru uses his Haki as a shield.**

 **Guess I don't have anything else to say other than see you in the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon, thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!**


End file.
